A Girl's Tale
by lavenderblue3232
Summary: Join the daughter of All Might as she finds her way in the world of My Hero Academia!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just a little story about what if All Might had a biological child who came to live with him and follow her dream to become a hero . Please note that this story will contain spoilers from the manga and anime! The story line and character details will follow the My Hero Academia storyline, with a few twists and turns and my own little interpretations on a few things . So please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own my Hero Academia or any of the characters except Minami Callahan.

* * *

All Might squinted at his phone, the bright rays from the sun obscuring his vision slightly, questioning whether he was reading the headline to the news story correctly that was flashing across the screen. Briefly behind him he could hear Izuku grunting with effort to drag a filing cabinet across the sand.

"Massive EF-5 Tornado Tears Through Rural Town of Chickasaw, Oklahoma"

Anxiety gripped what remained of his stomach and he hurriedly scrolled through the article, taking in the photographs of the devastation that had rolled through the center of the town. Continuing to scroll through the article, he paused on the attached video of the local news interview with a young girl who had been at the scene. The video was frozen on her face, paused in mid sentence. His thumb flicked the play button.

"We're here at State Street and Main reporting live as rescue crews continue their heroic efforts!" the news reporter stated with her heavy southern accent and flashed her veneers at the camera with a big smile. She turned quickly and heavily placed her hand on the shoulder of a small blonde haired blue eyed girl behind her, who seemingly wasn't expecting the contact and jumped a bit; feeling startled. Behind the girl, the scene seemed to match her mood. Rubble everywhere with trees stripped bare of their bark and branches. Survivors were picking through debris along with rescue crews. Multiple ambulance sirens were going off in the distance. All Might grimaced at the scene.

The camera focused in now on the girl. All Might could already see the anxiety embedded in her dilated pupils; dirt mixed with some blood smeared across her forehead, cheek, and under her nose. There was a superficial cut along her hairline that looked particularly painful. She was young; too young to be by herself at a scene like that. All Might scoffed in pity for the poor thing, clearly being taken off guard by the insistence of the press. It was clear the press's main goal was to get good ratings by preying upon this young girl who was clearly still in shock.

"Hello darlin', you mind telling us your name and commenting on what you saw when the twister hit?" The news reporter flashed her pearly whites again and all but shoved a microphone into the girl's face. The girl took a step back, not seeming to appreciate the intrusion on her space.

"ummm…" her eyes shifted from the obnoxious woman standing in front of her to the camera crew closing in with bright lights in her face.

"Don't be shy darlin'! Tell everyone your name and what you saw" the reporter all but demanded.

"my..my name is Minami Callahan. I was at the ice rink when the tornado came through…" she said quietly, squinting a bit into the bright lights of the camera.

"Well, what was it like?! What were you doing when the tornado came through?" the reporter asked her almost too excitedly.

The young girl wrinkled her nose at the reporter in irritation; All Might snorted softly in amusement at the sight.

"Well, it was loud and windy, I guess. I was at ice skating practice when the tornado came through-"

"She was helping me when the tornado came through!" a small, high pitched voice interrupted the blonde girl. The camera panned a bit lower and saw the smiling face of a young brown haired girl who couldn't have been more than 8 years old, clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving by the news crew. She was wearing a now tattered and muddy ice skating costume, seeming to be a younger ice skating student.

"Oh! How brave" the reported made an exaggerated shocked expression at the camera and turned back to the taller blonde girl, the camera following the reporter's movements. "Your mother must be so proud of you!" the reporter crooned.

All Might could see a small flinch on the girl's face at the comment. She quickly recovered and responded.

"I wouldn't know mam, she's been dead for 10 years now."

An awkward silence passed for several seconds. The reporter then seemed to remember where she was at once more.

"Oh darlin', I'm so sorry. I'm sure your mama is watching over you as an angel in heaven! I'm sure this is why you're still here with us today!" the reporter replied hastily, trying to cover up her faux-pas. "Can you tell us your mama's name? I'm sure the old folks out there watching this report would be curious to know of your kin…"

The girl nodded her head and replied softly "her name was Faith Callahan, mam."

All Might's eyes bugged out of his head at the name and he felt blood pool into his mouth at the revelation. He coughed loudly, pulling out a napkin from his pocket to wipe the blood off his mouth and chin, trying to catch his breath again.

 _Holy shit, did I just hear that right_? All Might thought, slightly panicked.

"All Might?" A young voice questioned behind him. All Might turned from where he was perched on a discarded table, and saw the concerned face of Izuku, who had seemingly accomplished dragging the large filing cabinet to the truck for disposal and had been on his way back to retrieve more trash.

"Are you ok All Might?" All Might, still coughing and dabbing at his mouth, waived the boy's concerns away with his free hand. Izuku reached down to pick up the cell phone that had been dropped into the sand, and placed it back in the thin man's hand. All Might looked back at his phone and saw the video had finished up and had returned to its previous frozen state; with the blond haired blue eyed girl centered on the video's screen again.

"Yeah kid I'm fine, was just caught off guard about something..." He flashed a smile at the boy to reassure him. Izuku, accepting his response, smiled back at him. Curious now, he craned his neck over All Might's shoulder to try to see what had startled his mentor so.

"What were you watching All Might? Was it a villain report?" All Might placed his large hand over Izuku's face playfully and pushed back.

"Stop being so noisy kid!" All Might chuckled, "Remember, 10 months will be over before you know it! Now hop to it and keep clearing out all this trash!" a blush spread across Izuku's cheeks and he giggled nervously at being called out for trying to snoop on his phone. Saluting All Might, he responded,

"Yes sir!" Izuku flashed a goofy grin and ran off in the other direction to drag more garbage away. All Might watched him go, allowing his smile to drop from his face as Izuku faded from his sight. Finally over the initial shock, he rubbed his hand over his face in irritation, and allowed his mind to wander.

 _That girl, she's the daughter of Faith? It's been so long since we've even talked, at least 13 years. But, Faith is dead now?_ All Might's heart clenched at the thought, He always believed that maybe she had met someone else, settled down and had a family. _Jesus, do I have a kid? Should I reach out to her? How would I even do that?_ All Might glanced down at his phone, staring at the frozen face of the girl. He scoured her features for any physical similarities. From what he could tell from the bad quality of the video, she may have some of his coloration.

 _I need to meet with Tsukauchi, see if he can help._ All Might decided to himself. He began texting Naomasa Tsukauchi.

 **Hey, something has come up that I need to talk to you about. Meet me at the Oren Café tonight at 9pm. It's important.**

Within seconds, several periods appeared under his message signaling a response was on its way.

 **Yeah, sounds good, I'll see you there.**

With the confirmation of the meeting, All Might pocketed his phone into his green cargo pants and sighed. _This whole issue will just have to wait til tonight.._

His eyes scanned the beach looking for Izuku, and spotted him dragging a small love seat; his face beat red with the effort of his work. All Might began walking towards him

"Put your back into it squirt! We don't have all day!" He encouraged. Izuku looked and nodded determinedly.

* * *

Later that evening, All Might stared into his cup of coffee, trying to analyze the situation presented to him, still a bit in shock. He felt like he was in his own world, with the hustle and bustle of activity around him in the café that was full of young and older people alike. Suddenly, the chair in front of him was moving backwards and it snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Naomasa settling down into it, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"So, where's the fire at? " He joked with All Might. All Might returned his joke with a stone faced stare.

"I'll just cut to the chase," All Might sighed with his eyes pinched shut, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in a stressed manner, "I think I may have a love child in the U.S. I came across an article about a natural disaster that happened in Oklahoma, and found a news video of this girl. She's the daughter of a woman I was in love with, years ago." All Might slid his phone across the table with the video open on the article once more. Tsukauchi's smirk fell off his face, morphing into one of shock as he took the phone and pressed play on the video.

"The girl says her mom is Faith Callahan… She and I were together briefly during one of my tours in the U.S. for hero work. We ended it when I had to return to Japan. It was too difficult trying to be in a relationship and be the number one hero, but we wanted to remain friends." All Might explained somberly as he thought of the past, missing Faith's sweet laugh and flowing brown hair.

All Might continued on as Naomasa watched the video, his eyes shifting back and forth from the video and to All Might, multi-tasking. "Faith's home town was Chickasaw, Oklahoma. Last I heard from her she was living in Indiana near Indianapolis, doing some part time hero work. She was a healer you know, a damn good one; almost as good as Recovery Girl. Her quirk was life-force. She was able to give her life force to people to help their healing process. She would have made quite a team with Recovery Girl, had she decided to come back with me," All Might rubbed his chin as his eyes became glassy, his mind wandering into the past once more. "She had gone to Indiana to get away from her old man; he was a real bastard. Last I talked to her though was at least 13 years ago. I thought maybe she had settled down, had a family, you know, forgotten about me." He said sadly. "She never told me about having a kid."

Tsukauchi finished up the video and handed back the phone to All Might, a serious look on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I suppose it's possible that she's yours, but it's too hard to know for sure. I mean, we don't know how old this girl is, if the timelines match up. Maybe Faith had been with others too while she was with you as well?"

All Might glared daggers at Tsukauchi while he sipped his coffee. "Are you calling her a whore?"

Naomasa waived his hands at the suggestion, "no noooo!" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I'm just spinballing ideas I guess, trying to come up with every likely scenario possible; it's just the cop in me."

All Might calmed a bit at the explanation, taking another drink of coffee he snorted "I feel like I need a beer right now, wish I could still drink." Tsukauchi laughed lowly.

"I know what you mean, not that you were a big drinker though anyways in your prime."

All Might barked out a laugh, "Well, I have a reputation to uphold."

Tsukauchi smirked, but his face grew serious once more at his next statement.

"If.. if this girl is yours, you know what this could do to your reputation, right? It would change everything. You won't be seen as wholesome and honest as before, rumors will spread. Not to mention what it will do to this girl. Her life will change overnight, she will instantly become a celebrity. The press will blow this entire thing up as completely scandalous-"

"Not if they don't know she's All Might's child." All Might said lowly, ensuring no one else would hear him. "She can be the child of Toshinori Yagi, and could live a life the way she wants to, without interference from the public."

Tsukauchi nodded at the statement, seeing where he was coming from as the public didn't know his real name.

"If you do this Toshinori-san, there's no turning back. I mean, what if you go there and find out she's not yours? It would have all been a waste. You'll have to do a DNA test to confirm it. I can look into some forensics labs in that area for you. But what if she doesn't want anything to do with you? Or doesn't want to take a DNA test?"

All Might set his mostly empty coffee mug back on the table determinedly. "Then at least Naomasa, I will have an answer. I never planned for a family, much less children, but if she is mine, I can't stand the thought of leaving her alone in this world. I want to at least know if she is mine, and if she is give her all the opportunities that were afforded to me. I have to do this, not just for me, but for the girl too."

Tsukauchi sighed, sitting back up straight in his chair after being hunched over the table, stretching his back a bit. "Then it's settled I suppose. But remember too, I'm assuming she's in custody of at least some extended family. This may turn into an ugly fight if they don't want to relinquish her to you; if she's yours, that is. I'm not sure if international law looks favorably on foreign fathers trying to take their children overseas."

All Might tightened his hand that was resting on the table into a fist at the thought of having this ordeal turn into a legal battle. "If that is what happens then so be it. It's not as if I can't afford the legal fees. But I will only do so if she wants to come with me. Besides, it's not as if I am totally foreign. I am technically a dual citizen of the United States and Japan, since my mother was a Caucasian American, and my father was Japanese. I just never grew up in the United States; never knew my mother. "

Tsukauchi nodded, and smiled a bit. The sound of harsh buzzing broke their amicable silence and Tsukauchi reached down to his belt to grab his police pager. "Looks like I'm being called back into the office." He stood up from the table, sighing.

"Wait, what I am supposed to do now?" Naomasa looked back at All Might and smiled.

"Guess you'll be buying a plane ticket to Oklahoma to go find your daughter, right papa?" All Might sputtered a laugh in response.

"Yeah, guess so." All Might laughed, feeling a bit better after having sorted through his thoughts and emotions on the entire situation.

Naomasa pushed the chair back in and looked back at All Might once more "Besides, we'll be in touch while you're out of town. I'm going to look into what paperwork is needed in case everything goes well." He gave All Might a thumbs up with a smile.

Watching Naomasa walk away, All Might smiled, feeling a bit more at peace with the situation, now having a game plan. Looking back at his phone, he began scrolling through plane ticket and hotel options, feeling nervous and excited all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Just saw the My Hero Academia movie, so good! Please note there is stronger language in this chapter, along with instances of parental (well, grandparent, Dad Might would never hurt defenseless kids!) abuse. If this is a potential trigger then please don't read this chapter. Also, there is some extreme religious views in this chapter which would be non-typical. Otherwise, enjoy the continuation of the story! PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

All Might exited the plane into the airport, stretching his thin body and hearing his bones pop and crack with satisfaction. The flight to California, then the connecting flight to Oklahoma, had been exhausting and excruciatingly long, but he was finally here. It was early in the morning in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, only 4am. He glanced around at the people in the general vicinity, seeing a small group of older men wearing ten gallon hats and cowboy boots, reminding him how far away home was now. All Might yawned into his hand, feeling jetlagged.

 _First things first, once I get to the hotel I'm going to take a nice hot bath and a nap. Then after resting a bit I'll drive my rental car to her hometown, see if I can find this girl. How should I reveal myself to her?_ He felt nervousness flutter inside of him once more; it seemed reading most of the book called "Parenting for Total Dummies" on his flight over didn't make him feel as prepared for all of this as he had hoped.

His phone buzzed with the notification of a text message in his pocket after he turned it back on. Readjusting the strap of his carry-on bag on his shoulder, he secured the small all might plush he purchased in Japan further into the side pocket of the bag and reached for his phone. Opening it, he saw it was an upbeat message from Izuku, assuring him he would follow his training regiment while he was gone "on business", as All Might had briefly explained to him. All Might smiled as he read the message, _Young Midoriya_ , he thought fondly, _I will be back as soon as I can, my boy,_ already feeling an attachment for the teen even though they had not really known each other that long.

All Might felt terribly guilty, he was supposed to be training his successor to accept OFA, but right now he was halfway across the globe on a wild goose chase. Izuku said he understood, but he could see the worry in the boy's eyes; fear that he would abandon him. He had reassured the boy multiple times that he would be back and how proud he was of the progress he had made. He hoped that would be enough to make him feel secure that he indeed would be coming back. However, he took no chances, and responded to Izuku's text quickly with a thumbs up and an all might smiley face emoji before pocketing his phone again, heading to luggage claims.

* * *

Minami's eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat. Loud banging could be heard on her locked bedroom door; strong enough to make the aged wood frame rattle and splinter a bit.

"God dammit girl, you get yer ass up and start makin' my meal!" She cursed to herself softly for accidentally sleeping in, and hopped out of bed, responding quickly,

"Sorry grandpa! I'm up!" She could hear him grumbling outside her door and the floor boards squeaking in protest as he walked away down the hall, satisfied with her response. Used to getting up early to cook meals and tidy up the home, today her body had different plans and she had "slept in" til 7am; almost unheard of. She sighed, frustrated with herself

 _Looks like my chances of sneaking out of the house unseen today are gone…_

Grabbing a piece of jewelry from a plastic side table she used as her night stand, she slipped on the intricate gold bracelet that had belonged to her mother, and paced to her closet to look at her selection of clothes. She frowned as she looked at her three pairs of jeans and several tee shirts; all looking a bit worn. It already was much too warm to wear any of her 3 long sleeved shirts, being it was May in Oklahoma and school had just finished for the year for summer vacation. Her shorts no longer fit her anymore either from the previous summer. She grimaced at her clothes selection.

 _Looks like it's jeans and a tee shirt again today…_ she thought to herself, longingly imagining going to the mall that was an hour away to buy some new outfits that fit her slim build. She sighed again, staring at the worn out clothes, but a sudden shiver shot down her spine at the thought of asking for money from her grandfather for clothes, and quickly banished the thought of going shopping from her head.

 _Maybe Tracie will have some extra clothes that she doesn't want anymore_. She thought hopeful to herself when thinking of meeting up with her friend at the ice skating center later in the day. Grabbing one of the three pairs of jeans along with a purple top, she quickly dressed.

Approaching her bedroom door, she unlocked it and slowly cracked it open to confirm the coast was clear. True to what she suspected, nothing seemed out of place, and she could only faintly hear the TV on down the hall. Opening the door all the way she quickly went around the corner to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. Turning on the light, she assessed her appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes from a fretful night of sleep. The cut she received on her forehead several days earlier at the ice rink during the tornado had healed to the point of an angry looking scab. She gently prodded the remaining bruise from the tornadic encounter on her left cheek; wincing when it stung. It all showed up painfully obvious on her alabaster skin. She frowned at her appearance, but forced down her critical and disapproving thoughts of her physique and quickly got to brushing her hair and washing her face, along with other morning necessities. She took a deep breath and looked at herself once more, feeling her heart hammer in her chest, trying to gather courage for going out into the main part of the tiny home.

"ok…you can do this… just go out there, make him scrambled eggs with toast…then just leave. With any luck you can even stay the night at Tracie's…" taking a deep breath in and out, she puffed herself up with forced bravado and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, turning left into the kitchen.

Going straight to the fridge, she didn't acknowledge the man sitting at the small kitchen table, hidden behind the newspaper he was holding up as he skimmed the articles. Cracking three eggs into a bowl, she prepped them while placing a pan on the stove. Attempting to turn on the gas stove eye, the sound of clicking filled the room, but no fire lit. Attempting to light the old stove again, clicking was heard once more throughout the room; but nothing happened.

"God dammit stove…come on…" She ground out to herself softly, feeling beads of sweat appear on her forehead from nervousness. Suddenly, she felt a crack across the back of her head and stars appeared before her eyes. She gasped out at the sharp and sudden pain.

"You dumb fuck! Can't even light a God damn stove! Yer useless!" Her grandfather had shot up from his chair behind her in sudden fury to sink his fist into the back of her head. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and held it next to the eye of the stove, lighting the stove in an instant. Pocketing the lighter, he glanced back at the girl who had one hand on the back of her head and the other over her eyes, moaning in pain.

Minami squealed in terror and held her hands up in front her defensively as her grandfather grabbed the front collar of her shirt, twisting it in his fist, and dragged her so close that his face was only a few inches from hers. She held her breath at the stench of alcohol rolling off of him from a previous night of drinking.

"Fix my God damn breakfast you useless bitch! And bring it to me in the living room!" he sneered, shoving her roughly into the fridge. Turning, he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Wide-eyed and gasping for breath, Minami gripped the sides of the fridge, trying to ground herself. Looking over to the prepped food on the counter, she slowly shuffled over to the beaten eggs she had just been tending to, her head down, focusing on the task at hand with adrenaline pumping through her body now. Silence filled the kitchen as she cooked the eggs and put two pieces of bread into the toaster, except for the sound of her racing heartbeat in her ears.

Scraping the finished eggs onto the plate, her hands shook as she spread butter onto the two pieces of toast, placing them neatly onto the plate with a fork. Minami paused for a moment, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes after steadying herself, she grabbed the plate and walked into the living room. Her eyes fell on her grandfather sitting in his worn sofa chair, staring at the television screen watching the news. She tiptoed to him, and gently set the plate in front of him on the tv dinner table that he always kept nearby for his meals. Turning away to leave, she felt his large hand grip her wrist painfully tight, keeping her there. She hissed out quietly at the pressure he applied.

"You get the hell out of my house, you hear me girl? I don't want to see yer face til tomorrow morning. I gots business to attend to tonight." He spoke quietly but firmly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, daring her to challenge his demand. Her eyes made contact with his, and in an instant, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Yes sir…" She mumbled. At her response, her wrist was released. She quickly turned tail and went straight out the front door, grabbing her shoes with her. Once out the door, she jogged a bit to get as far away from the house as quickly as possible. Once she was about half a mile away, she stopped at a nearby weeping willow tree. She placed her hand on the trunk of the tree and turned back to look at the house in the distance. All around her was mostly flat farm land. At her back a few miles away was town. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at the house.

"I hate you…" she mumbled angrily at the house and the bitter old man that resided in it, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She rubbed them away vigorously with the back of her hand, sniffling softly. Looking up at the swaying vines of the tree, she felt more tears come to her eyes, a few rolling down her cheeks, thinking of the memory of her grandmother and how they both would take refuge here together, sitting under this tree when her grandfather would have his drunken rages.

Minami closed her eyes and remembered her grandmother telling tales of her time growing up in Ireland as a young girl before she immigrated to the U.S. on her own to find more opportunity. She could still hear her sweet voice singing Celtic folk songs to her and teaching her the Gaelic language. Her voice had been so joyful that many had openly questioned if that had been her quirk, but her grandmother never commented on those inquiries. She missed her grandmother's protection, the last time having experienced it at the tender age of 11, when her grandmother suddenly passed away. Now being 14, she felt more alone than ever. Opening her eyes and looking down at her wrist, she noticed a bruise starting to develop, and she curled her hand into a fist.

"Misneach," (have courage) Minami whispered to herself in Gaelic, remembering the phrase her grandmother used to say to her often in difficult times such as this, assuring her of better things to come in the future. Feeling a sudden breeze blow through her straw colored hair and dry the tears on her cheeks, it was as if she could feel her grandmother's presence around her. Sniffling, she slipped on her worn tennis shoes and turned her back to the house in the distance.

She looked toward town and started heading down the hill to make her way to the Ice center to meet with her friend. Walking along the dirt road, she could hear birds chirping spring songs, and the sun shined brightly, lifting her mood up a bit. In the distance, two horseback riders on colorful paint horses approached on the dirt road, heading out into the country side. The two men on horseback nodded their ten gallon hats to her as they passed her, the horses snorting proudly as they picked up their pace to a trot. She smiled softly and waived back to them, continuing onto town.

Arriving to the outskirts of town, she stopped to take in the magnitude of the damage from the tornado. The center of town had been split into two. One side consisted of a large neighborhood that was home to the 1000 or so people that called Chickasaw their home. The other had the town's family owned shops, along with a few chain stores like the grocery store, pharmacy, appliances store. It was a very humble looking town, with the exception of the impressive ice skating center, specifically built to mentor some of the world's most elite figure skaters, and had in fact produced a few world and Olympic champions in the past.

The tornado had sideswiped the ice skating center, damaging one of the ice rinks, and had taken out quite a few homes with it. Walking into town, she passed the appliances store, and saw a group of several adults outside looking at the display televisions in the window. Stopping to look at the images on the screens, Minami felt excitement run through her veins and a huge grin spread on her face. Staring back at her were images of All Might on the news in Oklahoma City rescuing people from a fire earlier that morning.

 _All Might!_ She grinned brightly to herself, staring at the television screens showing him laughing and smiling as he pulled civilians out of the burning building. _He's so close! I never thought he'd be within driving distance! I wish I could meet him! He's so cool!_

Hearing the clucking of disapproval behind her, her smile dropped and she slowly peeked over her shoulder from where she was facing the display televisions to see the small group of older adults having a heated discussion behind her over All Might's arrival.

"We don't need no hero here, all they do is bring trouble with those quirks of theirs!" one man commented with his heavy southern accent, with the others nodding in agreement.

"We've always prided ourselves on being a town that promotes and focuses on normal folk. Quirks are the work of the devil!" another woman screeched; Minami winced at the tone of her voice.

Her smile long gone, Minami scuttled off away from the group of adults, taking one last yearning look at the television screens to see her favorite hero once more. As she walked away, she looked down at her hands, feeling the heat rise up in them as she activated her quirk slightly. _Is there really something wrong with me for having a quirk? If so many people have them, they can't all be bad people, right?_

Feeling her hands beginning to glow and burn uncomfortably, she pushed her quirk back down, deactivating it, and worriedly glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and the same group of adults from before were still very much engrossed in their conversation. _I haven't used my quirk in so long, I wish I could be like All Might, saving people with a smile on my face_ …

Walking into the ice skating center, she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was quarter to 10am. Her stomach growled fiercely, demanding food. Minami grumbled, feeling starved from not eating since yesterday morning. Suddenly, the set of doors to the remaining ice rink that hadn't been damaged in the storm opened; she heard another girl's voice that was happy to see her.

"Minami!" a pixie haired red headed girl called out to her. Minami glanced up and saw Tracie waiving her over.

"My mom dropped me off about an hour ago, she had to go help my dad at the office today. But she left us lots of snacks and we brought your ice skates and coat so we can work on our routines!" She grinned, holding up the bags of water, granola bars, and trailmix as proof.

"Hell yes! You guys are the best!" Minami smiled in delight and followed Tracie behind the two large doors into the ice rink, ready to put the morning behind her.

* * *

All Might pulled off the highway in his rental SUV, approaching a dirt road with a weathered sign on the side that read "Welcome to Chickasaw, the happiest little town on the west side of the Mississippi river!" He grunted as he read the sign.

"I doubt that..." he mumbled to himself, beginning to take in firsthand the remaining damage that the tornado had left behind.

True to his word, he had been well on his way at about 7:30 in the morning to get to the girl's home town, but on his way out he saw an apartment complex fire on the outskirts of the city, and couldn't just pass by without helping. His thinned hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had lost time, and hoped it wouldn't hurt his chances to locate the little blonde haired girl.

Turning off the highway into the main part of town, it was plain for him to see how the area had suffered tremendously from the storm. Large piles of debris were numerous; even a few makeshift crosses with ribbons tied to them were sticking out of the Earth next to bouquets of flowers and plush dolls; likely where people had lost their lives. Slowing to a snail's pace, he rolled through town slowly, having to take back streets to avoid the blocked areas that still had debris waiting to be cleared. Pulling out his phone, it showed he was only a mile away from the ice rink. Still, this area was so rural he wasn't sure if his maps app was really that accurate or not. Seeing an older gentleman walking, he decided to ask for some direction, and he rolled down his window.

"Excuse me! Sir!" All Might called out to him with his head out the window. The older man looked up, his eyes raking up and down the shiny new SUV, and the even more out of place thin man driving it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Can you please tell me how to get to the Thompson Center Ice Arena?" The old man mumbled something to All Might, but with his thick drawl All Might couldn't understand a word he said. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Pardon me, can you repeat that?"

The old man spoke up louder this time, "Yer headin' the right way, just a bit further down o' tha way on yer left, ya can't miss it." He then shuffled off without waiting for a response. Perturbed at the man's reaction, All Might stared back at him, a bit confused as to how to respond.

"Um, thank you?!" he called out to the back of the old man and rolled his window back up, sighing in irritation. _Well that was helpful,_ he thought sarcastically, He slowly rolled the SUV forward, and eventually could see an imposing building in the distance, sure enough on the left side. He pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park, turning it off.

 _Well, this is as good a place as any to start looking for her. Maybe I'll run into someone who will know who she is and can direct me to where she is right now._ Shutting the car door and locking it, he walked into the large building. Even in its damaged condition, it was still an impressive venue. Lining the walls of the lobby were photos of world and Olympic skaters who had originated from this very center. On the right side of the lobby, there was yellow tape blocking entry into a hallway to where he assumed was the damaged part of the building. Looking ahead, he could hear the scraping sounds of skates on ice and voices behind two large doors with windows on them. Looking through the windows, he could see several people on the ice; all young women. Then he saw it. At the far end of the ice rink was a blonde haired girl gliding on the ice. His heart jumped for a moment at the sight and he walked through the doors without thinking. A blast of cold air hit him unexpectedly as he breached the doors, causing him to start coughing as the frosty air wrecked havoc on his remaining lung. The two brunette girls closest to him on the ice looked at him warily before skating off in the other direction. All Might wiped the bit of blood off of his lips.

 _Smooth, All Might, I'm sure that drew plenty of unwanted attention to_ yourself, irritated with himself. Looking up cautiously after quelling his coughing fit, he could see that there were a few people in the high stands of the ice rink, likely parents or coaches watching their kids. He could see the two brunette girls bickering a bit with the blonde and red haired girl on the other side of the rink, though he couldn't really catch what they were saying; it didn't sound friendly. Eventually, it seemed the two older dark haired girls evicted the blonde and her friend to his side of the ice rink, evidenced by them gliding over his way with sour expressions on their faces. He held his breath as the blonde girl came closer to him. He could hear their hushed conversation now as they came to lean against the boards of the rink which separated the ice from the public. To his luck, they were only a few feet away now.

"Don't worry about them Minami! You know how bitchy Whitney and Britney are! Besides, you're the better skater!" the pixie looking girl smirked at her friend.

All Might's ears twitched at the name, _it was her!_ He thought, grinning, _it has to be, there can't be many blonde haired Minamis in Oklahoma after all!_ He couldn't believe his luck. He was positive he would have been looking all day for her at the very least.

The blonde snorted at her friend's comment "I don't know about that, but I still just want to punch them," She scowled, looking back at the two snooty brown haired girls who were now practicing toe jumps on the other side of the rink. Suddenly the blonde girl looked straight at All Might who was only a few feet away, making him jump a bit.

"I'm so sorry mister if those two girls were mean to you, you didn't deserve that," she looked at All Might sympathetically. All Might stared at the girl, being able to get a good look at her now. He found himself staring into the face of Faith, with his hair and his eyes. He gasped to himself at the similarities, hoping he wasn't imaging it.

"Mister?" Minami smiled genuinely at him, giggling at the goofy grin on All Might's small form. "Are you ok?" All Might grinned widely as he noticed one more thing, she also had his smile. It had been so long since a stranger had genuinely smiled at his true form. She seemed like a kind, lovely girl.

"It's no trouble at all, my dear. Besides, it's like your friend said, you're the real star of the show here anyways," he winked at her, then shuffled off towards the stands to take a seat. The blonde hair girl looked back at him with her mouth agape, a small blush brushing across her cheeks, not realizing he had over heard her conversation with her friend.

"Minami! Let's finish with your routine, my mom will be here to pick me up soon!" Tracie called her over. Finally settling into the stands above them, All Might took a seat, groaning at how uncomfortable the benches were. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm up in the cold air. Looking down, he heard soft, romantic music beginning to play from a boom box, and then the blond girl took flight, swaying her body to the music as if she were dancing ballet on ice. Suddenly, as the tempo of the music increased, she sped up and jumped into the air, spinning gracefully and landing on one skate. Tracie whooped with delight, watching her friend perform. Gliding in the other direction, the girl lifted into the air once more, spinning gracefully, then skating towards the center of the rink. She zoomed forwards and backwards, showing off her balance and poise. All Might couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was poetry in motion. As the music winded down to the end, she came to a halt, posing herself.

"oh my God! That was soooooo good girl! You could really go all the way!" Minami's friend bounced up and down on her skates in excitement. Minami turned and smiled at Tracie, her cheeks a bit red and her breath coming out in little puffs from the exertion of completing her routine. All Might smiled softly, looking at her expression. Her smile lit up the entire arena. In the beginning, when he learned of her existence, he wasn't entirely sure what to think, until now. Now, he knew what he wanted out of all of this. _Please…Let her be mine…_ He thought.

The sound of an upbeat ring tone broke him out of his thoughts, and he could see the blonde girl's friend answer it. From the sounds of it, the parents had arrived to pick up the friend. His girl hoped to stay the night at her friend's house, but she wasn't going to be home for the weekend. Minami's face fell at the response. When her friend questioned it, the blonde girl brushed it off and proceeded to skate to the exit of the ice rink, slipping on the blade protectors on her skates to get off the ice with her friend.

 _Now's my chance,_ All Might thought as he looked at his watch and saw it was a little after 12pm, following them at a distance. Following the two girls outside the ice rink after they had replaced their skates with their tennis shoes, he watched the blonde girl follow her friend outside of the building and hug her goodbye after handing over her pair of skates and coat. He watched the car drive off into the distance until they were out of sight, leaving the blonde girl behind. Feeling his phone buzz, All Might took it out of his cargo pants pocket and read the text that had come in from Naomasa.

 **Got the adoption paperwork ready in case you need it. Let me know if you will need to get her a passport, if it comes to that.**

Placing his phone back in his pocket he looked up, and saw the little blonde girl was gone. "Shittt…" he cursed to himself, spinning around, looking for any sign of her. Suddenly, he heard a scream in the distance of a young girl, and All Might rushed off towards the source of the sound, praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

Alright! Moment of truth when All Might and Minami truly start interacting and Papa All Might comes to the rescue! Stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 guys! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Your kind reviews are what keep me going! Please enjoy this next part! PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

Minami sadly watched her best friend drive away in their family station wagon.

 _What do I do now?_ She thought sadly. She immediately turned and started walking, trying to clear her head. Letting herself aimlessly wander until she looked up from her thoughts and found herself on the side of the arena where the tornado hit. This area had been deserted for a few days now, and she could see why. With the sun shining brightly, she could clearly see all the damage and felt a shiver down her spine, having a flashback to what it was like to be here when the tornado hit. Phantom pain waves hit her forehead where her still healing wound was, and she raised her fingers to it to reassure herself it was all in her head. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm grasp her from behind. Terror gripped her instantly, and the first thing she did was scream loudly, panicking. A man appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Shut her up!" a rough voice snapped from behind, and she felt a fist collide with her face. For the second time that day, stars appeared in her vision.

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ Minami snarled to herself, still squinting at the pain she felt, and feeling blood rushing out of her nose. Instinctively, she latched her hands onto her assailant's arm and felt her quirk activate, feeling small beams of energy shoot out from her palms and onto the man's arm. She cried out at the burning sensation in her palms while the man screamed in agony from his flesh being burned, releasing her, not expecting her to have a quirk. As soon as she felt him release, she took off running.

"Watch it! She has a quirk! Get that freak! We need to see if she has any money on her then keep moving!" Minami heard one of the two men behind her shout.

Struggling to open her eyes as she ran, she felt the wind being knocked out of her after taking no more then 10 steps as she was tackled into the ground. Feeling heavy weight tackling her into the gravel, she cried out as she felt her arm and elbow scraping into the concrete. She coughed heavily, trying to catch her breath, and felt herself being flipped over onto her back and her wrists being pinned down on either side of her. Being able to fully open her eyes now, she looked up and saw a greasy looking middle aged man hovering over her, grinning. She struggled against him while he laughed at her attempts to escape.

"We got ya now you little hellcat! All of us here been on hard times since the storm hit; just agree to give us what's in yer pockets and there won' be any problems!" the leery man sneered at her through his southern drawl. Suddenly a booming laugh was heard behind him, and Minami could make out the figure of a mountain of a man in the rays of the sunlight.

"Smash!" a deep voice shouted and the scream of the other man could be heard as he was flung into the distance by the power of the rescuer's attack. Minami took pleasure in seeing fear flash in the remaining attacker's eyes as a large, masculine hand gripped his shoulder from behind. The face of All Might appeared attached to said hand, only now he wasn't smiling as he took in the sinister scene before him.

"So, you like picking on little girls, huh? Well let's see what happens when you fight against a hero, villain!" All Might declared as he all but ripped the man off of Minami and flipped him into the air. The coward screamed as he flew through the air into the distance, landing roughly, then getting up and running away.

Minami wasn't sure if she was seeing things correctly. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as she looked at the concerned face of All Might who was standing above her now.

"All Might?" she asked tentatively, her heart pounding at the thought that her favorite hero was actually here, right in front of her, forgetting for a moment of her aching arm and nose.

As if remembering what it meant to be a hero, All Might's cheerful smile appeared back on his face again and he laughed proudly.

"Why yes my dear girl, I am All Might and you are now safe. Here, let me help you sit up." All Might slowly kneeled down and gently helped her to sit up. Minami moaned as she sat up, feeling blood rush out of her head. All Might clucked his tongue at her injuries, and pulled out a wad of clean napkins from his cargo pants. Gingerly holding her chin with his large fingers, he dabbed away the blood that had dribbled onto the front of her face and neck during the assault. Minami smiled up at the hero; her white straight teeth a sharp contrast to the red blood that covered her lower face.

"You're my favorite All Might! I've always wanted to meet you! What are you doing in Oklahoma? Are you here to meet with other heroes? Is there going to be a convention near-"

All Might's chuckle at her excited inquiries interrupted her string of questions. She blushed a bit at realizing how much she was talking and snapped her mouth shut.

With much of the fresh blood having been wiped away now, all that remained was the bit of dried blood that stuck to her skin. Pulling out a small water bottle from his cargo pants pocket, All Might unscrewed the cap and dabbed a bit of water onto a napkin, wiping away the rest of the blood from her skin. Minami could only stare at her hero as he was in close range. Piercing blue eyes with shadows were focused on her nose and chin. She could see a few age and smile lines on his face; proof of his long tenured years as the number one hero.

"There we go now, much better," All Might hummed softly in a fatherly tone as he screwed the cap of the water bottle back on as he finished up, feeling satisfied with his work. His eyes reached hers once more.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, my dear?" Suddenly the ache in her arm made itself known again. Not caring about the pain so much, Minami smiled up at her hero and raised her arm slightly, still feeling a bit star struck.

"My arm hurts a bit from where I landed on it, but other than that I'm fine, sir!" All Might reached over her and gently took her arm in his hand, examining it. His grip easily encompassed her entire bicep. He squeezed ever so slightly, "Does this hurt?"

Minami shook her head "No, not really, just mainly my elbow," He gently turned her arm to look at her elbow and could see blood oozing out; bits of gravel stuck and small debris in the wound. Without hesitation, All Might grabbed his water bottle and napkins once more while still holding onto her arm.

"I'll have to rinse this out a bit, it may sting a little, but I'll be as quick as I can about it." He looked at Minami with sympathy in his eyes.

Holding her arm up with one hand, he poured water over the wound. Minami hissed at the hot stinging sensation it produced. All Might's ministrations stopped for a moment, his eyes locking with hers apologetically. He grabbed a few more clean napkins from his pocket and began to wipe out the dirt and gravel from her wound as gently as possible.

With her adrenaline dropping, Minami felt the aches and pains beginning to settle in, and couldn't stop the sniffles that started at first, which then turned into whines of pain every time she felt All Might painfully wipe out the dirt and gravel from her wound.

Trying to comfort her while he took care of her injuries, All Might gently shushed her as he tried to finish up as quickly as possible.

"Shhh, I know… I'm almost finished…" Patting her head for a moment before going back to cleaning out the last few bits of gravel.

Embarrassed, but not being able to stop the flow of tears now, the flood gates opened and she began openly sobbing at not just the pain coming from her arm and nose, but also from her awful morning, as well as the realization of not having anywhere to sleep that night with her friend being out of town. Finishing up his work, All Might quickly, but gently, pulled the blonde haired girl into a firm hug, patting her back as she wept.

"It's alright my dear, don't cry, for I am here." She laughed a bit at hearing his catchphrase, never imaging in a million years she'd be in this predicament.

"This isn't how I planned on meeting you…" Minami hiccupped into his shoulder, hugging him back fiercely now as fat tears rolled down her cheeks for the second time that day. She could feel his chest rumble with a laugh at her response.

"Well, I am glad we have officially met all the same, even if it is not under the best circumstances at the moment," All Might smoothed her loose blonde hair back with his large hand. He felt a large grumble come from her stomach and he pulled back a bit to look at her once more.

"Are you hungry? You want to get a hamburger and fries with me?" He grinned.

Minami rubbed away the last of her tears and smiled up at All Might, beaming at the thought of having lunch with her favorite hero, "Yes! I'd love to!" All Might laughed at her enthusiasm despite still being so upset. Letting her go for a moment, he stood up to his full height and patted her head.

"All right then! I know of just the place, it's a few towns over from here, I passed it on my way in." He winked at her and extended his hand.

"I can get us there quite quickly, do you trust me?" Minami placed her small hand in his. All Might closed his large fingers around hers, and Minami instantly felt a feeling of safety encompass her as he helped her stand up.

"With my life, sir," She nodded to him. All Might smiled at her and lifted her up, jumping into the sky. Minami gasped at the unexpected quick movement, digging her nails into his arms as he held her while bounding around through the air. She glanced around in amazement at how high they were. She could see some paddocks with horses racing through them, and empty fields as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful sight. All Might smiled down at her amazed face, and within a few minutes they landed gently at the front of a small 50s style American diner with plenty of seating outside and inside. Setting her down on her feet, he placed his hands on his waist and smiled down at her.

Minami took a few hesitant steps out, her legs feeling like jelly after the unexpected ride. Feeling a large hand on her lower back, she looked up to see All Might smiling down at her as he guided her to the service counter on the outside of the small restaurant. It appears they had just missed the lunch rush or people just weren't in the mood for a burger that day, as the place was completely deserted at the moment. Approaching the counter, a middle aged woman greeted them with a smile. Suddenly, her eyes widened at the pro hero standing behind Minami.

"All Might! Oh my goodness!" She fanned herself with her hand. "Please, take whatever you'd like! It's on the house!" All Might chuckled and smiled at her response, holding up his hand to politely refuse.

"I couldn't do that mam, I know you and your fellow coworkers need to make a living. I'll have one Big Tex burger with one side of large fries and a water please." All Might looked down at Minami, "and what will you be having, my girl?"

Minami looked back and responded after reading the list of menu items on the board above them. "One cheeseburger please with a side of small fries and a diet coke." All Might laughed cheerfully at her response.

"Good choice!" he ruffled her hair.

The server nodded, then called back to who looked to be her husband, "Dale! We got an order for one big tex and one cheeseburger, 1 large fry, 1 small fry, and one water with one diet coke; make 'em real fresh!" She rung up the order and looked to All Might, twitterpated once more.

"That'll be $13.65, Mr. All Might sir!" she responded, chipper. All Might pulled out his worn leather wallet from his pocket, and handed her a crisp twenty dollar bill, smiling.

"Keep the change mam," She smiled and accepted the twenty dollar bill.

"Oh thank you Mr. All Might sir! You're too kind! It shouldn't take more than a few minutes for your food to be ready." She placed the twenty dollar bill in the register and walked back to assist her husband.

Standing off to the side, All Might hummed a little tune that Minami wasn't familiar with, tapping his fingers on the lip of the serving window, while they waited for their food to be made. Minami looked up at All Might. Seeing her gaze, All Might returned it amicably while he continued to hum, flashing her a smile with a friendly wink.

"I don't think I caught your name, what is your name my dear?" All Might asked, playing along with small talk to make her feel more comfortable.

"Minami, sir" she smiled up at him.

"Minami, huh? That's a lovely name," He smiled down at her. Suddenly, a loud automated voice sounded out from All Might's pocket, but Minami couldn't understand what it said; it sounded like All Might's voice speaking in Japanese.

All Might blushed, forgetting he hadn't turned off the volume of his email notifications on his phone, which is why it announced "an email is here!" in Japanese. He pulled his phone out, and saw Minami's clueless face.

"Ah! Uh, that's my phone letting me know I got an email," he explained with a cheesy grin as he pulled his phone out and opened the email. Minami looked at his focused face as he responded to said email with his phone. He tucked his phone back in his pocket just as their food finished up.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" All Might clapped his hands together, seeing their food placed in front of them in the serving window. Taking both of their trays, he made sure to choose a high table outside, away from any prying ears as Minami trotted behind him to keep up with his long strides.

Setting their trays down, he slid Minami's tray over to her as she climbed up on the high seat.

"Enjoy, my dear, hamburgers are my favorite! I hope you will like yours too!" All Might cheerfully exclaimed as he took a bite of his burger.

Minami took a large bite of her burger, and could practically feel her eyes roll into the back of her head at how delicious it was. She happily hummed, swinging her feet as they dangled in the air, while she munched on her fries and burger, and sipped her diet coke. All Might chuckled as how cute she looked with her cheeks stuffed to the brim like a chipmunk.

She hadn't had much to eat in a while, and soon found herself wolfing down her food, almost choking at how fast she was eating. All Might leaned over and firmly patted her back when she coughed a bit.

"Slow down, young Minami! No reason to rush," he laughed while she took a sip of her diet coke, blushing a bit at her bad table manners. Taking a napkin, Minami patted the corners of her mouth in a lady like fashion, her blush still evident on her high cheekbones.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had much to eat lately, and the burger is so good that I couldn't stop eating!" Minami laughed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. All Might's smile dropped a bit at her response.

"You haven't eaten very much? Why is that?" Minami realized her slip, and her smile instantly dropped, and she lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap, which were slightly shaking now from nerves. She didn't like to talk about her home life, and wasn't sure how to proceed in uncharted territory.

Hearing the scrape of a metal stool against concrete, she looked up and saw that All Might was no longer directly across from her, but was now beside her as he wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders, reassuring her. She looked up from her hands and her glance happened to catch his plate. She noticed he had hardly touched his burger and fries, and couldn't understand how such a large man could have such a small appetite.

"Why haven't you eaten very much, young Minami?" All Might asked gently once more, redirecting her attention to him. She looked up at him then dropped her gaze and fiddled with her fingers, feeling nervous. She felt All Might's grip tighten on her shoulder a bit to give her courage.

"My...My grandpa isn't very nice, and well, he doesn't like to have a lot of food in the house, usually I would eat more when it was during the school year, I was able to get a free breakfast and Lunch from school. But now that school is out for the summer…" she trailed off, and All Might was able to easily fill in the rest by himself.

All Might was silent for a moment, and then spoke again,

"Does anyone know what is going on at home?" Minami shook her head negatively, not saying anything.

"Does your grandpa do anything else to you that isn't very nice?" All Might asked gently, careful not to overwhelm her with the delicate subject.

Minami grew silent, and averted her gaze to the side, nervously chewing on her thumbnail, not sure what else she should say. All Might brushed the hair out of her face comfortingly, and took note of the bruise on her cheek, wondering if it came from her grandfather.

"Young Minami, you don't have to be afraid, I promise you that I will help you. In fact, you're the reason why I came all this way." He smiled, and Minami felt relief fill her heart at seeing her favorite hero smile once more.

"I am?" she responded softly, looking up into All Might's eyes. All Might took the hand that she had been chewing and held it firmly in his own, giving a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"That's right. Your mother and I were…very good friends." All Might explained, blushing a bit, not sure how far into detail he should actually go, as they were definitely more than just friends.

Surprise graced the features of the young girl at his explanation. "Really? You knew my mom?"

"Yes my dear, your mother was Faith Callahan, correct?" Minami nodded back.

All Might took a deep sigh to steady himself for what he was about to say next, as he could begin to feel nerves getting the best of him, "Well, I believe that I may be your father, and I wanted to come out here to meet you, and possibly take a DNA test to see if that is in fact the case." He squeezed her hand as he said this, hoping that she wouldn't have a negative reaction.

There was silence for about 5 to 10 seconds as Minami processed what he said. She looked back up at All Might, "You mean… you could be my dad? That is so cool!" Minami exclaimed, amazed at the prospect and excited once more; forgetting about the tense conversation they had just been having regarding her home situation.

All Might breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she had a good reaction. He had no idea what to expect from her. Now the rest should be easier to accomplish. He could hear heavy tires on gravel around the corner from where they were sitting. Looking up, he saw a van with the lab logo on the side that Naomasa had described to him, pulling into the gravel parking lot. The lab representative was right on time to the diner he had directed him to in the email. Looking back down at the girl, he grinned at the excitement he saw in her eyes.

"Yes my dear, that's right, and in fact the lab technician has arrived to take a small sample to determine if that is in fact the case." All Might stood up from his stool and took a few steps away from the table to greet the lab technician who was approaching him with his lab kit, shaking his hand amicably. Turning back to look at Minami, All Might waived her over to him.

Minami felt a pit form in her stomach; she hated anything to do with doctors and procedures, having an intense fear of needles. Looking down at her feet, she hopped down from her stool and shuffled over to them, hesitant to make eye contact with the technician. She walked up just behind All Might, and without thinking took a fistful of the back of his blue tee shirt he was wearing, as her nerves began to get the best of her.

"Minami, this is Mr. Steward, he's going to take a saliva sample from both of us today to determine if we're related." All Might grinned down at her and set his hand on her shoulder, sensing her anxiety as she stood slightly behind him, nervous of the new stranger that had appeared. The technician pulled out two large swabs with sterile bags after slipping on rubber gloves. He handed one swab to All Might who used it to swipe the inside of his cheek for 30 seconds, then handed it back to the technician who placed it in the sterile plastic bag and into the kit. He looked at Minami with the second swab and tried to hand it to her, she just stared back at him nervously, then tentatively took the swab, looking up at All Might for reassurance. She could feel All Might squeeze her shoulder as he smiled down at her.

"It's alright Minami, they only need a saliva sample and that's it. You don't have to give them one if you don't want to." After standing there looking at the swab for about 10 seconds, Minami made a decision. Carefully holding the stick part of the swab, she rubbed the cotton head against the inside of her cheek for 30 seconds as they were instructed, then handed it back to the technician who placed it in a sterile bag. All Might patted her back and grinned down at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good! My girl, I'm glad you decided to do it!" he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. Looking back at the technician, All Might's face grew serious once more.

"Please remember, to keep this confidential, it is extremely important that the public does not learn of this, for the sake of the girl," All Might spoke in a hushed tone with a stern look on his face to get the point across. The lab technician nodded and responded, "You have my word, no one will know of this. Our files only show the name you reported and nothing more. We'll be giving you a call by tonight with the expedited results." All Might nodded to him as the man in the white lab coat turned and walked back to his car, pulling out of the driveway of the diner.

All Might looked back down at the girl, suddenly kneeling down in front of her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, having a hunch that she was all alone that day. "Do you need a place to stay, while we wait for the test results to come back?" Minami nodded her head to All Might, still feeling overwhelmed at all the news presented to her. All Might smiled reassuringly to the girl and patted her head.

"OK! How about we go back to my hotel room, we'll get you a fresh pair of clothes and you can relax a bit until we get the results back, sound good?" he responded, taking a look at her now blood stained shirt and ripped jeans from the earlier encounter. Minami suddenly found her voice again and smiled back at All Might, never imaging that this is how her day would have gone; hanging out with All Might.

"That sounds great! As long as I won't be bothering you, sir," she responded with a soft smile. All Might chuckled at her response and ruffled her hair.

"You'd never bother me, it'd be my pleasure to spend the rest of my day with one of my fans!" he grinned, while thinking in the back of his mind the last issue he needed to present to her,

 _How should I reveal my true form to her? I know I don't have too much time left in my muscle form for the day, I'll have to deal with it once we get back to the car and just hope she doesn't scream when she sees me._

Lifting the girl up bridal style, he jumped into the air and shouted cheerfully to her, "Off we go!"

Minami giggled as she felt the breeze flow through her hair, forgetting about her worries once more through All Might's charismatic personality.

* * *

All right! Story is progressing! We'll find out what the results are with the next chapter, (I'm sure you all can guess what that will be by the description of the story, LOL), then All Might will have to collide with Minami's crappy grandfather to get him to release his custody of her! Let's see how that goes :P


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I finished Chapter 4 and 5 today! So double chapter update! Please enjoy!

* * *

Landing in front of the rental SUV, All Might gently set Minami down on her feet, and fished around his pockets for his car keys. After locating the keys, he looked down at Minami who was staring up at him with an awe-struck look on her face, still fascinated with him. Seeing her young face stare up at him, he smiled and patted her head. Mentally, he began to count to himself how much time he had left in his muscle form, and after performing the mental math, he was positive he would not be able to stay in his muscle form for the entirety of the car ride back to the hotel. He cleared his throat, thinking of a way to explain this to her.

"Young Minami, uh… There's something else I need to tell you." Capturing her attention once more, Minami's blue eyes were again fixated on All Might. He glanced around, and saw no one. However, he wanted to take no chances.

"Let's talk about this in the car," he ushered her into the passenger door, making sure she was buckled in before closing the door and rounding the car, getting into the driver's seat. The car shifted as over 500lbs of muscle climbed in. Shutting the door, he turned and looked at her, and saw worry in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I All Might? I'm sorry! I-"

"Young Minami, my girl, you have done nothing wrong, I apologize for worrying you. This has nothing to do with you, but with me." She looked at All Might, confused at that statement. All Might sighed, not looking forward to the story he needed to tell. He decided to start from the beginning.

"You see, I was in a bad fight, several years ago. A very bad fight. I…suffered a horrible injury. An injury so severe that it affected my hero work. With hard work and some luck, I was able to prevent news of this fight from leaking to the press, and I was able to focus on healing and getting back into hero work," he lifted his shirt slightly to her to show her his old wound. Minami gasped at the angry red looking scar that took up almost the entirety of his right side.

"…Because of this fight, I lost one of my lungs, and my stomach. I can only use my quirk for about 3 hours a day right now, 3.5 hours if I really push it. The rest of the time, I look very different from what I look like in the public spot light." Taking a deep breath, All Might let his muscle form drop, and with a puff of steam, he phased into his smaller, thinner form. The car bounced once more as over 300lbs dropped away from his frame in an instant. As the steam cleared, Minami gasped again and covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at the difference.

"Usually, I look like this; I have been maimed and permanently weakened by this injury. Very few people know about my true form, as I have worked hard to keep it a secret. But if we're going to be together today for an extended period of time, you will need to be a keeper of this secret as well." Toshinori shifted his eyes away from the shocked girl, feeling disgusted with himself and bitter disappointment build up inside of him.

 _I knew it,_ He thought as he glanced up at the shocked girl again, then stared back downwards, _But I can't be surprised, people don't want Toshinori Yagi, they want All Might, I can't expect her to accept me like this… I'm so pathetic looking in this form..._ Suddenly, he felt a small, tentative hand lay over his large hand; halting his negative thoughts about himself. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of Minami, with a few unshed sympathetic tears in her eyes.

"You're still All Might! No matter what has happened to you; you're amazing! You have done so much for the world, you've sacrificed so much for all of us. You'll always be my number one hero, no matter how you look! What kind of fan would I be if I judged you by the way you looked?"

Yagi felt a lump build in his throat at the wise words the girl spoke. He felt overwhelmed from the unconditional adoration that poured out to him from this girl; this girl, who barely knew him. This girl, who clearly did not have an easy life, was still able to accept a disfigured stranger; All Might or not. He was so used to the gawking stares and hushed whispers whenever he went out into public that he never thought he would experience complete acceptance from anyone who hadn't known him before the accident.

 _Except, young Midoriya accepted me too, though even he had been a bit wary at first, not like this girl in front of me._ He thought to himself,

Toshinori felt his eyes glaze over from unshed tears, wondering what deity had granted him such luck as to potentially be a father to this sweet girl. She giggled at his open mouthed expression, and her smile spread further on her round, young face, reminiscent of his smile back in his younger days. Noticing the unshed tears in his eyes, she leaned forward in her seat to wrap her arms around his thin neck; her cheek pressed against his and she held him tight.

"Don't cry, All Might, I promise your secret is safe with me!" Toshinori automatically wrapped his thin arms around the girl, still a bit shocked and overwhelmed at the level of acceptance he had not been expecting in the slightest. He had been waiting for at best, an awkward car ride back to the hotel with a very suspicious and nervous girl that he would have to work to win over; to prove he wasn't the skeletal monster that he thought he looked on the outside.

 _What's wrong with me? I should be comforting this little girl who has clearly been through hell and back, not the other way around! Snap out of it Yagi and be a man!_ He shouted at himself mentally. Immediately, he blinked his tears back into his eyes and cleared his throat, pulling away from the hug. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, forcing a smile to his face.

"My girl, thank you, you are too kind to this old man. I'm glad that my true form doesn't offend you." She smiled back up at Toshinori once more, "you're not an old man, All Might! You're the number one hero! You're my hero!" Yagi barked a laugh at her response and ruffled her hair before sitting back in his seat and putting the car keys in the ignition, starting the SUV up.

"That's cute, kid, but thanks for the compliment." He looked at her, grinning, as he began to pull out onto the town's main road, waiting for the other cars to clear.

"Since you have two identities, what should I call you when you look like this?" She thought out loud, taping her bottom lip deep in thought.

"My real name is Toshinori Yagi, another secret you must keep as the general public doesn't know what All Might's real name is," he explained as they slowly drove through town. Her eyes lit up at his response.

"Wow! Another secret? I promise sir! I swear it! I won't say a word to anyone!" Minami crossed her right hand over her heart in allegiance.

Toshinori smiled softly looking over at her, then looked back to the road, "That's good, my girl, I'm glad to hear it."

 _Man, she really is a big fan, just like young Midoriya_ , He thought to himself, feeling a bit humbled. Driving slowly through town, both grew quiet looking at the damaged buildings and debris. All Might glanced over to the girl, wondering what was going through her head. Suddenly, she spoke softly.

"…it's bad, isn't it?..." she spoke with a serious look on her face. With a grim look himself, Toshinori nodded back.

"Yes…I wasn't expecting this level of destruction…" he responded.

"I…..I was there when it happened, at the ice rink…" her fingers twisted the bottom of her shirt a bit as she spoke; her body tensing up as she remembered the tornado." I never heard anything like it when it came through, it sounded like a monster; it roared as it moved over us," Her eyes were unblinking now as she quietly retold what happened, looking at the small memoriam crosses with ribbons blowing in the breeze outside their car as they sat at a red light.

"Everyone was screaming around me. I didn't know what to do, so I just jumped on top of one of the younger girls to try to hold her down so she wasn't blown away. I saw another girl next to me lifted up into the tornado when it passed over us, before chunks of wall fell on us. I was able to use my quirk a bit so we weren't crushed. But that girl that was sucked up, I didn't know her name… but I don't think I'll ever forget her face now…They never found her…" Minami trailed off as she remembered the girl's frightened face.

Toshinori shuddered at the thought of how close she had been to also being picked up by the storm; the thought of her untimely death making him feel nauseated. He glanced over to look at her. She had a haunted look in her eyes as she stared straight ahead, still gripping her shirt tightly. Lifting his right hand off the steering wheel, he gently pried loose her left hand from the bottom of her shirt, which had begun to turn a purplish red from how hard she had twisted up the fabric. Blinking a few times, she snapped herself out of it and looked up at Yagi.

"You, little Minami, have the heart of a hero. You put other people's needs above your own in a very dangerous situation, without even thinking twice…" Still at the red light, he laid his other hand on top of her hand, patting it. "Most people would not have had the courage to do what you did." As the light turned green, he released her hand to continue driving to the interstate.

"I…I'm a hero?" She said, surprised. She looked down, unsure of herself. "This town hates heroes, I don't understand why, so being called a hero was always a bad thing here. Because of it, I've always had to hide my quirk. But, I can't use my quirk very well; it really hurts." She paused a bit, seeming disappointed, "But, I've always secretly wanted to be a hero. Like you…"

Toshinori looked a bit confused at her response.

"I had been meaning to ask you about your quirk, if you had one. It hurts you? How is that?" Yagi asked as he merged onto the freeway to go north back to Oklahoma City.

Turning her palms up, she showed him the mild burns that irritated the skin, grimacing.

"I don't use my quirk, so I'm not sure what it is really or how it works, but I just know that I can make light beams from my hands," she explained, wiggling her fingers as she stared at her two palms. "It would be cooler, if I didn't burn myself every time I used it."

Toshinori nodded at her explanation, as he started mentally ticking off a checklist of what her quirk could be, comparing it to her mother's. He vaguely remembered seeing burn marks on one the attacker's arms earlier too, which would make sense being that her quirk appeared to be more offensive than defensive. "Well, don't be too upset with that side effect, many heroes have trouble mastering their quirk at first." He encouraged.

"Besides, to be a good hero, one of the traits is to be observant of your surroundings, right? Like during lunch, you barely touched your food, which makes sense because you said you don't have a stomach anymore, right? How do you live without a stomach?" She rambled on without hesitation, truly speaking whatever was coming to mind.

Toshinori raised one eye brow looking at her, then chuckled, shaking his head in amazement, "You're very perceptive, aren't you? That's definitely a good hero trait. As for the stomach question…" he paused, beginning to look a bit uncomfortable, "I had what was called a gastrectomy, since what was left of my stomach after the fight couldn't be saved." Toshinori ended his explanation abruptly in a tense tone, raising a polite social wall to prevent any more questions about his old injury.

Minami flushed a bit at her social blunder, and swallowed, not really understanding what she did wrong, and decided to drop the subject. Noticing her discomfort, Yagi changed the topic.

"Though you know what else you're good at? ice skating," he winked at her.

Minami's eyes lit up as the dots connected in her mind and she remembered him, "it's you!" she pointed at him. "You're the man at the ice rink!" Her jaw dropped as if she had just uncovered some great secret.

He snorted at her just realizing that now, _All right, maybe not quite as perceptive about everything just yet,_ he thought humorously, _but still, lots of potential! She's only a little kid after all, with some fine tuning_ … his thoughts were interrupted by her excited chatter.

"You saw me skating my routine?! I've been working on it for a long time with my coach, but I'm not really sure if my axel jumps are as clean as they should be, but at least my loop jumps are-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa kid, I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm no ice skating expert, so you're going to have to slow down a bit" Toshinori laughed at how fast she was talking.

Minami rubbed the back of her head, a bit bashful. "When my grandma was alive, she always told me how I could get out of Chickasaw if I worked hard at something. So because of our big ice skating center, I focused on ice skating, and hoped that maybe one day I could go to the Olympics or the world championships, but I never really thought about doing other things instead…

Toshinori smiled cheerfully hearing about her ambitions, "my girl, what do you want to be when you grow up? An ice skater, or a hero?"

Minami sat there and thought of all the times she secretly watched hero reports on TV, and when she read about hero interviews on her friend's phone, looking at all the happy pictures. Oh how she wished she could switch places with those heroes and help people then. Now, she was potentially being given that chance, and by the number one hero. She couldn't resist the opportunity.

"I've always loved hearing about heroes," she whispered hopeful, remembering the feeling she got whenever she helped anyone, even with small gestures.

"It'd also be pretty badass to be able to use my powers better; hero it is!" she grinned and pumped her fist into the air.

Yagi sputtered a laugh, "Language young lady! You're too young to be talking like that. And I can help you with your dream my dear, if you'd really like to become a hero." He replied whole heartedly, enjoying the look of happiness encompassing her young face.

 _I wonder if this is the most she's smiled in weeks, I know she probably hasn't had much to smile about throughout her life._ Toshinori thought to himself, sadly.

"I can always be an ice skating hero!" Minami grinned at him. The image of a buff hero in a little tutu outfit on delicate skates came to Yagi's mind, and his hearty laughter filled the car, until a few spurts of blood came out of his mouth. He hastily grabbed the last of his napkins from his pocket and began wiping his mouth.

Minami started sputtering in panic, "Oh my God! Are you ok! I'm so sorry-" Toshinori interrupted her once more in between his coughing, annoyed with himself for interrupting a nice moment they had been having together.

"It's nothing young Minami, it's a side effect from my old injury, I assure you I'm fine."

 _Oh, the injury_. Minami ducked her head at the forbidden topic, and quietly started chewing her thumb nail as to not irritate the hero sitting next to her with anymore questions. Toshinori mentally cursed at himself for his short response earlier, having clearly upset her.

Leaning over and patting her knee in a fatherly manner while keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Yagi smiled at the girl affectionately,

"it's quite alright my girl, I promise." Feeling a bit more relaxed, Minami stopped her chewing and smiled back softly. Feeling her body relax, she yawned widely as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Toshinori noticed the dark circles under her eyes as she yawned into her hand discreetly.

 _Poor thing, looks like she hasn't slept well in a while. With a full stomach and some fresh clothes, maybe I can convince her to take a nap when we get back to the hotel._

Minami leaned her head on her hand against the passenger door, feeling her eyes fluttering as she fought sleep.

 _Or maybe she'll nap a bit now until we get to the store?_ Yagi thought, amused that the girl was fighting sleep. _Stubborn, just like her mother._

Yagi quickly pressed the lock button on his door, double checking that all the doors were actually locked, not wanting to think about her flying out the door if she leaned on it just right.

"Rest, young Minami, I'll wake you up once we get to the store." Toshinori assured the tired girl next to him.

She sighed softly in response to the sound of his voice, her eyes finally closed as she leaned on her right hand, "I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, I didn't sleep that well last night…" she trailed off.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! As you can imagine, All Might has some serious body image issues about his small form! go read the next chapter to find out what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! Thank you guys for your kind reviews! I love seeing that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I love to write it Your kind reviews are big motivators for me! I also wanted to mention that I know there has been a lot of fluffiness in these beginning chapters, but after here, I will be progressing more from the meet and greet phase of the story into the parts where Minami goes to Japan, meets more of the other characters, etc. Besides, I think All Might would be smitten with a daughter anyways, so I had to include some fluffiness. There will be more spots of fluffiness in the future as well as he supports Minami and so on, but not as packed in as it has been in these beginning chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you Toshinori! Thank you! Thank you!" Minami bounced energetically next to the hero as they walked out of the clothing store near the hotel. The girl hugged Toshinori tightly, so thrilled to have new clothes.

Yagi grunted with the force of her hug, not expecting it, but laughed and returned her hug with his thin arms.

"You are more than welcome. Now let's get back to the hotel room to relax a bit, hm?" he opened the passenger door for her as she climbed in. Buckling her into the seat, he firmly shut the door and got into his own seat, pulling out of the parking lot to get to the hotel that was nearby.

Initially going into the store, Toshinori had to actively encourage her to walk away from the 70% clearance rack and steered her to the nicer looking clothes. Tentatively taking the clothes, she would look back to him for reassurance, worried about the price. Her nervousness only made him want to buy the clothes even more, it being clear she never had nice, new clothes.

As they walked through the store, he also saw some holes on the soles of her tennis shoes peeking out. He all but dragged her to the shoe department after that, and had to nearly force her to pick out a pair of brand new shoes. After picking a pair of bright aqua blue athletic shoes, she peeked at the tag on the display shoe and hissed in shock at the price, not expecting it to be that much for a pair of Nikes.

Toshinori had rolled his eyes good naturedly at her reaction.

"Again, money is not an issue young Minami, I've been working a long time, and make good pay doing what I do," he winked. She looked back to him, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, but I didn't earn any of this. I don't want to make you feel like you have to spend all this money on me, it's not fair to you." She replied, still not completely convinced.

"My dear, even with all my donations to charity, I still have quite a bit of money left over and I've got no one to spend it on; so grant this old man some happiness and let me spoil one of my fans a bit." He grinned at her, hoping that would finally be enough to convince her to enjoy herself a bit.

She giggled at his response, "You're not an old man! But if you're sure it's ok, well…" She crouched down eagerly and looked at the stack of boxes, looking for her size. Sliding out a box labeled 8.5 women, Toshi felt surprised at her shoe size; the girl couldn't have been more than 5'2", she was like a puppy who still needed to grow into it's over sized paws. Though looking down at his own large feet at the time, he wondered if maybe that could be another trait she inherited from him, if she was his.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the excited girl next him.

"They're so pretty!" she exclaimed, wiggling her feet with her new Nikes. She had immediately thrown out her old shoes in place for her new ones. Toshinori felt warmth fill his heart seeing her happy.

Slowing the SUV down, he pulled into the parking lot of the Skirvin Hilton. Minami pressed her cheek against the window as she took in the grand looking building, clearly impressed with the outside of it.

Parking the car and locking it, both walked into the lobby of the hotel, heading toward the elevators.

"whoaaa…." Minami quietly commented, staring up at the ceiling as she walked slowly through. The chandeliers glittered as they hung from the ceiling, and soft piano music drifted from the lobby somewhere. Yagi laughed at her expression. Having seen many extravagant hotels in his time as a hero, he forgot what it must look like to a pair of young eyes. Gently taking her hand, he guided her to the elevators.

Arriving to the suite after leaving the elevator, Minami stopped to take in the room. The studio hotel room had a living space with a large t.v. and coffee table in the corner. Straight ahead there were two full size beds. On the left was the door to the bathroom and a small kitchenette area. It wasn't fancy like the hotel lobby, but then again, All Might didn't seem like the kind of person to her to prefer extravagance.

 _This is way better than my house anyways, like a million times better!_ Minami thought to herself. Neatly setting down her bags full of jeans, tops, and other assorted clothes, she slipped off her shoes and followed Toshinori into the room.

After shutting the door, Yagi turned around and spread his arms in a welcoming manner, smiling.

"Please, make yourself comfortable little Minami." He grinned at her in such a cheerful way that she couldn't help but smile back at him. Looking down at herself, she could see her arms were covered in a light coating of dirt from her earlier attack. She felt grimy and wanted to change that immediately.

"This may sound weird but…well…at my house, we don't have hot water…and its awful taking cold showers, and well, it'd be nice to take a hot shower..is that ok?" her face turned a bright red and she looked down at her socks, mortified to admit all of this out loud.

 _I hope I don't stink, All Might must think I'm disgusting,_ she thought to herself, a bit paranoid.

Not receiving even a bit of judgment, Yagi clapped his hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, my girl! Do you need any shampoo or soap? I believe there should be some sample sizes that the hotel provided for you to use." He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Flicking on the light inside, he grabbed a fresh unused towel for her to use.

Taking one of her new pairs of jeans and a t-shirt, she followed Toshinori inside the bathroom and looked at how spacious it was. There were two separate sinks with a large vanity mirror next to a toilet. There was also a large bathtub with what looked like jets. In the corner there was a shower with pretty little green tiling on the walls and floor. She glanced at the nearest sink and saw a comb with some blond strands caught in it, next to a tooth brush and tooth paste.

 _This is still so unreal. That's All Might's tooth brush and comb. Sometimes it's easy to forget he's a regular person too. I wonder how much pervy people would pay for them if someone put them on Ebay? People are so weird…_

Minami's internal musings were interrupted by Yagi handing her a bath and body works hotel sample size of shampoo and conditioner, along with a tiny unused bar of soap provided as a courtesy by the hotel. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 6pm, and it was getting close to dinner time.

"How about I grab us a light dinner and bring it back here while you shower? Do you want some soup and salad? I'll go and pick some up for us." Her stomach growled in response to his question, and Toshinori laughed.

"Well that answers my question, a growing girl needs her food." He grinned, patting her head before turning around to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, All Might." He turned back around to regard the girl calling him.

"I just wanted to say, thank you, really, for everything. You didn't have to do everything you've done, but you've gone above and beyond for me; no one has really done that for me." She could feel her throat tighten with the emotion rising in it, so she focused on gripping her shampoo and conditioner bottles to try to reign herself in.

 _Come on! Don't be some stupid cry baby!_ She mentally berated herself as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You really do go plus ultra in everything you do, don't you?" she grinned back at him with tears in her eyes.

All Might smiled and walked closer to her until he was crouched in front of her. Pulling her into a hug while she still held her fresh clothes and shampoo, he tucked her head under his chin.

"Oh Kiddo, you deserve so much better than what you've been dealt in life. I promise, no matter the DNA test results, that you won't be pushed aside anymore. I'll help you chase your dream of being a hero for as long as it takes. How's that sound?" _Even if she doesn't end up being mine, it's the least I can do for Faith, to watch over her child._ Toshinori thought to himself as he held the girl he was quickly growing attached to in such a short period of time.

Minami just laughed and sniffled, nodding her head in agreement, too overwhelmed with emotion to trust herself to say anything right now.

* * *

The television hummed softly at a lowered volume with a reality TV show. After dinner, Minami had sat on the couch with Toshinori to watch some TV, but promptly dozed off once more. Feeling her full weight push against him as she struggled to lay down, Toshinori had moved to the chair adjacent to the couch to allow her to stretch her limbs after covering her with a blanket. Now nearly an hour had passed. He sat with his phone glued to his palm, expecting a phone call soon from the lab to confirm the results he anxiously awaited.

Suddenly, his phone went off while he had been staring at the TV at a particularly good part of the episode, startling him a bit.

A phone call is here! A phone call is here!

"Shiiit." He cursed to himself quietly, forgetting to turn his phone to vibrate as he glanced up at Minami who was still snoozing on the couch. Looking at his phone, he could see Naomasa calling through. Answering the call, he quickly switched to Japanese.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Any word from the lab yet about the results?" Naomasa asked, jumping straight to the point of the call.

"Not yet, though they should be calling soon. I only answered because it was you. Else, I wouldn't have wanted to risk waking her up." Toshi whispered to his friend.

Silence filled the other end of the phone for a few seconds as Naomasa processed what he heard.

"What do you mean wake her? Yagi, did you bring her back to the hotel with you?" Naomasa's voice increased in volume as he realized what had happened.

"Are you insane?! You don't know this girl and she's still a minor! You don't have proper custody of her, this could be seen as kidnapping or worse-" Naomasa was interrupted by Yagi,

"She has no one, Naomasa. As far as I can tell, she lives with her grandfather who beats and mistreats her. She was a mess when I found her. I couldn't just leave her there alone after getting the DNA sample, it wouldn't have been right. What if something had happened to her?" Toshinori countered, slightly irritated with Naomasa's reaction.

"Well you should have! We have to follow proper protocol with this sort of thing Toshinori-San! Do you even realize how serious this is? We can't let anyone find out about this. Besides, what if she isn't your daughter? Are you just going to take her back where you found her like some stray cat and leave her there? That will be even worse than if you had just left her until you got the results!"

The phone call was silent for several seconds, until Naomasa's sigh broke through, his voice a bit calmer now.

"Look, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but you can't save everyone, Yagi. For now, just-"

"I want to adopt her, Naomasa, whether she's my daughter or not. " Toshinori's voice came through the phone clear as a bell, stern and final sounding. Naomasa knew he had already lost this argument.

"…You want to adopt her?..." Naomasa asked, stunned at his response.

"Yes, whether she is mine by blood or not, she is the daughter of Faith. I want to take care of her, raise her. She has so much potential; I won't leave her in this tiny closed minded town to let her dreams rot away." Toshinori countered.

"God dammit Toshi, don't make this about recruiting more heroes, just because she may have a good quirk doesn't mean she'd make a good hero." Naomasa snapped, irritated once more.

"It's not about her quirk or turning her into a hero! She's a kind hearted girl that deserves better. I want to take her back with me to Japan to raise her as my own, and that's final. I just have to get her grandfather to relinquish his custody to me, then we can proceed with the plan."

A loud beeping noise interrupted their conversation and Toshi pulled his phone away a bit to look at the incoming call. It was an unidentified number with an Oklahoma area code.

"Naomasa-san, I need to go, it's the lab calling me. Please prepare the adoption paperwork and email it to me immediately. I will text you with the results."

Hanging up abruptly on his friend, he switched over to the incoming phone call, flip-flopping back to English.

"Hello, this is Toshinori Yagi."

"Mr. Yagi? This is Dr. Bethany Smith from Sooner Laboratories Limited. Do you have a few minutes to discuss the results of your testing?"

"Of course" Toshinori agreed eagerly.

"Wonderful. First, may I please confirm your identity by confirming your date of birth on file?"

Huffing in irritation and just wanting to know the results, Yagi responded, "yes, June 10, 2xxx."

"Excellent Mr. Yagi! Thank you for your cooperation. After reviewing the results, we can say with 99% accuracy that you are indeed the father of the sample we analyzed."

Toshinori was stunned into silence for a moment as those words hit him like a ton of bricks. Then he felt excitement like none other fill his entire being, and a huge smile spread across his thin face.

"you mean…." Hearing her client's obvious joy on the other end of the phone, the doctor responded with more layman's terms, "Yes sir, I mean that test subject.." pages were heard flipping as she went back to reference the other test sample's name, "…Minami Callahan is with 99.9% accuracy your daughter."

"Goodness! That's wonderful news! Can you please send the paperwork confirming the test results to my email address as well!?"

"Of course sir, I'll send them right away. Y'all have a lovely night now." A click was heard from the other end of the phone as the phone call disconnected.

Texting Naomasa the news, then setting his phone on the coffee table in front of the chair he was sitting in, Toshinori folded his hands together as he felt his entire body vibrating.

"All Might?" a sleepy voice questioned. Yagi 's head swiveled and saw the drowsy face of Minami staring at him questioningly. All Might couldn't hold back his excitement then and jumped up, transforming into his muscle form. Reaching over he snatched her up into a bear hug and twirled her around the living space of the hotel room; the sound of his jolly laughter filling the room.

Minami squealed at the unexpected contact and laughed as she clung to him for dear life. Finally stopping his twirling, he held Minami by her waist in the air, still smiling up at her.

"What is it All Might, why are you so happy?" Minami giggled. All Might only smiled wider in response to her question and pulled her close once more in a tight hug that left her feet dangling in the air.

"You, my dear girl, are officially my daughter." Minami felt his chest vibrate as in her current position she couldn't really see his face. Still sensing her confusion, All Might loosened his grip enough to let her slide to the floor.

Kneeling on the floor, All Might placed both of his hands on Minami's shoulders. "I just received the phone call from the lab. They confirmed we're related; you're my daughter."

Those words shocked Minami into silence for a few moments, until they really sunk in.

 _It's true then? I'm…All Might's daughter? It's really true?_ Minami thought to herself,

"You're my dad?" Minami asked tentatively with a hopeful smile as she looked up at All Might.

All Might felt warmth flood his heart at the word dad, and felt his grip tighten a bit on her shoulders as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"That's right, little Minami, I'm your papa." He smiled back at her. There was a beat or two of silence in the room, with the only noise in the background being the T.V. Then Minami moved swiftly, lunging herself at All Might in a hug, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're my dad! You're my dad!" she kept repeating in between laughing and her sense of disbelief, gripping All Might for dear life, scared she might blink and wake up back at her grandfather's house, in her bed.

All Might laughed happily, and hugged her back. Minami forced herself to breathe in and out, trying to calm her racing heart. She could faintly smell All Might's cologne; and coupled with his high body temperature, both were a reassuring presence that this was indeed real and not a dream.

Pulling back slightly, All Might ran his hands down the back of her head; He stared deeply, getting a good look at her. She had pouty lips with a small nose, and large feminine eyes. She truly was a pretty child, like a rose yet to fully bloom.

"You look so much like your mother, but you definitely have my eyes and hair," He grinned.

Minami smiled back up at him again and jumped forward to hug him once more, wrapping her arms around his thick neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

All Might laughed and enfolded his arms back around her once more. Snuggling into his embrace, Minami replied, "I'm so glad you're my dad!"

 _Poor girl, she seems so starved for affection and love. That's alright, I'll give her as much love and attention as she wants. She'll want for nothing._ All Might thought to himself sympathetically. His eyebrows shot upward as he realized he forgot something very important.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Standing back up, Minami released her hold on All Might. He walked over to his bed where his duffel bag sat and he looked up at her smiling.

"I brought a surprise for you, close your eyes" Smiling, Minami closed her eyes. She could hear All Might's heavy footsteps grow closer until they abruptly stopped right in front of her. Opening her eyes, Minami came face to face with a happy looking all might plush.

"He's so cute!" Minami cried and hugged the plush to her chest, All Might smiled at her approval.

"Now my girl, we have one thing left to do before you can return to Japan with me, that is, you would like to come back with me to live in Japan, right?" All Might asked,

 _Shit, I probably shouldn't have assumed she'd want to come back with me without asking first.._ He thought, distressed at the thought that she may say no.

However, it became clear it was no problem as Minami eagerly nodded her head, agreeing to move to Japan. All Might smiled once more.

"Excellent my girl! I know you will love it there." All Might ruffled her hair, "However, we will need to have your grandfather relinquish his custody of you to me first." Minami's smile fell at that statement.

"Can't I just go back with you? I don't want to go back there." She asked with big worried eyes.

"I wish it were that simple my dear, but as a minor, you must be in someone's legal custody until you are 18, and that person at the moment would be your grandfather. How old are you right now?" All Might asked.

"I'm 14…But I'll be 15 on August 16th!" Minami emphasized.

All Might grinned. "Well, that means we'll just have to go back to your grandfather's house with the proper paperwork and convince him to sign it, tonight." he winked at her, trying to be upbeat for her sake.

Minami whined and gripped her all might plush tighter for support, tears coming to her eyes. "He won't agree to it, then I'll have to stay here." Her bottom lip quivered as she began to get upset. "I don't want to stay here! I want to go with you!" her voice crackled with emotion as she buried her face in the all might plush.

Feeling the beginnings of a meltdown commencing, All Might kneeled before her and tucked her into a warm embrace, stroking the blonde hair that fell to the middle of her shoulder blades.

"Minami, look at me." The young girl pulled her face away from the plushie reluctantly. She was met with shadowed blue eyes.

"I promise you that I'm not leaving here without you, and that your grandfather will never lay another hand on you again. Do you believe me, my girl?" Hiccupping, Minami nodded at All Might. Cupping her face with his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. All Might smiled softly at her.

"Do you know what my mother told me when I was afraid or worried? She said the people in this world who can smile are always the strongest. Do you think you can smile for me, and continue to be brave, my dear girl?"

"…Yes sir…" Minami sniffled reluctantly.

"it's going to be ok, young Minami, for I am here. I've got you now, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Now, let's go get the custody paperwork signed so we can go home." giving her one last squeeze, All Might stood up, and let his muscle form drop to Toshinori Yagi once more. Grinning down at her, he gave her a thumbs up "I'll need to conserve my strength so I can go back into my muscle form once more tonight." Minami forced herself to smile up at his cheerfulness, but still felt a pit of nervousness encompass her.

 _I hope everything goes ok…._ she thought, worried.

* * *

Pulling up to the tiny house, Toshinori shut off the SUV and turned to look at Minami, concerned. She had been mostly silent during the hour car ride back to Chickasaw.

"You ok kiddo?" Yagi asked. Minami looked at him, and immediately thought of what All Might told her earlier. Getting a determined look on her face, she nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's do this." Transforming into All Might, he smiled at her tenacity.

"That's my girl. Now remember what I told you, stick close to me. We'll leave as soon as we get his signature." Steam filled the car as he phased into his muscle form.

Locking up the car, they both approached the worn house. Despite her forced bravado, Minami could feel her knees shaking as she stood behind All Might while he pounded on the door. Loud foot steps and cussing could be heard from inside the house, and eventually the door was cracked open. The pinched face of an older man could be vaguely seen.

"What do yer want?" he grumbled. All Might took the opportunity to slide his steel toed boot into the door way to prevent it from being slammed closed. The number one hero forced a smile to come to his face, though all he really felt like doing was pounding his fist into the man's face, repeatedly.

"Good evening citizen! I am here I behalf of Mr. Toshinori Yagi regarding your grand daughter, Minami! It was confirmed earlier today through DNA testing that he is in fact Minami's father, so he requires your signature on some documents to relinquish your custody so he may take over her care as her legal father.

The nasty man's beady eyes widened a bit at the statement. His nearly black irises then moved downward and settled on the small shape of Minami standing behind All Might. His eyes narrowed.

"I thought I told you girl to not come back to this damn house tonight! And look at what you did! You brought a God damned hero back here!" he roared at the girl as he released his hold on the door. Minami flinched behind All Might.

All Might took the opportunity to push the door open and walk in, with Minami in tow. He pushed the man backward a bit as he entered his home.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! You can't just come into my house like this!" the old man yelled, outraged. All Might grinned as he walked in, feigning friendliness, and slammed the door shut behind him to minimize the risk of others overhearing their confrontation.

All Might held up the paperwork with a grin and pointed to the bottom pages at the signature line.

"We'll be out of your hair if you just sign here; it's quite simple, really." The old man grimaced as he stared at the paperwork in the hero's hand.

"I ain't signing shit! Why would I give up my cash cow! The government of Oklahoma gives me a nice little paycheck for her every month." He screeched before taking a drag on his cigarette he had been holding, and blowing smoke into Minami's face. Minami hacked at the foul cloud in her face, and backed up further to be completely behind All Might once more.

"This little bitch is worth every penny I get from the government." He grinned nastily. Suddenly, before he could blink, a large hand was around his neck and he was lifted into the air, and the old man found himself being slammed into the wall. He gasped like a fish out of water.

All Might's smile was long gone now; his patience worn thin. It became clear that the hero had just been waiting for the moment when the old man would inevitably do something stupid, and he could justify roughing him up a bit.

"You will refrain from harming Minami. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Callahan?" All Might ground out as the old man flailed and clawed at his hand. The old man nodded hastily, and All Might released his grip, letting him drop to the floor in a heap. Fear filled his eyes as he looked up at All Might, who glared down at him. Minami savored the moment.

Shoving the paperwork in his face, All Might snarled at him "Sign the paperwork, else you will severely regret it!" Minami jumped a bit at the deep, intimidating tone of All Might's voice, not expecting the world's friendliest hero to turn into such a frightening man when pushed to his limits.

The cowardly old man grappled for the pen on the side table he was near and nervously took the paperwork that was thrust into his face. Flipping each page, he hastily signed each line with his scribbly signature. Once finished, he pushed the papers back into All Might's hands.

"Mr. Yagi thanks you for your cooperation, Mr. Callahan." All Might coolly replied before glancing back at Minami standing behind him, his face morphing back to his typical friendly demeanor as he regarded her.

"Go check your room for anything you'd like to take with you, my girl." He patted her head as he turned back to regard the sniveling man still crumpled on the floor. Minami grinned up at him, feeling triumphant as she watched her father almost murder the man who had systematically tortured her for the past 4 years.

Almost skipping to her room, Minami couldn't help but wonder what adventures awaited her in Japan.

* * *

Alight! So concludes the beginning chapters! I know normally All Might follows all the rules of heroism by the book, but I feel like when it comes to any of his kids, he's much more willing to bend the rules a bit if he knows that's what it takes to protect them . Hence his intimidation techniques seen in this chapter. Next, All Might will be taking Minami back to Japan with him and she will be meeting Izuku! :D Thank you all for your lovely reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Saturday! Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy! And a personal note to the reviewer, Hooky, I am so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for your faithful reviews! I love hearing from readers who are enjoying the story! Plus Ultra!

* * *

Minami's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being gently shaken awake. Looking around, she recognized the first class passenger cabin of the airplane she had just been in for an agonizing 11 hours straight. Blinking blearily, she glanced up at the electronic clock at the front of the plane and saw it read 1:53pm, meaning it was roughly 12:53am back in Oklahoma. She grumbled at having her sleep disturbed, having only slept roughly several hours total in the past 24 hours of travel. Looking up at the culprit who dared to wake her, she was met with the cheery face of Yagi.

"Come my girl! We have finally landed. Time to get up and stretch a bit before we exit the plane and meet with my friend I was telling you about, Naomasa."

Minami painfully unfolded herself from her curled position in her seat next to Toshinori, relieved to finally hear those magical words; we have landed. Yagi in the meantime stood in the aisle way and opened up the overhead storage bins, pulling out both their carry-on bags. Handing Minami's pastel pink bag to her, he grinned, seeming to be in a good mood. Despite feeling exhausted and still slightly nauseous, she smiled right back, excited to be starting her new life.

"We're finally here? Good! I really need to pee!" Toshinori laughed at her response as he stuffed a large envelope containing her passport, social security card, and birth certificate they had obtained before leaving Oklahoma into his carry-on once more.

"We'll be sure to stop at the bathroom before going through customs and luggage claims then," he ruffled her hair as he made room for her to step out into the aisle in front of him. There was a pleasant announcement over the speakers from one of the flight attendants, but Minami couldn't understand a thing. Looking back at Toshinori questioningly, he responded.

"They just announced that we may leave the plane now."

"Good! I'm so ready to be able to walk around like a normal person." She could feel her limbs crying out for movement, to do anything but be still for another minute longer, not used to being so still for so long.

Having never been on a plane before in her life, the entire travel experience had been exhausting and overwhelming. The first take-off from Oklahoma to California had made her puke. Luckily, she caught the beginnings of bile building up in the back of her throat and was able to hastily excuse herself to the plane's bathroom, almost crawling over Toshinori in her haste to get to the bathroom before she puked all over him. Ten minutes later she returned to her seat, a bit sweaty and pale. Yagi had questioned it, but she shook it off saying she was just fixing her hair. She was sure he hadn't bought it by how many times after that he asked how she was feeling after he requested a ginger ale soda for her from the flight attendant.

And even better, when the first plane landed in California, she had yelped and covered hear ears at the unexpected sharp popping sensation when the plane was descending, not realizing there were pressure changes in a plane when it ascended and descended. That definitely drew the attention of Toshinori, who peeled her hands off her ears to make sure nothing was wrong outwardly, then offered her a stick of gum to counteract the popping sensation. Minami accepted the gum gratefully.

 _Thank God I didn't throw up anymore after that, once is enough,_ She huffed, annoyed at her body for betraying her.

 _Flying is totally overrated! So glad I won't have to do that for a while…_ she thought as she shuffled off the plane and into the airport terminal. Stopping to wait for her father to catch up behind her, they made a pit stop at the restrooms, customs, and then made their way to the luggage pick up belt.

Seeing the wall of people, Minami stopped and looked back at Toshinori "I think we'll have to wait here,"

Nodding at her, he responded, "It's no trouble my girl, I am plenty tall to see over the crowd to look for our suitcases," A loud jerking and squeaking noise filled the area; Minami jumped a bit, startled by the racket as she could see the conveyer belt beginning to roll out luggage in between all the people standing in front of them.

She could feel Yagi twitch beside her a bit as his suitcase rolled out.

"I'll be right back!" he grinned as he politely squeezed his way to the front to snatch his suitcase.

Minami stood there day dreaming a bit while she waited for her father to return, when a large figure caught her attention on her left side. Looking over, she saw a man with a shark head and a dorsal fin on his back standing there, looking imposing as he also waited for his luggage. Minami stared at him, entranced by how he looked like a monster from a retro horror movie she had watched. She couldn't look away, feeling her jaw drop a bit, not having met many people with quirks in her life, let alone seeing someone with an extreme quirk that outwardly affected how they looked. His black eye circled around to fixate on her, and he said something to her in a biting tone in Japanese. His response snapped her out of her trance. Blushing, she stepped back a bit. She didn't need to understand Japanese to know he probably just told her off for staring at him.

Behind her, Yagi returned with their luggage. She heard the familiar deep voice of Toshinori say something to the man in an apologetic tone. Then she felt her sight darken as his large hand covered her eyes from their offensive action. Yagi gently pulled her back against him, and away from the irritated shark man who stomped off, still clearly upset.

Uncovering her eyes once the man had left, Toshinori turned Minami to look at him; he regarded her red, embarrassed face.

"My dear, it is not kind to stare at people who look different," he gently scolded her, careful to not upset her.

 _She's probably exhausted, hungry, and overwhelmed from how different everything is around her, of course she couldn't help but stare at someone so unusual looking..._ Toshi reminded himself.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, "I didn't mean it, I've just never seen anyone like him…I don't know why I did that…" she looked down at her shoes, feeling guilty.

"I know you are, and it's ok; let's try harder to not stare at people who look different because of their quirk from now on, ok?" Toshinori rubbed the top of her head affectionately and he handed her a matching rolling suitcase that was a cheery shade of pink.

"Your suitcase also came through not long after mine." He grinned, trying to help her forget about her social slip-up. "Now, let's head toward the front of the airport to find Naomasa."

As she dragged her new suitcase on wheels, she saw a tall looking man with dark hair and eyes waive at her dad. Toshinori walked ahead of her to greet who she assumed was Naomasa.

Approaching the friendly looking man standing next to Yagi, she stuck out her hand in greeting at the same time he bowed. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly retracted her hand and bowed, trying to match local customs as he tried to stick out his hand in greeting instead. They both laughed at each other's odd behavior. Naomasa spoke to Minami in English, his heavy accent betraying he was not nearly as fluent in English as her father was.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Minami! I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, a friend of your papa's. I'm sorry for my poor English." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, hoping she could understand him.

"Please don't worry, your English is really good! And you can just call me Minami. I'm sorry I can't speak Japanese yet." She grinned back at the man, hoping she didn't speak too fast.

Toshinori stood off to the side, watching the interaction. "All in good time my girl, we'll have you speaking Japanese soon enough." Watching her yawn into her hand as the jetlag began to set in, Yagi gently took her carry-on bag and put it on his shoulder with his own bag. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders while Naomasa walked on the other side of her. Both men began a quick paced conversation in Japanese that Minami didn't have a prayer to understand in the slightest.

Instead, she focused on her surroundings. She looked at all the bright signs and flashing lights as they walked through the airport to the exit. There were cute nick-nacks in every window, as well as advertisements for expensive skin cream, the latest movies, and jewelry covering the walls. One thing was for sure, this airport was a lot flashier than the Oklahoma City airport.

 _This is so cool! Is all of Japan like this? So happy and bright? I already like it so much more than Oklahoma! I don't think I'll miss anything about Oklahoma at all_. She thought to herself gleefully, until the image of her friend Tracie and her parents flashed in her mind.

 _Ok well obviously it'll really suck not seeing Tracie and her mom and dad anymore, they were the only ones that ever did nice things for me._ Minami thought to herself a bit sad. She thought back to the day she told Tracie what had happened, that her dad had come to find her and she was moving to Japan with him. To say she and her parents were surprised was an understatement. Tracie's mom even made Toshinori show her the paternity test results to be sure she wasn't being kidnapped when they stopped by her friend's house to give her the news. They had no idea her dad was All Might obviously, but they were satisfied enough with the paperwork to know that Toshinori Yagi was really her dad and not some stranger coming to take her away.

 _Honestly, I would have gone with anyone to get away from my grandpa_ , she thought to herself as they walked. She remembered seeing the three adults sit at the kitchen table over coffee while she and Tracie went upstairs to her room to hang out one last time. She briefly over heard them talking about her living situation; Tracie's parents knew her grandfather hadn't been kind, but they had no idea how bad it really had been until Yagi shed some light on the situation for them. They had also briefly talked about her schooling and how she had just finished her freshman year at the local high school. Her grades were a bit of a sore subject as Yagi was not expecting Tracie's mom to tell him she had Cs and Ds, with a few Bs here and there. Minami winced to herself as she remembered the stern talking to she received from Toshinori at the hotel afterward about how important school was, and that she would need to work harder at her school subjects once she arrived in Japan.

At the end of her final visit with her friend, Tracie returned Minami's ice skates to her, saying she'll need to keep practicing in Japan with them. Emotional from her final visit, Minami felt her face flush a bit as she remembered how she had cried, again to her embarrassment, on the car ride back to the hotel where they were planning to leave for Japan the next morning. Pulling the SUV over, Yagi had sympathized with her saying he understood how hard it was to leave her best friend behind, but promised her that he would be there for her now, and that she would make new friends in Japan. He also pointed out she could always communicate with Tracie through emails, texts, and instant messaging. His reassurances alone made her feel a bit better about it.

 _No more crying though, All Might will think I'm a wimp!_ She thought to herself, noting she had cried more over the past few days in front of All Might than she had during the entire year alone.

"Here we are! I'll take your suit case to load it into the trunk, why don't you have a seat in the back of the car." Naomasa gently took the wheeled suitcase from Minami before she could respond. Minami felt Toshinori ushering her into the back of the small car, with him sliding in next to her after setting both their carry-on bags by their feet.

"How are you feeling, my girl?" Toshi grinned at Minami and patted her knee. Naomasa slammed the trunk shut and got into the car's driver seat.

"I'm so excited we're finally here! I want to see everything! It's so different from Oklahoma. Can we stop and see some places?" Minami chattered away, forgetting she was tired and becoming more interested in the sights around her.

Toshinori laughed at her enthusiasm, happy that she wanted to explore. "Of course my girl! But first, remember when I told you about my quirk and how I was going to give it to boy named Izuku Midoriya?

"Your quirk?" Minami questioned, and side glanced to look at Naomasa, who was upfront driving, wondering if she should say anything else with him in the car. Noticing her uncertainty, Toshinori followed her eyes and realized her concerns.

"Naomasa knows all about my quirk, little Minami, but that was smart thinking on your end to stay quiet about our secret." Toshinori smiled at her dedication to keeping his secret. "We're going to stop at the beach to go visit him and see how he has been doing the past week and a half without me."

"Oh! Well that's good then. We're going to go visit him? What's he like?" Minami questioned.

"he's a soft spoken kid, but you'll be able to find out for yourself soon as the beach isn't far from the airport. We'll be at the beach in about 10 minutes or so." Toshi responded. Minami nodded back, and started asking more questions about what various signs outside their car meant, and what there was to do in their town of Musutafu.

Soon enough, Naomasa slowed the car to a crawl as he looked for a place to park at the beach.

Getting out of the car, Minami squinted against the sun as she felt the sea breeze blow through her hair. Sniffing the wind, she could smell the salty air. Walking around the corner, they were assaulted with the sight of mountains of garbage.

"Ew! There's so much garbage! Why is there garbage here, this isn't normally what a beach looks like, right?"

Turning to Minami at her question, Toshi had a puzzled face. "Don't tell me you've never seen a beach before, my girl?"

Minami laughed nervously, "Well, Oklahoma is like a big dust bowl, we don't have the ocean or lakes near my hometown, so…yeah.." she finished, a bit fidgety at how weird she probably looked never having seen a beach in person. _I guess it is kinda weird that I've never seen the ocean before…_

"That's about to change today kiddo!" Yagi gave her a thumbs up as he took her hand and guided her through the mountains of garbage. Rounding a particularly large mound of trash, she came face to face with water as far as the eye could see. She stopped abruptly to take the sight in. She could hear Yagi laughing at her shocked expression.

"I've seen pictures of the ocean and beach in text books, but never like this…" she stared fixated at the waves rolling in gently, observing how the ocean reflected the gold hues of the sun. She looked up as she heard Toshinori shouting to someone in the distance in Japanese. Down the beach, she could see a thin boy wave back animatedly and began sprinting towards them. As he got closer, she could see he had curly green hair. A big smile adorned his pale freckled face.

"All Might!" Izuku cried, excited to see his mentor.

"Hey there squirt! Have you been following the American Dream Plan I created for you?" Holding his hand up, he gave Izuku a high five and ruffled his hair.

"I've been following it exactly All Might! I'm so happy you're back!" Izuku grinned up at All Might, relieved his favorite hero had come back like he said. Looking down at his arms, Toshinori saw multiple bandages, scrapes and bruises lining his thin appendages.

"I hope you stuck with lifting only small stuff like I said, look at your arms!" Toshi grabbed his forearm and turned it over, looking for any other unseen bruises.

"I'm just clumsy sensei," Izuku smiled up at Yagi, who only sighed and shook his head.

"Just be careful kid," he chuckled at the boy's optimism despite his battered and bruised small body,

 _And we still have 9 months to go!_ Toshi thought, a bit concerned.

Yagi noticed Izuku's face change from excited to jittery as he began stuttering, looking at something behind him. Turning around, he saw Minami standing there looking clueless as to what they were talking about.

 _Of course Yagi, you idiot, she doesn't understand Japanese yet, introduce her!_ Clearing his throat, Toshinori pulled Minami forward gently and pushed her toward Izuku. Both children squeaked a bit at their close proximity to eachother.

"My girl this is Izuku Midoriya, my successor," Yagi switched back effortlessly to Japanese for Izuku,

"Young Midoriya, this young lady is the reason why I had to leave for business. Her name is Minami, and she is my daughter from a past relationship. She is from the United States, so she doesn't understand Japanese yet, but she will be living with me now and is going to follow her own dream to become a hero." Izuku shouted in shock at the revelation that All Might had a daughter.

"But All Might, how do you have a daughter?!" Izuku questioned, shocked.

All Might turned beat red at that question and spit up blood, nearly falling over. "My boy, do you not know how babies are made?"

If possible, Izuku freaked out more, shouting and waiving his hands, his own face beat red, "No! of course I know about that, not from personal experience, but, oh geez that's not what I meant, ugh you don't need to tell me about that! I just wasn't expecting you to have kids is all I meant!"

Minami stood there the whole time with an eye brow raised as she watched both her dad and Izuku spazzing out, but couldn't understand what exactly was wrong. _What the hell is going on? Well, guess I'll just introduce myself then._

Stepping forward, the girl held out her hand to Izuku, which seemed to snap both he and Toshinori out of their episodes. She sighed and focused on remembering the most basic Japanese greeting her father had taught her in the airport.

"Hi, my name is Minami, it's nice to meet you!" Izuku sputtered and stuttered, and tentatively lifted his shaking hand to take her's with a feeble grasp.

Yagi barked a laugh, remembering for a moment what it was like to be a young teenage boy, "My boy, do girls make you nervous? It's alright my boy! Just say hello!" laughing heartily, he ruffled his hair and slapped his back, entertained by their awkward exchange.

Sweating and shaking, Izuku managed to utter a soft "hello" in English, before muttering to himself under his breath about something that neither Minami or Toshinori could catch. Minami snorted at his reaction and laughed, not really understanding what he was so nervous about. "You're weird…"

Naomasa, who had remained silent until this point, laughed at the two goofy children along with Toshinori.

"Be nice, Minami," Yagi winked at the girl "You and Izuku will be preparing for your UA entrance exams together for the next 9 months." He grinned, knowing she didn't mean the comment in a nasty manner.

Toshinori turned to look at Izuku, placing his hands on his hips, "Young Midoriya, how about you take the rest of the day off to relax, and we'll start fresh tomorrow morning at 6am?" Izuku looked a bit relieved at the offer.

"ok! But are you sure it's alright All Might?" Izuku looked a bit tentative as he wiped sweat off his brow, "I don't want to fall behind."

Yagi let out a hearty laugh, "Of course my boy! Resting for one day won't hurt your progress, if anything it'll help your body to adapt a bit better." He explained as he glanced at his battered arms.

"Naomasa, is there anyway you could give young Izuku a ride home? My apartment isn't far from here, Minami and I can walk the rest of the way; it'll be good for us to stretch our legs anyway, right my girl?"

Minami forced a grin to come to her face, _Walkkk?! Ugh I don't want to walk right now, I just want to sleep…_ "Sure dad! That sounds great" Minami ground out a bit through her smile, wanting to be cooperative.

"Thata girl!" Yagi slapped her lightly on the back. "it's only about a mile away from here anyways," he turned to look at Naomasa, "We'll just take the luggage out of the car and wheel it home."

Naomasa shrugged, knowing better than to argue with Toshinori when he already made a decision.

"Alright my boy, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yagi confirmed with Izuku.

"Definitely All Might!" Izuku grinned, ready to begin training with his mentor once more.

* * *

40 minutes later, after multiple goodbyes and side conversations with Izuku and Naomasa, both father and daughter arrived at Yagi's apartment building. It was a tall structure that housed at least 12 floors. All Might's apartment was at the very top for maximum privacy.

"Here we are my girl! Home sweet home!" Yagi grinned.

Panting a bit at her exertion from the walk, Minami sighed in relief that they had arrived to the apartment. Taking the elevator up, Toshinori whistled cheerfully as he pulled out his apartment keys, seeming happy to be home. Despite her aching feet, Minami couldn't help but grin back at seeing her favorite hero so happy.

Entering the apartment, Minami removed her shoes and noticed that it was very average looking. There was one large couch with an armchair, and a large flat screen tv; in between the two was a small coffee table. A small kitchen was in the corner with an equally small table that had two chairs, and down the hall she guessed there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. A tidy bachelor pad, and very inconspicuous, a perfect place for All Might to live without people suspecting who he was. Walking through the living room, she noticed a few framed photos on the wall. One was of him and a small blonde girl, who was held by a brown haired man with glasses. A few others were of her father looking much younger and healthier.

"Ah, shit!" she heard Toshi exclaim from the kitchen. Looking up, she saw him tending to what looked like a small bonsai tree. Pouting, he turned to look at her,

"I've killed another yakushima cedar bonsai tree," he sighed, seeming upset. Minami walked over to see the crispy, sad looking tree.

She patted his arm, "I'm sorry dad, I'm sure your tree lived a long and fulfilling life."

Toshinori snorted a laugh, and looked at Minami, who was grinning up at him. Suddenly he got a mischievous look on his face.

"You think you're being funny making fun of my dead tree, huh kiddo?!" he laughed as he quickly grabbed Minami and started tickling her sides. Minami began squealing and laughing, trying to fight back, but found that even in his thinner form her father was still very strong and a tactical genius; All Might through and through.

 _Man! No wonder All Might is number one!_ Minami laughed to herself and she tried to block her father's tickling attack and was failing miserably.

Noticing her tiring enthusiasm, Toshi decided to end the play session by snatching her up and hauling her over his shoulder. Smiling at her laughter, he marched her down the hall into her new bedroom. Flicking on the light, he gracefully, but carefully, flipped her off his shoulder and onto her brand new bed. Minami bounced as her body hit the firm mattress.

"Texas Smash!" he shouted as he flipped her onto the bed. Minami was giggling and gasping as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Yagi smiled down at her smiling face, her cheeks flushed red from happiness.

"How do you like your new bedroom my girl?" catching her breath, Minami sat up and looked around her room. Her blue eyes widened at how nice it looked. In the corner was a desk, and across from her bed was a closet. At the end of the small room by her door was a dresser. She could see a brand new set of lavender colored sheets and a comforter still in its packaging beside her bed. She grinned as she leaned forward and hugged Toshinori.

"You remembered that purple was my favorite color!" Minami smiled.

"Well of course!" Yagi exclaimed, proudly. "I would never forget that, little Minami. I had Naomasa purchase a few things for your bedroom on my behalf while we were traveling home." He stroked her blonde hair affectionately.

"How about you begin unpacking your suitcase and setting up your room, and I'll go pick us up some soba noodles for a late lunch?" Toshi suggested.

"Soba noodles, what's that?" Minami's eyes grew wide, never having tried Japanese food, but finding that just by the name they sounded mouthwatering.

Getting up and walking into the hallway, Toshi stopped to look back and Minami and grinned, "Just you wait kid, I'm going to introduce you to a whole new world of delicious food."

 _Delicious food huh? Sign me up!_ Minami could practically feel herself starting to drool at the thought while she began unpacking some of her things in her room.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Minami snapped awake, gasping for breath. Her room was dark, save for the light from the hallway leaking in from her bedroom door that was cracked open. She jumped a bit and gripped her comforter tightly as she heard a loud crack of thunder outside her bedroom window, which followed by a bright flash of lightning. In her half-asleep stupor, there was only one thing that her mind jumped to-

 _Tornadoes! A tornado is coming!_

Fear penetrated her entire being, and she leapt out of her bed, tripping over her purple comforter and nearly falling flat on her face. Lightning cracked loudly over the apartment complex, she whimpered and raced out her bedroom door.

Slamming her bedroom door open she stumbled into the hallway, and ran into the livingroom.

"Minami?" All Might asked concerned. He turned around to look at the frightened girl from where he was sitting on the couch, his right arm stretched out on the top of the sofa, watching a movie.

Out of breath, she rushed around to the couch with a panicked look on her face.

"Is a tornado coming? Are there tornadoes in Japan?" thunder cracked again, and a loud whoosh of wind blew into the apartment complex. She could feel the tall building creak and shift a bit. Terror shot through her and she leapt onto the couch next to All Might, wrapping her arms as far as she could around his hulking frame, burying her face in his chest.

"My girl…" All Might whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

Lightning crackled, and she pushed herself further into All Might's side, luckily his good side without his old wound she belatedly realized after gripping him for dear life. She whimpered again as she heard rain and hail beginning to pelt the building and windows. She felt a heavy hand rest on top of her head, and large fingers running through her hair. Her heart hammered in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a few tears leak out at the thought of a tornado barreling down towards their apartment.

All Might stared down at his daughter. "No my dear, there really aren't tornadoes in Japan. They're very rare, and when they do occur they're very weak. Nothing like the monsters you've seen in Oklahoma." All Might glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 11:45pm, thinking to himself she should be asleep. He gently lifted her chin to look at him and was met with red cheeks and teary blue eyes. Sympathy flooded into his heart at seeing his child so upset.

"Oh, my dear girl," he boomed with a cheerful laugh and scooped her up into his lap, holding her close and kissing the top of her head, rocking slightly. Lightning cracked once more and made the lights in the living room flash and flicker. Minami couldn't hold back the broken sob that released itself from her chest, her anxiety sky rocketing. All Might shushed her gently and held her closer, if that was possible.

"There is nothing to fear, for I am here, little Minami, I promise there is no tornado." All Might grinned cheerfully at her, trying to improve her mood. "Just a nasty thunderstorm."

Minami looked up at All Might with big teary eyes, sniffling, calming down a bit, feeling safe in the tight embrace of All Might.

"You're sure, dad?" All Might's heart soared at hearing the word Dad come from her, even if she had already called him that many times already. All Might chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course I am kiddo! The only danger right now is you not getting enough sleep" he booped her nose with his index finger, causing Minami to giggle a bit. She rubbed away the remainders of her tears and took a deep breath while All Might's hand rubbed her back comfortingly. Feeling better, she belatedly realized he was in his muscle form.

"Why are you in your muscle form?" she asked curiously, looking up at All Might who shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't been in my muscle form for a few days, since we had been traveling from Oklahoma back to Japan, and I missed the feeling of power flowing though these old muscles. Besides, there's not too much strain on me by just sitting here watching a movie." All Might curled both his biceps for her as if to prove his point and made his characteristic booming laugh.

At the mention of movie, Minami looked at the T.V. and saw an American movie playing on the screen, but wasn't sure what they were watching. "What movie are we watching?" the girl grinned cheekily at All Might.

All Might laughed again "ohh nooo, very sneaky young lady, but there is no "we" in this. It's time for all little girls to be in bed sleeping, and their papas taking a bit of a break before heading off to bed themselves." He playfully wagged his finger at the young girl.

She got annoyed at the statement and narrowed her eyes a bit, "I'm not a little girl! I'm turning 15 in a few months." All might grinned at her response, seemingly pleased at her bit of backtalk.

 _First time she hasn't been perfectly polite with me…_ he thought to himself, _a good sign then she's becoming more comfortable with me. I can't imagine any teenager constantly being so well behaved as she has been this past week and a half._

All Might snorted and tussled her hair, "When you're an old man like me, you may as well be a baby at 15." He grinned back at her and attempted to lift her up into his arms to carry her back to her room, but she instantly gripped his shoulders tight, refusing to be picked up. Impressed at the strength she possessed for being so small, All Might chuckled.

"Hey hey hey! You're feeling quite stubborn tonight." She looked up at All Might with big eyes, "Pleaaase dad? Only 20 minutes, then I can go back to bed?" All Might looked down at the cheeky girl, feeling a sweatdrop form as those big baby blues pulled at his heart strings.

 _Ah shit,_ he thought to himself,he could feel himself wavering at those eyes. _Does she have a mind control quirk that she's hasn't told me about?_

Her piercing blue eyes continued to bore into him, and he sighed as he accepted defeat. "Alright, but only 20 minutes, ok? And I mean 20 minutes young lady." She smiled at her victory.

"besides-" a large yawn erupted from her, "I'm not even that sleepy.." she rubbed her eyes a bit. All Might looked at her disbelieving, and continued stroking her hair and watching the movie, keeping one eye on the clock. Still sitting in All Might's lap, Minami leaned into the embrace and snuggled him; her head leaning on his chest. She could feel her eye lids getting heavier as she watched the movie; the lullaby of her father's heart beat coupled with him petting her head, and his high body heat putting her to sleep. For the first time in many years, she felt like she was home.

* * *

It was only about 15 minutes later that she was out cold. All Might chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation. Carefully turning off the TV without jostling her awake, he gently cradled the young girl. She didn't even flinch at the movement. Turning out all the lights in the living room save one, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and quietly made his way down the hallway and into her room; thunder distantly rumbling in the distance from the storm that had just finished passing over their home.

Walking to her bedroom, he gently laid her down on the bed and grabbed the comforter that had fallen on the floor, tucking her in with it. Staring down at her sleeping features that were illuminated by the lights outside her window, he started to feel many emotions now that they were home and settling in; he began to feel bitterness build up in him. Anger at having missed out on so much of her life; that Faith never told him about her existence. Sadness that he wasn't able to rescue her sooner. Relief that she was finally within his reach where he could nurture and protect her.

 _I've lost so much time with her, how can you make up for 15 years?_ Shaking his head at his somber thoughts, he made himself grow determined. _No, I owe it to her now to help her grow up strong, to help her become a hero if that is what she still desires._

Taking one last look at her, he turned and walked out of the room, heading to his own bed for sleep.

 _Tomorrow is the beginning of the next step for Minami. Tomorrow begins the task of helping her build up her quirk strength as well as her schooling abilities. I'll have to put together a schedule for her like I did for young Midoriya._ All Might thought to himself smiling, imagining what she will look like years from now in a hero costume, in all her glory as a fully fledged pro hero. _I just know she's going to make a great hero._

* * *

Alright guys, so ends Chapter 6. Shoot me some reviews if you're enjoying the story! Next chapter, we'll see Minami beginning her training with Izuku in preparation for the UA entrance exam.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi y'all! Here's chapter 7! Thanks again for reading my story! Good reviews make me so happy! I would be so grateful for any positive reviews you guys give me about how you're enjoying the story! This chapter explains Minami's quirk a bit more . Also, wanted to mention that so far with these chapters I am trying to emphasize that her dad, All Might, is her rock, but as she grows in age and with her abilities, and meets more people, she will branch out and make more friends as she gains confidence. However, with all the changes in her life she is still leaning heavily on All Might. Throughout the story, her dad will always be her rock, because Dad Might is the best dad! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Minami could feel beads of sweat roll down her face and neck as she just completed her 5th set of squats. Standing directly in front of her, she could see her father in his muscle form, grinning at her effort, and always ready to grab the barbell in case she lost her balance.

 _Which has already happened a few times,_ Minami thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she tried to prevent it from happening once more. She wobbled a bit as she felt the 50lbs of weight on her back begin to tip to one side.

"Stay focused, young Minami." All Might reminded her. Minami grunted as she readjusted her stance to straighten the barbell out that was sitting across her shoulders.

"There we go, just like that," All Might complimented her form as she eased the barbell off her back, letting it roll to the ground. She ground her teeth as she stood straight once more, rubbing the tops of her thighs and whining at the soreness she already felt.

"Ouuuchhh, ouch, ouch!" Minami cringed. All Might laughed, helping her sit back down on the ground to stretch.

"it's supposed to hurt a bit afterward, little Minami, that means you're doing the weight lifting correctly," he grinned at her. "That'll be it for weight training today, make sure you stretch out your legs and arms well, we'll take a small break, and next will be endurance. You'll be sprinting in the sand again." Minami nodded at All Might's direction,

"Yes sir," she responded as she stretched her legs, wrapping her hands around the bottoms of her shoes. All Might gave her a thumbs up and let his muscle form drop, exhaling in relief at the strain being lifted from his body. Pulling out a copy of Minami's training schedule for review, All Might wandered away a bit, going to check on Izuku.

"Hmmm. ..I'll need to give her some extra protein tonight with dinner, to help make up for these additional weight lifting exercises…" Toshi spoke to himself softly, pulling out a pen and adding in a few notes for himself to her schedule.

He thought back to her physical he had Recovery Girl perform on Minami when they first arrived in Japan almost a month ago. He determined it was an absolute necessity to see what state her physical health was in when he found out from Minami that she hadn't been to the doctor's since she was 8 years old. He had balked at the notion of a child not seeing a doctor for nearly 7 years, and had called up Recovery Girl immediately for assistance.

Under Recovery Girl's tutelage, they determined she needed several booster shots which she was behind on. Upon hearing the words "shot", Minami had panicked and attempted to sprint out of Recovery Girl's office to escape her fate. It took All Might phasing into his muscle form to grab her before she could get into the hallway and drag her back into the office. Recovery Girl had laughed so hard at the comical scene that she had almost fallen to the floor, grabbing her rolling chair just in time to plop into it.

After performing the physical and determining everything seemed fine outwardly, Recovery Girl had taken a few X-rays of Minami's joints and chest, looked at her teeth, and had asked a series of personal questions regarding her family health history on her mother's side and for herself personally. Minami knew little to nothing at all regarding the health of her maternal side, which was to be expected. Though she had grumbled at all the attention, mentioning that she felt like a stock animal getting ready to go to auction from all the testing they were doing on her.

In the end, Recovery Girl couldn't help but be delighted with the cheeky, but definitely kind girl, offering her a piece of candy as a reward for her patience throughout all the poking and prodding, which definitely improved the girl's mood. Toshi grinned to himself at the memory and shook his head.

 _That kid definitely has a sweet tooth,_ he thought fondly, remembering that she had nearly eaten herself sick with Izuku on some cookies he had gotten the children for a job well done after their first week together. He had learned first-hand that she definitely did not have impulse control when it came to dessert.

After the physical, he had walked Minami down to the teacher's lounge to meet the staff, many of whom had become friends of his when they learned he too would be a teacher at UA. He knew this wasn't a secret he would be able to keep from them if she did get into UA, as they would see the name Toshinori Yagi listed as her father in her paperwork. Even if she didn't end up going to UA, he wouldn't be able to explain away why was performing fatherly duties when he wasn't teaching or following up with his hero responsibilities.

 _May as well be upfront and honest. Plus Midnight just lives for stuff like this, that woman is such a gossip._ All Might had thought to himself at the time.

When he had arrived with Minami in tow, there were only a few teachers in the lounge taking a coffee break. The staff had been shocked at first with his announcement, but most were pleasantly surprised and immediately wanted to greet the girl. Three of the four staff members immediately circled the girl to get a better look.

Midnight had cooed at Minami, her maternal instincts kicking in as she snatched her up into a hug, nicknaming her Mini-Might the second she saw her, noticing her sunflower colored hair and bright blue eyes. The name Mini-Might stuck with the staff after that, most of them laughing and agreeing that was a suitable name. Minami's eyes had grown big at being almost suffocated in the embrace, but seemed to enjoy the attention none the less.

Present Mic had been the next teacher to enthusiastically greet her, giving her a loud HEYYYYYY with his typical flare. He was especially excited when he realized she was an American and he would have someone to speak English with on a regular basis.

Cementoss was giddy, being a fanboy of All Might himself since he was a child. Meeting the offspring of his personal hero had been a dream come true and he didn't hesitate to grab her small hand between his flat cement fingers, shaking it vigorously. Minami nervously shook his hand back, praying that her own fingers wouldn't accidentally get smashed.

Overall, Minami basked in all the attention with a big cheery smile, reminiscent to All Might's own grin, excited to meet more pro heroes. However, her eyes wandered to the last occupant of the room, and Yagi could see the gears turning in that head of hers as to whether or not she should approach him. In the end, her southern upbringing had won out, and she got courageous enough to approach said occupant, even if the vibes he was giving off were anything but friendly.

The last in the room had of course been pro hero Eraserhead, who unlike the others, made no move to greet the young girl or interact with her in anyway, not really being a huge fan of All Might himself. Yagi knew he would be the most difficult to win over. Eraserhead had sat in the corner of the lounge, eyeing the other staff fawning over the small girl, and noticed with irritation that the girl seemed to be a ham for the spotlight too, just like her father.

Slowly approaching the hero that was wrapped up in a bright yellow sleeping bag, she could only see his disheveled hair and dark eyes poking out from the top; his eyes being bloodshot and angry looking. She slowed her approach even more the closer she got, unsure how close she should get. The other staff members chuckled at the scene. Toshinori sensed his daughter's discomfort and went in for the rescue, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, leading the introduction.

"Shota! How nice to see you! I'd like to introduce my zygote to you, Minami!"

"H-hello sir!" Minami waived nervously at him. Sensing his rising irritation the more they tried to interact with him, Minami quickly quieted down, not sure what exactly she was doing that was causing him to be annoyed.

Eraserhead stared down the golden hero for a moment before poking his head out of his sleeping bag a bit more to respond.

"I can see that All Might, but can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he spoke clearly in English with a clipped tone, obviously intending both recipients to understand his irritation at being disturbed.

At his response, Minami laughed nervously and apologized, taking a step closer to Toshinori for support, a bit intimidated by the shadowy hero.

"Aizawa! Be nice to this sweet little thing!" Midnight yelled at Eraserhead as she came over to nuzzle her cheek against the face of Minami, scooping her up into another tight hug as she lead her back towards where Present Mic and Cementoss were standing, like a lioness protecting its cub.

All Might just laughed and apologized, leaving Aizawa to resume his napping once more and returned to where Midnight had snatched his child away.

Letting Minami be entertained by Midnight and Cementoss for a bit, Yagi had taken Present Mic aside privately to ask for his assistance in tutoring Minami in Japanese, explaining that he was in the process if trying to acclimate her to life in Japan. His enthusiasm at being asked to help in her transition had been palpable.

"YEEEEAHHHHH, anything for Mini-Might!" Present Mic cheered, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

 _So much for trying to be discreet..._ All Might face palmed at his reaction.

Later that evening, after Toshi had sent the young girl to bed, his phone rang with the results of her exam from earlier that day.

"Well All Might, I have some peculiar results here for you," Recovery Girl sighed into the phone, which put Toshinori on edge, making him sit up straight on the couch and perch forward, fearing the worst.

"Good news is she is healthy, there's nothing overly wrong with the results I gathered," Yagi released the breath he had been holding, relieved that she hadn't suffered permanent damage.

"However," Recovery Girl continued, causing Toshinori to halt his mini celebration with himself, "I did determine that her physical development has been delayed a bit due to the stress she has undergone in the last four years of her life," Toshinori tilted his head in confusion at her statement,

"What do you mean delayed, Chiyo?"

"I mean Toshinori, that sometimes the body in cases of prolonged famine or extreme stress will focus more on survival than other bodily functions. Based on what Minami described to us, and on what the tests show, she did not grow or physically develop much in the past four years, hence her short height and very much child like appearance."

Yagi was silent on his end of the phone as he listened and thought about what she said,

 _It's true, she does look quite young, especially compared to other 14 year old girls; most of which are clearly teenagers outwardly. My girl could pass for a 10 year old_. Before he could speak, Recovery Girl continued,

"The X-rays show she still has possibly 6 to 7 inches of height left to grow. By my calculations, at physical maturation she'll be about 5'7" to 5'8", a good height for a heroine," he could hear her smile into the phone, clearly supportive of her becoming a hero. "I also found that her respiratory system is quite incredible. She has a very large set of lungs, along with an enlarged heart to boot."

"An enlarged heart?! Is that bad? Does that mean she has a heart defect?" Yagi questioned, fretting at the thought.

"On the contrary All Might, this condition will likely be beneficial in her future career as a hero. Her lungs and heart are 20% larger than the average 14 year old, and will continue to be that way throughout adulthood. Think of it like a muscle car; she has a big engine in a small package. Right now she may not be able to utilize it as well, but once she begins to grow and mature, boom! Watch out, she'll take off and will have little to slow her down," Recovery Girl laughed into the phone at her own comparison, "Because her respiratory system will be able to pump more blood to her organs and muscles, she may be able to work longer, be faster and stronger than other heroes. It'll definitely be a good advantage to have, and I think will allow her to channel her quirk more efficiently."

All Might grinned at her explanation and laughed a bit, imagining Minami to be like a revving hotrod.

"To be honest, I remember seeing something similar in your own chest X-rays we took several years ago, after your injury, though at the time due to the dire circumstances I hadn't really commented on it as there were more pressing matters to address. This condition is not seen commonly, and usually to have this trait both parents have to be at the very least genetic carriers. However, there's no doubt in my mind that your genetics were the main contributor in this case."

Yagi could feel his chest puff out in male pride at the statement.

 _Well of course she's great, I made her!_ Yagi thought proudly.

"So overall, your girl is just fine, she just needs time to catch up physically. Mentally, she's definitely a teenager, and though the last 4 years scarred her, I think with your parental support she'll be able to pull through and be a productive member of society. However, once her body realizes there is no more danger, it will rush to catch up. This could result in painful growth spurts and cases of extreme fatigue and irritability on her end. You must take extra care when training her to not put too much strain on her body, and be gentle with her development."

Toshinori took mental note of this and nodded into the phone, "Yes of course, I wouldn't want to push her too hard,"

"And lastly, I do want to mention that her blood tests also showed her hormone levels are very high. With her improved lifestyle, I'm sure her body will waste no time attempting to develop into a woman by starting her natural female cycles soon. I would be surprised it if took longer than a few months for her first period to make its appearance,"

Toshinori groaned at the word "period" and "cycles", and felt himself go pale at the thought of having to deal with that. He heard Recovery Girl sigh on the other end of the phone and could picture her shaking her head at him.

"Oh what is it with men and their apprehension of female puberty?!" Recovery Girl snapped, irritated, "If it makes you feel better, when that day comes, you can send her my way and I'll give her all the information she needs, you big baby."

Yagi sighed in relief at hearing her agree to help. Running his free hand down his face as he felt some of his anxiety melt away, he responded,

"That," he emphasized, "would be so appreciated Chiyo," Toshi laughed lightly into the phone, realizing how ridiculous he was acting over the entire subject.

 _But I would rather face All For One again than take on THAT issue alone,_ Yagi thought to himself, knowing it was completely foreign territory for him.

"Just enjoy this time with her All Might, she won't be small for long, and in the blink of an eye she'll be a young woman. Training for UA is important, but remember to spend quality father-daughter time with her as well. She deserves to have good memories now that she's out of that horrible situation, the poor little dear. I'll do some more research into her quirk on my end and call you back later in the week with my findings,"

And indeed like clockwork, Recovery Girl had called him back with news regarding Minami's quirk later on that week. Without having much information on her quirk, All Might had Minami focused on studying Japanese with Present Mic, and other various school subjects with himself and Gran Torino, since they all had their teaching licenses. Gran Torino's enthusiasm at being asked to help with her studies surprised Toshinori, as he had not been expecting the old man to accept another student with open arms like he had. In fact, he had liked the girl so much that he had been sharing his precious taiyaki with her at their tutoring sessions, quite a rare feat to behold from the elderly hero.

"All Might, I did some research into Minami's quirk and compared it to other similar quirks we know of in our data base. After looking into it, I am convinced that her quirk is indeed her mother's power, life force. However, it is most definitely a mutated version of this quirk." Recovery Girl had explained a week later. Yagi had nodded in agreement into the phone, not being surprised by this revelation.

"Yes, I had suspected the same for a while, since there is no quirk she could inherit from me, so where else would it come from…" he mumbled as he mulled over what he was told, rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure that you didn't influence the girl's power. While she is unable to inherit OFA without your intent, I do believe you still had a hand in her quirk mutation. OFA is a volatile quirk, it latches on to whatever new genetics it can to absorb more power and spread it's influence. However, we don't have much information on how it can affect the offspring of someone who bears OFA. Due to its influential nature, I don't think it's impossible for it to reach out to also influence a child in the womb that had been conceived when one parent held OFA."

Now this surprised Yagi, as he had not been expecting this theory. His eyebrows raised at Recovery Girl's suggestion.

"I believe the effects of OFA always stays in the genes of a holder, even once the quirk has been passed on and that previous user cannot use it any longer, it still leaves its mark, so why couldn't it leave it's mark on a genetic extension of a current user of OFA? This is my main theory behind why her quirk mutated so drastically into a more attack based power, anyways." Toshi nodded into the phone, still feeling surprised over the fact that OFA may have found a way to affect his own daughter without his intent.

"I also compared the quirk to other energy based quirks we are already aware of. While others seem to draw power from energy around them, it seems Minami makes her own energy."

Yagi hummed at that idea, "So basically, you're saying she's her own power plant?" he questioned with a humorous tone.

"Yes, that is what I believe. However, that kind of power can have repercussions if it's not handled properly, and can cause damage to the user. I think as her body gets older and she becomes more physically mature, as well as more athletic, her tissues will become more resilient to damage and she will be able to handle her power better. In fact, some of these other energy quirks have noted that users are able to gather power in their forearms or other areas of their bodies before sending the energy out in an attack. To begin, let's try to get her to focus on pushing her own natural energy into different areas of her body and holding it in place, and once she can do that easily, then she can refocus on sending out small energy attacks to start."

Toshinori grinned at having more information about Minami's quirk, ecstatic to have a good starting place. "Chiyo, you're a genius! I can't thank you enough!"

Recovery Girl huffed into the phone at the compliment, "It's what I do All Might,"

Before All Might could end the call, Recovery girl interrupted him hesitantly, which made Yagi suspicous.

"All Might, I don't like to put my nose in your private business, but this has been on my mind all week, and I think you should hear what I have to say." Recovery Girl paused a moment to gather her thoughts, "After running tests on Minami and my quirk research, this girl can really be something big. With her quirk and athletic potential, she would be an excellent candidate to inherit OFA. She could be nearly unstoppable once she hits her prime."

He frowned at her statement. He understood why Recovery Girl thought this, especially with her recent revelations about Minami's potential, but this power was reserved for Midoriya, and no one else. He wasn't about to break his promise to the boy. Additionally, the thought of the young, innocent girl fast asleep in just the other room having to face the monster known as All For One…

 _NO…that will not be happening…_ Toshi thought to himself, feeling sickened at the thought.

 _She deserves a clean slate, which is why the public will not know she's All Might's child… It's bad enough young Midoriya will likely have to deal with that disgusting monster one day…_

"Just think All Might, you could keep OFA in the family too! And-"

"I've already picked a successor for OFA, Chiyo…" he interrupted, a bit irritated as he had already heard much disapproval about his choice from Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino. He felt obligated to defend his choice, and the kind boy from any kind of backlash.

"Oh!" Recovery Girl sounded startled at his response, not expecting him to have chosen a successor already. She paused to give Toshinori an opportunity to explain who it was, curious. When the other end of the phone remained silent, she decided not to push the issue any longer.

"Well All Might, you know best, and in the end it is your decision. I'm sure you have chosen well." Sensing the tension, she tried to smooth it over. Yagi sighed, grateful she wasn't going to pursue the issue anymore.

"Thank you, I appreciate your support on the issue, more than you know." She paused, hearing the strain in his voice, and responded.

"It's not easy being a hero All Might, you know better than anyone, and it only gets harder when you're the number one hero." She sympathized with him, "Stand strong in your choices, and everything else will follow."

The conversation had ended after that. Mulling over everything, and still feeling wide awake at 11:30pm, Yagi sat down at the kitchen table and wrote up a rough draft of Minami's training schedule, mixing in even amounts of tutoring and working out. He made sure to add some weight lifting exercises to enhance her muscle mass, with the hopes of increasing her power abilities.

Looking up from his reverie as he finished checking off Minami's morning routine for the day, Yagi saw Izuku carrying a large car tire, and waived at him, getting his attention.

"Young Midoriya," he caught up to Izuku who stopped to look at him.

"it's about noon, let's take our lunch break now." Izuku nodded enthusiastically, dropping the tire where he stood. Yagi turned and whistled to get Minami's attention, he saw her look up from where she was still stretching. He waived her down to them. Eagerly, she jumped up and jogged down to the beach to meet both of them.

Arriving, she jumped onto Izuku, grabbing him into a headlock. Izuku laughed and tried to push her off of him. Yagi smiled at how friendly the children were. Only three and half weeks ago, the kids had been complete strangers and wary, walking on egg shells around each other. Though after he persistently pushed them to do training exercises together, they grew to be much more comfortable with one another. Now, they seemed much more playful and relaxed, though Minami was definitely more aggressive of the two with her play, as he had to frequently remind her to lay off the boy. All Might grinned as Izuku had trouble peeling the small girl off of him.

 _She's good for him, she'll help to toughen the boy up_ , Yagi laughed to himself.

Clapping his hands to get the children's attention, Toshinori spoke, "Young Midoriya and Minami! Settle down now, time for lunch! Who wants yakisoba?" at the mention of yakisoba, Minami immediately released her hold on Izuku and looked excited.

"Yakisoba?" Minami asked, knowing that Japanese word well. Izuku smiled cheerfully, and spoke Japanese slowly for her, trying to help her understand.

"Do. You. Want. Yakisoba?" Izuku questioned little by little in Japanese. Both males watched as Minami stood there, translating the sentence to herself in her head. After about 15 seconds, her face lit up as she realized what they said.

"hai!" Yagi smiled at her affirmative response, and ushered the children to the picnic basket he packed.

* * *

It was Sunday early afternoon, June 10th. Yagi had gone to the high school to fill out some paperwork for his impending employment, leaving Minami on her day off to her own devices for a while. Though little did he know, she had some plans to execute that day.

When she began studying with Gran Torino, she had asked as many questions as she could about her father once she learned Gran Torino had known him since he was a boy. The elderly hero eagerly obliged, answering all her questions, never missing an opportunity to embarrass his former student. Through this, she had learned that All Might's birthday was June 10th, which also happened to be the same day as father's day that year. Immediately, she asked for his help in giving All Might two gifts: One, getting her last name changed to Yagi, and two, getting him a new bonsai tree. One look from her doe eyes and Gran Torino agreed. And so began Minami's weeks of cleaning his house from top to bottom, and running errands for Gran Torino when he wasn't tutoring her in school subjects.

At the end of it, he gave her just enough money to buy a new bonsai tree from the local store, and handed her a large folder with the paperwork showing her name change to Yagi Minami. It seemed Gran Torino had been working with Naomasa to get the paperwork completed, and since they had a copy of Yagi's signature on file it had gone through without a hitch. Though Gran Torino did seem a bit nervous at basically having Toshinori's signature forged, Naomasa had reassured him that while technically it was illegal, he was sure Yagi would not mind in the slightest in this one time only case and no fuss would be made.

Minami looked around the apartment and straightened up a bit, not knowing what else to do with her time until she waited for All Might to come home.

She had looked into the fridge that morning, thinking maybe she could make them something for lunch to go along with the gifts, but saw there were only a few pieces of fruit and her father's medicated shakes to induce weight gain. She sighed and sat down at the table, resting her head on top of her folded arms, getting antsy as she couldn't find a way to preoccupy herself. She felt her pocket buzz and perked up. Pulling out her new phone, she saw it was a message from Tracie, asking her how her plan was going. She began texting back when she heard the doorknob jingling with the sound of keys. She set her phone down and eagerly craned her neck to see who was walking through, knowing exactly who it was.

"Minami my girl! I'm home!" Yagi called for her as he walked through the door, pausing to turn and cough into his hand. Minami rounded the corner to get a better view of him and saw he was a bit sweaty, a good indicator that he had been doing hero work on his way home, which is likely what had caused his delay. She grinned at seeing him.

 _Finally!_ Minami thought to herself, excited and a bit nervous to reveal her gifts.

"Happy birthday Papa!" Minami grinned and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. She could feel him stiffen a bit at her statement. She looked up at him smiling, and saw his shocked face looking down at her, then a blush appear across his cheeks as he smiled and patted her head.

"My girl! How did you know today was my birthday?" Yagi laughed.

"Gran Torino told me all about it! He said you'd love it if I celebrated with you!" Toshi snorted a laugh at her explanation, shaking his head.

 _Of course, leave it to him to tell her when my birthday is,_ Yagi thought to himself, knowing full well that Gran Torino realized Toshinori would not want to celebrate his 49th birthday, with him being sensitive about his age.

"And it's father's day! Can you believe the odds that both your birthday and father's day would be on the same day? How could I not say something? So I thought, maybe we could do something fun today." Minami explained excitedly, never having celebrated father's day before. Her grip tightened on Toshinori.

Yagi paused and thought it through, and realized she was right; it was father's day. Though he had never really paid attention before to father's day, except for feeling an occasional pang of loneliness in the past.

 _It seems fate has made it possible for me to celebrate father's day properly now,_ He smiled down at her thoughtfulness and returned her hug with a tight squeeze of his own.

"Of course my girl! How could I forget?! I would absolutely love to celebrate with you today!" he grinned ear to ear, looking forward to the father's day celebration, and hoping she would drop the birthday part.

Minami released him and instead took one of his large hands, leading him to the kitchen. Yagi laughed and obliged her, letting her lead him. Stopping at the kitchen table she pulled out the two gifts that had been sitting underneath on the floor.

"Oh! So you have some gifts for me! How did you manage to pull that off? Last I checked your only job was studying and training for UA." He placed his hands on his hips and winked at her.

Minami responded, "Gran Torino agreed to let me earn some money from him through house work so I could get you two presents!"

 _Gran Torino again eh? That old sly bastard,_ Toshi thought amused.

Taking the decorative bag, Yagi unwrapped it and pulled out a small yakushima cedar bonsai tree that had a little bow tied around it. He grinned as he inspected the tree, then set it on the table and leaned down to wrap Minami in a hug, pecking her cheek with a small kiss.

"Thank you my girl! You got me another tree! Hopefully I will not kill this one." Yagi laughed. Minami grinned and reminded him of his last gift.

"There's one more! The envelope is for father's day, I really hope you like it." He could hear the nervous tone in her voice, and wondered what it could be. Releasing her, he straightened back up to take the large envelope. Turning it over in his fingers, Toshinori felt his curiosity peak.

 _Did she draw me a picture?_ He laughed to himself as he used his index finger to rip open the lip, and pulled out the paperwork. He began skimming the words and felt his eyes widen as he quickly realized what it was, seeing at the bottom of the first page her new name: Yagi Minami. Lowering the papers, he looked down at the girl, gauging her emotions as he felt his own happiness and surprise beginning to bubble over. Swallowing thickly, he looked back again to read her name, making sure he was seeing everything correctly,

"Little Minami…did you have your last name changed to Yagi?" he grinned softly at the girl. At that question, he saw the girl's skin begin to glow a soft ethereal blue as she beamed up at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Toshinori's smile increased in size as he saw her quirk peeking through from her excitement kicking up a notch. This new phenomenon had only begun recently with her training and proper nutrition. Whenever she felt heightened happiness, excitement, or embarrassment, she would glow briefly. She reminded Yagi of a light in the dark, or like a flicker of a flame that had withstood the storm and was growing stronger now with each passing day.

He laughed as he saw the glow shining off of her and knelt down to hug her tightly. He could feel her latch onto his shoulders with her own embrace.

"My girl, I am so honored that you would want to share my name with me," Yagi murmured thickly into her hair as he held her.

"I know we have the genetic tests to prove that you're my dad, but I want us to be a family in name too," Minami explained, her voice cracking a bit as she felt emotional over making her transition official.

Toshinori grinned at her response, pulling back a bit to look her in the eyes. "That is a wonderful idea! How about we celebrate with ramen for lunch, hm?" with that question he heard her stomach rumble in response and laughed.

* * *

And here's the end of chapter 7! As the story goes on, we'll be getting more of a view point from Minami as she interacts with her 1-A classmates. For now, there's lots of background details to make a strong foundation for her quirk and personality . Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Sorry for the delayed update! I try to update once a week, but sometimes life just gets really crazy! Anyways, here's chapter 8! And thank you tremendously for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! I so appreciate it! Please enjoy!

* * *

Toshinori Yagi dabbed the sweat off his forehead once more with his handkerchief as he sat by the open window in his apartment, clicking on the various articles detailing the criminal reports in Tokyo's online newspaper on his laptop. A soft breeze blew into the apartment. Outside, the sun shined brightly as cicadas sounded off their rhythmic humming. It was nearing the end of summer, and Toshinori was looking forward to some cooler weather. Yagi allowed the criminal reports to keep his mind preoccupied, but he still couldn't help but wonder what Minami and her guide were up to; her guide being Midnight, whom he had asked to help Minami pick out a swimsuit at the local mall so she could take advantage of the warm weather through swimming workouts. Toshinori looked at his last text message he had sent Minami about an hour ago; there still wasn't a response to it yet, even though they had already been gone for several hours.

 _Is shopping supposed to take this long?_ Yagi questioned to himself. He forced himself to set his phone back down before he texted another message, and refocus back on the criminal reports once more to look for any patterns of criminal activity.

Yagi started second guessing his choice of companionship for Minami that day, becoming anxious as he imagined Midnight possibly encouraging Minami to do something he definitely wouldn't approve of. He knew she was known as an 18+ hero, but realistically there weren't any other females he knew of that were available to take her shopping, and he didn't feel like he was the best choice to go with her for clothes shopping now, especially when it came to more female necessity items which really required the opinion of a more experienced woman.

Like Recovery Girl had mentioned, Minami had begun growing and developing rapidly, and was already catching the eye of teenage boys when they went out in public, to his paternal annoyance. Though he was sure she hadn't noticed their roving eyes just yet. That could just be due to the fact that he had always glowered at them in an unfriendly manner anytime he saw them staring at his girl, effectively scaring them away for the time being. But he knew that would not work forever.

The first time it had happened, the nasty face Yagi had made at a pair of two 17 year old boys ogling her from behind had shocked the daylights out of Izuku, who had not expected the friendly hero to look so sinister, until he saw what he was leering at. Izuku had burst out laughing at then, and had covered for Yagi when that drew the attention of Minami, distracting her instead as if he were her older brother. One of the many reasons Toshinori was grateful for the boy.

 _Minami doesn't need the distraction of boys when she's focused on becoming a hero. She's much too young to be dating anyways at 14. Though a suggestive swim suit would definitely be an issue._ Toshinori reaffirmed to himself. He tapped the corner of the table he was sitting at with his index finger as he refocused to what would be taking Minami and Midnight so long.

 _Midnight knows better than to get something inappropriate for Minami, right? I specifically told her something for swimming, hopefully she knows that doesn't mean a tiny bikini._ Suddenly the image of Minami picking out lingerie to show off her new curves at Midnight's insistence popped into Yagi's mind.

*BLEHK!* Horrified, Toshinori covered his mouth as he suddenly coughed up blood through his teeth at the thought, his cheeks flushing red. Wiping his mouth, Toshi snatched his phone again and began texting once more, needing to confirm everything was going well, for the sake of his sanity before his imagination ran away with him.

 _Midnight better not be using my credit card to get her anything else but functional clothes and a swimsuit! Or so help me…_ Yagi's thoughts were cut off by the sound of female laughter and a car door slamming. He looked down from the window and saw the two of them on the ground below, laughing together as they walked through the front doors of the apartment complex, with several bags in tow. Deleting the text message he had been about to send, Yagi quickly forced himself to relax in the chair he was sitting in, trying his hardest to look natural.

Within several minutes, the door to the apartment swung open, and the two females walked in, chattering and giggling away. Toshi looked back at them and grinned.

"Well? Did you ladies find a good swim suit? Looks like you found a lot more than that!" Toshinori laughed as he got up to approach the bags they set on the couch, peeking in one of them, curious.

"Daaaad! Don't look! There's girl stuff in there!" Minami whined a bit, embarrassed. Yagi pulled back from the bag like he had been burned.

"What do you mean girl stuff? I thought she was only going to get a swim suit?" Toshinori looked from Minami to Midnight, feeling a bit suspicious that his earlier fears may have been confirmed.

Midnight laughed at the shyness of the girl, and waved away the concerns of Toshinori, "Oh there's nothing scandalous All Might, only some bras and underwear in that bag; and since she has outgrown a lot of her clothes since moving here I thought she should get some new clothes that will fit her for a while."

Yagi nodded, that seeming more than acceptable as he took back his credit card from Midnight, as well as several receipts, reviewing the charges. Minami smiled as she pulled out her swimsuit from one of the bags and held it up to Toshinori.

"Look Papa! I love the shades of blue of my swim suit" Minami pulled out from the bag a very tasteful light blue tankini, perfect for swimming laps, to Yagi's relief. He grinned at Minami's excitement.

"It's lovely my girl,"

Smiling at her father's approval, Minami turned to put the swim suit away, and a glimmer in her hair near the corner of her face caught Toshi's attention. He reached forward, and turned her back around to face him.

"Just a sec, you have something in your hair little Minami, did you use glitter today?" he moved her blonde locks aside with his hand, intent on getting whatever was stuck in her hair out. He felt her stiffen a bit as his hand brushed her ear. He felt something hard and metallic meet his fingers. Yagi looked closer at what caught his fingers and saw an earring stud on her slightly red and swollen earlobe.

"Gah! You got your ears pierced little one?!" All Might cried out in surprise, blood dripping out a bit from his lower lip as he took her head and turned it to the other side to see the matching mate imbedded in her other earlobe. Minami smiled nervously up at her father, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"Well, we were passing by a jewelry counter, and I had mentioned to Midnight how I had always wanted to get my ears pierced and well…" the girl played with a fingers in a nervous tic as she looked away from her father's shocked face.

"Oh All Might! Just relax, it's not a big deal. Most women have their ears pierced." Midnight folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the accusatory look Yagi gave her.

"Piercings were not what she went out for, Nemuri," Yagi ground out, irritated at being left out of the loop. "I'm not totally opposed to it, but I would have preferred you let me know this was being done; a simple text would have sufficed." Toshi sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on.

 _God dammit, this will definitely be the last time I send Midnight out with Minami to go shopping for a while, can't have her getting anything else pierced…Now I need to worry about her getting her earrings ripped out in combat training._

"You don't like the earrings?" Toshi heard a sad, small voice question him, and he looked over to see Minami looking up at him with sad blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering a bit. "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Toshinori could see tears swimming in her eyes.

"Now look what you did All Might! You made her cry!" Midnight threw her hands up in the air over the absurdity of the situation, not understanding what the big deal was to him. Yagi quickly spoke before she could begin to cry, reassuring her.

"Nooo my girl, they look absolutely beautiful, but next time you want to get a piercing, how about you ask me first, hm?" a wide smile stretched across Yagi's thin face as he wrapped her in a hug, thumping her back and ruffling her hair. Releasing her from the hug, Yagi leaned forward a bit, placing his hands on his knees to get a better look. Looking at the small blue topaz studs in white gold, Toshi had to admit they did look very nice on her; they complimented her eyes. He could see Minami waiting for his final decision with baited breath, staring at him. He looked at her cheerfully and booped her nose, grinning.

"Beautiful! Just like I thought," Minami smiled at her father's approval,

"Now young one, go put these new clothes away and bring out your old ones that don't fit, we can donate them." Minami nodded her head eagerly and trotted off with the bags into her room.

* * *

Minami stared at herself in the mirror in the changing tent at the beach, judging the tankini on her. The multi colored blue material fit her curves like a glove, showing off a bit of her midriff. She smoothed the soft material over her hips, feeling unsure of herself.

 _I've never worn a swimsuit before. Is it supposed to fit so tightly?_ Minami thought to herself, blushing a bit at how exposed she felt, though the material covered her torso well enough, she wasn't sure how she felt about having her pale legs so exposed .

Her ears perked at the sound of several fawning women nearby. Minami moved the curtain of the changing tent, peeking out to see what the commotion was. Several young women were crowded around her father who was wearing his red and white striped body swimsuit, running their fingers over his chest and abs, giggling and practically drooling over his physique. All Might nervously rubbed the back of his neck at all the attention, though the big grin on his face showed he definitely wasn't adverse to the adoration. Behind him, she could see Izuku swimming laps back and forth in the sea.

Pushing the curtain fully aside, Minami cautiously came out of the changing tent fully and approached her father. _Well, it's now or never, Minami.._ The girl spoke to herself, still feeling unsure about how she looked feeling so bare, her heart hammering in her chest. She could see All Might's eyes turn to look at her; the smile lines around his eyes crinkling up.

All Might gently moved the women aside, "Ladies, I thank you for your admiration, but I have some hero duties to attend to regarding the training of future heroes." All Might stepped forward towards Minami, while the women behind him sadly whined at being shooed away and dejectedly shuffled off.

"Come my girl, let's refocus on another type of training to increase your powers." All Might held his hand out for Minami, and she placed her slender hand in his, letting him lead her to where the waves were rolling onto the beach. All Might looked up and still saw Izuku swimming his laps, not having hit his lap goal yet.

"Papa, I never told you, but…I can't swim…" Minami looked down at the tide engulf her feet, feeling heat rise up into her cheeks. _I must really seem like some sheltered hillbilly now, who doesn't know how to swim?_ Minami criticized herself. She could hear her father's chuckle and felt his large hand set on her shoulder. Looking up, she could see his optimistic grin.

"Well then my girl, by the end of this afternoon you will be a grade A swimmer." All Might gave her a thumbs up and started ushering her further into the sea. Minami began stepping further into the water. She felt goosebumps prick her skin, the temperature difference between the air and the ocean making her shiver a bit. She waded further out until the water was up to her chest. Looking back to see if All Might was following her and seeing him beginning to trail her from the shoreline, she heard a whoosh come from in front of her. Turning to look, she was suddenly face to face with a large wave, as tall as her, as it toppled into her and sent her backwards underwater.

 _Shittt!_ Minami thought terrified, as she clawed at the air trying to stop herself from falling backward in vain, not expecting to be taken down by a wave as she was pushed under water. Instinctively inhaling and opening her eyes, she felt the sting of the salt water hit her eyes and the burning sensation of breathing in water scorch her lungs. Ocean water rushed into her open mouth and down her throat.

Suddenly she felt two large hands pull her up by her armpits quickly. It had only been a few seconds she was under water, but to Minami it felt like so much longer. As soon as she felt air on her face she tried to inhale, but felt like she was choking, and all that emitted from her was a gurgling sound as she pinched her eyes shut; her eyes still burning from the salt water's assault. Almost instantly she felt herself being tilted downward on the beach over a large knee; a hefty hand thumping her back.

"I've got you my girl!" she heard the loud voice of All Might ringing in her ears as he continued thumping her back, attempting to get her to cough up the water she had inhaled. His ministrations did the trick, and she painfully coughed out the salt water. She felt herself being pulled into a sitting position as she was greedily sucking in as much air as she could, hearing All Might's hushed tone trying to comfort her.

"My dear girl, I am so sorry, I was not expecting such a large wave to roll in like that!" with her coughing fit ending, she squinted to look up into the worried face of All Might, her eyes stinging from the effects of the ocean. Seeing the commotion from where he had been swimming laps, she could hear Izuku approaching rapidly, calling out to All Might, asking if she was ok. Minami could feel herself flush at the unwanted attention.

 _Dammit! Why did I let that happen!?_ She thought to herself, frustrated. She felt her stomach gurgle angrily and she held her torso, curling in a bit on herself at the cramping and nausea rising up in her. She could feel Izuku's hand on her back, his panicked voice asking what had happened. All Might pushed the hair out of her face, asking what was wrong. She felt overwhelmed at all the questions being asked of her as she felt the sea water that she had swallowed rising back up her throat slowly.

"Little Minami! Where does it hurt?" Minami heard All Might question her, his normally confident voice wavering a bit as she could hear the worry in his tone. A stab of guilt hit her at the realization of how much she must be worrying them because she allowed herself to be taken down by one little wave.

 _A real hero would never let that happen_ … She thought to herself, disappointed.

Minami groaned, "I don't feel so good," and began dry heaving, not being able to stop her body's rejection of the water any longer. She could feel All Might angle her away from him a bit and pull her drenched hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the sand. On her other side, she could feel Izuku patting her back, telling her it was going to be ok.

Breathing heavily as she finished, she shivered as she felt the breeze blow over her damp skin. She could hear All Might ask Izuku to bring him a beach towel. Wiping her mouth, All Might wrapped her up in the towel and held her close to him, patting down her drippy hair.

"There there my girl, everything is alright because I am here." All Might looked down at Minami, worried. Minami looked up at All Might blearily, her eyes still aching from the effects of the ocean. She glanced over and looked up at Izuku and could see the concern in his eyes. Rubbing the water out from her eyes, she felt irritation with herself rise up.

"I want to try again," Minami said firmly. All Might and Izuku stared at the girl a moment, confused.

"I have to work harder than anyone else in order to have a chance to get into UA, just like Izuku right? Well, I can't let one wave topple me over. And what kind of hero doesn't know how to swim?" she snorted at the ridiculousness of the thought, then started coughing a bit at irritating her sore throat. She could feel All Might tighten his grip on her.

"So can you guys show me how to swim? I promise I won't let something stupid happen again," Before All Might could say she should take a break from swimming for the day, Izuku chimed in.

"Of course! We can swim laps together! Here come on, I'll show you the different kind of swimming strokes." Izuku pulled Minami to her feet and started leading her back to the ocean. All Might looked on, seeing Izuku lead Minami back into the water once more, feeling a mixture of emotions pass through him as he looked down at the towel the young girl had just been wrapped in. The memory of what Recovery Girl had told him echoed in his mind.

 _ **Just enjoy this time All Might, she won't be small for long, and in the blink of an eye she'll be a young woman.**_

All Might smiled softly to himself as he watched Minami tentatively go back into the ocean with Izuku by her side.

 _You were right, Chiyo, she's growing up fast and is beginning to tackle the problems she faces on her own now. Maybe now's the time to kick her training up a notch. Besides, she'll need to have a decent hang of her powers by the time the entrance exam rolls around…_

* * *

Minami heard a soft knock on her bedroom door, She looked up from where she was sitting on her bed, in the middle of brushing her hair after her shower. She saw Yagi peeking in with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey there kiddo! Mind if I join you here for a bit?" Toshinori pushed open her bedroom door fully and walked in, holding a white box with a pink ribbon tied on it. The bed shifted as Yagi sat next to Minami. He turned away for a moment to cough into the crook of his arm before continuing. He looked down at the young girl sitting on the bed next to him, gazing up with inquisitive eyes.

"My girl, a very special day is approaching isn't it? Your 15th birthday." At that being mentioned, a wide smile appeared on Minami's face.

"Yes! I'll finally be 15 and caught up to Izuku! It'll be totally badass!" Minami pumped her fist into the air for emphasis. Toshinori snorted at her antics.

"Language, young lady," he laughed, "Anyways, since you've been too stubborn to tell me what you want for your birthday-" Minami's defensive tone interrupted him.

"it's because I don't need anything else as long as I have you! You've already given me anything I'd ever want." she held her hands out trying to convince him she wasn't trying to be difficult. Toshi chuckled at her sincerity, patting her head.

"Hush little Minami," he deflected, trying to get her to calm a bit, "I know, and I am grateful you hold me in such high regard, but I would still like to give you something for a very special occasion." Handing her the box he had been holding, Minami accepted it tentatively.

"It would mean a lot to me, if you accepted this gift, little one…" Minami looked up at Toshinori a bit confused, hearing the slightly somber tone in his voice. Delicately unwrapping the box and opening it, inside lay a yellow gold chain with a small heart pendant. Enscribed on the heart were two initials, SN. The piece sparkled in the lighting of her room.

"Papa, it's beautiful," she paused to take in its glimmer once more.

"It was my mother's. However, its been sitting in a drawer unused. I think now is the perfect time for it to see some sunlight and have a fresh beginning." Toshi gently explained. Suddenly it clicked in Minami's head.

"Wait, the initials SN, do you mean your master, Nana Shimura was your mother?" Minami asked, her brow crinkling in confusion. Yagi sighed, preparing himself to explain the further details of his past.

"Yes and no. She was not my birth mother, I never knew my birth mother, she passed after having me. I only grew up knowing my father. Once it was confirmed I was quirkless, he wanted little to do with me, and slowly our relationship deteriorated. It wasn't until I was emancipated-"

"Emanci-what? What's that?" Minami blinked, trying to understand the term.

"it's when a minor can gain independence from an adult that has custody over them, though usually you have to be at least 16 to do this," Yagi explained simply. Minami nodded at the explanation, seeming to understand it.

"Anyways," Yagi continued, "I was able to emancipate myself, to separate from the difficult living situation I had. At that point, my father was mostly gone on business anyways, so it wasn't too much of a change, though I always had Nana and Gran Torino checking in on me constantly at my apartment." He chuckled at the memory, remembering quite often how startled he would be to come into his apartment and see them sitting at the kitchen table, having a cup of tea, waiting for him to return home.

"Once Nana found out I was working a part time job and going to school to try to make ends meet so I could afford to live by myself, she immediately forced me to quit my job and started paying my bills. I argued with her at first, but she always told me no kid of hers was going to put school second. It was always school and hero duties that should come first, in her opinion." Minami noticed the far away look on her father's face as he lost himself a bit in his past memories. Toshi seemed to notice he was drifting away from the main point of the topic, and gave his head a bit of a shake as if to brush off the past.

"But to answer your question, she was not my birth mother, but my mother in every other sense, as well as my sensei as she was the one who gave me OFA." Pulling the chain out of the box, it gleamed in the light as it danged from his hand.

"Let's see how it looks on you, my girl." Nodding excitedly, Minami turned her back to him and moved her damp hair aside, allowing her father to slip the necklace over her and clasp the back together. She ran her ringers over the chain resting against her collarbone. She turned around to look at Toshi, his large smile showing his approval.

"It looks like it was made for you, my dear, go look at yourself in the mirror." Standing up, Minami took a few steps over and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. The yellow gold showed up brightly, a lovely contrast against her alabaster skin. She touched the chain and pendant once more, admiring it. Turning back around, she sat back down on the bed next to Yagi and hugged him fiercely. Wrapping his own arms around the girl and resting his cheek on top of her head, Toshi continued,

"Nana was the best hero you could ask for, brave, smart, kind, powerful. You don't know how often I wish she could be here still, not just for me, but to be a guiding light for you as well." Minami could feel her father rumble his wishes, and squeezed him tighter.

"But you're all of those things too dad, you're my role model, I want to be just like you when I become a pro hero." Yagi smiled as he heard her response and tucked her under his chin, running his hand down her smooth hair.

"Sometimes I just think you'd be better off with a suitable female pro hero as your role model, not some skeletal old man like myself…" he murmured. The girl wrinkled her nose at his response and look up at him, "Is this about me getting my ears pierced without your permission?" Yagi laughed at her perceptiveness.

"No, not really, just trying to think about what is best for you is all." He half lied as he smiled softly down at her.

"You're All Might, the greatest hero there ever was, how can I ask for a better role model than that? And on top of it, you're my dad. I don't see what the problem is. I don't need any other role models when I have you." She took his hands and squeezed, trying to get Toshi to believe her, that she truly felt complete with him as her only parental guide.

"Besides, I already know who to go to if I want to get my belly button pierced," She grinned up at Toshinori, trying to get a rise out of him. His eyes widened at her statement as he began hacking into his arm.

"Nooooo, no. Absolutely not. No more piercings, do you understand Minami?" Toshinori gasped out in between his coughing. Minami giggled at her father's frantic response, nodding in agreement.

"Yes Papa, I understand," She grinned as she thought to herself, _Well, at least I got his mind off of sad stuff..._

* * *

Here's the end of the chapter! We're getting closer to the entrance exam day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's only one to two chapters away at this point :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Y'all! Here's chapter 9! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them! PLUS ULTRA! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all my American readers!

* * *

Minami swung her legs as she sat on top of the metal filing cabinet humming to herself, nibbling on some snacks Yagi had given her. She watched Izuku sweat as he dragged more garbage across the sand, despite the dropping temperatures that autumn brought. Since her injury, Recovery Girl had given her strict orders of no physical activity for a week until her ankle finished healing. As a result, she didn't really have much to do during the training sessions at the beach and had been taking extra tutoring lessons throughout the week instead, to her dismay. It was Saturday, and Minami had begged Toshinori to let her come to the beach with him just to get some fresh air, and to do something other than read or study. She had been feeling stir crazy all week at not being able to work out, and desperately wanted to stretch her limbs. With hesitance, Yagi agreed to let her come, with the promise that she do exactly as he say and not do any physical activity.

Toshinori carefully observed the children a few feet away, fully focused on them, and noticed warily that Minami had pulled herself up a very tall filing cabinet, like a cat on its perch. His electric blue eyes focused on her bandaged ankle peeking through the bottom of her jeans. He shook his head as he imagined a strong breeze blowing her off her perch, forcing her to land on her injured ankle, and immediately moved towards her.

"Come little Minami, I don't want you sitting so high up until your ankle is fully healed," reaching up and plucking her off of the tall multi tier filing cabinet, he set her softly on the sand. Minami whined at being moved, sensing a loss of what little freedom she had at that moment.

"Dadddddd, I'm fineeee. I don't want to-"

"Be quiet Minami, no more whining. You will do exactly as I say, that was the deal, remember? Now sit down on the ground where it's safe." Yagi finally snapped and raised his voice at her, losing his patience a bit at her pushing him relentlessly all morning to let her move around, despite agreeing to be immobile.

Hearing the change in Toshi's demeanor, Minami quieted immediately and looked down at her hands as Yagi set her on the sand, nervous to look her father in his eyes. Chancing a glance to his left, he could see even Izuku had stopped what he was doing to regard Toshinori.

Sighing, Yagi felt frustration rip through him as he raked his hand through his wild blond locks. He didn't mean to be so harsh on the girl; he knew she was just antsy at being house bound all week, and frankly he couldn't blame her. But he needed to do what was necessary to make sure she healed correctly, even if he had to be the bad guy for a bit.

Toshinori shuddered as he thought back to Monday when the accident had occurred. They had just finished their lunch break and he hadn't realized Izuku started moving garbage once more. He chose one of the largest items on the beach; a large industrial steel refrigerator. Knowing she wasn't allowed to move any of the garbage as that was Izuku's task alone, Minami had been there to pump him up and cheer him on in his attempt to drag the fridge with ropes. From what Izuku had explained to him in the chaotic aftermath, eventually he was able to get the appliance to creak forward, bit by bit, his strength having increased over the past months of training and clearing garbage.

However, the ropes had gotten tangled around his legs. While jerking his legs around and trying to get the ropes unwrapped, Izuku had tipped the fridge forward just enough to push it off balance, and cause it to fall forward onto him. Izuku was trapped at that moment, but Minami had seen what was happening from where she stood nearby and had moved quickly, using her quirk to propel herself over the sand and push Izuku out of the way. However, it hadn't been enough to completely clear herself from the steel device. The steel behemoth toppled over and caught her on her calf, trapping her underneath.

An ear piercing scream and hysterical crying had sounded across the beach and shook Toshinori to his core. The sound had snapped him out of reviewing the children's training manuals, blood spewing from his own mouth in shock, and caused him to phase into his muscle form, pinpointing the source of all the chaos almost immediately. When he arrived Minami had been trying to push the fridge off her leg with energy blasts, though they weren't nearly strong enough to move the thing. Izuku had been panicked at her side, trying to help pull her out from underneath the appliance.

Making quick work of the fridge, All Might flung it off of her and kneeled down to inspect the damage. What he saw made his heart stop. Her ankle was already black and blue and swollen, with some bone poking through the skin, and blood running out of the wound heavily, staining the sand beneath her ankle. Not wasting anytime, he immediately went into hero mode and carefully gathered her in his arms, keeping her ankle stable, while simultaneously trying to keep her calm in vain, knowing just how excruciating the pain must be. Izuku had been stammering questions and freaking out while explaining what had happened the entire time he gathered the girl into his arms. All Might could only utter one word to the boy with a grave and angered look on his face, the gravity of the situation sapping his normally patient demeanor.

"Stay!" he growled out at the boy, causing him to take several steps back at the tone, and All Might jumped into the air, heading straight for UA, praying that Recovery Girl was there at the moment. Minami passed out not long into the flight. He felt sheer panic rip through him, fearing she may have nicked an artery in her ankle and was losing too much blood.

Once arriving to UA he kicked in Recovery Girl's office door, startling the woman so badly she dropped a box of medical supplies she had been holding at the time, which spread all over the floor. Looking up from the mess, she had been ready to give an earful to whoever dared to break her office door when she took in the scene in front of her. The limp, unconscious girl in All Might's arms whose calves were coated in blood, and the look of pure panic on All Might's face.

"Bring her here, on the table, hurry!" Recovery Girl demanded at once. All Might rushed to lay Minami on the examination table in her office. Reviewing the injury, Recovery Girl gasped at its nasty appearance.

"My word All Might! What happened?!" she cried as she immediately went to staunch the bleeding.

"I….I don't know Chiyo, I just turned around and all hell had broken loose…." All Might stammered, not feeling like his normal confident self as he looked down at his daughter's blood that coated his left side and arm, feeling agonized over the thought of Minami suffering through a gruesome injury.

Recovery Girl had turned to give All Might a tongue lashing at being so absent minded when a loud moaning sound came from Minami, unintelligible words tumbling from her mouth at the pain that was shooting through her as she returned to consciousness, drawing the attention of both adults once more. All Might kneeled down and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as his other hand smoothed back her bangs from her face.

"Papa's here, little Minami, everything's going to be alright," his voice cracked as he attempted to reassure her, allowing Recovery Girl to assess the damage on her leg once more. Minami's eyes cracked open and her head slowly turned to face All Might, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes as she tried with all her strength to stay calm and quiet, but quickly losing that battle.

"Papa….Please….Make it stop…Please." She begged sobbing, grabbing his hand with both of her own and squeezing hard while she tried to stay still. All Might's heart broke at the pleading tone of her request, wanting more than anything to take her place at that moment. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her's, squeezing her two hands as tightly as he dared to with his calloused hand, reassuring her.

"We will my girl, we're going to make the pain go away, just hang on a little longer", All Might rumbled against her as he took a moment to glance at Recovery Girl, silently begging for her help. Recovery girl turned around with a syringe in hand filled with a clear liquid.

"It's alright sweetheart, we're going to make it all better," Recovery Girl crooned softly at the girl, gently gripping her bicep as she pushed the needle into her arm and injected her with the substance.

"This is going to make you sleepy so don't fight it, just relax now." Recovery Girl explained as Minami hissed at the cold liquid coursing through her arm.

Within 15 seconds of the injection, All Might saw a relaxed look spread on the girl's face as her pupils dilated, the tension draining from her body. All Might could feel Minami's grip relax completely in his hand. She sighed as she looked at All Might with a half lidded expression on her face.

"Why am I floating?" she murmured tiredly. All Might could only smooth her bangs back once more with his free hand.

"Chiyo, what'd you give her? She's completely out of it." He looked back at Recovery Girl with a shocked look on his face.

I twilighted her All Might, it's when a patient is in between consciousness and anesthesia. While I've already been able to confirm her arteries are fine and were not damaged, I don't feel comfortable putting her out completely until I can get a better idea of how much blood she has lost and what the extent of the damage is.

Bringing out two more syringes, Recovery Girl injected them directly into the wound. All Might couldn't help but wince.

"This will help to keep her leg numb from the knee down for the next several hours." Recovery Girl explained as she walked up to Minami's head and waived her hand in front of her face and snapped her fingers to make sure she was out of it. There was no reaction from the girl as she stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. Taking one of her hands, Recovery Girl placed an IV in one of her veins on the back of her hand and hooked up some pain killers to the drip. "I may have to do some minor surgery All Might, depending on how severe the injury is. You're welcome to stay, but you'll still need to be out of my way if that's the case."

All Might looked on with a worried expression, and ran his thumb over Minami's free hand, nodding his understanding to Recovery Girl.

Using surgical tools to hold the wound open, Recovery Girl poked around the injury, then washed the wound out and sprayed a coating of anti-bacterial agent to prevent infection. After several minutes of silence, All Might looked up and saw Recovery Girl removing the surgical tools from the injury and slipping off her latex gloves with a sigh.

"Good news, she's going to be completely fine; this won't inhibit her from becoming a hero. Minami won't require surgery; it was a clean break and there aren't any bone fragments or damaged tissue that need to be removed. She's lost a decent amount of blood, but it's not life threatening. She'll heal up to be as good as new, she's just going to be very sore and tired for a while." All Might released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, laying his head down on the table next to Minami's in relief for a moment. He pulled his head back up as he felt Recovery Girl's small hand patting him comfortingly on his back.

"It's hard being a parent, isn't it? Much more stressful to worry about your child than it is about yourself. " Recovery Girl sympathized with All Might, "But that's why we're here, to pick our children back up when they fall. She's going to be ok All Might, it's a good thing you got her here as quickly as you did." Recovery Girl leaned forward and placed a big smooch on Minami's pale cheek and paused for a moment to look at her leg. All Might looked on as well, simultaneously fascinated and pleased as her bone cracked and popped back into place, the wound closing up, leaving only an angry red welt with some obvious swelling behind.

"She's used up too much stamina to heal the wound completely, I don't dare take any more energy from her right now. She'll be better off letting it rest for a week at the point I've currently healed it to. Then you can bring her back and I can finish the job after her body has completely recovered from all her training exercises." Recovery Girl explained as she removed the IV from the girl's hand, noting that her pain medication had finished up. She ran her fingers over the palm of Minami's hand after removing the IV, and looked up at All Might irritated.

"I can tell she's begun using her powers more. There are some burn welts on her palms. I'll give you a burn ointment she can use to heal the damage she experiences, but you'll need to be more careful with her, she shouldn't be burning herself over and over again like this."

All Might swallowed and nodded, feeling humbled that his girl was going to be alright due to Recovery Girl's expertise and powerful healing quirk.

Recovery Girl ran her hand up Minami's arm in a comforting fashion. Feeling the toned muscles beneath her fingertips, she smiled. "Overall, I can tell you're doing a great job helping to prep her for the UA entrance exam, and for life as a hero. She's much stronger and larger since I last saw her; you must be feeding her well." Recovery Girl smiled as she moved a stray bang from the girl's face, noticing she had finally fallen asleep due to the pain killers she had been administered from the IV. "Truth be told, I hardly recognize her as that little girl you first brought into my office back in the spring. It's amazing how fast they grow, isn't it?"

All Might smiled softly for the first time since the accident occurred. "Yes, she really has grown, hasn't she?" he looked down at Minami who was peacefully sleeping on the examination table now, taking in how much leaner she looked, and most noticeably her face was no longer round but had grown more angular, like a young adult.

Recovery girl had smiled back cheerfully at that, "Yes well, she's going to be quite the heart breaker with those looks of hers. If she doesn't already, I'm sure she'll have plenty of boys chasing after her in no time once she starts high school." All Might scowled at that statement,

"She doesn't need the distraction of boys right now; there will be plenty of time for that, much, much farther down the road."

Recovery Girl laughed heartily at that, wagging a finger at All Might's pouty look on his face, "Oh so I see you've already had a few encounters?" Recovery Girl giggled as she wrapped Minami's ankle with gauze and a soft cast, enjoying her time teasing the number one hero, before she put the girl's shoes back on and bundled Minami in her jacket so All Might could take her home. Looking up from redressing the girl, Recovery Girl grinned at All Might cheerfully,

"She's good to go, just don't forget to have her take her medicine for the next week, else that ankle will be bothersome for her."

All Might tenderly picked the sleeping girl up, cradling her against his chest as if she were a porcelain doll.

"Just take good care of her All Might, children are a handful, but most of all they're a blessing, especially this one," Recovery Girl patted Minami's good leg before sending the number one hero off.

Toshinori blinked and refocused back on the two children in front of him at Dagobah beach. Remembering what Chiyo said, he smiled softly and let out a sigh as he felt his anger leave him, reaching out to ruffle Minami's loose blonde hair.

"I'm sorry my girl, I didn't mean to snap at you. You just need to be a little more patient, and then you can move freely once more. We'll even do more practice drills with your energy blasts." Toshinori reassured her, smiling. The two children looked at each other and sighed in relief, feeling the tension leave at once as Toshinori's smile shined as brightly as the sun.

Yagi looked at the time on his watch and noted it was 12:30pm, time for lunch. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Let's all warm up over a bowl of hot udon soup at the shop down the street, and Minami you can tell young Midoriya here some more about Halloween and what you used to do in the United States to celebrate." The children looked at each other excitedly at the prospect of hot soup and nodded up at Toshinori eagerly. Yagi felt encouraged by their reaction and continued,

"Tomorrow is Halloween, right? Since you can't go trick or treating in Japan, how about we celebrate Halloween over a movie and some candy together tomorrow evening at our home with Young Izuku here?" Yagi smiled at the thought of the young children enjoying some downtime together. Plus, he really owed it to the young boy.

Toshi remembered how he snapped at the boy the day of the accident. He had returned to the beach with Minami bundled up after remembering he had told him to stay there and wait for him. After packing Minami up in the truck and making sure she'd be ok for about 5 to 10 minutes, he went down to the beach to check on Izuku and found him sitting on the sand with his knees up to his chest , sniffling. He felt guilt flood his entire being at the scene, knowing the fault lay mainly with him for not keeping a closer eye on the children; a mistake he won't make again.

He had reassured the boy that everything was ok and had apologized profusely, but Izuku had cried and fretted that Yagi had likely changed his mind about giving him his quirk, and had even insisted at one point in their conversation that he should give his quirk to someone more worthy. Toshinori balked at the notion and had assured the boy that was absolutely not the case, that he was still his heir for OFA. After reassuring him several times more with a hug and several hardy pats on the back, he had sent the boy home to relax for the rest of the day, confirming they would pick up where he left off the following day. Though the boy had been smiling through the remainder of his tears by the time they had finished up their talk, Toshi knew the entire situation had been a big blow to his confidence.

All in all, it had been a rough day for all of them, and they could use time off to just relax and regroup.

 _Plus, a little candy never hurt any_ , Yagi thought to himself smiling as the children engaged in excited chatter about Halloween while they walked to the nearest udon shop.

* * *

Yagi smiled while he opened the bags of Swedish fish and various chocolates in the kitchen as he heard the children's laughter from the living room. Pouring the assorted bags into one large bowl, he rounded the corner and saw the children wrestling playfully over the prime spot on the large recliner chair.

"Hey hey hey squirts! Take it easy there! I need that chair to make it through the night!" Yagi laughed as he set the bowl of candy on the coffee table. Minami gleefully bumped Izuku out of the chair with a strong kick from her good leg, causing the boy to tumble down to the floor. Izuku scoffed a bit and looked back up at Minami.

"How do you always do that? You always win!" he laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his lower back.

"Cause I'm the daughter of All Might!" Minami grinned and flexed her two small biceps in mimicry of said number one hero standing right next to them.

Toshi laughed at the antics of the children, reaching down to help Izuku back up into a standing position, then snatching Minami in a head lock and tickling her side. She squealed at the contact and tried in vain to slip out of Toshinori's grip. Yagi laughed,

"Easy there kiddo! Don't let that head of yours get too big, you may be my favorite daughter, but Izuku is still my favorite student," Minami grinned at Yagi's comment, and responded back with a smart alecky comment.

"What do you mean I'm your favorite daughter? I'm your only daughter!" a hearty laugh erupted from Yagi at her witty comment as the tickling continued for a few more seconds until Minami gave in,

"All right all right! You win! Papa I give in!" she laughed, putting her hands in the air in surrender. Toshi stopped his tickling and released her, grinning. He looked over to Izuku who had a small blush on his cheeks at All Might's previous compliment. Toshi rolled his eyes good naturedly at him.

 _Heh, that kid is such a fanboy._ He thought laughing to himself.

"Well have you two picked out a scary movie to watch from my collection of movies?"

Izuku held up the dvd case to Yagi.

"Yeah! We decided to watch The Darkness! It sounds really fun and scary!" Toshinori took the black colored DVD and turned it over to read the description on the back. He felt his eyebrows raise as he read it was about a demon that slept for 15 years at a time who only woke to feed on people for a period of 48 hours before returning to its slumber. It hid in the shadows of night time to snatch people up and consume their organs. Flipping the DVD back to the front, he saw it was rated PG-13.

 _I don't remember ever buying this movie before, seems pretty creepy. Hopefully it's not too scary for the children, but it is PG-13, and they're both 15… So it should be alright._

Putting the DVD into the player, the movie began to play ominously, and Toshinori took his place on the center of the couch, with Izuku sitting on the other end. Minami leaned over to turn out the light in the living room from where she sat cross-legged in the recliner chair, coating the room in darkness, save for one small light in the kitchen and the glow of the television screen.

Yagi grinned at the girl in the dark, "Are you sure you want to do that my girl? Could make the movie extra scary,"

The girl scoffed at Toshinori's comment, "I'm not scared of any dumb old movie,"

Izuku grinned at her comment while Toshi laughed at the girl's bravado, "All right little Minami, I believe you,"

As the movie progressed from multiple chase scenes, as well as scenes with the demon jumping out from the darkness to attack people, Toshinori noticed in amusement how Minami's bravery had begun to fail as she slowly migrated closer to him from across the room. Yagi noticed she first moved by sitting on the floor by the chair when the first person was killed, watching the scene with huge eyes.

Soon after, she moved to the floor directly in front of the couch. By the middle of the movie, she had finished her journey across the room by ending up on the other side of Toshinori on the couch. Toshi and Izuku laughed a bit as they noticed her watching the movie at times between the fingers of her hands covering her face whenever the demon appeared to take another victim.

"What's the matter Minami? Movie too scary for you?" Izuku teased with a smug look on his face.

Minami laughed and blushed, forcing herself to remove her hands from her face. "No! Of course not, the couch was just more comfortable," she giggled and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The sounds of clothes tearing in the movie drew their attention once more. Looking up, Toshinori's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he saw an impromptu love scene had started between the two main characters while they were hiding from the demon. The female lead's top had come off, exposing her large breasts fully. He began coughing violently at his surprise, blood dripping from his mouth.

 _Holy Shit! I thought this movie was supposed to be PG-13!_ was all the number one hero could think as he covered the eyes of both Izuku and Minami, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks as he watched the scene play out until he was sure it was finished. Pulling his hands away from both children's faces, Minami opened her eyes again and looked at the screen, seeing both characters under the bed sheets. Realizing what had just played out on the movie, Minami glanced at Toshinori and Izuku, her face feeling beat red. She sputtered a laugh at Izuku's huge eyes and tomato red face,

"Whoa…boobs…" Izuku muttered quietly to himself as he blinked. Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle at the awe-filled face of Izuku who had just seen his first pair of breasts, leaning over the ruffle his hair.

An unearthly snarl erupted from the movie as the demon came flying through the window on the screen, shattering it, to finish off the last two remaining survivors. Minami shrieked at the unexpected ending, burying her face into the couch cushion. She could hear Izuku snorting and laughing at her reaction.

Feeling the couch shift as a heavy weight was lifted, she could see the livingroom lights were turned back on from the corners of the cushion.

Removing said cushion, she looked up to see Yagi grinning cheerfully at the two children on the couch. Behind him, the credits were rolling on the television for the movie.

"Alright kiddos, time to wrap this up," Yagi gave a thumbs up to the two children. Minami groaned, knowing what that meant; time for more studying since she was still unable to exercise.

"it's ok Minchan," Izuku called her by her nick-named he made up for her, "We'll do some mock UA entrance exams together," Izuku clenched his fist as he became determined and grinned, "And go plus ultra!"

* * *

Minami's eyes snapped open as she gasped, laying in her bed. She felt a cold sweat go through her body as she lay there in the inky darkness, waking up fully from her nightmare. Rolling over, she took shallow breaths as she grabbed her phone. The white screen blinded her slightly for a few seconds; she squinted against it and saw it read 12:31am.

"It was just a dream, it's not real, there are no monsters…" she reassured herself quietly as she set her phone back down, though her hammering heart said otherwise. Attempting to swallow, she gagged as her tongue felt dry and stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Sliding out of bed, Minami tiptoed into the hallway of the apartment. The entire apartment was dark, save for one tiny light in the kitchen. Entering the dark kitchen, she filled a glass with water. Sipping the water, she turned around and walked halfway out of the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Looking out into the living room, she gasped and almost dropped her glass, whimpering at what she saw.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." Minami chanted softly to herself frantically, pinching her eyes shut for a moment. Opening them again tentatively, she could still make out a shape in the far corner of the pitch blackness of the living room. Whining, she felt her heart racing in her ears as she stared unblinking at the shape she saw. As she continued to look, she gasped as she thought she saw the shadow demon standing in the corner of the living room turn and look at her.

Stumbling to set her glass on the table, she limped quickly down the hallway to Toshinori's room, where the door was wide open. Peaking in, she could see the outline of him stretched out on his custom made king size bed to fit his long 7 foot frame, softly snoring.

 _This is stupid, I shouldn't wake him, this isn't real, it's my imagination…_

Looking back, she could swear the shadow had gotten closer to her and she felt fear tingle down her spine, imaging a nasty winged creation like the one in the movie leaping out to rip open her chest and eat her heart.

 _Screw it!_ Minami thought a bit panicked as she padded over to the side of Toshinori's bed, she shook him awake as softly as she could, whimpering as her imagination ran wild.

"Papa…Papa!" she squeaked, gently shaking his shoulder. Toshinori 's soft snoring halted as he woke immediately, snapping his hand out to grip her wrist tightly as his hero instincts kicked in. Realizing there was no villain trying to harm him, but only his daughter, he released her wrist in an instant.

"My girl, what's wrong?" Toshinori's voice rasped as he coughed into his arm, reaching over to turn on his light next to his bed. Squinting up to look at Minami, he saw her standing next to him, trembling.

"I…." Minami paused and looked down, still trembling, feeling silly. Toshinori waited patiently for the girl to voice her thoughts.

"I… had a bad dream, and I went to get a glass of water, and saw a monster in the living room." She Sniffed, still feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She moved closer to the bed.

Toshinori sighed and scrubbed his eyes, groaning a bit as he forced his body to sit up on his bed, his large feet touching the floor. Minami worried she had made him upset.

"I'm sorry papa! I-"

Yagi interrupted her by hushing her and drawing her close for a hug.

"My girl…" he said softly as he woke up more fully now, rubbing her back with his large hand, then pulled back to look at her.

Minami sniffled some more as she looked at Toshinori, "I'm sorry, the movie was really scary…" Yagi hummed tiredly in agreement,

"It was scary wasn't it? Maybe a bit too scary, huh?" Toshinori agreed as he pulled her back in for another tight hug. Minami wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, savoring the feeling of safety.

"Can I stay with you tonight Papa, please? I…I'm still scared…" Minami's voice came out muffled from where she had pressed herself against him, worried he would say no.

Toshinori was silent for a moment while he thought about it, then made his decision after several seconds.

 _Would this be bad for establishing her independence? No, It couldn't hurt, and besides, if I send her off to her own room knowing she's upset, I won't be able to sleep..._

"Of course little Minami. Now, let's go back to sleep," releasing her and scooting back on the bed, Yagi slid back under the blanket once more before lifting his arm and waiting for her to climb in next to him.

Minami wasted no time crawling into the large bed with Yagi, getting as close as physically possible to him, nestling herself against his chest. She felt Toshi's chest rumble as he chuckled at her while he reached over to turn out the light once more.

Wrapping both of them back up in his large blanket, Yagi could hear Minami sigh as she slipped back into the comfort of sleep. He closed his eyes as well, feeling the effects of sleep tugging at his mind when he heard Minami's small voice whisper to him,

"G'night papa, I love you." Toshinori smiled softly to himself as he laid there, wrapping his arms around the girl tighter at her response.

"Good night, little Minami, I love you too." Yagi murmured as he felt sleep take him once more.

* * *

Alright! Here's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will likely be the moment of truth! the UA entrance exam!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my wonderful readers! Here is Chapter 10! It's UA test day! This chapter will introduce one of my favorite Class 1-A characters! Also wanted to mention that this may be my last update until possibly January 2019 or late December 2018, depending on how crazy things get on my end with the upcoming holidays. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and continued support, and I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter!

* * *

Minami inhaled the crisp early morning air, and then exhaled slowly, watching her breath puff out into little clouds as she stood outside the apartment complex, waiting for Toshinori to join her. The date was February 26, the day she had been working towards since Yagi found her; UA test day. Today would be the day to see if all of her training and tutoring sessions were a success. She felt a shiver go through her body, and wasn't sure if it was due to the chilled air, or the fact that she was more nervous than she could remember feeling in recent memory.

Minami tucked her grey scarf tighter around her neck and face, burying her hands into the pockets of her pink coat after readjusting her backpack. She closed her eyes and sighed,

 _Get a hold of yourself, you need to refocus…there is no room for messing up….not today…_

She felt a large hand grip her padded shoulder. Opening her eyes and turning around, she saw her father standing there with a smile on his face. "You all set my girl? Let's get to the truck, I'll drop you off at UA." Minami felt her brow crinkle up in confusion.

"We're going straight to the school? I thought we were meeting with Izuku first?" She questioned as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. Yagi got into the driver's side and started up the truck.

"I will be dropping you off at the school first so you can settle in. I'll have to meet young Midoriya at the beach by myself to make sure he finished clearing the area I sectioned out for him, and transfer OFA to him." He explained as he pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Minami pouted a bit, "I wanted to see you transfer OFA to him, Papa! It sounds really cool!" Minami could see a flash of emotion cross Yagi's face for a moment before it returned to neutrality, but was confused by what she saw there for a split second, was it worry maybe? contemplation?

Toshinori glanced at the girl for a moment, then looked back to the road.

 _No…Keep her safe, the less she knows about OFA, the less of a chance my enemies will pursue her in the future…_ Yagi concluded to himself after weighing out his options, stopping at a red light.

"My dear…just like we have our own secrets we keep between each other because of our bond, it also means that young Midoriya and I will also have a few secrets that no one else can know about, due to the nature of our relationship. This instance is one of those times, I'm afraid…" he trailed off as he regarded Minami with a look genuine regret for not allowing her to come.

Minami felt her face fall a bit at her father's rejection.

 _I get it…I know what he means but…Why can't he trust me with his deepest darkest secrets too about one for all? I would never say anything to anyone… Maybe I'm just not trustworthy enough to him?_ Minami thought to herself sadly as she nodded at her father's statement, accepting it as she turned to look out the windshield of the truck.

Guilt shot through Yagi at the sadness that crossed Minami's face. Shaking it off, he decided to change topics to try to pick up her spirits.

"Besides, you have much more important things to focus on this morning, like acing that entrance exam!" He winked at her as he laughed heartily, reaching over to pat her head.

Minami smiled at how much love she felt pour out to her from the action, deciding to set aside their disagreement and instead do what her father said; focus on the test that lay ahead.

 _He's right, it's definitely way more important anyways, and I need to be completely focused on this test today. I need to do well, I have to get into UA…_ She felt her fist clench in her lap as she became determined, but at that moment recognized they were crossing through the daunting gates of UA, and sensed all confidence she felt just seconds before fade away in an instant as intimidation set in.

" _We're here already?!"_ she thought to herself as she looked out her window at the large building in the distance while Yagi parked the truck, and turned to look at her. A proud look crossed his face.

"You've come a long way kiddo. You're not a little kid anymore. No, you're a young lady now, and a hero in training." Yagi said as he softly gazed at her.

Minami felt her bottom lip tremble a bit at her father's compliment, feeling emotion rise up. Her throat tightened as she tried to reign herself in.

 _No crying Minami, you're going to be a hero, and heroes don't cry…_ she reminded herself sternly.

"I can already tell, today's going to be a great day my girl. I'm so proud of you, of everything you've accomplished, and will accomplish in the future. You're going to be a great hero."

Like glass shattering against stone, Minami felt her resolve break and she roughly inhaled, tears flowing from her eyes as she covered her face with her hands, willing herself to stop crying unsuccessfully.

She could sense the confusion rolling off her father in waves, not even needing to look at him to know how baffled he probably looked at her reaction. She exhaled loudly, ending with a whimper as she realized now she couldn't stem the flow of tears as her anxiety overwhelmed her. She could feel Toshinori gently grip her wrists to pull her hands away from her face.

"Minami my girl, what's wrong?" She heard his baritone voice ask. Allowing her hands to be pulled away, she could see Yagi's sympathetic face through her watery vision.

Minami opened her mouth to say something, but felt her fears and concerns that she had been holding in for the past several months come tumbling out. She pinched her eyes shut as she as she felt herself implode.

"I'm not good at tests, I never have been. I was always told I was stupid and I wasn't cut out for school. And now I have to do this all by myself; what if I'm not good enough to become a hero? What if I'm a complete failure, and I bomb the test, and I embarrass myself and you and-" she sobbed out in broken sentences until she was cut off by Toshinori placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them, shushing her gently.

Opening her eyes from her meltdown, she could see understanding lit up in Yagi's own eyes as he realized what was the matter.

"Minami," Toshi started off slowly, thinking about how he was going to word his thoughts, "first off, you're definitely not stupid, you're smart. Secondly, you're not alone my girl, you'll never be alone-"

"Because you'll always be here for me?" Minami croaked out her question as tears still flowed down her face, trying to finish his sentence. Yagi appeared to hesitate before answering, seeming conflicted,

"Yes, but it's important to remember that even when I'm not physically present, I will always be here," he reached downward and tapped her thick coat just below the left side of her collar bone, indicating her heart. "Because I love you above all else,"

Minami hiccupped, rubbing her eyes as she began to calm down. Hearing a hissing sound, Minami looked up to see Yagi had transformed into All Might to reassure her, a huge grin spreading on his jolly face. Worried that someone would see them, Minami glanced around the parking lot from their truck, but didn't see a single soul out at that time.

All Might pulled the girl into a tight hug before she could say anything, finishing his pep talk. "Lastly, you're not going to fail little Minami,"

Not totally convinced, she interrupted him, "But what if I fail and-"

"But my dear, what if you fly? And go on to soar and succeed?" this response stunned Minami, causing her to pause and listen to his explanation. All Might grinned as he continued to embrace her, softly stroking her hair, "You cannot be afraid to fail my dear, because then you will never succeed either; you would be at a standstill, never moving forward. And that is no way to live, now is it?" Minami murmured her agreement into his shoulder.

"Which is why it's how we handle our failures that truly make us who we are, so we can learn and become better. But you've been practicing a lot these past 9 months, and my girl, you've learned so much!" He laughed jovially and tightened his hold on Minami, causing her to smile softly at his upbeat attitude as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I know as long as you try your best, everything is going to be just fine, little Minami, I promise, no matter what happens."

Pulling back from Minami a bit, All Might looked her in the eyes, patting her shoulders. "Deep breath little Minami," The girl inhaled deeply before releasing a large gust of breath. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach fade away, she smiled up at All Might as the remainder of her tears dried up.

All Might raised his two index fingers to the corners of his smile, pointing upward. "Just remember little Minami, whenever you feel afraid or nervous, just to smile to trick the fear inside you!"

Minami giggled and smiled back.

"Thanks Papa," All Might lowered his hands and chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. Letting his muscle form drop, steam filled the truck as Toshinori took his place.

"Now go show them what it means to be a hero!" Yagi gave her a thumbs up with a big grin.

* * *

Minami walked into the towering building that had produced some of the best heroes in the world. Once inside, she registered for the exam and took in her surroundings. The halls were wide and extremely clean. They almost glimmered in the winter morning light, reflecting all the majesty and pageantry the building itself did from the outside. She had never seen anything like it, having never been in the main part of the school before.

There were a few examinees walking around the halls, softly speaking to each other. Others were sitting around in corners of the hallway, going through flashcards of questions or reading through their note pads. Some even just seemed to be relaxing, scrolling through their smart phones. Minami wandered the halls aimlessly to stretch her legs, and of course to satisfy her curiosity.

Throughout the building she found various bulletins of upcoming events for the school, clubs, tutoring sessions, and even a few framed dedications to the most famous heroes that were schooled there. All in all, she concluded it was a good institution, and could definitely see why it had such a good reputation.

Circling back around, she decided to find a seat in the lecture hall they were assigned to gather at for the entrance exam.

 _Maybe I'll review some of my notes now…_ She thought to herself as she walked down the first few steps of the auditorium that could easily seat 1000 people. She looked at the rows and rows of empty seats, though quite a few were already filled with examinees.

"Cute coat! Pink's my favorite!" a voice sounded from behind her in one of the last rows. She turned and saw a girl with pink hair and skin, with little horns coming out of her head. Her yellow eyes pierced hers, and there was a magnetic air of confidence around her. Minami liked her instantly; she reminded her of her friend from Oklahoma, Tracie, who she had fallen out of touch with recently to her dismay.

"Thanks! I'm Minami Yagi," Minami introduced herself. The pink girl was chewing some bubble gum. Blowing a big bubble, she popped it and grinned up at her from where she sat.

"My name's Mina Ashido!" She moved her backpack out of the aisle seat, inviting Minami to sit next to her. Minami wasted no time, feeling starved for female friendship since arriving to Japan months ago.

"Hey, are you really Japanese? Your name is Japanese, but you don't sound like it." The pink haired girl hummed in thought, "You kinda sound like a gaijin!" Mina snickered.

Minami felt a large sweat drop form as she slipped off her coat and scarf, revealing her black under armor work out pants and blush colored long sleeve running shirt underneath.

 _Great, even after all those countless hours of Japanese lessons, I'll still stand out like a sore thumb_ , she thought,

Seeing her distressed face, Mina quickly realized how her comment came out. Waiving her hands, she clarified, "It's not necessarily a bad thing, it just makes you different, you stand out, but not in a bad way" she grinned again, blowing another bubble gum bubble. "To be honest, your Japanese is pretty good, old fashioned sounding, but good!" she encouraged the blonde.

Minami smiled back amicably, realizing the girl meant no harm by the comment.

"It's true, I wasn't born here. In fact, I grew up in Oklahoma, in the United States. My mom was American, but my dad is Japanese. I only recently moved to Japan to go to school here about 9 months ago." Minami explained.

Whoa! You're from the wild west?! Like cowboys and Indians? Her yellow eyes grew large as she scooted closer to the blonde girl in her seat, eager for more details.

"Are there cute cowboys there?" She laced her fingers together in her lap, practically swooning at the thought of a rugged man sweeping her off her feet. Minami giggled at her dramatics,

"Yep! We have some cowboys there," she grinned. Mina squealed like a fan girl at her response,

"Do you have any cute cowboy brothers?! Maybe they'll come to visit you!"

Minami quickly shut that idea down, "nope, I'm an only child, but I still have friends back in Oklahoma, maybe I can get them to visit and drag a cute cowboy with them," Minami winked at Mina, enjoying the excited grin that spread across the pink girl's face.

 _I'm not going to tell her I only had one friend really, who I haven't talked to in months..she'd think I'm a total loser.._ Minami considered to herself.

"And you're mixed! That's really cool!" Mina laughed, her gaze raking her face as she leaned in to pinpoint which of her features were Japanese. The friendly girl reached out and took a strand of her sunflower colored hair.

"Blonde hair with blue eyes! I just knew you were different when I saw you! I haven't had a chance to hang out with many gaijin before! This will be fun!" Mina released her piece of hair and clapped her hands together with glee. Minami laughed at her excited tone.

"I'm glad you're excited to meet me!" the Minami smiled as she pulled out her booklet full of exam notes, skimming them while she eyed the pink girl from the corner of her vision who slouched and pulled her hands behind her head, looking extremely relaxed.

"Aren't you nervous for the test? We have so much riding on this exam…" Minami couldn't help herself from asking the girl, wondering what her secret was for being so confident.

Mina just smiled at her, flashing her straight white teeth while she chewed her gum, shrugging her shoulders, "Meh, I'm just going to wing it, it's what I've always done for school so far, and it's always worked out great for me!"

Minami felt her eyes widen at the girl's response, not being able to fathom being so nonchalant about such an important event.

The two girls continued to speak back and forth, all the while Minami skimmed her notes. Minami regarded the students steadily filing into the full examination hall now, looking for a familiar head of curly green hair amongst the hoards of hopeful examinees. Still not seeing Izuku with only 10 minutes to go, Minami sent another text to the boy.

"who ya texting? Your boyfriend?!" Mina leaned over to shove her nose into the screen of Minami's phone, looking for evidence of romance. Minami balked at the thought of Izuku being her boyfriend, sputtering a laugh.

"No, to be honest he's more like a brother to me, his family is friends with mine, so I've known him since I came here and we trained together a lot for this exam." Minami explained,

 _Hope the family lie doesn't ever come back to bite me in the ass_ , Minami worried a bit to herself.

"Ooohhh, so he's taking the exam too? Yeah he better get his butt here! They're going to start soon!" Mina giggled.

Soon enough, the intro music started playing and the lights dimmed. A hush fell over the attendees as Present Mic came dancing out onto the stage enthusiastically. Minami couldn't help but snicker at the scene, thinking his entrance suited him perfectly.

Worriedly, she glanced down at her phone and still didn't see a response from Izuku. She began texting him again when she felt someone roughly tapping her shoulder. Glancing up from her seat, she saw a lizard man sneering down at her, who had clearly been assigned to the site as an exam proctor.

"No phones! Turn off your phone! Else it will be confiscated!" he hissed out, his forked tongue poking out between his serrated teeth. Minami scowled up at the unfriendly glare she received, before shutting down her smart phone and shoving it in her backpack.

 _Crap Izuku… you better be here!_ She thought to herself, frustrated she wasn't able to make contact with him.

Let me hear ya! Present Mic shouted as he was met with complete silence. Minami winced at the slightly flustered look on Present Mic's face before he shrugged it off laughing.

Minami began listening to Present Mic's exam directions when she saw a really uptight boy stand up and start complaining about how the handout was written. Minami couldn't help but roll her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

 _Geez, he really needs to take it down a notch,_ she thought to herself irritated. Then, said boy turned and started yelling at another boy just behind him who had been muttering the whole time. Looking at who he was pointing at and recognizing his features, Minami sat up taller in her seat, seeing it was Izuku.

 _Izuku! There you are!_ She grinned, and began whispering loudly, trying to get his attention.

"Izuku! Izuku!" she cupped her hands around her mouth as she whisper-shouted across the quiet auditorium.

Suddenly, all the examinees in her vicinity violently hushed her, halting her attempts to try to contact Izuku. Minami blushed and slid down into her seat, not liking the negative attention. She could see Present Mic looking up into her section of the auditorium from the podium, trying to figure out what the commotion was, before deciding it wasn't worth his time and finished up the practical exam's directions.

Minami sighed from where she sat,

 _Well, this is it. I'll just have to talk to Izuku after the written portion of the exam today._

* * *

Minami found herself outside of Battle Center C with a large crowd of other examinees. To her delight, Mina's examinee ID had also been assigned to Battle Center C.

Heavy footsteps to her side attracted Minami's attention while she was sitting on the ground, stretching her legs in preparation for the practical exam.

"You're that dumbass that caused a ruckus in the auditorium!"

Minami rolled her eyes and ignored the voice for a few moments, finishing up her stretches.

Minami could hear the grating accent in her voice as she spoke English to her; it sounded as if she were from Brooklyn, New York. Discreetly looking around, Minami could see the other children looking on with curiosity, likely not realizing there were foreigners in their group.

 _It's not like there's many internationals here that try to get into UA._ Minami thought, _I'm sure this bitch does a standup job at representing foreigners,_ she thought sarcastically as she stood back up to her full height, glaring down at the other American who was a few inches shorter than her.

"Yeah, so what." Minami responded with a sneer as she got a good look at the girl. Instead of hair, she had large spikes coming out of her head. Her teeth were serrated as she mockingly smiled at Minami.

"I can't stand rich loud mouth bitches," Minami could see her orange eyes stare intently at her clothes, clearly jealous of how she appeared to be well off and in her mind, possibly have an advantage today if that was the case.

Minami smirked back. She had known this scenario well in the ice skating world. Girls who thought they were better than her because they dressed nicer or had more expensive coaches, or just had more money in general. Though now it seemed the roles were a bit reversed, this girl seemed to think she was some rich snob.

 _Maybe I am a rich snob now, I know dad has a lot of money, but that doesn't mean she can be shitty to me, and basically paint a big target on my back._ Minami thought as she looked around and saw some of the other children gathering around them, staring at her, looking for weakness; others grinning eagerly at what appeared to them a fight getting ready to break out.

Minami sighed in annoyance, _Like I would throw away my chance at going to UA for a damn fist fight._

Her eyes shifted back to the nasty girl in front of her. Minami grimaced at her,

"I don't care what you think, but you're going to fuck off and go your own way during this exam. Fuck with me, and that will pretty much guarantee your failure bitch." Minami snarled at her, only inches away from the other girl's face, her skin flashing blue for a moment in her anger.

The fanged girl gritted her teeth and stepped back at the flash of heat that emitted from the blonde girl, feeling more nervous than she cared to admit.

Mina roared with laughter and put her arm around Minami's shoulders, speaking to the other girl in slow, accented English "Yeah, don't mess with my friend! She'll fuck you up!" she giggled again.

The fanged girl grimaced and slunk away, like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Looking around, Minami could see the other children backing off, satisfied with her display that she indeed was no easy target.

Minami exhaled loudly, feeling the tension in her body fade a bit as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"AND BEGIN!" Minami jumped at Present Mic's large voice booming across campus. Looking up, she could see him standing on a watch tower high in the sky,

"WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST'S STARTED! RUN! RUN!" Present Mic shouted.

"Eeep!" Minami could feel the stampede of students begin running around her as the gates to battle center C opened. Taking off at a sprint, Minami found herself in the middle of the pack of people, racing into the city. Next to her, she saw Mina, who winked at her and gave her the peace sign.

"Let's do this Minami-Chan!"

* * *

"Haaaahhh!" Minami cried as she destroyed her 12th villain bot, shooting a small energy beam from her palm. Looking behind, Minami could see Mina melting her own bot with her acid.

Taking off at a run, Minami could see another 1 point bot with an examinee who seemed to be having trouble immobilizing it. She took this opportunity to rack up the points for herself.

"Mine!" Minami shouted as she leapt and struck the bot with another energy blast, piercing it's core and causing it to explode. She waived her apology to the other examinee with a shy smile as she dashed away.

 _Thank God Papa had me practice my energy beams on small appliances_ , she thought to herself as she moved. After the refrigerator fiasco, All Might didn't take any chances and focused on her quirk strength almost exclusively. She wasn't perfect, but a lot better at destroying heavier duty items now.

"Gah!" Minami halted and grabbed her right hand, grimacing, feeling pain surge through the tendons and muscle as she was beginning to hit her current limit with her quirk.

She heard a small scream in the distance, and looking up saw 4 straggler 2 pointers chasing the spikey haired girl that had given her trouble just 5 minutes earlier before the practical had begun. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she enjoyed replaying the scene over and over again as she dashed after the bots who ducked into an alley in their pursuit of the girl.

 _Well, she deserves it…_ she thought harshly to herself as she turned the corner and saw them closing in on said examinee, who huddled and cowered behind a few mock trashcans.

Fwoooom!

Minami put out both hands and grimaced, feeling pain as she pushed out 2 more blasts simultaneously. She could hear the girl scream and cover her head as bits of metal rained down around them from the destroyed bots.

The 2 remaining villain bots turned and locked onto the blue eyed girl.

"Terminate! Terminate!" their robotic voices rang out as they locked onto Minami, closing in.

Minami groaned as she gathered more energy into her forearms, feeling her muscles ache and sting at their overuse.

 _Just one more time Minami, come on_ … she panted to herself as she sent out another blast from each hand at the remaining bots, successfully destroying one, but only grazing the other.

"Shit!" Minami backed away from the robot as it approached her. She began trying to gather more energy once more, but felt herself tiring and unable to do so fully in such a short time span. Suddenly, a large spike pierced through the center of the bot, destroying it as it fell to the ground. Looking, Minami could see the spikey haired girl on her knees, panting with the effort of having pierced through the metal of the bot, regarding Minami cautiously.

Minami looked back at her, holding her stare, and after a few moments held out her hand to the girl, who took it timidly as Minami pulled her up.

"Thanks…" she said bashfully as she looked to her side, not wanting to make eye contact any longer.

Wiping away the sweat from her brow with her forearm, Minami regarded her warily, still feeling a bit guarded. "Don't mention it…"

Unexpectedly, the ground began shaking around them, and both girls struggled to maintain their balance under the pseudo earth-quake.

"What's going on?!" the volatile girl shouted over the large rumbling noise as she covered her ears. Looking up, Minami saw to her horror the giant 0 pointer bot rise out from the ground behind the alley where they stood like some undead metal behemoth, the smoke and ash from its release making it that much more intimidating.

"It's the 0 pointer! Run!" Minami grabbed the other girl's hand and turned tail, running as fast as she could away from the area as the bot began rampaging. The two girls screamed as chunks of building fell down around them.

 _Almost there!_ Minami thought hopeful as she could see the end of the alley way up ahead, opening up to the main part of the city.

Hearing a large cracking sound from above, Minami looked up and gasped. She jumped back and narrowly missed being crushed by a large piece of falling concrete, head butting the face of the girl behind her as they fell back.

Shaking her head to ward off the dizziness she felt, Minami saw their only escape was blocked by the fallen concrete. She looked back and saw the spikey haired girl had been knocked out. Minami's eyes widened as the stomping steel machine behind them slowly closed in.

The ground shook again, and Minami crawled to the other girl, hovering over her to try and protect her as best as she could from the falling debris. She could feel her knees shaking from the fear that gripped her heart.

 _This is bad…really, really, REALLY bad!_ She whimpered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to figure out what to do.

 _Think Minami! THINK!_ She screamed to herself mentally. Nearby, a familiar voice cut through the chaos.

"Need any help?!" Shocked, Minami snapped open her eyes and saw Mina grinning at her as she sliced through the concrete blocking their way with her acid, like a hot knife through butter. She extended her free hand to Minami.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Mina screamed over the sound of explosions and falling debris. Minami took the pink girl's hand without hesitation, and grabbed the spikey haired girl's arm, dragging her unconscious body out with them as she and Mina escaped to safety.

Seeing who she was dragging, Mina's eyes widened and she took the other girl's arm, helping to drag her as they ran, until they were some distance away.

Pausing to catch their breath, Mina and Minami stopped to look back at the huge villain bot in the distance. Panting, Mina laughed,

"Man, this girl is lucky you're not evil and decided to leave her behind!" She jerked her thumb at said girl who was still unconscious on the ground next to them. Minami snorted,

"No…no matter how nasty she was to me, I can't just leave someone behind to be crushed," she smiled tiredly at Mina.

Another explosion sounded in the distance, larger than when their own 0 pointer bot was released. The harsh tremors caused Mina and Minami to fall to the ground. They glanced at each other confused, realizing this wasn't coming from the 0 pointer bot in the near distance to them.

"What was that?" Mina asked Minami, her yellow eyes large. Minami shrugged her shoulders, when they heard a few examinees come running around the corner shouting,

"Someone attacked the 0 point bot in one of the other battle centers!" Minami sighed in relief, realizing it wasn't anything they needed to worry about. Feeling her energy drain, Minami flopped on her back onto the ground as she realized they were safe when she heard Present Mic call the end of the practical portion of the exam.

 _Who the hell would even consider attacking one of those 0 point monsters? They must be either completely stupid or super brave!_ Minami laughed to herself as Mina helped her up.

* * *

And there's the end of the practical exam! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise I'll be back to do another update, probably after Christmas. But who knows, maybe I will be able to do it sooner! ;) Thanks again for your reviews, and please keep them coming! I love seeing how much you guys enjoy the story! PLUS ULTRA!


	11. Chapter 11

Hellooooo my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your patience! Here is Chapter 11! It's a bit shorter than my most recent chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less! Let me know what y'all think. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Toshinori hummed softly to himself as he turned out of the parking lot of the school in the rental truck, listening to a popular J-pop song on the radio. He checked the time on the dashboard, and confirmed the kids had likely just begun their written portion of the exam. He chuckled and shook his head, grinning to himself as he thought back to what he witnessed in the viewing area for the UA entrance exam, thrilled at the show his two kids had put on.

After transferring the power of OFA to Izuku, Yagi had made a few stops before arriving at the viewing area where individuals could witness the practical exam portion on an invite-only basis. These individuals usually consisted of pro heroes, UA teachers, quirk experts, as well as the designated panel of unbiased judges to make point determinations for the examinees. He had confirmed his invitation weeks ahead of time. As Toshinori Yagi, he was a shoe-in to the viewing area since he presented himself in public as All Might's personal secretary for his agency.

Taking his seat in the viewing area, he confirmed upon arrival which battle arenas Izuku and Minami had been assigned to, and made sure to seat himself directly in front of monitors which would show said students in action. He coughed into the crook of his arm as he pulled out his smart phone to check the time, tuning out the chatter and laughter of the others around him as he settled in. Feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder, he jumped and nearly choked on blood when he turned and found himself face-to-face with Gran Torino, who seemingly had decided to attend the viewing and had spotted him amongst the crowd of pro heroes and their representatives alike.

"Sensei!" Yagi stood up, grimacing at the pops and cracks coming from his body at the quick movement, and awkwardly bowed, feeling flustered and jittery at seeing his former teacher. Gran Torino scoffed and grabbed Yagi by the sleeve of his heavy winter coat, tugging him back down into his chair before he drew unwanted attention, taking his own seat next to the number one hero.

"Calm yourself boy, I'm just here to see how your girl is going to perform, as well as to get a peek at the other sprout you've had your eye on." Gran Torino said softly, speaking in code. Toshinori didn't need any further explanation than that to know Torino was curious about the successor he had chosen. Before he could respond, an announcement requesting the spectators to take their seats blared overhead. Around them people began to settle in. Yagi cleared his throat as he glanced up at the screens in front of them where he could see examinees arriving to their designated battle centers.

"There's our girl…" he could hear Torino mutter, his experienced eyes trained specifically on one spot on the right screen. Toshinori's own eyes looked and quickly spotted the bobbing sunflower hair as she made her way to the battle center gates, walking along side a girl with pink hair and skin. There were speakers once the kids arrived to the gates, though at this time, he had no idea what the two could be talking about. He smiled at the thought she was already making friends.

Yagi glanced over to the other screen and could see Izuku encircled by the other examinees; most were poking fun at him and already marking him as not a threat. A pang of sympathy shot through him as he saw Izuku hang his head at the other children's scathing words to him.

 _Come on kid, you gotta believe in yourself!_ Toshinori thought to himself encouragingly.

He could feel Torino's eyes on him. Looking over, he saw the older man's eye brows raise questioningly at the scene playing out.

"…THAT's the kid?" Torino questioned, but the scathing and uncertain tone was all Toshinori could focus on.

"Don't start…" Yagi growled lowly at Gran Torino, _I swear…I'm not getting into another argument regarding young Midoriya with this stubborn old man.._ Toshi thought to himself darkly,

Gran Torino raised his hands up as if to say he was dropping the issue, but Yagi couldn't hel p but growl again as he replayed the dismissive tone of his former teacher in his head over and over again.

 _I'm not letting him or anyone else bad mouth my successor, he'll show all of them he has the heart of a true hero!_ Yagi clenched his hand that was resting in his lap into a tight fist when his thoughts were interrupted by a bit of commotion coming from the other screen.

Shifting his eyes over, he could see Minami standing up from where she was stretching to glare down at a girl with spike hair and a nasty visage. He looked over at Torino questioningly who smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That other brat is trying to intimidate the little sprout, let's see what she does," Gran Torino chuckled, Yagi felt a protective feeling surge through him at the thought of anyone picking on his daughter, but forced it down and looked back to see how the scene played out.

 _ **I can't stand loud mouth bitches….**_ The obnoxious voice of the other girl rang out loud and clear from the screen. Yagi winced a bit at the nasty response coming from the other girl, and wasn't sure how Minami would handle someone getting in her face so aggressively; it wasn't something he had really thought about addressing with her,

 _Another failing on my part as a teacher…_ Toshinori thought to himself sullenly, hoping his girl didn't fold like a soggy cardboard box at the challenge, but didn't do anything stupid to ruin her chances to get into UA either. He felt surprise surge through him as a devilish smirk appeared on Minami's lips at the other girl's insult, and a calculating gaze flickered across her face as the other children gathered around them.

 _ **I don't really care what you think, but you're going to fuck off and go your own way during this exam. Fuck with me, and that will pretty much guarantee your failure bitch…**_ her response was very matter of fact, but her face was twisted into a snarl, her teeth bared at the girl who would try to intimidate her.

Torino cackled next to him, his frame shaking with laughter along with a few others around them who had witnessed the event and could understand the English being spoken.

Yagi felt his jaw drop at the foul language that had rolled out of his daughter's mouth so effortlessly, his eyes wide.

 _Little Minami! Where did you learn such horrible words my girl?!_ Yagi questioned himself pathetically, hoping he hadn't slipped up and uttered the curses in front of her, teaching her bad habits. He felt a whimper want to crawl out from his throat at having the image of his perfectly innocent daughter shattered in an instant. Movement from across the room grabbed Toshi's attention, and he looked up to see Midnight looking straight at him with a shit-eating grin planted on her face, giving him a thumbs up at what he could assume was for Minami's display that she viewed on her end of the large room.

"The girl has balls, that's for sure." Torino snorted to himself as he wiped away the remaining tears of mirth from his eyes. Yagi composed himself once more as he looked at Torino, rolling his eyes, though at the very least pleased she handled the bullying situation.

 _I'll have to work with young Midoriya to bring up his confidence some more so he's not such an easy bullying target._ Yagi thought to himself as he watched Minami's challenger slink off, with Minami looking around at her peers, daring anyone else to say something to her.

"Good, I was worried she didn't have a tougher side to her, little thing never had anything but a smile for me at our tutoring sessions." Gran Torino grinned as the test began and all the screens displayed the mad rush of students into the city. Yagi said nothing in response as he focused in on the two children of concern to see how they reacted.

Minami danced gracefully through the pseudo city streets, her ice skating skills coming into play as she swiftly disposed of several one pointers immediately, and turned her attention to face two three pointers, destroying them with many consecutive blasts emitting from her palms. He could hear Gran Torino hum his approval at the girl's athletic prowess that sang of all the potential she held to be a top tier hero. Yagi couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips at seeing such a determined look on her face.

Looking over to the other screen, his smile dropped as he saw Izuku floundering through the intersections of roads, looking for an available bot to destroy.

"Come on my boy, you can do it, come on…" Yagi muttered to himself softly.

Yagi watched and felt some relief as Izuku was finally able to find a one pointer bot, but frowned in dismay as the boy froze up in fear, not entirely sure how to activate his power before said bot was stolen away from him by a flagrant boy with a navel laser. Yagi shook his head to himself, determined to still hold out hope that the boy will show his self sacrificing nature somehow before time was up.

" _Oh my boy, I should have given you OFA at least a few weeks ago so you could have a chance to test it out, this is my fault.."_ Toshinori thought to himself, feeling sick with guilt at the thought Izuku may not get a chance to display that self sacrificing spirit of his. Swapping a glance over to the other screen, he saw Minami helping the girl who had attempted to bully her from an alleyway. He felt pride flow through him at his girl taking the high road.

"She's a good girl, she'll make a good hero, the fact she's humble enough to set aside her dislike for a person to make sure they're alright," Gran Torino could almost read Yagi's mind as they watched the two girls panic as the giant zero pointer bot appeared.

Toshinori gritted his teeth as he felt tension fill his body at Minami racing to try to get away from the dangerous bot. He glanced over at the other screen and saw Izuku frozen in place, staring up at the zero pointer in his battle center while the other students dashed away in the other direction. He could hear Gran Torino cluck his tongue at Izuku's screen and Yagi chose to ignore it as he glanced back at the other screen, and felt terror fill him as he witnessed Minami almost crushed under a piece of concrete, but was now effectively trapped in the alleyway with the bot closing in. He could feel a choking noise come from his throat as he saw Minami rocking on her heels, trying to figure out what to do. He felt a hand grip his arm, snapping him out of his internal panic.

"Toshinori…" Gran Torino looked Yagi in the eyes, silently reminding him the children weren't in any real danger. Yagi glanced back at the left screen and felt tension leave his body as Minami escaped the alleyway and made her way into the open with the help of the pink haired girl.

"Look at your boy!" Gran Torino gasped out softly, his eyes lit up as he pointed to the other screen. Around them, Yagi could hear others gasp and shout at the display of power. Looking up, Toshinori felt an ear splitting grin appear on his face as he saw Izuku leap up, a determined look on his face, as he smashed the hell out of the massive robot and sent it flying across the city in pieces. The crowd around them jumped out of their seats, hollering and shouting in excitement.

With a sigh, Gran Torino chuckled to himself and looked Yagi in the eye; he hated being wrong. "Alright boy, I'll lay off the kid. But he has a long way to go, make sure you train him well." He had to shout to him over the screaming crowd. With a pat on the shoulder, Gran Torino was gone and out the door after weaving through the crowd of cheering spectators.

* * *

Toshinori swung open the apartment door and was met with dead silence. Setting down his keys with his winter coat and scarf, he listened once more for any sign of life. Nothing again, except the hum of the heat kicking on as cold air was let in from the open door. Shutting the door behind him, he called out to see if Minami would respond.

"Minami?" There was no response. He slipped off his shoes by the front door as a slight worried feeling shot through him.

 _She texted me that she was on her way home from completing the written portion of the exam earlier. I had meant to call her, but got too wrapped up in Naomasa's report regarding a drug ring not far from here. Was it a mistake to let her walk home? She has to be around here somewhere…_ Yagi thought to himself in a rush. Looking down, he nearly tripped over her neatly lined up shoes next to her backpack. He sighed in relief.

 _Getting yourself all worked up over nothing, of course she's here, just have to go find her._ He thought, coughing into his hand as he walked into the apartment. Turning the corner, he saw her bedroom door open and peeked in to see her lying halfway on her bed, legs hanging off, as she used her All Might plush she received from him at their first meeting for a pillow. Yagi snorted humorously at the sight, and noticed she was still in her running clothes she wore for the practical exam.

Walking over to the mattress, he sat down on the bed, careful to avoid her dangling legs, and laid his hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her awake. Her breathing halted as she inhaled suddenly and cracked open her eyes, looking up to see Yagi grinning down at her.

"Hi Papa…" Minami sleepily smiled up at Toshinori as she rubbed her eyes. Toshi grinned back and patted her heartily on her back.

"My girl! Well tell me all about your exam!" Yagi cried out excitedly, scooping up the drowsy girl into a hug.

Yagi playfully wiggled the girl a bit in his arms, noticing how limp she was. "Kiddo! You're like a noodle! Did that exam tucker you out?" Toshi wiggled her some more and she giggled at the action as she cuddled up to his torso, leaning her head back to look at Toshinori's face before rubbing her eyes again. Looking up, she could see his smile lines around his eyes crinkled up as he waited for her to tell him all about what happened.

"The exam was…" Minami started quietly, "…kinda crazy!" she laughed and ran her hands down her face, trying to force her tired brain to start up again.

"A girl tried to fight me, then I ran into the fake city and killed a bunch of robots, then I ended up rescuing the same girl before the giant robot could squish us, then someone supposedly attacked the giant robot in their area which shook our entire battle center, then I took the written portion of the exam, though I'm not sure how well that went..." She rambled out quickly, pausing to think to herself for a moment,

"Is it always this crazy being a hero?" Minami questioned seriously before looking back up at her father.

Toshinori barked out a laugh at her question, and ruffled her hair with his free hand before responding,

"My girl, you have no idea! but I'd give yourself more credit if I were you, from where I was sitting in the viewing area, you did a much better job than what you just told me," he winked at her and waited for her to put two and two together. She gasped as she realized what he meant by that.

"You were watching us! The whole time!? Why didn't you tell me before?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't tell me this has to do with some big secret you need to keep from me, is it?"

Yagi shook his head in the negative, "No, no, I just didn't want to make you nervous if you thought I was going to be watching you the whole time, but you performed wonderfully my girl, truly, I am so proud of you," Toshi squeezed the girl a bit. "Now, it'll just be a waiting game to see how the judges score you, we should know in roughly a week or so," Yagi noticed a worried look pass her eyes, and quickly attempted to quell it, "but no matter what happens, I know you'll be just fine, little Minami," he stroked her hair softly to ward away any negative thoughts passing through her. Yagi felt the girl relax again under his touch.

"I've been trying to text Izuku all day, but he hasn't responded, do you know how he did? Is he ok? He finished the written exam before me and was gone by the time I was done…" the girl questioned after stifling another yawn, and looked back up at Yagi.

Toshinori thought for a moment before responding, "I did see his performance as well, but he was not quite as fortunate as you were I'm afraid in destroying the bots eligible for points. However, he did do an excellent job at destroying the zero point bot in his battle center." Minami squeaked as her eyes got huge, startling Toshinori for a moment.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! That was Izu!? No way! Everyone around me was trying to figure out who destroyed it! That's amazing!" Yagi chuckled at the multitude of expressions going across Minami's face at the thought of Izuku destroying the large bot.

"Yes, well, he's probably fretting a bit about his performance, and that may be why he hasn't responded, so try to give him a bit of space to calm down. I should probably reach out to the boy though before this week really gets to hectic," Toshinori said absently to himself as he rubbed his chin. His internal musings were interrupted by a loud growling coming from Minami's stomach. He laughed at the blush that appeared on her face.

"That's right! You're probably extra hungry after the events from this morning aren't you? Well how about you change out of those dirty clothes and take a nice hot bath. When you get out, we can have some tea and lunch together, sound good my girl?"

Minami nodded enthusiastically, her mouth already watering at the thought of a fresh hot meal.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it with a review! I hope to squeeze in another chapter before 2019!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Y'all! Here is the last chapter for 2018, Chapter 12. Happy Holidays to all! Please enjoy! PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

Minami huffed and crossed her arms, feeling irritation rise within her at another one of Present Mic's incomplete answers to her questions.

 _Why won't he tell me anything about the entrance exam, he has to know something, right?_

"it's your turn Mini-Might!" Present Mic's energetic voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up and refocused on the board game they were playing in the apartment to pass time. Glancing at the All Might Themed game, she rolled the dice and moved her piece several more spaces. She looked back up to Present Mic, pouting a bit.

"Come on Mic, you have to know something about the entrance exam results! Pleeeeasssse!?" Minami begged,

Present Mic pinched his sun glasses and tipped them forward down his nose a bit, getting a better look at the girl. Minami regarded his green eyes.

"I already told you little listener! I don't know a thing! I'm not the one that makes those decisions, I just run the test! Ya dig?!" The DJ hero laughed loudly at the girl and shrugged his shoulders.

Minami sighed and tossed her head back, staring at the ceiling, feeling aggravated.

"When's dad coming home?" She leaned forward again towards the coffee table as she sat on the floor, resting her cheek on her hand sullenly. "I haven't seen him in four days, and you're fun to hang out with and all Mic, but I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

Present Mic laughed nervously, his eyes shifting around behind his tinted sunglasses as if some big secret had been discovered.

"What are ya talking about little listener?! I'm not babysitting! I just LOOOOVEEE spending time with my fans!" he dabbed as he said this, then peeked his head up from his arms to give the girl a big cheesy grin. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as the 15 year old held his gaze, looking unamused.

Present Mic's upbeat staging promptly deflated and he dropped his head, feeling defeated at not being able to entertain the young girl any longer, "You're one tough fan to please little lady! Well, your dad asked me and the others to come here so you could keep up with your studies. Your dad is on a hero mission to take out some dangerous bad guys, and that's why he really hasn't been here all week. Along with that, and having to run Might Tower in Tokyo, and finish up a few more things he has for his teaching position at UA, he's a pretty busy guy ya know!"

Minami felt a twinge of worry cross through her at the thought of Yagi pushing himself so hard for a consecutive period of time instead of his normal three hours day.

 _Spending lots of time with Present Mic, Midnight, and Cementoss has been fun this week,_ Minami thought to herself as she remembered watching girly movies with Midnight while eating chocolate and braiding eachother's hair. Later on, Cementoss had even taken her ice skating at a local park where an ice rink was constructed for the public to enjoy during the colder weather. She smiled as she recalled how vividly he had clapped at her pirouettes.

 _but I just want Dad to come home…I hope he's ok…_

She noted her emotions must have crossed her face because Present Mic seemed to scramble to try to come up with a positive way to spin what he just explained to her.

"But no worries, I'm sure your Dad will text me soon with an update! Now, let's not focus on that, you've studied hard today, so now it's time to get this party started with some rocking tunes!" Mic grinned like a fool as he grabbed his phone and selected his play list to start blasting a techno song, desperate to keep his promise to All Might to keep her entertained. Minami felt mesmerized and simultaneously amused by his awkward dancing and swaying, feeling a blush rise to her face as he seemed to really get into his DJ-ing/partying as he stomped around the living room in what almost looked like a ritualistic dance.

 _This…..is nice…._ She thought to herself hesitantly, her eyes drifting to the wall clock to see it was 7pm. She felt a pang of longing for her normal routine.

She thought about how normally at this time, she would be relaxing and decompressing for the evening with Yagi, usually watching a movie or television. Sometimes after a particularly trying day, she would even curl up against his side while she would stare at the T.V. tiredly, feeling Toshi's paternal doting as he would card his fingers through her hair softly, or wrap her up in a hug; all of which had become almost essential in keeping her anxiety in check some days due to her previous living situation which had been anything but stable. Her routine was something much quieter and soothing than the current loud pro hero prancing before her. While Present Mic was entertaining for her, Minami ground her teeth as she also felt herself approaching her mental limit.

Her phone rattling and dinging on the coffee table drew her eyes back forward. Minami snatched it up as she bit the inside of her cheek, gripping her phone tightly in her hand.

 _Maybe it's Dad?! Or Izuku? He still hasn't texted me back…_ she thought eagerly.

Opening the text, she saw it was from Mina, whom she had exchanged phone numbers with after the exam.

 **I was accepted into UA! 3 3 did you hear back from UA yet?!**

Minami felt numerous emotions cross through her. Happiness for her friend; concern as to why she hadn't gotten a response yet; fear that she didn't get in and would get left behind.

Beginning to text her back, she was interrupted by a high pitched shrieking that was heard above the loud racket of the techno music that was playing, making her jump.

Snapping her head up, she saw Present Mic jumping up on top of the sofa chair, pointing at something on the ground with a horrified look on his face.

The girl craned her neck forward over the low coffee table and saw a centipede scurrying across the wood floor. She squeaked and jumped up onto the couch, "ewing" the entire time.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a deep voice shouted over the blasting techno music.

Minami's head swiveled to see Yagi standing in the doorway in green gray cargo pants and a loose white polo shirt as he removed his coat, looking at the chaotic scene with a stunned look on his thin face. Minami felt joy fill her heart at his arrival home.

"Papa!" Minami cried excitedly, then promptly wobbled as she fell off the back of the couch in her haste to get to him.

"Oomph!" she felt the air knocked out of her chest as she hit the hard floor back first, wincing with the momentary spark of pain shooting through her spine. Hearing Present Mic's techno music stop abruptly, her father's warm chuckle filled the room at her clumsiness as he stepped closer to stand over her, his hands on his hips as he grinned down at her.

"My girl! Are you alright?! Seems you took quite the tumble there!" Minami blinked for a few moments, then giggled, reaching her arms out for him to help her up.

"I'm ok dad! Help me up?"

Having been separated from Minami for several days straight for the first time since he met her in Oklahoma, Toshi felt his heart clench at her response. He couldn't resist but to reach down and pick her up, lifting her to be balanced on his hip with one arm while wrapping her in a tight embrace with his remaining arm, rubbing her nose with his own in an Eskimo kiss before tucking her under his chin.

Minami snuggled into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his slim frame, burying her face into his shoulder as she felt safety and love wash over her, her anxiety ebbing away slowly.

She could hear Present Mic walk behind them and towards the front door, saying good-bye hastily as he was eager to escape the centipede which was still at large in the room somewhere.

Toshinori rumbled a good-bye and thanks to him as they heard the door slam shut. Walking to the couch with the girl still in his arms, he sat down and shifted her to his lap, pulling back a bit to look at her. Toshi smiled softly at the girl. Minami looked up at her father and noticed the even darker than usual circles under his eyes, and decided he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Well hello little Minami, glad that I'm home?" Minami laughed and smiled,

"Yes! I missed you!" she threw her arms back around his neck. Yagi laughed quietly and patted her head, then slowly took her hand and held it in his lap, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I had to help Naomasa with a dangerous stealth job that required some real muscle to take out a few nasty villains," Yagi paused to grin and curl his free arm to show off his bicep to her.

"Mic texted me that you seemed antsy these past few days without me, everything alright little one?" Toshi's voice grew more concerned as he regarded her.

Minami took his hand into her own, feeling a bit nervous as she ran her thumbs over the rough skin that sported many light, small scars; proof of years of fighting villains. Despite Yagi's thin form, she noticed his hands were still giant.

"I…I felt scared sometimes, like I couldn't relax, and I always felt a bit on edge. I don't like not having you here, I feel safe when you're here. When you're not here, sometimes it reminds me of before you came to get me, back in Oklahoma," Minami explained quietly as she continued to stare down at Toshi's hand.

"Oh my girl…" Yagi wrapped Minami in a tight hug, confirming what he always suspected, that she still had remnants of anxiety from her time before she came to Japan. "I promise, you'll never return to that lifestyle, and we'll work harder on settling your fears," Minami nodded against the crook of his neck, swallowing thickly and releasing a sigh.

"In the meantime, I think I have something for you that will definitely improve your spirits!" Toshinori pulled away once more to take something out of his pocket. Minami blinked as he plopped an envelope in her lap. Looking closely, Minami could see the wax UA emblem seared into the lip of the thick paper.

"It's here! my letter!" she grasped the envelope tightly in her fingers and started tearing it open. A small circular cassette instead tipped out into her palm. Minami looked at the plastic roll inquisitively before it was gently taken from her fingers by Yagi, and set onto the coffee table. A projection on their living room wall started up immediately.

The boisterous form of All Might in his neon yellow pin stripe suit took shape; he waived excitedly at the camera. Minami jumped, not expecting to see her father's muscle form staring back at her, but grinned and looked up behind at Yagi, who smiled back and pointed forward, reminding her to pay attention to the projection.

"Young Yagi! I'm here on UA's behalf to inform you of the results of your exam!" All Might flashed one of his dazzling smiles at the camera and gave her a thumbs up.

She watched the large hero clear his throat as he proceeded to explain to the camera her written results first,

"Your written exam was OK, but you scored below average it seems," Minami winced at that statement, and bashfully looked at Toshi to see his reaction,

"I'm sorry dad…Looks like all that tutoring was for nothing…" she said sadly. Toshi just shook his head and pointed back to the projection.

"It's not finished yet my girl, just keep watching!" he said, a bit exasperated. Turning her head again, she perked up a little as All Might still grinned as a screen came down behind him in the recording. On the screen, recordings of her destroying bots appeared from the practical portion of the exam. Minami stared at the recordings within the recording, an odd feeling crossing her as she watched herself on film.

 _Is that what I look like on camera? My hair is a mess!_ She grimaced slightly until All Might began talking again.

"However, your performance was quite spectacular during the practical portion; you really went Plus Ultra on those test bots!" All Might laughed cheerily.

The recordings of her paused when it showed her hovering over the girl who attempted to bully her, trying to protect her from falling concrete.

"One of the most impressive feats during your exam was when you focused on protecting and rescuing another examinee; rescue is one of the most important tasks that a hero can perform in the field. While villain points are also important, UA's hero course is structured around the concept of rescue! Now that's heroism at its finest young Yagi!" All Might flexed his biceps at the camera, showing his approval. Minami could begin to feel hope inch its way back into her heart.

 _It can't be…but…why would they focus on all the things they liked if I didn't do well? Except if…._

"It's why you were awarded 32 rescue points, along with the 26 villain points you earned! Giving you a total of 58 points from the practical!"

Minami felt stunned as a scoreboard popped up behind All Might then, showing her in 9th place with her awarded points. Looking up several spots, none of the other names rang a bell except one. She felt excitement buzz through her as she saw Izuku's name as well.

"Therefore, it is my utmost pleasure to inform you of your acceptance to UA! We hope you will accept our humble offer and will join us in the future!" All Might grinned as widely as Minami had ever seen him as he extended a hand towards the camera.

The recording ended abruptly then, with the circular cassette shutting itself off.

Silence filled the room for several seconds as Minami processed what had just happened.

 _58 points…9_ _th_ _place… accepted into UA despite crappy written exam?..I'm in…I'M IN!_

Leaping off her father's lap, Minami squealed in delight, jumping onto the wood floor in front of her and turned around, grabbing her father's shoulders, shaking them.

"You knew! You knew I was in! And you didn't tell me sooner?! Papa! I'm in! I'm going to UA!" the annoyance she felt at her father for keeping the secret from her was instantly cancelled out by the delight she felt about her acceptance. Yagi laughed as he put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know for sure until I had to make the acceptance recordings and your name was on the list! That was only a few days ago. I didn't want to tell you something so important over the phone, so I figured it would be better to see your reaction in person." Toshinori grinned and winked at her. Minami huffed dramatically then laughed.

"However, I do want you to know that I was not a part of the judging committee, but even if some of the other teachers were and they vouched for you, it is because of your talent and not your blood," Toshi leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking a bit more serious. Minami seemed unsure of his statement. His gripped tightened slightly at her uncertainty.

"Your hard work paid off, and that is the reason why you're going to UA, not because you are my daughter, you understand? I may have many secrets my girl, but I never lie." Yagi gave Minami a stern look, committed to the idea of making sure she understood she got in on her own merit.

 _Besides, even if Cementoss and the few others who know who she is selected her purely because of our familial relation, which is highly unlikely, it's plain to see her raw talent, and that I'm sure caught their eyes,_ Yagi reminded himself mentally, covering all his bases on said topic of favoritism.

Minami smiled softly, and looked Yagi in the eyes, "I get to be like you Papa, I can follow in your footsteps…" but Yagi surprised her by grinning instead and shaking his head.

"No my girl, you will walk your own path, free of all the bloodshed that has covered my own. But I will walk alongside you, and you will be better than me," giving one last pat on her shoulders, Toshi stood from where he sat on the couch, grunting in pain at the large cracking that came from his knees. Coughing into the crook of his arm, he looked at his phone as he got a text notification.

"Well, let's get going the beach, I'm meeting with Izuku regarding his acceptance into UA, and I'm sure you want to catch up with him, hm?" Yagi commented as he walked back to the front door, but stopping himself first as he just remembered something.

"First! before I forget, I want to give you this," Toshi turned and stalked off into the back of the apartment and into his bedroom. He returned holding a folded piece of clothing. Minami eyed it, thinking how it looked warm.

Unfolding it, Yagi held it out to show it was a large UA hoodie. "This used to me mine, I wore it my second year at UA. It'll be big on you, but you're a UA student now! You should show it off to the world!" Yagi smiled as he handed it to her.

Looking at the hoodie, she could see the UA emblem looked a bit worn, but to Minami it was perfect. She quickly pulled the hoodie on over her own t-shirt and found it went nearly to her knees. Yagi laughed at how much the sweatshirt dwarfed her.

"Well, it least it's warm kiddo! Now let's get to the beach!" Yagi grinned and gave Minami a thumbs up.

* * *

And there's chapter 12! So 2 short chapter updates within a week isn't too bad. Next chapter is meeting at the beach and the first day of school! Let me know if you guys liked this chapter! Thanks again! I hope to have another update within the next few weeks. Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Y'all! Happy New Year! Here is Chapter 13! The first chapter of 2019! Thank you all for your kind words and for your patience!

I also wanted to mention that my updates might come a bit slower now, since we're getting more into the thick of the story, and I have to incorporate a lot more characters now and follow the story line while not having Minami follow exactly what Midoriya is doing, since that would make the story boring. However, updates will continue! I ask you all for your continued support in this story! :D You guys are the best!

* * *

Jumping down lightly onto the pavement from her father's arms, Minami straightened her oversized UA hoodie as Toshinori relaxed his muscle form, turning into his thin self once more. Peeking around from where they stood behind a building, Yagi gave the girl a thumbs up with a goofy grin.

"We're good, no one saw me land, so let's head down to the beach, young Midoriya should be here soon."

Following her father to the beach, Minami felt her feet halt of their own accord on the boardwalk. In the pale moonlight, she could see the white pristine sand without even a fleck of trash left over while the waves of the ocean rolled in soothingly. In the distance, she noticed a couple walking along the sand barefoot, enjoying the fruits of Izuku's labor. It was quite a sight to behold compared to how the beach previously looked; it left her speechless. Yagi's voice broke the spell weaved over her and she looked to see him hovering near the stairs leading down to the beach.

"He did a great job, didn't he? People can't stop talking about how different the beach looks, and that it's a great spot for dates now. I think young Midoriya is secretly ecstatic that everyone is taking notice of his work, even though no one knows it was him." Yagi smiled as he spoke, clearly proud of the boy.

Minami looked at Toshi and grinned, "I don't even recognize the beach anymore, I can't believe he moved all that trash, he really went plus ultra!" She replied happily, still looking at the span of the beach in amazement as they walked down the steps towards the sand.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, she walked out a few paces and admired the scenic view, breathing in the fresh ocean air.

 _I wish winter were over with now, it'd be fun to go to the beach and hang out_ … Minami thought to herself.

As if sensing her thoughts, Toshinori responded to Minami's longing look at the ocean.

"Don't worry kiddo," Toshi ruffled her hair, "it'll be spring soon, then summer will be here before you know it; we'll be sure to take some time to enjoy the beach,"

"Yeah! And I can lay out again and try to get a nice tan!" Minami beamed up at Toshi. He halted his affection momentarily at her reply.

"I don't think so young lady, do you remember what happened over the summer when you tried to tan? You looked like a lobster!" Yagi laughed as he thought back to when she used a portion of the beach one day in an attempt to bronze her skin, but only managed to scald herself painfully as her alabaster complexion wasn't made for the sun.

An hour after her attempt, Minami had sought him out with Izuku, whimpering and whining about how much her skin hurt. He had almost passed out at the tomato faced girl while Izuku sputtered at how burnt she had become in a short amount of time. Yagi had rushed her immediately to Recovery Girl, who nearly bashed his head in with her cane when she saw how damaged her skin was, giving him quite a tongue lashing about the dangers of skin cancer after healing Minami. She also chewed out the number one hero about never saying no to his daughter from time to time, and that he was spoiling her too much. He digressed about the spoiling part, but he had learned well that day the cons of giving in to his girl's every desire, and he definitely wasn't going to let her try that stunt again.

A soft, sad sigh interrupted Toshi's thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll never be able to tan…" Minami spoke sadly, looking down at her lily white hands and fingers.

Resuming running his fingers through her hair once more while patting her head, Yagi grinned down at the girl,

"Well, who needs to tan when you can just glow?" the girl giggled, and in response to his statement effortlessly summoned forth her quirk, causing an ethereal cerulean glow to surround her body. Yagi stepped back to get a look at her, and couldn't help but notice she looked like a blue flame in the darkness.

 _Amazing, she's only getting stronger…_ Toshinori thought to himself proudly, when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku's voice broke the peacefulness of the night, causing Toshi to jump with a bit of blood spurting out from between his teeth.

Izuku came into their line of sight, running up to the both of them.

"All Might?! No way! Where?" Minami turned to look behind her as she heard 2 strange voices, and noticed the couple she saw from earlier were now slightly closer, at the end of a pier that had a nice wood canopy at the end. She face palmed at Izuku's obliviousness.

"Repeat after me, just my eyes playing tricks on me!" Yagi stressed to Izuku.

"Oh! Uh, just my eyes playing tricks of me!" Izuku waived his arms frantically as he spoke, hoping to convince the strangers that All Might really wasn't in their presence.

Izuku and Yagi sighed in relief at the disappointed tone of the strangers' voices as they turned to make their way further down the beach.

Reaching forward then, Minami squealed and hugged Izuku tightly, noticing now she could feel the same high heat permeating through his long sleeves as she felt when she hugged her father.

 _Is that the power of OFA that I feel? It must be…_ She thought to herself curiously before she spoke to Izuku.

"We did it Izu! We're going to UA! We're gonna be heroes!" Minami smiled as she released Izuku, relaxing her quirk, allowing her blue glow to fade.

Izuku laughed "I should have known you would have had no problem passing the UA exam, Minchan! Your quirk is awesome!" She could see his gaze rest on her UA hoodie.

Minami laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of her head, "Is it that obvious?! I swear I'm not trying to show off, though it is really cool, I'm so excited! Besides, you scored higher than me!" the girl giggled as she continued, "This hoodie was actually my dad's when he went to UA, he gave it to me" she ran her fingertips over the worn embroidering, looking up at Yagi.

"Whoa! Really?! It's priceless!" stars appeared in Izuku's eyes while he gripped the bottom of her hoodie, rubbing the material between his fingers and thumbs as his inner fanboy came out. The children's conversation was cut short by Yagi clearing his throat, clearly trying to get their attention.

Lifting his hand to Izuku, Toshi smiled as he gave the boy a high-five,

"Congrats on passing the exam squirt!" Izuku smiled as his hand met Yagi's.

"So, what did it feel like?" Toshi asked excitedly, wondering if OFA felt the same for Izuku as it did for him.

"Well..it was tingly maybe, or it felt like whoosh! Or fwoom! Or…" Izuku stood there rubbing his chin.

"I know! Like an egg in a microwave!" Izuku pounded his fist into his palm as he thought of a good description.

Yagi burst out laughing, a bit of blood coming from his lips. "So plain! But unique!"

Catching his breath, Yagi continued on, "You should know I haven't told the school about our relationship, you seem like the type that would worry about favoritism, and anyways, I wasn't even a judge." Toshi clarified to Izuku, who smiled in appreciation, knowing then he got in on his own merit.

"You're going to be a teacher at UA? That was a shocker! Did you know Minami?" Izuku turned to look at the girl. Minami smiled worriedly.

"Well, I've known since I came here that dad was going to be a teacher, I'm sorry I never said anything, I just assumed you knew!" she explained quickly, hoping he would believe her.

The boy didn't seem upset at her response, just shrugged and grinned.

"I figured I could take the teaching job at UA and look for my successor. I couldn't tell anyone until the school made it public knowledge." Yagi explained to Izuku, who realized that's why they were meeting at the beach.

"That's right! That's why we're here right? Despite your office is in Tokyo," the boy explained as he started listing off All Might's office address by heart.

"Stop it kid, you're creeping me out," Yagi chuckled and patted Izuku's head.

A discontent look passed over Izuku's face before he spoke once more.

"But I can't wield it, my body was broken after a single punch…" Izuku explained somberly.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't wield it Izu? You kicked that 0 pointer's butt!" Minami questioned.

"When I jumped up to punch the villain bot, the force of using OFA crushed the bones in my legs and my arm. Though when I did it, I didn't really think anything of it, to save that girl…" Minami giggled as Izuku trailed off, ribbing him a bit with her elbow.

"A girl huh? What's her name, sounds like you like her!" Minami made kissy noises, causing Izuku to turn beat red and gasp.

"NO! no! it's not like that I swear!" beads of sweat started pouring down the sides of his face at Minami's insinuation. Giggling at Izuku's reaction, her demeanor changed as she turned and looked at her father accusingly.

"You didn't tell me he almost destroyed himself when he used OFA Papa!" she narrowed her eyes as she pointed at Yagi, who held up his hands defensively.

"I just figured I'd let young Midoriya here explain it all to you my girl!" Yagi defended himself nervously.

Izuku stepped forward a bit more to Minami, wringing his hands,

"I'm sorry I avoided you, and never texted you back after the exam…I figured that I had completely flunked the practical portion of the exam, and I didn't know what to say…and I didn't know if you'd get in, then if I didn't, and-" Minami halted Izuku's stammering by lightly slapping him upside the head, shocking him.

Turning to look tentatively at the girl, Izuku straightened up and felt his worry leave him as Minami stood before him with a carefree grin on her face; her hands at her hips in an All Might pose.

"Izu, it's ok, I not mad, I promise!" Minami giggled. Yagi stepped in at that point.

"Well there wasn't enough time for you to practice my boy, and for that I'm sorry. But everything worked out alright, or should I say… All Might!" Yagi chortled at the dad joke he made, making Minami roll her eyes and sigh.

"Wait, so you knew this would happen?!" Izuku questioned, confused.

Yagi shrugged his affirmative.

"I did, just not to this extent perhaps. It's just how it is. If someone suddenly grew a tail, it's not like they'd be able to do tricks with it right off the bat…" Minami snickered at the thought of Izuku growing a tail.

Toshinori looked down at his feet and noticed two empty cans. Leaning down to pick both cans up with one hand, he slowly stood back up as he spoke to Izuku.

"For now, it's still all or nothing. But once you figure out how to regulate the power, you can put out as much as your body can handle. Besides, practice makes perfect!"

*CRUNCH!*

Minami blinked and suddenly her father stood towering over them in his muscle form, as he effortlessly crushed the two cans with a flick of his wrist.

"Whoa! It's All Might!" Minami heard the two strange voices once more. Turning to look, she saw the same couple had walked up and down the beach again and had made their way back to the pier just in time to see her father's muscle form.

"Shit!" Yagi cursed softly under his breath as he took off at a jog. Turning his head slightly, he called out for the two children to follow him.

Dashing off behind All Might, Minami wondered to herself what school would be like.

* * *

 ***Several weeks later***

Standing in the living room near the front door, Minami pulled a bit at her UA uniform, feeling uncertain. Her long pallor legs were visible beneath her dark teal skirt that came mid thigh. Up top, the white undershirt coupled with the grey jacket and red tie felt constricting and unnatural.

 _I'm glad I wore yoga shorts underneath my skirt, that way it won't be so awkward if I bend over, ugh. Definitely not digging this whole uniform thing._ She thought as she tugged at her tie that was currently around her neck, trying to get some relief from the choking sensation she felt from wearing it.

All Might stepped into the livingroom from the hallway, dressed in his pin stripe yellow suit, ready to teach.

"Well look at you! Now you really look like a hero in training!" All Might clapped his hands together as his electric blue eyes rested on Minami, a huge smile spreading on his chiseled face. Striding towards her he noticed her tie was knotted up and chuckled as he knelt down to fix it for her.

"Did you lose your battle against your tie kiddo?" All Might's fingers undid her knotted up tie, smoothing down the fabric before expertly retying it, folding her shirt collar back down. Finishing up, he looked at her inquisitive face trying to memorize the steps to properly knot a tie and grinned, reaching out to pinch her cheek gently. Minami startled a bit as the slight pinch distracted her, then giggled at the silly face All Might made to make her smile before he winked and stood up once more.

"Do you have your backpack?" All Might asked, as he began double checking she had everything she needed.

"Yep!" Minami chirped as she hefted her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you have your cell phone? Your class schedule? Your lunch? Your-"

"Papa! I have everything, I'll be ok," Minami interrupted him, rolling her eyes a bit, but still smiling at her father's fretting.

All Might just smiled his classic heroic grin and put his hands on his hips,

"Well then little Minami, it sounds like you're all set for your first day at UA!" All Might gave her a big thumbs up, "Are you sure you're ok with walking to school my girl? I can always take you there if you change your mind."

Minami nodded her confirmation, "I'm sure dad, I'm going to meet Mina and we're walking together!" All Might smiled at her excitement,

 _Ah, the young girl she met at the UA exam, good, she's already making friends, now she can truly begin putting her past behind her._

"That sounds like a great plan little one! You best be off then if you're walking to school, don't want to be late for the entrance ceremony!"

All Might spread his arms earnestly as he leaned forward with a friendly demeanor, "Now, give me a hug before you run off!"

Smiling, Minami stepped forward and wrapped her arms as far as she could around her father's wide frame, giggling as she felt his heavy arms clamp around her, squeezing her gently.

After about 15 seconds or so, All Might released the girl, and set his hands on her shoulders as he crouched before her.

"Now, if you need me, feel free to come down to my office, or you can text me," All Might lifted his index finger as he continued, "However, no playing on your phone while you're in class young lady, sound good?"

Minami nodded obediently, "Yes papa!"

All Might smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, and leaned forward to place a fatherly kiss on her cheek before standing straight once more.

"That's my girl!" ruffling her loose blonde hair, All Might placed one large hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the front door.

"Now, off you go! Make sure you look both ways before crossing the streets! And don't talk to strangers! And-"

"Dadddd," Minami whined a bit at All Might's continued mothering as she grabbed her backpack again.

"My goodness," All Might chuckled at her sass as he waited for her to put her shoes on. Once she was finished, All Might stepped back as she opened the front door. Looking back, Minami saw her father waive happily at her as she stepped out, the door shutting behind her.

Looking forward, Minami braced herself for her first day.

 _Alright, here we go, I've got this!_ She thought to herself as she hummed, walking down the hall to take the elevator to the first floor.

Stepping outside, Minami inhaled the fresh, cool air, noticing the cherry blossoms on many of the trees. Squinting up at the bright sun, she could hear birds singing spring songs.

Making her way to where she and Mina were supposed to meet, her phone buzzed before she could reach her destination. Stopping to look, she saw a text from Mina.

 **Hey Blondie! I just woke up, I must have slept through my alarm! I'm going to be late for school unless my mom drops me off, I'm sorry! I'll see you at school! ^^;;**

 _Shit!_ Minami sighed, _Oh well, better get stepping so I'm not late._

Picking up her pace, Minami began walking a more direct route. Some time later, she heard a voice calling out. Looking behind, she saw a yellow haired boy running towards her waiving. Puzzled, she stopped and stared at him as he approached, not knowing who he was, but noticing they were wearing nearly identical school uniforms.

He stopped running once he caught up to her, and bent over a bit to catch his breath. Looking closer, Minami could see he had a black lightning bolt pattern in his hair, and eyes that nearly matched the color of his hair. He looked up at her as he panted a few more times, grinning.

"Are-you-a-UA-student-too?" the boy gasped out his question as he finally caught his breath.

 _Man this kid is really out of shape, how did he get into UA?!_ Minami thought confused. Suddenly, the voice of her father echoed in her head… _Don't talk to strangers!_

Minami shrugged the warning off, _Well, he could very likely be one of my classmates. It's not like he's some creeper. I'm sure its fine, he seems friendly enough._

"Yes, I'm a UA student, class 1-A!" Minami smiled politely at him, gripping her backpack's straps at his close proximity. At her response, the boy grinned a crooked smile.

"Totally rad! Me too! I'm Denki Kaminari, wanna walk together? The school's not too much farther from here," Minami shrugged, not seeing any harm in it.

"Sure! Why not, I'm Minami Yagi," Kaminari nodded happily at hearing her name, and the two teens set off together.

There was an awkward silence between the two for the first few minutes, the only sound being their shoes scuffing against the sidewalk. Eventually, Kaminari got the courage to speak first.

"So, uh, what's your quirk?" he asked a bit on edge, scratching his temple. Minami looked over and smiled as she began to glow blue.

"Life force! I can shoot energy beams" Minami grinned, enjoying the awed look that spread over the boy's face. "What's yours?" Minami asked curiously,

Kaminari grinned proudly as he held up his clenched fist, and Minami saw golden static shocks dancing around his hand. "Electrification!" The boy exclaimed proudly, intent on impressing Minami.

" _So that's how he got into UA. I can see why, I bet electrification would be super helpful out in the field, and it probably really impressed the judges. I wonder just how strong he is…"_ Suddenly, Minami realized why she liked his quirk so much.

"You're like Pikachu! My favorite pokemon!" Minami clapped her hands together and laced her fingers, giggling. Her comparison caused Kaminari's bravado to deflate, and he felt backwards in disbelief.

"Oh come on! I'm way more intimidating then that little fuzzy rat!" Kaminari whined as he stood up, rubbing his bottom which took the brunt of the fall against the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Minami giggled at how clownish Kaminari was.

"Nope! You're just like Pikachu! That's what I'm going to call you now." she laughed at the look of disbelief that passed over his face.

"Chill! I'm just kidding, Kaminari, I won't call you Pikachu, unless that's what you want your hero name to be," She smirked as she saw a look of relief pass over his face before he responded,

"Psshhhhh, I wasn't worried!" he waived his hand, "besides, you're cute, so you can call me anything you want," he winked at her. His comment caused a blush to rise to her face and she looked away, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Looking up, she was greeted with the metal gates of UA. Minami sighed in relief, eager to get some space between her and Kaminari.

"Look! We're here," Minami grinned and pointed. "Time to start the first day of our hero careers!"

* * *

Minami stood in front of the imposing door that had 1-A printed on it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked down at her schedule for the umpteenth time, confirming this is where she needed to be.

Upon entering the school, she lost Kaminari, who was immediately distracted by the various flyers detailing the opening ceremony. Deep down she was grateful, it gave her a moment to sneak away and catch her breath; refocus on finding her way through the intimidating academy.

She walked through the crowded halls, brushing shoulders with upper classmen, trying not to make eye contact with them, until she found the door to her classroom. Then a new kind of anxiety settled in her gut.

Minami gripped the paper tightly in her fingers, tearing the edges a bit.

 _Alright, come on, just walk in and act casual. It's not as if I'm not supposed to be here, I earned this, I'm just as good as they are…right?_ She shook her head, trying to chase away the negative thoughts and instead forced herself to walk inside.

Upon entering the room, she saw 17 faces turn and look at her.

Minami felt her body freeze in the doorway. Giving them a tight lipped smile, she waived her hand tentatively to them. Recognizing Kaminari, she could see him waive at her from the second row.

 _How the hell did he beat me here?_ She thought inquisitively to herself in the back of her mind before she spoke tentatively.

"Hi…Class 1-A?" she questioned softly.

Silence met her momentarily. Minami could feel tremors in her knees as all their eyes seemed to bore into her.

 _God, I hope they can't see me shaking,_ she thought to herself, God dammit! _stop being such a wuss!_ Minami screamed internally at herself.

She blinked, once, twice, trying to refocus, and at last there was movement. A tall boy from the first row with black hair and glasses, along with a rigid stance got out of his desk and approached her.

"Hello! I'm Iida Tenya, I'm from Somei Academy, this is indeed class 1-A, it seems you're one of our classmates!" The boy almost marched towards her, and it took everything in Minami's will power not to giggle at his demeanor.

 _He seems really nice, but he's so uptight! His old school sounds fancy, maybe that's why he's so stiff?_

"Hi Iida! I'm Minami Yagi, it's really nice to meet you," She smiled back and bowed, desperately trying to remember formal greetings from her many lessons from Present Mic, as well as the constant reminders from her father. _I hope I'm doing this right and I'm not making an ass out of myself! I don't want to screw up my first impression with these kids!_

"Yagi?!" Iida's glasses fogged up a bit. "Are you related to Toshinori Yagi? The secretary of All Might?" Though still very proper, she could almost feel the excitement in the boy's voice and noticed he slightly leaned forward, eager to hear her answer.

"…Yes, I am…He's my dad…My dad is All Might's secretary…" Minami squeaked out, reciting what she and Yagi had rehearsed when someone inevitably distinguished her last name.

 _Dad was right, it didn't take them long to recognize his name…_ She thought, a bit surprised.

Now that did it. Her confirmation got most of her class moving, save for a few who chose not to leave the comfort of their desks. A crowd of children approached her then, all of them talking at once.

Minami stepped back a bit into the hallway, feeling claustrophobic at so many bodies approaching her at once. She cringed as multiple hands reached out to her and grasped around her shoulders and arms, tugging her completely back into the classroom and into the center of their small mob. Somewhere behind her, she could hear the classroom door slam shut; it reminded her of a prison cell being locked.

Her body stiffened, _No escape now…_ She thought, anxious, as she tried to put on a brave face and answer all their questions.

"Have you met All Might? What's he like?!"

"Have you ever been to Might Tower?! Is it really as big as it seems on TV?!"

"Are your dad and All Might like best friends?!"

"Has All Might ever taken you out crime fighting with him?!"

At that moment, Iida became her hero when he looked over and saw her face, sensing that she seemed uncomfortable.

"Everyone, give her some air!" the boy held his hands up, motioning everyone to step back slightly.

Minami exhaled as most of the teens listened and stepped back. She grinned at them, seeing their excited faces.

"Well, I don't know All Might that well, I've met him only a few times. He and my dad aren't particularly close; my dad just ensures his agency is operating smoothly." She rubbed the back of her head, hoping her vague answer would satisfy their curiosity. Sheepishly looking at the faces around her, she felt relief seeing their eager faces at her response, clearly not questioning what she said.

"That's so manly! I wish I could be All Might's secretary!" a boy with red hair and serrated teeth grinned at her, pumping his fist into the air.

"Ribbit, yeah, I bet your dad has seen a lot of All Might's best battles, and could even write a book about them if he wanted to." A frog like girl pondered, pressing her index finger into her bottom lip.

The other students near her nodded and laughed, eager to hear more, when one voice interrupted them.

"Why does it matter what a gaijin knows about the number one hero, she's just an extra like the rest of you…" a nasty comment floated out, clearing noticing Minami's slight accent and pointing it out to the entire classroom to confirm she was different.

Minami looked in the direction where the voice came from, grinding her teeth, and saw a boy with spiky blond hair and red eyes looking at her from his desk with an annoyed look on his face.

 _What the fuck is this kid's problem? I haven't even so much as said hello to him_ , Minami grimaced as she looked at him. She could hear a few of the other teens around her grumbling at being called "extras."

"Tch." He smirked then, and plopped his foot up to rest on his desk loudly, stretching his arms behind his head in a casual manner.

Iida took off towards the boy's desk then, his arms waiving in the air like propellers.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Take your foot off the desk! It's highly disrespectful to this institution!" Iida shouted.

"No way shithead! You can't tell me what to do!" the blond hair boy growled at Iida, causing him to take a few steps back, "Such vile language!" he exclaimed, before launching into an argument with the ill tempered teen.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Minami was distracted from watching the argument play out and turned, looking into the black sclera and yellow Irises of Mina.

 _When did she get here? I probably didn't even hear her come in due to those two kids arguing. Thank God! Someone I know!_ Minami surmised to herself.

"Mina!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around the pink girl. Both girls jumped and laughed as they hugged, happy to be together again.

"Ummm, I take it they know eachother?" a boy with four arms questioned, his eyes following the bouncing girls who were still wrapped up in their embrace.

Pulling back a bit, Minami grinned at Mina, "I'm glad you made it on time, lucky for you, your mom dropped you off!"

Mina just grinned in response and shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "What can I say, my mom is the best!"

Looking up, Minami saw Iida marching towards her and started introducing himself once more. She glanced at him confused, until he walked pasted her and she heard a very familiar voice behind her waiving him away.

Spinning, she looked and saw a green haired freckled boy standing there.

Minami grinned and waived at Izuku, thrilled to see him there too. She could see Izuku's eyes catch the movement or her hand, but they immediately refocused on Iida as he began speaking to Izuku.

"I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you're better than me!" the boy with glasses looked away shamefully as he said this.

Before Izuku could respond, Minami saw a brown haired girl with rosy cheeks walk up behind her and happily recognize him.

"The plain looking boy! You did get in! well, it makes sense, that punch was awesome!" She began punch the air mimicking him from the day of the UA entrance exam. Izuku looked at her and seemed flustered.

Minami grinned slyly, seeing the brown hair girl.

 _That has to be the girl he saved, why else would she recognize him like that? Oh I'm totally going to rip into him later about that again, heh._ Minami's thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant chiming coming over the PA system.

 _Hmm, that must be signaling that first period is starting, better find a seat_ , Minami looked at the rows of chairs behind her pensively. She noticed there were 4 rows of desks, most of them having 5 individual desks, except the last row had 6, to accommodate a class of 21.

 _I hate sitting nearing the front,_ she thought as a desk in the back caught her eye. _Bingo!_

Walking to the end of the back row, she set down her backpack and slid into a seat in front of a girl with long black hair in an up-do and sharp eyes. Looking discreetly at the desk on her right, she saw a tall boy with red and white hair and a strong jaw line. She felt her heart rate pick up slightly as she saw him glance at her.

Hearing heavy breathing coming from in front of her, she looked to see a very short boy with purple balls for hair looking back at her over his shoulder, drooling a bit as his eyes pierced into her. Minami grimaced as she looked at him.

 _Ew, what the hell?_ She thought to herself as she saw a bit of dribble drop from his bottom lip as he continued to stare at her, unashamed.

Hearing an older man's voice come from the front of the class, she looked to see a disheveled looking man with shoulder length black hair walk to the front of the classroom and introduce himself as Shota Aizawa, their home room teacher. Minami felt a jolt go through her at the name, and remembered he was the grumpy pro hero she had met many months ago, when she first came to Japan.

 _What?! Him!? He's our homeroom teacher?! But he's mean!_ Minami internally panicked as she continued to listen to Aizawa explain that going to an opening ceremony would be a waste of time, which wasn't rational, and instead they were going to do a quirk assessment test. Minami felt disappointment go through her.

 _No opening ceremony? But dad said it would be fun! And why are we doing a quirk assessment test? We already passed the UA entrance exam._

Aizawa pulled out one of their gym uniforms, holding it in the air to prove he was serious.

"it's time to see what you kids can really do," Aizawa's eyes scanned across the entire room, skeptical of the children, and coming to rest on Minami the longest. His nearly black irises sent a shiver down Minami's spine, making her break eye contact with him.

 _Ugh, this definitely isn't going as planned_ , Minami thought to herself, resigned to that fact now as she got up out of her desk to join her classmates.

* * *

So ends chapter 13! If you guys haven't guessed yet, I'm making Mina Minami's best female friend. She strikes me as a really fun and care free kind of person, like that kind of friend when you get together, both of your IQs would drop because you both would feed off of each other's stupid ideas, but you both still have lots of fun, LOL -_-;;; I think many of us have had friends like that.

Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Any reviews you guys would like to give are much appreciated! PLUS ULTRA!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my wonderful readers! Here is Chapter 14! it's a biggie! It details the quirk apprehension test as well as Minami interacting with her best friend! :D Please read and enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Minami stood there with the rest of her class in her UA gym uniform, pulling a bit at the fabric as she felt her anxiety building. She glanced nervously at Mina who stood next to her.

"How do you think he's going to test us?" Minami asked, feeling antsy.

Mina just looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders before responding, "Beats me…"

 _This just seems really weird, why can't we go and join the other students for the opening ceremony?_ Minami thought, feeling a bit annoyed.

Seeing Aizawa finally emerge outside, he began explaining how UA is known for its freestyle education system.

 _So he thinks it means he can do whatever he wants?_ Minami thought, rolling her eyes as he continued to speak.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice came through asking a question.

"But what about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?" Minami turned and saw the girl with brown hair and bangs speaking, recognizing her to be the girl that Izuku had rescued.

Aizawa scoffed at her concern, "No time to waste on stuff like that if you want to become heroes…" The girl abruptly quieted down at his response, not wanting to push the issue any farther.

Aizawa listed off the tests they would be performing; seated toe touches, the 50 meter dash, side-to-side steps, and more. He explained how this time they would be using their quirks to achieve the best results possible. He then went on to complain about the department of education not being rational by prohibiting the use of quirks to calculate the national average for these tests amongst school children.

 _He sure knows how to criticize other ways of doing things when it doesn't completely conform to his own viewpoints…_ Minami thought to herself, not particularly impressed with the shadowy pro hero at that moment.

Aizawa turned and spoke to Bakugo, asking him what his best soft ball throw was in junior high.

"67 meters…" the volatile boy answered calmly for once.

"Great…now try to see how far you can throw the ball by using your quirk…" Aizawa told him as he directed him to a chalk circle before tossing him a softball.

Bakugo winded up his pitch before releasing it with a large explosive BOOM!

"Die!" the boy screamed.

 _Die? This kid doesn't seem completely right in the head_ … Minami thought, her eyebrow raising at Bakugo's choice of words.

Aizawa held a calculator like device in his hands, which beeped several times before giving him a result. Holding it up, the class could see 705.2 meters. The others around Minami started chattering amongst eachother, impressed with Bakugo's power, and excited to try their own luck with the tests to see what they could do with the aid of their quirks.

 _I'll admit, that dick Bakugo has a really impressive quirk. Why is it the asshole kids who always have the best powers?_ Minami thought a bit annoyed that Bakugo had done so well.

"It's important for us to know our limits…" Aizawa hummed as he looked at the distance calculator in his hand.

"That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll all be. But you're all hoping to become heroes after three years here, and you think it'll be all fun and games?" Aizawa snorted to himself.

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all the events will be judged as hopeless, and will be expelled."

Minami felt herself straighten at the word "expel." Understandably, she could hear the others around her murmuring, concerned about this revelation.

 _Expel?! Has he lost his fucking mind? How is this fair?_ Minami thought to herself. She glanced at Aizawa in disbelief, seeing him grinning almost manically at the announcement.

 _What the hell is wrong with this teacher?! He has no empathy! Is he some kind of sociopath teacher?_ Minami heard a soft whimpering from behind her and turned to see Izuku muttering to himself with a terrified look on his face.

Minami grabbed him closer to her, whispering in his ear, "It'll be ok Izu, just do your best, I don't think he can really expel us…" Minami trailed off, not even entirely sure in her response to him.

Izuku forced a strained smile to his face before clapping her on her shoulder in thanks, nodding. "I hope so Min-chan," he said softly.

"But that's totally unfair!" the soft voice of the petite brown haired girl shouted out shrilly at Aizawa's announcement.

 _Yes! Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this is total bullshit!_ Minami took some comfort in the fact it seemed the rest of the students were in agreement with her.

"I'd say Japan is full of unfair things, and heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness. So if you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years UA will run you through the ringer." Aizawa answered seriously.

 _Hanging out at McDonalds? Is that was Japanese kids do?_ Minami thought to herself a bit confused as the rest of the teens around her grumbled about this new revelation.

"Enough." The voice of Aizawa shushed all the murmuring and complaining amongst the students.

"The demonstration is over, so bring it!" Aizawa commanded to the students. The students all moved at once, scrambling to the first station, the 50 meter dash.

 _Dad, just what kind of crazy school did you go to?!_ Minami thought to herself as she got in line with the rest of the students to begin the quirk assessment.

* * *

Minami wiped the bit of sweat from her brow, finishing up the softball throw. She grinned as Aizawa recorded her throwing distance.

"630.3 Meters" Aizawa announced.

 _Good! That should put me in the middle of the pack for these scores, keeping me safe from being expelled._ Minami smiled to herself as she skipped back to join the rest of the students who had already performed the task. Mina held up her hand giving her a high five. A few of the other students like Kirishima and Tenya giving her a thumbs up or happy smiles at her performance.

"Wow! Your quirk is really neat!" Minami turned and saw the brown haired girl smiling up at her. Minami smiled back happily, thanking her.

"Thanks! Your quirk is really cool too! It would be perfect for incapacitating a villain! It's so unique! I've never seen anything like it." Minami replied whole heartedly.

"You really think so? I hope I can use it to become a great hero" the girl smiled with a determined expression.

 _She seems really nice, I don't remember her name though,_ Minami smiled back.

"By the way, I'm Minami Yagi, It's really nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Oh I remember your name from earlier! I wouldn't forget the daughter of All Might's secretary!" the small girl giggled before continuing,

Minami winced a bit inwardly at her response. _That's fine and all, but I hope I'm not just thought of as the daughter of All Might's secretary…_

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and I'm so excited to be friends!" the petite girl smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together.

Minami felt a warm feeling go through her the welcoming faces she had personally experienced so far.

 _I've never been so welcomed before by my classmates; this just feels more natural. Maybe the people in Japan are nicer?_ Minami pondered to herself, before hearing Bakugo grumble something obscene in the back of the group of students, causing Minami to wrinkle up her nose and roll her eyes a bit as she stared straight ahead.

 _Well, maybe most people in Japan are nicer anyways…_ She thought to herself, before she saw Izuku step forward into the chalk circle with his softball. She perked up a bit, intently watching him.

 _Come on Izuku, use that strength of yours to whip that ball out of here!_ Minami thought to herself hopeful as she watched him.

She noticed a determined look crossed his face before he wound up a pitch, and….

PLOP!

She watched the ball land and roll forward a bit with a stunned look on her face.

 _Only 46 meters?_ She thought in shock. _But how?_ Minami glanced back over and saw their teacher's hair and white scarves floating around him, his blood shot eyes wide and unblinking.

"eep!" she straightened at the intimidating sight, and took a step back, not expecting to see Aizawa looking so scary.

"I erased your quirk. That ridiculous entrance exam…I saw how you can't control your quirk, you'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?" The shadowy hero explained with a disgusted tone to his voice as he stepped toward Izuku.

Around her, Minami could hear the students murmuring something about how Aizawa is the erasure hero, Eraser Head.

 _So…He erases quirks? That's actually pretty cool, but why is he being so mean to Izuku?! I mean we came here to learn to use our quirks better to be heroes; he earned his place like everyone else!_ Minami thought to herself, simultaneously impressed with her teacher's quirk, as well as offended with his rude personality.

"No! it's not like that-ugh!" Izuku yelped.

Minami gasped as she watched Aizawa's wraps coil around Midoriya, squeezing him tightly as he attempted to explain himself.

"Whatever you were planning, it would have inconvenienced those around you…" Aizawa interrupted Izuku.

"Way back when, a certain hot-blooded hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend. But you… You've got the same reckless streak, but you're totally useless after saving just a single person!" Aizawa spat with disdain as he thought about the pro hero he didn't particularly care for.

Minami growled to herself as she picked up quickly that Aizawa was criticizing both Izuku and All Might by comparing Izuku to him.

 _How dare he…._ Minami thought to herself as she ground her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Why is that so bad? I think it's an admirable quality!" Minami shouted.

Minami felt her mouth moving before she could stop herself. Deep anger filled her, and she found she couldn't control herself as the distasteful man in front of her berated the two people she cared about most in this world. She could hear the soft gasps and "ohhhs" around her, most of the other students scared for her at that moment.

"Heh! What a fucking dumbass for defending useless Deku!" she could faintly hear Bakugo criticize her from the back of the group of students.

"Minami, what are you doing?!" Mina whispered furiously to her in her ear.

Minami didn't answer her as she focused on the angry look passing across their teacher's face.

"Come here, Yagi," Aizawa sneered at her as he released Izuku, feeling his own temper rising at a first year challenging him.

Swallowing her fear, Minami held her head high as she approached Aizawa, coming to stop next to Izuku. Aizawa glowered down at her for a moment, before moving faster than Minami could keep track. He snatched her up by the front of her shirt, balling the fabric in his fist as he hoisted her close to him, the toes of her shoes barely skimming the ground.

Minami barely reacted, forcing herself to retain her poker face as she went toe-to-toe with Aizawa. The dark hero huffed, irritated at his failure to outwardly startle her, before speaking.

 _This is nothing, I used to get way worse back in Oklahoma…This douche is going to have to do a lot more than this to rattle me…_ Minami thought, confident with herself.

"I won't have you questioning my teaching methods…Don't like it? Then drop out for all I care. But you will do as I say and you will follow my direction, no exceptions. You're not a hero yet, you can't save your classmates from the decisions I make…" Aizawa told the girl with a clipped tone. Minami continued to stare down her homeroom teacher unblinkingly.

"But challenge me again, and it'll be the last thing you do here at UA; I don't care who your father is," Aizawa glared at her.

The students around them were all frozen in shock at the confrontation, no one wanting to make a peep. Minami knew her classmates assumed that Aizawa was referring to her father, Toshinori Yagi, the secretary of All Might, wouldn't even be able to save her in the event Aizawa decided to expel her. But between her and Aizawa, and perhaps Izuku as well, she knew he really meant that not even her father, All Might, would be able to stop him from punishing her, which made his comment even more a jab.

Minami wasn't sure if he was bluffing with that statement, but she wasn't sure how far she wanted to push it this early on in her high school career without knowing more either. At that moment, she broke off the stare by looking away, wordlessly admitting defeat for the time being. Aizawa smirked softly in victory before releasing his grip, dropping her to the ground.

"Oofh!" Minami fell to the hard ground, glancing up to glare at Aizawa for his treatment before looking away from his hardened stare once more.

Mina ran forward and grabbed Minami's bicep, pulling her up to her feet before practically dragging her back to the group of students, bowing multiple times to Aizawa in apology for her friend's behavior.

"She's clearly not thinking straight Aizawa-sensei, please forgive her, she's not in the right state of mind," Mina explained on behalf of her friend, hoping that she wouldn't be expelled.

Aizawa rolled his eyes at Mina's groveling, waiving her away with his hand before turning his focus back on Izuku once more, handing him the softball again.

Minami watched as Izuku stood there muttering to himself quietly as he looked down at the softball. She watched in anticipation when she saw Izuku gather himself up again as he began winding up. She could hear a slight buzzing as he activated his quirk.

 _Come on Izuku, think of something! If anyone can think of how to get out of this, it's you!_ Minami cheered internally.

Izuku swung his arm forward and threw the ball. Everyone present watched in wonder as the ball sailed away, fading out of sight from a super powered throw.

Minami looked on in awe, seeing Izuku wield OFA for the first time in person. She squinted against the strong breeze that blew into her and the other students' faces after Izuku's throw, which was created as a result of the backflow of power from Izuku's quirk.

 _Wow, that's OFA? And that's probably just a small taste! I wonder what he did so he wasn't completely incapacitated._ Minami thought,feeling just how powerful the quirk was from the small display.

Minami couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as Izuku turned and clenched his fist. Looking back at Aizawa, he confirmed that he could still move.

Aizawa's face split into an eerie grin as he exclaimed "This kid!" clearly impressed with Izuku's quick thinking.

Suddenly, Minami felt other people push into her as Bakugo barreled through the group of students. He leaped forward with his explosive quirk, heading right for Izuku as he demanded Izuku explain himself.

Minami stared on horrified, until she saw Aizawa easily restrain him with his capture scarves. Minami cringed in embarrassment for Bakugo as he screamed in fury for not being able to reach Izuku.

"Knock it off kid! I'm getting dry eye over here!" Aizawa snarled at Bakugo, who finally relented.

Izuku quickly scuttled away from Bakugo and back to the safety of the group of students.

"Are you ok Izu?" Minami fretted as she glanced down to the hand he was cradling, noticing his index finger was bruised and a bit crooked. Izuku nodded softly, still a bit shaken up. Minami and Ochaco glanced at eachother with a worried look on their faces.

"Alright class! Come on, we have a few more tests to perform!" Aizawa called over his shoulder as he moved onto the next station. The rest of the students obediently followed him.

 _So that's how he did it! He only used his index finger to propel the ball…Smart!_ Minami thought to herself as she walked forward.

Soon, the tests were completed, and based on Aizawa's calculations, Minami found herself at number 12 in the class just based on the quirk apprehension tests.

 _Not bad,_ She thought a bit disappointed _, but if I want to be one of the best like Papa, I have a long way to go…_

The class gathered around Aizawa as school finished up for the day. Realizing that Izuku was number 21 in the class, Minami glanced over at him with sympathy before Aizawa spoke.

"As you all know, the one with the lowest score was to be expelled today. Well, I was lying about expelling someone!" Aizawa grinned at the shocked faces of all the students. "That was a rational deception! Meant to bring out the best in all of you!"

Minami stared at Aizawa, her mouth agape. Around her, she could hear many students cry out in shock at his announcement.

"Well of course it was a lie! Didn't take much to figure that out!" Minami glanced at the new feminine voice, and saw it belonged to the dark haired girl who sat behind her in class. She found herself a bit turned off by the way she rolled her eyes in disbelief that no one else figured out Aizawa was lying except her.

 _Well who would have thought he would blatantly lie to us?! I guess we know better now…_ Minami thought sourly to herself before she felt another shoulder bump against hers.

She looked and saw the smiling face of Mina, and felt her spirits pick up again.

"Hey! Want to sleep over at my house tonight? Then we can review our school subjects for school tomorrow." She grinned as she raised her eyebrows, tilting her head forward, intent on getting Minami to agree.

"A sleepover?" Minami asked softly, "I'd love to have a sleepover!" she exclaimed more loudly, feeling excitement buzz through her as she smiled widely.

"Cool! Just text me later today and let me know what time you're coming over! I gotta go, my mom's here now, bye!" Mina responded as she looked at her buzzing phone, jogging away as the rest of the class slowly dispersed around her to go home with the school day ending.

Looking over at Izuku, she saw Aizawa giving him a note to go to the nurse's office to get his finger fixed by Recovery Girl.

 _A sleepover! I'll just have to convince dad._ Minami thought hopeful to herself as she began approaching Izuku to walk with him to Recovery Girl's office.

* * *

"Pleaaassseee Papa?" Minami begged Yagi. Yagi sighed and tried to look away from her doe eyes.

"My girl, it's a school night, maybe this weekend…" Toshi tried to reason with the girl. Determined, Minami rounded the sofa her father was sitting on and got onto the couch, sitting on her knees right next to her father. Yagi eyed her warily.

"But Mina said she wanted to review our school subjects together for tomorrow. Aizawa-sensei's quirk apprehension test today really shook a lot of people up. I promise we'll go to bed on time, and I won't even ask to have a sleepover again during a school night." Toshi looked at her skeptically.

Minami fiddled with her uniform tie as she spoke "it's just that, I haven't had a sleepover since I was in Oklahoma with Tracie, and I haven't even spoken to her in over 6 months, I guess I can't really count us friends anymore at this point. I just thought it'd be nice to have a girls' night again…" Minami trailed off, looking gloomy.

Toshi sighed to himself as he heard her plight, _Well, I do remember reading it's good to show trust in your child to help them gain independence and build confidence…_

Yagi took a few more seconds to himself before deciding reluctantly, "Fine…but you must text me when you get there, and promise me that you'll go to bed early, and get to school on time tomorrow. We're going to have a big day in the heroics course!"

Minami grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Yagi's thin neck, planting several small kisses on his cheek, "Thank you thank you!" Toshi nodded, still feeling uneasy about his decision.

"Yes, yes, now go pack a few things. Make sure you have all your books you need for tomorrow, along with some overnight clothes, your tooth brush, your-"

"Got it!" Minami yelled over her shoulder as she skipped to her room to change into some civilian clothes, as well as pack her extra school uniform into her backpack, along with her various toiletries she would need.

A few minutes later she came out prepared for her night with Mina. She saw Yagi had turned on the news on their big screen and was currently on his laptop monitoring any incoming reports of villain activity.

"Planning on going out for the night to do hero work?" Yagi jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, so wrapped up in what he was doing.

Turning around from where he was on the couch, he responded, "Yes little Minami, since you're going to be with your friend I figured I'd take the opportunity to do some night time patrolling, especially since I haven't used up my 3 hours yet today." Seeing her standing there with her backpack on her back, he got up off the couch and approached her.

"It looks like you're all set then, you should get going before the sun sets, I don't want you wandering around outside when it's dark." Yagi explained, still having a nagging feeling in his gut that this was a bad idea despite trying to be rational about it.

Minami nodded happily, "Yes Papa, I'll leave now so I can get to Mina's soon. Taking the metro will only take me about twenty minutes to get there." The girl slipped on her shoes and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Yagi's torso in a hug. Toshi kept his grip on the girl, reluctant to release her, until he felt her pull away.

"Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she waived as she walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Toshi stared at the door for a bit, the feeling of worry returning to gnaw at his insides, until he heard his phone go off with a text message, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 _That's probably Naomasa with more information about the drug ring again._ Sighing, Yagi shook off the negative feelings before returning to the sofa to continue following leads on villain activity.

* * *

Stepping up to the small home, Minami eagerly rang the doorbell. Soon, a woman with pink skin just like Mina's answered the door, a welcoming smile gracing her face.

"Ah you must be Minami! Welcome to our humble home love!"

Minami smiled and bowed before stepping through the doorway, the door closing behind her.

"It's nice to meet you mam! Thank you for letting me stay the night!" Hearing happy-paced footsteps coming into the entryway, Minami looked and saw Mina rush over. Upon seeing each other, both girls started jumping up and down, squealing, and ran over to hug each other while continuing their celebration. Mina's mother just laughed and shook her head, remembering her own days of sleepovers before walking back to the living room.

Releasing her hold, Mina snatched Minami's hand and practically dragged her down the hallway after she slipped off her shoes by the front door.

Opening the door to her room, Mina spread her arms, "Tada! Isn't it cute?!" Minami was almost blinded by the hot pink color and animal print covering almost every inch of her room. The flashiness made Minami's own light lavender and beige room seem very plain in comparison.

 _This room definitely fits Mina's personality…_ Minami thought to herself as she scratched her eyes, adjusting to the bright colors.

"Super cute!" Minami agreed, excited to begin her sleepover. Plopping herself down on the pink fuzzy shag rug in the center of Mina's room, Minami proceeded to pull out her school books.

"Did you want to start reviewing our modern literature readings for tomorrow? Or math?" Mina just looked at Minami with an unimpressed and bored look on her face. Minami looked at her confused.

"What? Did you want to review modern hero art history instead?" Minami held up the thick book in her hand.

"I want to paint our nails! And talk about our class's boys!" Mina explained, knocking the book out of Minami's hand before sitting down next to her on the rug.

Minami giggled at Mina, "Well, I want to too! But I told my dad that we were going to review our subjects, so let's do it for at least a little while, then we can gossip!"

Mina whined dramatically, before accepting a school book that Minami pushed into her hands. Silence passed for nearly 20 minutes as Mina sat fidgeting the whole time, before she snapped. Whining again, she slammed her book shut.

"Ok! Good enough!" Mina grinned as she tossed her text book aside. When Minami looked at her apprehensively, Mina snatched the book from her hands and shoved it into her backpack with the rest of her school supplies.

Minami laughed and shrugged her shoulders, _Well, its fine just this once…I can always make up for it later, but I only get one chance to make a good first impression, and I want to have a best friend for at least the rest of my high school career…better make it count!_

Minami leaned forward towards Mina, "So what do you want to do first?!" Mina grinned, before hopping up and turning on her J-pop play list on her phone, then leaning over and grabbing a few things off her vanity. She danced her way back down to the floor, showing off her natural rhythm.

Minami could hear the tinkling of glass bottles in Mina's clenched hands before she opened them,  
"Nails!" Mina grinned gleefully. "What color do you want?"

Minami looked closely, and saw mostly varying shades of pink. She hummed as she tried to make a decision. Mina decided to help.

"I have Precious Posy, Strawberry Margarita….Ohh! You should try Toying with Trouble!" Mina grinned as she held up the electric pink bottle of nail polish. "It would totally compliment your complexion!"

"Ok!" Minami smiled as she took the bottle, looking at it closer. _Man this shit is bright! My nails might glow in the dark with this color!_ Minami laughed to herself before she opened the bottle and started applying the color on her thumb nail on her left hand.

Silence passed for a few minutes as the heavy scent of nail polish filled the room, each girl concentrated on the task at hand, before Mina spoke.

"So, what boys do you like in the class so far? Some of them are pretty cute!" Mina gushed with her brush strokes.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it just yet," Minami shrugged, "Though maybe some of them are cute,"

Mina glanced up at Minami from her work with a shocked look on her face, "What do you mean maybe? Are you crazy?! Of course there are cute boys in our class!" Minami giggled at her outraged expression.

"Ok well who's cute in our class then?" Minami grinned, challenging Mina to back up her statement.

Mina sat in contemplation for a moment before releasing a tirade of multiple thoughts all strung together, "Tenya is tall and handsome, but seems really strict, and Kirishima seems really muscular! Bakugou is really hot! But he's totally an asshole! Shoji looks really strong! Kaminari is like a total goof! And Aoyoma seems really fancy, though I'm not sure he's my type. But Todoroki…" Mina paused for a moment, and Minami swore she would have seen hearts in Mina's eyes if they were in a cartoon, "Todoroki is absolutely delicious, and the best looking boy in our entire class!"

"How did you make all those determinations from just one day?! You barely know them!" Minami giggled at Mina's explanation.

 _Though I definitely agree with her about Todoroki…._ Minami could feel her own heart beat accelerate thinking about him.

"It's a gift," Mina grinned, before she continued, "Midoriya seems really sweet too! Like a puppy dog!"

Minami grimaced when Mina listed Izuku on her hot boys list. Mina laughed at the sour face Minami made, and suddenly lit up as she realized why Minami didn't think Izuku was attractive.

"Oh! That's right, you look at Midoriya like a brother right? Since your families are close?"

Minami nodded her affirmation, "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever see him like that, he's like the big brother I never had." Minami trailed off as she dabbed at her finger to wipe away some polish that had gotten on her skin.

"Well, tell me this then," suddenly, Mina's voice grew hushed, "Have you ever done it?" Mina whispered, her eye brows waggled as she asked her question.

"Done what?" Minami asked naively as she blew on her nails, helping them dry.

" YOU know! IT!" Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she emphasized her words, trying to get Minami to understand what she was asking.

Minami realized what Mina was talking about with a flush to her cheeks, nearly smudging her drying nails at the question.

 _Man, she really gets up and personal!_ Minami thought to herself flustered before responding.

"….No….Have you" Minami spoke tentatively.

"Well…No…" Mina replied with a cheeky grin, her own blush gracing her cheeks. "But have you seen a boy naked before?!" Mina countered.

"No…" Minami replied, feeling very small at that moment,

 _Am I supposed to know what a boy looks like naked by now?_ Minami questioned herself, feeling a bit confused.

"Well, I have!" Mina grinned proudly as she waived her hands around, attempting to dry her damp nails.

"How? When?!" Minami questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Over the summer I went to our local beach a lot, and hung out with some cool high school boys. One time they played a prank on one of their friends and pantsed him, I saw everything!" Mina gushed.

Minami startled a bit at her statement, _Boys do that kinda thing to each other as a joke? That sucks…_ Minami thought to herself.

"That doesn't count! It's not like he wanted to show you!" Minami laughed before urging Mina to continue.

"Sure it does! Naked is naked! Right?!" Mina smirked.

Mina suddenly got shifty eyed as she glanced around her room before speaking once more. "Their stuff is weird looking! It just kinda hangs there!" She whispered. Minami sputtered a laugh at her hushed statement, shaking her head.

"You're so stupid, Mina" Minami giggled.

 _This girl is kinda crazy…I like it!_ Minami thought to herself, amused.

"What?! It's true!" Mina grinned, unashamed, before glancing down at her nails. Mina scrutinized them for a few moments before making a decision, "Looks like our nails are dry, wanna go get some ice cream? I'm famished!"

Minami's stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Yeah! Ice cream sounds amazing right now!" Minami quickly stood up and followed Mina out of her bedroom. Passing the living room, Minami saw Mina's mother watching something on TV. At glance, it looked like a popular Japanese soap opera.

"Mama! Minami and I are going out for ice cream, we'll be back later!" Mina called to her mother.

Passing through, Minami could hear Mina's mother respond at a distance.

"That's fine sweetie…" she said a bit zombified, completely engrossed in her TV show.

Arriving at the front door, Minami glanced at Mina with an incredulous look on her face as they slipped their shoes on.

"You're sure your mom won't care if we go out at night?" Minami questioned, her father's own words from earlier echoing in her mind… _I don't want you wandering around outside when it's dark…_

"Yeah of course! My mom lets me do whatever I want!" Mina confidently explained, certain she wouldn't be in trouble.

 _Well, this one time won't hurt, I just won't mention it to Dad…_ Minami thought to herself as she trailed Mina outside, breathing in the cool night-time air.

* * *

The two girls sat on a bench near the ice cream stand which was currently overwhelmed with business, consuming their treats happily as they people watched.

"Look at that girl's outfit! Isn't it cute?!" Mina exclaimed, discretely pointing at an older teen who was in line to get ice cream.

Minami nodded, taking another lick of her chocolate ice cream. Glancing across the street, a suspicious looking character caught Minami's eye. Minami watched as he stood unwavering, wearing a long trench coat that went nearly to his feet. The collar was popped, masking most of his face. Minami felt a shiver go down her spine as their eyes met briefly, before the large man turned to greet a middle aged man who approached him. To her, the second man looked to have seen better days.

Mina elbowed Minami in the ribs slightly,

"Look, Minami-chan, do you see that creepy guy across the street?" Mina whispered in her ear. Minami nodded softly as both girls watched a quick exchange occur between the two men. The trench coat man then turned sharply and began walking away, heading towards a dark alley.

Dumping the last of her ice cream into the trash that was next to the bench, Mina grabbed Minami by her wrist, dragging her away from the bench. Minami crammed the last bit of her ice cream cone into her mouth, crunching on it as Mina continued to pull her until they stood nearby where the mysterious man stood just moments before.

"Wait Mina! What the hell are you doing?" Minami choked out as she realized where Mina was dragging them.

"I heard about a local criminal ring involving drugs, but the police and heroes haven't been able to pin point where their head quarters are. I bet that weirdo is a part of it. If we follow him, we can alert the police to their location and-"

"No, Mina! we can't! we're not supposed to use our quirks against other people! And we're not trained-

"We wouldn't use our quirks! We would just follow them to see where they are set up, then once we know where they are we'd call the police," Mina reasoned quietly. "Just think, we could be a step ahead of the rest of our class with real hero experience! And it would look super impressive!"

Minami stopped to think about what Mina said,

 _Well….I bet Papa would be really proud of me if I helped to bring down a crime ring so early on…._

Swallowing her fear, Minami reluctantly nodded to Mina.

"Good! If we hurry we can still find him!" Mina took off at a jog, with Minami following her. The friendly commotion of the ice cream stand faded behind them; Minami longed to return to it as she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

Approaching the dark alleyway where the man had vanished, Mina wasted no time penetrating the darkness. Minami's feet skid to a halt as she stared at the dark space, all her instincts telling her not to enter it. She felt the hair on her neck stand straight up at the danger it whispered.

Within seconds of stopping, she could see Mina's face reappear at the opening of the alleyway; her figure waiving her in.

Taking a deep breath, Minami forced down her fear, pushing her feet to move once more into the darkened space.

 _Heroes don't get scared…Heroes don't get scared….Heroes don't get scared,_ Minami chanted internally as she quietly followed after Mina, weaving in between the old buildings in the inky darkness.

Suddenly, Mina stopped; Minami running into her back. Mina turned and looked at Minami with an annoyed look on her face, shushing her.

"Look…" she softly spoke to Minami and pointed. Glancing up ahead, the two girls could see the figure from earlier duck into an abandoned building.

"Come on!" she softly urged, grabbing Minami by the wrist once more, taking her towards the building that the man had vanished into. Looking on the side of the outer wall, Mina saw a rusted old fire escape ladder. Climbing it, she got up to the second story and hopped onto a landing, waiving Minami up to join her.

Minami lifted her shaking hand, pulling herself up the ladder, scaling it until she got to the second story. She glanced over the rickety wood floorboards of the landing with a distrusting expression, before tentatively placing one foot on it, then the other.

Both girls got on their hands and knees to remain unseen, crawling a ways to peek through a broken out window where they heard voices coming from within.

Minami observed three men in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by quite a few wooden crates.

"Did you get the cash boss?" a smaller man playing with a lighter questioned as he lit the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Shrugging off the large trench coat, both girls got a clear view of the large man's 4 long tentacles for arms as reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash that was held together with a rubber band.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch owed us good, but he paid me off. I gave him a little complimentary hit as a token of our appreciation. It ain't as potent as a normal hit, but he won't know that." The tentacle man grinned as he patted one of the crates surrounding them, and the other two thugs chuckled.

 _They must be talking about drugs…There must be thousands of dollars worth of drugs in those crates!_ Minami thought to herself from where she watched them.

"So what's our next stop?" the third man asked as he relaxed up against one of the crates.

"Don't know, we're having a harder time avoiding those God damn heroes and cops. I'll have to sleep on it, then in the morning we can get out of here, I have a feeling the cops are getting wise to us…" the largest thug explained.

A loud cracking sound echoed through the warehouse.

"What the fuck was that?" one of the villains questioned, on edge.

With horror, Minami realized it came from beneath her and Mina. A second loud crack resonated again. Looking down, Minami saw the thin feeble floor boards buckling and cracking beneath their knees, her eyes widened and she softly whimpered at the sight, not knowing what to do. Both girls looked at each other, silent panic going through their eyes as the floorboards gave away, and they tumbled down into the warehouse. Both girls screeched as they fell into a pile of debris that had been beneath them.

Hacking and coughing, the girls clawed their way back to the surface of the rubble pile, rubbing the dirt from their eyes. Minami moaned as she massaged the side of her head, not sure what her temple had smacked on the way down.

 _Maybe they didn't hear us…_ Minami thought hopeful as she blinked, trying to clear her blurred vision.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like we have some eavesdroppers boys." A deep voice sounded.

"Yeah! We should teach them a lesson!" another male voice said.

Minami gasped as her vision cleared. Looking up, she saw the three figures of the thugs they had been watching standing before her and Mina.

Looking over at Mina, she noticed tears in her eyes, a terrified look on her face.

"We should punish them! Show 'em what happens when you decide to get involved in shit you don't belong in!" the shorter thug grinned, flicking his lighter on and off faster now as he became more excited, a predatory glint in his eye.

 _No…we need to get away…But how… Wait I know!_ Minami thought to herself as she got an idea.

"Mina! Close your eyes!" Minami shouted, pinching her own eyes shut as she stretched her arms forward. Splaying her fingers, her palms exuded a hot white blinding light.

The cries of the thugs filled the warehouse as Minami finished her defensive attack, effectively blinding them for the moment. She grabbed Mina's wrist, making a dash for the only opening she could see on the other side of the large room.

"My fuckin eyes! Get those little shits!" the biggest thug screamed in agony.

Breath pumped into her lungs as Minami ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Mina in tow. Mina's scream grabbed her attention, and both girls were jerked back harshly. Turning, Minami could see one of the thug's arms had stretched well over 20 feet to latch onto Mina, effectively stopping them.

Mina spun and splashed a large amount of acid onto the man's arms and hands; his high pitched shout told both girls the acid had done its job. With the man's grip loosened, Mina broke away and the girls continued their escape.

Running through the doorway and turning down the hall, both girls panted as they ran.

"We need to get the hell out of here, help me find the nearest exit!" Minami gasped to Mina. Mina nodded, as they turned another corner and abruptly stopped, seeing a figure at the end of the hallway, grinning manically.

"Eat fire!" the man shouted as he lit his lighter and blew on the small flame. A huge flamethrower was created from his flammable breath, and blew towards them. Minami's eyes widened and she grabbed Mina.

"Watch out!" Minami screamed, leaping backwards down the corridor they just came from. Both girls screamed in terror as the fire blew past them, just barely missing them. Minami looked down at her shirt which had become singed, crying out in shock as she patted out the small flame she could feel slightly searing her stomach.

Turning and running back the other way, Minami stopped as she saw a vacant room with a broken window that both of them could fit through. Grabbing Mina's arm, Minami dashed into the empty room, breaking out the remaining bits of glass in the window with an energy blast. She turned to Mina.

"Let's get out through here! Hurry!" nodding, Mina grabbed the windowsill and hoisted herself up and through the open space, landing on the other side.

Reaching up to pull herself through, Minami heard footsteps. As she was halfway through the window, she peered over shoulder and saw the enraged face of the thug with tentacle arms standing in the doorway.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared as rushed her.

 _Fuck!_ Minami thought panicked as she pushed herself the rest of the way out of the window, falling to the ground just below.

Mina grabbed Minami's arms and pulled her up. Both girls shrieked as the thug's tentacle arms came rushing through the window, reaching aggressively to grab the two girls.

"Let's get out of here!" Mina cried terrified to Minami, and both girls raced down the alleyway. Turning the corner, they stopped, frozen with disbelief. They came face to face with the side of another building; a dead end, with no way to climb up or below. A flickering street light hung just above them.

"No!" Mina cried out in disbelief, despair evident in the tone of her voice.

Hearing the sounds of heavy steps scraping against the alleyway ground, Minami heard dark chuckling.

Both girls turned around, and gasped at the proximity of all three thugs, realizing they were trapped.

"Looks like we finally caught up to you girls. Party's over, now you're gonna get it…" The man with the tentacle arms grinned. The other two thugs around him laughed, anticipating finally apprehending the two girls. They began moving in leisurely, savoring the moment.

 _I'm going to die…this is how I die…._ Minami thought to herself in anguish.

Mina fearfully crouched behind Minami, her normally bold personality failing. Minami bared her teeth in determination with a falsified grin, remembering what her father always told her when she was nervous or worried.

 _Just remember little Minami, whenever you feel afraid or nervous, just to smile to trick the fear inside you!_

She forced herself to stand tall and pushed her quirk forward until she could feel it pulsating throughout her entire body, her form glowing blue with crackling energy. Her energy made a slight wind tunnel in the alleyway, kicking up some of the garbage and debris that lay there with them. Despite her shaking knees, Minami made two balls of energy in either hand ready to go, trying to make herself look as intimidating as possible.

 _If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting…_ Minami thought as she tried to harden herself for the possibility. _Papa…I'm so sorry…._

"Fuck you guys! I'll blow away every one of you!" Minami growled out, her eyes glowing with determination.

"Oh oh!? What was that you little bitch? Say it again!" The tentacled man laughed at the absurdity of what she said.

"Fuck you!" Minami shouted

FWOOM!

She shot out both energy blasts at the thugs, her anxiety causing her to miss, and both blasts landed behind the men, who laughed obnoxiously. The echo of the blasts reverberated off the walls of the surrounding buildings loudly.

"Is that all you've got?! Come on! Try it again sweetheart! I bet you can't stand up to my flammable breath!" the man with the lighter pursed his lips and made kissing noises. Minami grimaced as she felt her nerves getting out of control.

Suddenly the ground slightly shook as a large figure landed behind the three thugs; a booming deep voice intercepting the standoff.

"Fear not citizens! For I am here!"

Behind her, Minami could hear Mina choke out a relieved sound at the voice.

 _Am I dreaming? Is this real?_ Minami thought as she held her breath, looking for the figure of her father in his hero form in the darkness behind the three villains standing in front of her. The terrified faces of the thugs told her this was not a dream.

Both of All Might's hands landed on the shoulders of the ringleader thug, his jolly face appearing over his head in the darkness as he stepped forward, reminding them all that while the tentacled man was large, hardly anyone else was physically more imposing than All Might. Minami wanted to break down into tears at the welcomed sight. She could hear Mina doing just that behind her, sobbing in relief.

Minami could see All Might's smile drop as he finally got a good look at the two victims; she and Mina. A slight dumbfounded expression crossed his face briefly, not expecting to see two UA students, let alone his daughter and her friend. He stared but for a moment before reforming a characteristic smile on his face, albeit a much angrier looking smile, that masked what he was really feeling at that moment.

All Might turned and with no further words of bravado or reassurance like he normally would say, he began punching the daylights out of the thugs who were currently trying to escape, his face and actions holding a much more serious and angry tone than he usually exhibited. The thugs screamed and shouted in dismay at All Might's beating.

Minami winced slightly at the merciless thrashing her father was giving the thugs, the crooks having no idea they were getting an extra harsh beating due to almost harming All Might's daughter.

Looking at the other end of the alleyway behind the chaos in front of her, Minami could see the main road in the distance which held the flashing lights of several police cars.

Having knocked out two of the three criminals easily, All Might held the one remaining conscious thug by the throat while he whistled and waived the police officers back, signaling them to come and take away the captured villains.

As the police officers approached, Minami could hear the jingling of their cuffs and their walkies going off amongst them, confirming the criminals capture. All Might nodded to them as they handcuffed the criminals and took them away. She could hear one of the police officers question him about taking the victims in for questioning as well, but All Might deflected, convincing them that he would take care of it, and that there was plenty of evidence on hand to successfully prosecute the villains without having to get innocent minors involved.

Soon the police officers vanished, taking the three thugs with them, and the only sound left was Mina's quiet crying. All Might turned to regard the girls seriously, folding his massive arms over his muscular chest. There was no cheerful smile on his face, no reassuring quip for them. His glowing blue eyes bore into Minami, the anger and disappointment very much apparent in them. Minami felt the negative energy from his electric stare drill into her very being; making a shiver of fear go down her spine as she broke the stare and looked down at her shoes, unsure what she could say to try to save herself from punishment at that point.

 _I'm in so much trouble…._ Minami thought nervously, knowing there was no way out this time. _But, I guess it's better than being captured by those villains,_ she thought reluctantly as she glanced back up into the very angry face of her father once more.

* * *

Alright guys! Mina and Minami really screwed up! Lucky Dadmight was there to save the day! Thanks again for all your support! :D please leave some good reviews! I love hearing about you guys enjoying the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Y'all! Here's chapter 15! Seems Minami is really in a pickle now! Enjoy!

As a slight warning, there are some discussions of graphic topics (criminal torture and rape) so if this is a trigger you may want to consider skipping this chapter. I thought it was important to touch upon this to show Minami's naivety to the world and just how dangerous a world is with quirks. I also wanted to emphasize what All Might really has been fighting all these years; mostly criminals (aka monsters) who just want to watch the world burn.

There's also lots of fluff and Dad Might in this chapter! :

* * *

Staring into the angry eyes of her father left Minami speechless. She swallowed dryly, desperately trying to force her mind to think of anything she could say at that point that wouldn't make things worse, but she could only draw a blank.

She could see her father inhale deeply, then exhale, as he dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head, trying to rein in his anger. Minami began apologizing when she was interrupted by Mina quickly brushing past her as she ran to All Might, her blubbering voice hastily explaining her remorse as she stood before the large hero.

"All Might! I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't think this would happen! I-I didn't mean f-for this to happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mina hiccupped in between sobbing, the rest of her words unintelligible due to her hysterical crying.

Minami saw All Might's eyes widen initially at her distraught state, not expecting Mina to come rushing forward to him for comfort, though he quickly adapted to the situation and Minami could see his eyes soften as his anger left him momentarily at the sound of her cries; his love for children coming in to play as well as his kind and empathetic nature, despite his irritation at the situation.

All Might gently set one of his large hands on her head, rubbing the downy pink strands and shushing her softly, telling her they were safe now. When this didn't work and tears continued to stream down the girl's red cheeks in between her wailing, he crouched down to envelop her in an one-armed hug, holding her firmly to him as he murmured reassurances. This seemed to do the trick as her harsh crying subsided to soft sniffling; the stream of tears slowing.

Minami stood off to the side, twiddling her fingers anxiously as she took in the scene, her own heart aching a bit as she craved one of her father's reassuring hugs after a frightening evening of being chased by villains, though too nervous to approach without a direct invitation.

Minami growled to herself in irritation as she could feel tears fill her eyes with her adrenaline wearing off, her own fright at the earlier situation still lingering.

 _Don't be a crybaby!_ Minami mentally shouted at herself as she rubbed angrily at her eyes.

Still staring at her father comforting her friend as she rubbed away her tears, she inched forward a bit towards him, despite still being fearful of what kind of punishment she would receive when it was just she and her father later on.

Sensing his daughter's distraught state, All Might looked over and noticed her uncertain demeanor as she shuffled her feet back and forth. Lifting his other massive arm, he invited the young girl towards him with one sentence, "Come here, my girl."

Needing no further encouragement, Minami zoomed into All Might's embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she felt a few tears leak out from the corners of her eyes. Feeling his arm anchor itself firmly around her body, she enjoyed the few moments of comforting silence as she was surrounded in the safety and warmth of her father's embrace, feeling his breath on the top of her head as he held her next to Mina.

"Now girls, do you understand just how incredibly dangerous it was to follow that villain?" Minami could feel All Might's chest rumble as he spoke.

"Yes sir! We'll never do it again!" Minami could feel Mina nodding eagerly next to him. All Might's chest vibrated as he softly chuckled at her eagerness.

"Well, you're going to be a hero someday, so I wouldn't say you shouldn't ever pursue villains again, but not until you're ready now, hm?" All Might pulled back slightly to look the two girls in the face.

"Yes sensei, we won't," Mina nodded with all sincerity. Minami nodded softly, her eyes downcast. All Might frowned.

 _She's never been fearful to look me in the eye, not even when we first met._

Taking in her appearance, he noticed the bottom of her shirt which had been burned off, appearing now like a crop top. His fingers ran over her exposed belly skin looking for injury. Minami's sharp intake of breath coupled with her hands falling onto his own to halt his movement told him he was not imagining the red irritated patch of skin.

"One of those villains burned your stomach young Yagi? No worries, I'm sure your father has burn cream that will treat it just fine."

Minami swallowed, her eyes downcast as she nodded, "Yes sir…"

Refocusing, All Might decided to touch upon something very important. "However, you're both extremely lucky that the police directed me to patrol this area as they had some tips about suspicious drug activity. If any other faculty member from UA had happened upon you, especially your home room teacher Aizawa-sensei, they would have immediately expelled you, and all your hard work would have been for nothing…" All might explained with a serious tone of voice as he released the two girls and stood back up to his full height, towering over them. Both girls nodded bashfully, not saying a word as All Might continued his lecture.

"Now, this isn't how I meant for us to meet as your sensei, I had planned on it being a much nicer experience in the safety of our classroom tomorrow…However, with this incident, you both will have detention with me for the next week for an hour each day after school. You'll both meet with me in my office and write a 1,000 word essay on the importance of proper hero education and why vigilantism isn't acceptable. The essay will be due at the end of the week, understand?" All Might explained with both hands on his hips, hoping he was doing a good job lecturing his students.

"Yes sensei…" both girls responded, though Mina looked up smiling a bit at All Might, while Minami continue to refrain making eye contact.

Holding back a frown at Minami's continued poor behavior, All Might stepped forward and gently reached out to tuck each girl under one arm as Mina gave him directions back to her house. Once she had given directions, Mina began speaking about what happened and how she and Minami had been cornered by the villains. All Might couldn't help but shake his head at the girls' foolhardiness as he glided in the night sky.

Several minutes passed and soon the large hero landed on the porch of Mina's house, setting down both girls, and ringing the door bell. Footsteps could be heard approaching and the door opened to Mina's mother looking a bit sloshed as she dangled a wine glass nearly full to the brim with burgundy merlot. Minami could hear her father clearing his throat slightly at the strong smell of alcohol rolling off the woman standing before them.

"Good evening citizen! I found these two young UA students at the scene of a crime. I've already given them a lecture on the importance of safety, however, I wanted to bring young Ashido home directly to you-" Mina's mother interrupted the hero as she realized just who was standing before her.

"Oooh! All Might! Thank you so much for bringing my Mina home! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Minami's ears perked up at the suggestive tone Mina's mother used when speaking to her father, wondering if she was imagining things.

Minami observed the woman as she fluffed up her hair and adjusted her tight blouse, smoothing it over her curvy hips which caused the tops of her amble breasts to be exposed. As she adjusted herself, she held her dangerously full glass of wine in her other hand, the liquid nearly swirling over the top to spill over her snow white chemise, but never successfully doing so.

Minami subtly glanced to her left and saw Mina holding her face in her hand, looking mortified. Glancing back tentatively at her father, she could see his tomato face as he adverted his eyes away from the woman's ample bosom.

 _Is this some kind of secret power all women get when they become older or something?_ Minami thought to herself while simultaneously impressed with the inebriated woman's ability to prevent her wine from spilling all over her.

"Would you like to come in and join me for a glass of wine and see where the evening takes us?" Mina's mother asked as she winked at the hero.

 _Ok, definitely not imaging things, Mina's mom is hitting on dad!"_ Minami thought amused to herself as she could hear her father wheeze behind her at the woman's suggestion.

"Jesus Christ Mama! Really?" Mina interrupted before All Might had a chance to professionally turn down the woman, pushing through the door way and forcing her mother to step away from the very bashful hero.

"Madam, while I appreciate the gesture, I'm afraid I must drop off young Yagi here at her home before continuing in my hero duties for the evening!" All Might finally snapped out of his stupor, successfully backing out of the woman's skillful maneuvering as Mina returned to the doorway with Minami's backpack, handing it to All Might.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Minami-chan?"Mina asked hopeful, worried that she had scared off the other girl with the evening's events.

"Definitely!" Minami grinned for the first time since the villain incident. Mina looked relieved at Minami's answer.

Mina looked up at All Might and waved good-bye with a small, shy smile, thanking him again as she pushed her mother back once more, then closed the door politely. Once the door was firmly shut, both father and daughter could hear muffled yelling coming from the other side from Mina at her mother's boldness.

 _I'm pretty sure Mina doesn't have a dad; I wonder if Mina's mom and papa will hook up? Mina's mom is pretty, and I don't think papa is dating anyone…_ Minami stood there staring at the door as muffled shouting continued to be heard through the thick wood.

Suddenly Minami felt her father's firm grip on her bicep as he guided her away from the house and down the porch steps, stopping on the sidewalk. Sighing to himself, Minami could see him exhale loudly as he released the tension he had been holding onto while Mina's mother flirted with him.

"Holy shit…" She could hear All Might softly mutter to himself in disbelief at what had just transpired, before snatching Minami up and partially slinging her over his shoulder, taking off into the night sky.

"You and I have a lot to talk about young lady, don't think you're off the hook just yet." Minami could hear All Might hiss irately as they flew through the air, feeling his grip on her tighten as the anger and tension returned to his body.

Minami swallowed and said nothing, but mentally prayed to any God listening to her that she made it out of this somehow.

* * *

Stepping through the large living room window with All Might's assistance, Minami could hear the hero enter the room behind her before firmly closing the pane and pulling the blinds, not wanting any apartment residents to see him with his costume on.

"Couch. Now." All Might spoke shortly. Minami obeyed immediately, feeling a tremor of fear go through her at his angry tone. She scuttled to the piece of furniture, plopping down onto the center cushion, still looking downward, afraid to meet the piercing gaze of her father.

Minami tightly held her hands together in her lap as there were a few moments of silence. The entire flight back had been completely silent after he told her they had things to talk about. She had been dreading this moment, having no idea what to expect as she had never angered her father to this point.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" All Might suddenly thundered at Minami after he had gathered some of his thoughts, still in his hero form. His outburst pulled Minami from her thoughts, starting her.

"I…I don't know…" Minami murmured and she continued to stare downward, feeling the overwhelming pressure of his intimidating gaze dominate her.

"Well clearly something was going though your head when you thought it was ok to follow a known drug dealing murderer!" All Might snapped as he stood in front of her, folding his arms over his chest, tired of waiting for Minami's side of the story.

Minami's head shot up, eyes wide to stare at her father.

"I-I didn't know! He was a murderer? Mina said that he was just part of a gang and that we could get ahead by following him and-"

"Well young Ashido was wrong Minami! He, along with the few other criminals, escaped the last drug raid and fled to the abandoned warehouse. We only discovered their whereabouts recently. Those villains are well known for their brutality…" All Might trailed off, shaking his head at the naivety of his daughter.

"Why are you just yelling at me?!" Minami shouted back suddenly as tears sprang to her eyes, tired of being yelled at alone. "It was Mina's idea! She said it would be a good way to get ahead in school and get experience-"

"Because you're not just my student! First and foremost you're my daughter! and I've raised you to know better!" All Might boomed as he took a step closer to the girl, stunned that Minami would in any way try to defend her actions.

"I specifically told you no wandering outside after dark. You told me that you both would be studying and then going to bed early. Then what do I see as I land to apprehend the villains, my daughter backed into a dirty alleyway picking a fight with three dangerous men!" All Might threw his hands up into the air, amazed that she didn't see the absurdity in her actions.

"I had to! They chased us into a corner! I had no choice but to use my quirk!" Minami defended once more. All Might ground his teeth as she stubbornly refused to take responsibility again, feeling like he might burst a blood vessel.

The room went deathly quiet for a moment as All Might gathered his thoughts once more. Minami looked on with angry eyes, feeling tears dribble down her face.

 _This isn't fair, it was both our faults, but I'm the only one getting yelled at! He didn't even yell at Mina!_ Minami thought to herself as she sniffled.

"I just can't believe you would do this, my girl…" All Might spoke a bit more calmly. Taking a moment, he sat down in the sofa chair, running his hand over his face, feeling weary. "I am so disappointed in you. You've not only used your quirk illegally and could have faced charges from the police or been expelled from UA for your actions, but you also lied to me and specifically went against what I told you to do. How can I trust you to make good decisions from now on?" Minami felt a deep pain explode in her chest at the accusatory and upset tone from her father.

 _He doesn't trust me anymore? Does he regret bringing me to Japan? I bet he does, I've taken up so much of his time. He's the greatest hero on Earth; he's always thinking of other people first before himself. But with me being here, he has so much less time to focus on training Izuku, or even performing hero duties. I'm just an inconvenience to him…_ Minami thought to herself, feeling despair flow through her sharply.

"Do you have any idea what they would have done to you, if I hadn't shown up? Especially if they had somehow figured out you were my daughter? Do you even know what men like that do when they capture young victims? "All Might seethed out at her quietly as he looked at her, praying he saw some sort of common sense cross through her so he wouldn't have to explain how innocent victims are usually treated in detail.

"They would have captured us…then asked for a ransom…right?" Minami answered tentatively.

All Might's scoff was heard at her response, signaling to her she was incorrect.

"No Minami, that is likely not what they would have done to you and young Ashido…"

Minami looked at her father with a confused expression on her face. Before she could reply he stood back up from the chair, groaning softly as various joints cracked.

"Just…go get ready for bed, I'll be in your room in a little bit to finish up our talk. Right now, I just need a break…" All Might responded tiredly as he walked towards the kitchen, stopping to look at her once more with a disappointed glare when she didn't move immediately, making sure she got up to do as he said.

Minami looked up at her father from where she sat, seeing again he had no reassuring smile on his face to tell her everything would be ok, just an angry scowl. It looked unnatural on the normally jolly hero's face; it made Minami skittish.

Getting up from the couch, Minami broke eye contact with her father and headed straight to her room.

Seeing Minami off, All Might wasted no time and walked straight for the fridge and opened it. Leaning in, he pushed his hand around until he felt the familiar bottle of Kirin beer skim the tips of his fingers, the remainder of Naomasa's drinks he had brought over weeks ago for himself when they had met to discuss criminal reports and compare notes.

Snatching the bottle, he quickly twisted off the top and took a gulp, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid sliding down his throat. Sighing in appreciation of the flavor, All Might plopped down at the kitchen table, hearing the chair squeak under his heavy weight as he enjoyed an extra long pull of the first alcoholic beverage he had in years.

 _Don't care that I'm not supposed to drink, I'll deal with the consequences later, right now I need this…to just take the edge off if anything…_ He thought to himself as he rested the bottle on the table, wrapping his fingers around its cool exterior.

His ears twitched at the sound of sniffling in the bathroom just on the other side of the wall before hearing the shower turn on. All Might frowned at the muffled crying, the sounds pulling at his heart strings as he continued to nurse his beer.

 _Why is parenting so hard?!_ He thought to himself, tightening his grip on the bottle until he could hear it starting to crack a bit. Relaxing his hold immediately, he continued to dwell in his thoughts.

 _I know I made a lot of mistakes as a kid when it was just Nana and Gran Torino. But did I ever do anything as stupid as this?_ All Might reached back into the depth of his memories, trying to remember. Taking another sip of his beer, he continued to think, until he chuckled to himself when he continued to draw a blank, and his mind began to wander.

 _Am I that old that I'm forgetting what it was like to be 15 and impulsive?_ He sighed to himself, and looked at the time, seeing it was 10:07pm; nearly 20 minutes had passed where he had been lost in his thoughts.

 _Well, time to talk to my daughter about how many criminals enjoy torturing and raping their victims before disposing of them, what a lovely topic…_ All Might thought sarcastically to himself.

Taking one last gulp, he finished off the beer before setting it aside. Standing back up, he stretched as he felt the alcohol coursing through his veins, feeling slightly more relaxed as he headed towards Minami's room.

* * *

Minami pulled on her pajama shorts and tank top, running her fingers through her damp hair as she rubbed away the tears coming down her cheeks once more.

Wandering over to the other side of her room, she pulled out her pastel pink bag she had received from her father nearly a year ago when he brought her to Japan. She released a shaky breath as she felt more tears rolling down her face as she stared at the empty bag.

 _He's going to send me back to Oklahoma; why wouldn't he? He didn't intend to even have me, why would he put up with me when I fuck up like this? I'm sure that's what he's going to say to me when he comes to my room…_ Minami felt another sob fall from her lips as she covered her face with her hands, feeling anxiety and intense sadness spread through her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she continued to sniffle as she rubbed her eyes. Looking over from where she sat, she leaned forward to catch her reflection in her vanity mirror. Flushed cheeks with multiple tear marks from puffy red eyes were reflected back at her.

 _I look like a mess_. She thought to herself, a bit dismayed. A flash caught her eye and she glanced over at the end of her bed, seeing the case of her phone catching the light of her bedroom. Clenching her jaw, she thought about what her father told her earlier during their argument.

 _What did he mean exactly that Mina and I wouldn't have just been captured?_ Reaching over to take the phone, she began an internet search to see just how severe criminal activity was in Japan.

 _Sure, there are definitely villains who murder and injure victims, but most are just out to get money or luxuries for their families, right?_ Minami thought to herself as she clicked the search button.

Her eyes widened as she came face to face with hundreds of articles, all dated within the past two years, of criminals committing heinous acts. Clicking through the various links, she skimmed the details of the articles. Seeing blurred images that had a graphic image warning, she hesitantly clicked on the pictures to come face to face with horrifying photos. Dismembered bodies, various organs strewn across murder scenes, and bashed in skulls were just a few of the disturbing images she viewed before she felt herself dry heave at the blood and gore, and quickly exited the current article she was viewing before she puked all over her phone.

With a shaky palm, she clicked on the most recently dated article that detailed the torture and rape of a 17 year old girl who hadn't been too far from Musutafu. She scrolled down to see the mug shots of the two captured criminals responsible for the crime. The photo showed a toothy smile on both villains faces, as if they were proud of their acts. The crazy glint in their eyes caused a shudder to go down Minami's spine, reminding her of the look the villain with flammable breath had on his face almost the entire time she and Mina were chased through the warehouse.

 _I was wrong, monsters do exist…_ Minami thought to herself as she dropped her phone back on the bed, covering her face with her hand as she felt another wave of tears fall from her eyes, realizing there were far more criminally insane villains in the world than she thought who just wanted to torture; to feel the satisfaction of watching someone scream or squirm under them, then finishing them off as easily as a bug under someone's boot once the fun was over.

 _Would this have been me and Mina? Would I have been tortured, then…._ Minami closed her eyes and shook her head, not even wanting to think out the rest of that thought before she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

Hearing the door open when she didn't answer, she was met with the concerned face of All Might standing in her doorway, his huge frame blocking out almost all the light coming behind him from the living room.

Seeing his face she felt her resolve break as she broke down sobbing, realizing just how right he was, how stupid she had been. Through her tears, she could hear All Might's heavy footsteps as he quickly approached her. She felt the bed dip from the weight of her father sitting next to her, wrapping his large arms around her shaking frame as he shushed her.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so, so sorry Papa," Minami cried into All Might's chest as he held her.

All Might sighed in relief as she finally cracked and took responsibility, feeling the previous anger he felt earlier finally melt away for good, being replaced with relief that she was safe and determination to make her understand how much danger she had been in.

"This is still partially my fault…" She felt All Might murmur as he held her.

"It's not your fault dad, it's mine. I knew it was dangerous, but I just didn't know just how dangerous it could be…I didn't think…"

"It is partially my fault," All Might chimed in, "I tried my hardest to shield you from the true horrors of criminal activity. But that only led to the misunderstanding on your part..." pulling away to set his hands on her shoulders, he looked at her, "You're not a little girl anymore; there's no reason to sugar coat the true reality of criminal activity any longer, especially since you'll be a pro in 3 years."

Sniffling, and certainly not looking like a young adult, Minami's large, watery eyes stared up at All Might as he spoke. All Might's eyes softened at her stare as he ran a comforting hand down her damp head.

 _She may not be little anymore, but she's still innocent, how do I begin to explain this…_ He thought to himself feeling troubled before Minami interrupted his thoughts.

"I…I know now, how bad criminals can be. I searched the internet on my phone to look up articles relating to criminal activity, and found horrible things…"

Feeling shock wash over him, All Might felt his muscle form deflate to Yagi as blood spurted from his mouth at the thought of his daughter seeing graphic images of murdered victims.

Minami jumped at his unexpected transformation, observing how his hero costume hung off his thin frame. She reached over to hand him the towel she had used to dry off her hair so he could wipe the blood away from his lips. Looking down tentatively at the girl, he could see her nervous stare.

"And…What did you find in your search?" Yagi asked quietly, careful not to push her too much.

"I…." Minami opened her mouth to speak and then hesitated, feeling another wave of nausea come over her as she thought back to the images she saw. Sensing her inner turmoil, Toshi took her small hand in his, rubbing the top of it with his calloused thumb.

"It's alright my girl….go ahead…" Toshi encouraged her to speak.

"I….I saw horrible pictures of cut up bodies and blood; people's heads crushed in, or people stabbed or burned to death….I read about people being tortured and then murdered, even….raped…." Minami whispered out the last part as she squeezed Yagi's hand, sniffling again as a few more tears went down her cheeks.

"So few of the victims were able to escape alive. I didn't think it was this common, that most villains just wanted money…" Minami explained quietly as she rubbed her tears away for the umpteenth time that night. "I don't understand….why do people do these horrible things?"

Toshinori sighed sadly as he patted her hand, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Unfortunately, criminal activity is not like what you've seen in cartoons, my girl. When quirks emerged, it made the world a much more dangerous place, giving some people a power trip, and in their minds an excuse to do heinous things. Others couldn't deal with their power and went criminally insane, unable to handle the mental burden of their quirk. Unfortunately, these more volatile reactions have continued into our current day society. " Yagi explained softly as Minami rested her cheek against his side, listening to his words quietly.

"But it is why those with the ability to do something about it step up and become heroes. We become heroes not for the glory or the fame, but to protect those who need to be protected." Toshi continued, attempting to end his explanation on a positive note. Nodding against his side, Minami spoke,

"…After our quirk apprehension test, I only scored number 12 in the class. Then Mina said if we tracked down those villains, it could put us ahead of our class. But I was so scared the entire time, and you're never scared of anything, and I just wanted to be like you! But I wasn't, not even in the slightest…" Minami explained timidly. She could feel Yagi exhale at her explanation as she felt his arm squeeze her shoulders.

"Oh little one, whatever made you think I'm never scared?" Toshi laughed softly at the thought, "My girl, I always feel fear when I am fighting crime! I just hide it behind a smile!"

Looking stunned, Minami slowly looked up at her father, not sure if he was pulling her leg. Yagi could see the surprised look on her face.

"But you're so big and strong and amazing! Why would you ever be scared?" Minami asked curiously,

Yagi laughed at her compliments and patted her head before continuing, "Well, heroes are always putting their lives on the line! So it can be a bit scary, but that's why it's so important to have proper training so you're prepared!" Yagi held up his index finger as he explained with a grin, "And you have nothing to be worried or embarrassed about for scoring number 12 in the class! It was only your first trial, and you're doing so well! You will learn and grow so much more before your three years at UA are complete; don't be so harsh on yourself now," Yagi stated with a smile as he ruffled her hair, earning a soft giggle from the girl as she wrapped her arms around his thin torso in a hug. Yagi felt warmth fill his heart at her actions before he spoke once more.

"My girl, if anything had happened to you I…." he paused to swallow back his emotions, just the thought of something horrible happening to his daughter was almost too much to handle. "I….I don't know if I could live with myself. You, are the most important thing to me. You and young Midoriya mean so much to me," Yagi choked out his words to her as he still felt some emotion overwhelm him.

"Please little one, don't ever do anything like that again until you're ready. I promise you have nothing to prove to me, I already know you're going to be a great hero!" Yagi pleaded, trying his earnest to get her to understand that it wasn't acceptable to chase villains around at night without proper training and licensing.

Nodding into her father's side, she squeezed him in a hug, feeling regret for causing him so much turmoil. "I promise Papa, I won't, I promise." Looking up tentatively at her father, she was relieved to see the glow of his characteristic smile returned to his face. "Does this mean…that you forgive me? And you're not going to send me back to Oklahoma?"

Shock then graced the sharp features of Yagi's face at her question. "Minami! Why on Earth would you think I'd send you back? You're home is here!" so startled at her question, Toshi pulled away to square her off so she was facing him directly, trying to figure out where she got that idea.

Minami could feel her face scrunch up as more tears began to leave her eyes; she pushed her face into the top of her forearm as she cried, "Because…Why would you keep me when you didn't even mean to have me, and I cause so much trouble, and take up too much of your time…"

Feeling her arm being peeled away from her face, she blearily looked into her father's face before she felt him pulling her into his lap in a tight hug.

"You, my girl, are going no where. Your home in here in Japan with me and all our friends! Including your class 1-A friends! You are my daughter, and I will never, ever send you away." He squeezed her tight as he spoke, "There is nothing you could do to push me away, you're here to stay little one," Minami could feel her flow of tears stop as he spoke to her reassuringly,

"However, please don't try to push your boundaries as hard as possible!" Yagi laughed, trying to make sure she knew this didn't mean she could go completely crazy with absolutely no consequences.

Minami snorted at the warning and smiled up at Yagi, "I won't dad, I promise!" she grinned as she rubbed away the last of her tears.

* * *

Alright guys! Next chapter will be the next day of school where Minami takes part in All Might's Battle Trial!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy and I have been dealing with some very unexpected life events and it has really delayed my writing. But I promise I will not abandon this story . Anywho, here is the newest chapter! Thank you for your loyalty and patience! Please enjoy and leave good reviews afterwards! :D

* * *

Minami yawned and scratched her eyes as she and the rest of her classmates sat through Present Mic's droning English lesson. She groaned to herself, feeling bored and exhausted.

 _Ughh…I'm so sleepy, I wish I could have slept more…_ Minami thought to herself as she felt her eyelids closing against her will once more, feeling the side effects of her escapades with Mina from the previous night.

She had temporarily been placed in English class as a default with the rest of her peers until the school could get her into a more appropriate course. All Might had been discussing it with Nedzu, and they were still teetering between Japanese lessons or an extra mathematics session, seeing as math appeared to be her weakest subject. However, for the rest of the week, she would be stuck in English class for now.

Minami thought it was great; for once she could be the knowledgeable one out of all her peers. She smiled to herself as she glanced around the room and saw many of the students' confused faces as they tried to decipher the English on the screen behind Present Mic. After reading the four English sentences, it became clear to her what the answer was.

 _I don't really like how any of these sentences are written; no one talks like this in Oklahoma!_ She snickered to herself before letting her tired mind wander to the events from last night after she had her heart to heart with her father.

After explaining to Minami that she was grounded for the next two weeks and that her phone would be confiscated as soon as she came home from school, Toshi's fatherly instincts had kicked in. He had checked the burn on Minami's stomach, having her apply more ointment to the area before asking her if she was hungry. Minami shook her head at the question. Feeling emotionally drained from the trying night, as well as from her bouts of crying, food had been the last thing on her mind. Yagi had looked on with concern when she turned down food, but nonetheless ushered her into bed once he realized how late it was. Fluffing her pillow for her, and then tucking her in, he smiled at her sleepy face as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Papa… is Izuku going to be ok with Aizawa sensei ?" Toshinori had abruptly stopped tucking her in then, surprised at the turn of conversation.

"Of course my girl! What makes you worried about that?" Yagi had forced a smile to his face then, though just that specific topic had been resting on the hero's mind all day, leaving him worried about how he was going to protect Izuku from Aizawa, and now possibly Minami too after her outburst. He had just been hoping Minami would have forgotten about Aizawa targeting his successor.

"Well, he just really seems to pick on Izu, and he's really mean and frowns a lot; I don't like him!" Minami pouted as she looked up at him. Yagi snorted at her explanation. He couldn't blame her, the shadowy hero's sour personality irked him slightly as well, though he tried hard to not let it show.

"I know little one, but it's very important you remain on your best behavior with him. I appreciate you defending young Midoriya, but I am aware of the situation, and I am taking care of it my girl." Yagi held up his hand to show his honesty, "I need you to always listen to Aizawa sensei, so you can do well in school and not attract his attention in a negative light. From now on, let me handle defending young Midoriya."

"But what if Aizawa-sensei decides to expel Izuku, or expel me, or tries to make school harder for us or-"

"I promise you, I will not allow Aizawa-san to target you or young Midoriya," Yagi interrupted Minami with a determined tone to his voice, smoothing back her bangs as she blinked sleepily up at him. "So long as you behave, study hard, and always do your best, I promise you that everything will be alright." Little did she know Yagi had confronted Aizawa after his quirk assessment test had ended, calling him out on his unfriendly behavior and had warned him about targeting the two children. The conversation had an air of professionalism to an outsider viewing the interaction, especially with All Might's easy going personality. But in reality, there had been quite a bit of mental posturing between the two males, neither one willing to back down in their convictions. In the end, Yagi hoped he had been able to persuade Aizawa to leave the children be and simply focus on teaching them.

 _It's one thing to discipline a child for doing something wrong, but I'll be damned if I let him bully my two kids just because he decided he doesn't like them…_ Yagi had thought to himself before his inner thoughts were interrupted by a groggy question.

"Wait…how did you know about me defending Izu dad?" Minami's eyebrows furrowed as her half asleep mind made the connection. Toshi had sputtered out the excuse that Aizawa had approached him about the incident, and Minami was none the wiser as she nodded off into dreamland with Toshi standing watch.

"HEY EVERYBODY HEADS UP! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Present Mic's shout shocked her out of day dreaming, causing her to snap back and sit up straight as an arrow, eyes wide. Seeing Present Mic turn his head and look straight at her, Minami felt herself break out into a cold sweat.

"Yaoyorozu! Go ahead!" the musically inclined pro hero announced.

Glancing back behind her, Minami gathered that the black haired girl had raised her hand to answer the question.

"The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in sentence number 4 sensei!"

Minami sat there and rolled her eyes slightly at the know-it-all tone she had as she explained the answer.

"Very good!" Present Mic grinned at the intelligent raven haired girl.

 _Ugh, I don't like that girl! Anytime I've talked to her she's turned her nose up at me and treated me differently than the rest of the girls. Seems this bullshit goes on everywhere in the world; it doesn't matter if it's Oklahoma or Japan, some girls are just the same no matter where you're from._ Minami thought to herself irritated when suddenly a pleasant chiming went over the PA, announcing that their class had ended.

All at once, all the students stood up and started chattering excitedly amongst each other; Present Mic had to shout over the commotion for all the students to hear their homework assignment.

"NOW DON'T FORGET MY FAVORITE LISTENERS TO REVIEW CHAPTER TWO'S TOPICS TONIGHT IN PREPARATION FOR TOMORROW'S CLASS!"

Minami winced at his loud tone, along with the rest of the class, relieved when his announcement finally ended. Standing from her desk, Minami stretched like a cat waking from a long nap, hearing her spine pop in a satisfying manner. Looking behind her, she smiled at the raven haired girl, trying to be polite.

 _Maybe if I keep being nice to her, she'll decide she likes me…_ Minami thought hopeful to herself as she spoke.

"Are you going to the cafeteria for lunch Yaoyorozu?"

The tall girl stood up from her desk and gathered her things, staring at Minami with an annoyed look on her pretty face.

"No." the girl stated with a deadpan expression before walking off, abruptly ending the conversation.

Minami scoffed softly at her attitude. She then turned to say bye to the boy who sat next to her, having learned his name was Todoroki, but she found his seat already vacant.

 _What the hell? Ugh why do I have to sit next to people who hate me?…._ Minami thought to herself annoyed before she noticed Mina bounding over to her in their nearly empty classroom now.

Minami smiled, happy to see her friend. She had been absent in their home room class; Minami feared that maybe her mother had grounded her from school or even pulled her from UA. But once their English class began late in the morning, she saw the girl rush in looking a bit disheveled at the last moment, taking her seat just as Present Mic started class.

"Hi Minami chan!" the pink girl stated upbeat. Glancing around she saw only Izuku remained in the room as he began approaching them.

"How did last night go when you got home? Did you get in a lot of trouble?" Mina whispered quietly, remembering how the faculty couldn't find out what happened else there may be more consequences than just having detention with All Might after school.

"Trouble? What trouble?"

Minami turned to regard the green haired boy, hearing concern in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, Mina and I uhh…" Minami quietly trailed off, feeling embarrassed to even explain what had happened.

"We fucked up!" Mina smiled as she took over from where Minami left off in accented English, using a common place phrase that she was sure Izuku would understand.

"Mina! Shhhh! We don't want anyone else to hear!" Minami shushed the bubbly girl.

"What? What happened?!" Izuku demanded worried.

After briefly explaining to Izuku what had happened, the boy stood there stammering.

"Min chan?! Are you crazy?!" Izuku scolded her. Minami hung her head, feeling ashamed.

"I know…" Minami replied softly, looking down at her feet. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"Please, Izu, don't tell anyone, we already have detention with All Might after school for the rest of the week." Minami begged Izuku, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Yeah, please Midoriya? Please?" Mina asked Izuku, leaning in closely, making Izuku nervous,

"Sure guys, your secret is safe with me. Just don't do that ever again!" Izuku laughed as he patted Minami's shoulder. "No wonder you look so tired Min chan! You were up running around chasing villains last night! Did your dad yell at you much?" Izuku gave Minami a look, and she realized what he was really asking.

 _Heh, he wants to know if the greatest hero on Earth almost killed me last night after finding out what I did; yeah he definitely almost did._ Minami though to herself before responding.

"Yeah, my dad was super mad, he really yelled at me, and he grounded me for 2 weeks." Izuku's eyes widened at her response, having a hard time imaging the normally friendly and easy going hero All Might angry and yelling.

"Oh? Your dad didn't hit you?" Mina asked somewhat surprised.

Midoriya freaked out a bit at that question.

"What?! Hit you?! He didn't hit you did he Minami?!" Izuku's eyes begged Minami to tell him otherwise.

"What?! No! Izuku no my dad would never hit me, or spank me, or anything like that!" Minami laughed at Izuku's relieved expression, glad to know that his favorite hero would never physically harm his daughter.

"My mom spanked me with a ruler last night," Mina replied shrugging. Seeing Minami and Izuku's shocked faces, she quickly reassured them, "Oh don't worry! My mom isn't very strong, so it doesn't hurt much. And anyways, she forgot all about everything that happened last night when she woke up this morning, I think she had too much wine." Mina snickered, remembering her mom's hung over face. "Actually it's why I was so late for school, she was supposed to get me up, but she woke up late too."

Minami snorted at Mina's story, shaking her head at how chaotic her home life was. She felt Izuku's hands nudging her as his stomach loudly grumbled.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." The three UA students left the classroom then and began making their way down to the school's cafeteria. Mina and Izuku began speaking to each other as all three walked together, and Minami thought back to Mina claiming she had been hit by her mother for her behavior.

She remembered how she had been initially worried that Yagi would want to incorporate some form of corporal punishment for her misbehavior, though Toshi had been quick to put her mind at ease last night, reassuring her firmly that he did not believe in it and would never lay even a finger on her in such a manner. Minami had breathed a sigh of relief then, imagining that a spanking would be extremely painful from the world's number one hero. Though she had felt herself choke up a bit when he had asked her why she had been so worried about it.

She had warily explained to Yagi how she had been relentlessly bullied when she was in school in Oklahoma by a group of girls. Anytime she retaliated to defend herself, her teacher would always call home to her grandfather to let him know of her "inappropriate" behavior. She especially dreaded returning home on those days, for her grandfather was always waiting for her with one of his leather belts, and proceeded to beat her black and blue with it. She always promised herself each time it happened that she wouldn't make a peep; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. But ashamed, she finished her story to Toshi with how she would always break by the end of her beatings, wailing and begging her grandfather to stop.

Once her story was finished, her father had been horrified to hear of her mistreatment in such detail, as evidenced by the unshed tears glistening in his sunken eyes. He had immediately pulled her into a tight embrace, almost suffocating her to his chest as he shook with either anger or sadness at her past; she wasn't sure which. He hushed her softly, telling her she never had to worry about that happening ever again. Minami had felt guilt weigh heavily upon her for even telling him the story. She knew that deep down her father had known she had been physically abused by her grandfather, but hearing in depth stories of it always seemed to irk the hero and put an emotional strain on him. And so, she usually kept them to herself, for fear of causing her already over worked father more stress that he didn't need.

"What's wrong Min chan? You look tense." Minami startled a bit, and realized that they had arrived at the front of the cafeteria. Peering in, Minami could see the multitude of students sitting and eating, while a large amount of kids were still in line waiting for their food. Standing there, she could see in the distance Todoroki sitting at a table by himself. Looking closer, she spotted Yaoyorozu slide in next to him with her tray.

 _That bitch…she didn't need to lie to me about eating lunch here. It's not like I wanted to sit with her anyways…_ Minami thought to herself as her eyes hyper focused on their table. Minami smirked to herself as Todoroki didn't seem very interested in keeping a conversation with the dark haired beauty. Though at that exact moment, his eyes looked up randomly and happened to meet hers from where he was sitting across the room. Minami felt her blue orbs lock onto his own, feeling her face heat up as her heart rate increased.

"Minami?" She could hear Izuku question softly as he waived a hand in front of her face.

"She's like in a trance or something!" Mina giggled.

Minami immediately forced herself to refocus and shook her head, smiling back at Izuku and Mina.

"Sorry! I'm just a bit groggy still from not sleeping much last night. Let's get some food I'm famished!" She grinned at them as they walked in together, inhaling the delicious aromas coming from Lunchrush's kitchen.

* * *

Minami sat in her seat humming to herself as she played on her phone, waiting for class to start. Around her, class 1-A chattered amicably.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and it was like imaginary trumpets played, announcing the presence of the world's most wonderful person by how people gasped and whispered excitedly. Though in Minami's opinion, her father was the greatest person in the world.

"I'm coming through the door like a hero!" All Might proudly high stepped into the classroom, smiling his trademark grin as he looked at all the student's smiling faces. His presence lit up the room like the warm rays of the sun; the complete opposite of Aizawa in Minami's opinion.

"This year is going to be totally awesome!" Minami heard Kirishima exclaim.

Next she heard Asui comment on how All Might was wearing his silver age costume.

"I'm getting goosebumps it's so retro!" she heard Ojiro shout out, his tail wagging with excitement, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face then.

The charged atmosphere was catching up to Minami, and she couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her father standing proudly at the front of the room with his hands on his hips decked out in his full costume with his cape trailing behind him, looking as majestic as a hero possibly could.

 _My dad's so cool_! Minami thought to herself happily as All Might began to speak.

"Welcome to Hero Basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you zygotes into heroes!" The number one hero grinned.

"No time to dally now! Today's activity is battle training! And for that, you need these!" The large jolly hero pulled out a remote and pressed the big red button. Soon the walls on the left side of the room began to open and holding pods with their costumes could be seen.

"Costumes!" multiple people shouted with excitement, jumping up out of their chairs.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta! Remember, looking good is very important ladies and gentlemen!" All Might winked as he made his way out of the classroom and towards the training ground, his cape billowing behind him.

The class was in a tizzy then, everyone jumped up at once and clambered towards where their costumes were held, eager to see what they would look like for the first time.

Minami squeezed her way through and finally found her locker that held her costume. Still in it's wrapping, she clutched it close to her chest as she followed the rest of the 1-A girls into the hallway towards the locker room. Behind her she could see Mineta drooling as he stared after she and the rest of the girls as they entered the locker room. She groaned in disgust at his face, then laughed as she heard Iida pulling Mineta back, yelling at him to pull himself together as he dragged him into the boy's locker room door just next door to their own changing room.

Rounding the corner, she saw rows of lockers in a pristine room. Minami startled a bit as she came face to face with some of her class mates who were already half way unclothed.

 _I keep forgetting, people in Japan are way less up tight about changing in front of their own gender than in America._ Minami swallowed the pit in her throat as she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She hated changing in front of others; having been teased by other girls in the past for her boyish frame. Stopping at a locker, she set her costume down and began unwrapping it. Holding it up in front of her she admired its light blue and white coloration.

Quickly, she faced the lockers and began to undress as fast as possible, her face flushing and her heart racing at the thought of another girl judging her physique. Before when she was in school, Minami had always gone to a bathroom stall to change, but now that wasn't an option. She looked over to her left and saw Yaoyorozu giving her a sour look as she dressed in her racy costume. Looking at the other girl inconspicuously as she dressed and noticing her voluptuous frame, Minami felt an envious feeling burn her as she stared down at her small chest and hips while she slipped her costume on.

Hearing the other girls slamming their locker doors closed and walking into the entrance tunnel to take them to the battle ground, she could hear Mina shout out to her as she exited the locker room that she'd be waiting for her in the tunnel.

Glancing around, Minami saw she was finally alone, and tentatively turned the corner to look at herself in the mirror. Pinching her eyes shut as she approached the mirror, she slowly opened them, nervous that she might not like what she saw.

However, she was pleasantly surprised with the reflection that met her. The light blue swirls on the costume matched her eyes. Coupled with tall white boots that came up mid calf, the costume was perfect in her opinion. In addition, the fabric was specially reinforced to withstand her energy blasts and power ups so it would not tear easily. She grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the smooth material. It fit her like a glove, and she liked it.

 _I look good!_ Minami thought with pride surging through her as she flexed her biceps in mimicry of her father, feeling like a real hero for the first time.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she remembered vaguely back to when she and her father had sat down to sketch her costume before submitting it for approval over a hot cup of tea. She had giggled at her father attempting to draw, his stick figures etching a smile on her face. She had been worried the costume wouldn't turn out right, but his reassurances had been absolutely correct.

Turning and jogging towards the exit to the tunnel, she pulled her longish yellow hair back into a ponytail and opened the door to see Mina and Ochako standing there.

Smiling in glee, each girl grabbed one of Minami's arms and looped their arms together, walking together towards the end of the tunnel. Minami laughed at the unexpected contact, not feeling uncomfortable in the slightest at the affection shown by the two kind girls.

Leaving the tunnel, Minami squinted into the sunlight as she walked out and fell into the middle of the 1-A students that had gathered there. In front of them she saw All Might standing there smiling at the students in their array of colorful costumes. Her eyes locked onto the eyes of her father, and he sent a wink her way with a big thumbs up.

Looking around, Minami noticed she didn't see Izuku.

 _Hmmm,_ _I wonder where he is_..She thought to herself before Mina turned to speak to her,

"Cute costume Minami chan! The blues go well with your eyes and complexion! The blue on each of our costumes match!" she grinned as she fluffed the fuzzy boa around her neck.

"Thanks!" Minami smiled, glad that others liked her costume as well. "I really like yours too! I don't think a color exists that wouldn't look good on you!" Mina grinned widely at the compliment.

Hearing huffing and puffing, Minami turned to look behind where the noise was coming from and saw Izuku running out into the open to join the group. Minami's face puffed up as she tried to keep her giggling to herself as she got a good look at his costume. The bunny ears coming from the top of Izuku's head, along with the huge stitched in grin across his facemask were a bit much. Minami quickly turned to face All Might so Izuku wouldn't see her face about to burst into laughter.

 _I love Izu, I don't want him to think I'm making fun of him, but my God that costume! It's really ridiculous looking! At least the shade of green is pretty…_

"We're all here then? Good! It's time for battle training!" All Might spoke with confidence to the group of children, grabbing their attention once more. A small cheer rose from the students at his announcement.

Iida raised his hand. "Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" Minami looked captivated as Iida's costume as he spoke, it reminding her of a badass looking gundam.

All Might laughed hardily at Tenya's attempt to jump ahead before answering, "Nope! You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!"

Hushed murmurs started through the group of 1-A students around Minami at All Might's response, most trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"While villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. This is because the cleverest villains stay inside due to confinement, house arrest, and black market deals…" All Might explained briefly as he cleared his throat.

"Man, wouldn't that be cool if we could take villains down in a shopping mall?! We could save the day AND get cute new outfits!" Mina excitedly whispered to Minami. Minami sputtered a laugh at Mina's comment.

Both girls' giggling attracted the attention of the number one hero explaining the task at hand. He grinned at the two girls hitting it off."

"Ladies… pay attention now," All Might softly reminded them, winking at the two smiling girls. Minami looked up and bowed briefly uttering an apology as she elbowed Mina in the ribs, signaling her to pay attention as well.

"Now!" All Might raised his clenched fist as be began to explain what tasks the class would be performing that day, "Practical experience teaches you the basics! And so, you'll all take part in a face off in two-on-two indoor battles! You'll be split into villain and hero teams!"

The class then fell into a frenzy of questions, their minds already processing what All Might briefly explained before the large hero could further clarify.

"One at a time! My quirk isn't super hearing!" the number one hero shouted out, trying to calm down the anxious bunch of children.

"Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up." All Might explained to the children, who absorbed his words like a sponge.

Minami grinned as excitement thrummed through her, her palms twitching at the thought of sending off some energy blasts. Behind her, she could hear Izuku speak up, spreading his never-ending wisdom of heroics.

"Makes sense! Because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies…" Izuku's voice came out clearly, despite being slightly muffled by his bunny looking hood.

"And now my young wards, your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!" All Might held forth a box full of letters which would symbolize randomized partners. Passing the box along, each student reached in to pull out a slip of paper.

Minami tentatively opened her slip to reveal the letter "D" printed on it. Glancing over at Mina who still stood next to her, she peered over to see what her paper showed, hoping she would be her randomly assigned partner.

"Awwww, you're D? I got E, looks like we won't be partnered up…" the pink girl pouted a bit before wandering off to find out who her partner was.

Looking back, Minami strolled over to Izuku and Ochako, looking to see if either had pulled letter D as well.

"No, sorry, Deku and I are teamed up! We both got letters A!" Ochako smiled pleasantly at Minami. Minami glanced over at Deku and saw the boy with a tomato face and a stuttering expression.

 _Looks like it's time to face your crush Izu!_ Minami giggled to herself, before hearing a brash voice shout out, irritation clear in its holder's voice.

"Alright! Which one of you losers got letter D?! I'm tired of searching! You better be ready, I'm not going to be held back by any of you!"

Minami's heart stopped at that announcement, recognizing that voice immediately.

 _NO NO NO!_ she spun on her heels to face the direction the voice came from, praying that she misheard, that it was ANYONE else but him.

Turning about, she came almost nose to nose with the volatile boy known as Bakugo, his expression seeming just as shocked to discover who he was partnered up with. Glancing down at the slip of paper in his hand, Minami groaned at the letter she saw: D.

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me?! Why him?! Why God?!_ Minami gritted her teeth as she clenched her own piece of paper in her shaking fist. Seeing how displeased she was Bakugo smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Heh, alright Gaijin, looks like we're gonna be a team. You should be grateful to be teamed up with someone like me."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a Gaijin, I'm a Japanese citizen just like you!" Minami seethed back at him, getting in his face, forcing Bakugo to take a step back. The blonde boy sneered at her for making such an aggressive move. Some of the children "ooohhed" at the small confrontation acting out in front of them, others snickered.

Her father, oblivious to the tension, pulled out two plastic balls from one box labeled heroes, and the other villains.

"Moving on, first up are…" All Might turned to look at the letters on the balls.

"The heroes team will be A! And the villains team will be D!"

Silence spread across the group of children as all of them digested what this meant, most of them already strategizing to themselves for their own turns. Behind her, she could hear giggling and students placing wagers on who was likely to be the victor. Minami felt her eyeball twitch in irritation.

Looking over at Izuku and Ochako, she could see shock grace their faces as they realized what that meant. Having only been together for one day, it was no secret to the class how aggressive and unstable Bakugo was.

 _I'm going to be up against Izuku and Ochako? And I'm partnered with the world's worst teammate!_ Minami internally panicked at the scenario. Glancing over, she could see Bakugo's face had morphed into a more malevolent expression, like that of a cat who just ate a canary, likely with the thoughts that he'd be able to attack Izuku freely.

 _God dammit…_ Minami sighed as she braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

Alright guys! I apologize! I was going to write the battle training into this chapter originally too, but with how crazy life has been I wanted to put this new chapter out versus making you guys wait another several weeks. I also like to turn out high quality chapters, so I'd rather take a bit longer to give you guys a better story

Please leave some good reviews! I love reading about how you guys are enjoying the story! PLUS ULTRA!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Y'all! Here's the next update! Thank you so much for your patience! 2019 has been insane for me so far, I'm hoping it gets better! March was a really hard month for me and it really slowed down my progress on the story, so again I really appreciate all of you sticking with the story. Your reviews brighten up my day! :D Please leave some positive reviews to help me feel better!

* * *

"All right! Everyone head to the monitoring room to watch!" All Might's boisterous voice snapped Minami a bit out of her stupor as she had stopped to contemplate her options at that point; one of them being whether she could get out of the training exercise that day by pretending she was sick if she made herself throw up. It was a tempting option.

 _It's not like I'm that far off from puking anyways…_ The girl thought sarcastically to herself as she watched people march by her towards the monitoring room to watch their battle session. Most of them tried not to make eye contact with her, though a handful glanced at her with sympathy, a few even patting her shoulder and shaking their heads, as if she were going to battle on a suicide mission, never to return. Their reactions only fueled the anxiety churning in her stomach at that moment.

"Good luck blondie…" Mina said to her with a worried look crossing her face as she walked past. Minami could feel the hair stand up on the back of her neck at her reaction.

 _Shit…even Mina's worried_ , _how the hell am I going to do this? Can I even work with this kid?_

She felt a large, heavy hand on her shoulder, with pressure being applied slightly to turn her towards the building that would host their mock battle. Looking up she saw the smiling face of All Might, and on his other side under his right hand a grouchy looking Bakugo who didn't appreciate being guided to the building like a small child.

The three walked in silence, Minami could feel her heart hammering faster the closer they got to the side door that would be their entry point; her breathing almost felt labored at that point. She was sure her father could sense her nervousness by the way he was pinching her shoulder off and on, probably trying to signal to her everything would be alright without making his favoritism obvious.

" _Papa doesn't know this Bakugo kid, Izu never really told him in much detail how he mercilessly bullied him, or how crazy he is. Ughhhh there has to be a way out of this."_ They stopped walking as soon as they arrived at the side door. All Might released them and stepped in front of she and Bakugo to look at them as he spoke.

"The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. If things go too far, I'll step in." The pro hero grinned down at them as he spoke, confident as always with his fists on his hips.

"Yes sir…" Minami commented softly, quickly running out of ideas and beginning to accept her fate, though a small part of her remained hopeful. She could hear Bakugo growl at her side, acting more like a rabid dog than a student. Turning, he stomped off inside in the building, tired of waiting for permission to begin their training session, leaving Minami behind. Waiting until she was sure he was far enough away where he wouldn't hear her, she quickly latched onto her father's wrist as he turned to leave, thinking everything had been explained sufficiently.

"Papa, please don't make me partner up with him!" Minami hissed out quietly as she wrapped her own arms around All Might's bulking bicep and forearm, afraid of anyone else possibly overhearing or seeing her, especially the snarly boy just beyond the brick walls. "He's crazy! It's impossible to work with him!"

All Might turned to face Minami with a slightly shocked look on his face, not realizing her nerves lay more so with her partner than with completing the exercise. Gently peeling the girl off his arm, All Might steeled himself for what he knew he had to do, when all he wanted was to pull her into a reassuring hug and take her away from the situation that was so distressing to her; shielding her from the troubles of the world.

 _No…She must learn that she will have to work in uncomfortable situations as a pro hero. I would be doing a disservice to her if I were to swap her out with another student, and the favoritism would draw too much attention, possibly revealing our familial relation…._

"My girl…" All Might cooed softly as he finished unwrapping her arms from his own appendage. She reached out to hug him, but he held her back gently, instead laying his hand on her head in a comforting manner; attempting to refocus her. All Might winced at the dejected look that crossed her face at his rejection; it felt like a dagger to his heart.

 _Stay strong, Yagi…Keep her focused on the task at hand…Don't let her get distracted and crumble, keep her strong…_ He forced his lips to move before he could hesitate.

"You must learn to work in unpredictable situations Young Yagi, this even means working with undesirable partnering between other hero agencies…you are going to have to learn how to cooperate with young Bakugo…" Minami's mouth opened, then closed, disbelief crossing her face. All Might once more felt his paternal instincts pull at him to take her out of the situation. He pushed them away again; opting instead to encourage the girl.

"I know you'll be just fine kiddo," he ruffled her hair as he smiled his stereotypical grin.

"But I won't be able to-" Her response was interrupted by All Might shushing her.

"Hush now, it is time to begin your training exercise," Minami looked up at All Might with a horrified expression on her face as it became clear to her there would be no way to get out of the scenario. For the first time in her life her pleading with her father had fallen on deaf ears; it shocked her to the core.

Taking her by the hand, he led her back towards the open door. All Might felt anxiety fill him at her obvious distress.

 _There will be time later for reassurances, in the privacy of our apartment, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears who could become suspicious that we're related. What I am doing is for the best. She will be ok._ All Might reassured himself once more.

"Do your best now!" he gave her a thumbs up as he dragged her beyond the door frame, softly nudging her through, then hastily shut the door, locking her into the scenario.

Turning away, All Might ran a calloused hand down his face and took a deep breath to gather himself. Leaping forward, he powered off to the monitoring room before he could change his mind.

* * *

Minami stood staring at the closed door in front of her that had been slammed in her face, feeling dumb-founded.

 _He…He ditched me! Papa ditched me!_ Minami internally panicked.

 _OK just chill, he believes in you…if he believes in you, then you can believe in you, right?_ Turning around to see a darkened narrow hallway, Minami followed it until she walked into a staircase. Taking the stairs, she panted slightly until she got to the top floor, and walked into a large open room with a huge missile at the center. She could see Bakugo standing in the corner of the room near the faux missile, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, apparently deep in thought. She sighed at his lack of manners when he didn't acknowledge her presence in the room.

Standing off to the side, she slowly approached him until she could see his red eyes turn to regard her. The intensity caught Minami off guard. She took a hesitant step back.

 _Geez…If looks could kill I'd be dead 10 times over…what the hell is up with him? We don't even know each other and I feel like he already hates me…_

Settling for standing away from Bakugo, she crossed her arms as she decided to speak first,

"All right, so what's the plan to protect this thing?" Minami knocked softly on the metal casing of the faux missile.

"The plan is YOU staying out of my way while I roast the hell out of that damn nerd!" Bakugo snarled at Minami.

Minami rolled her eyes at Bakugo's response, sneering back at him.

"Listen pop rocks, if we want to win this we need to form a plan TOGETHER, that's what team work is all about. If pea-brained villains can do it, then I think you can manage." Minami stalked forward at that point to jab her index finger in his chest.

Bakugo's eye twitched at her new nickname for him, clearly striking a nerve. He smacked her hand away, screaming back in her face.

"Don't call me pop rocks you gaijin bitch!" the blond boy roared back at her. Minami grimaced at the boy's close proximity.

 _Ok then, he's easily offended, but you knew that already. Good to keep that nickname handy though next time he pisses me off. But Dad is expecting me to perform well, and I owe it to him and Izu to make sure I try my best…_

"Look! I don't give a fuck what you think, we need a damn plan so we don't lose the missile!" Minami held her hands out as she explained, attempting to make him understand what the situation required from both of them while trying her hardest to keep her own temper in check.

"Alright! Your time starts now!" All Might's booming voice announced over the P.A.

Bakugo glanced at her with a crazy look in his eyes before he responded, smirking.

"Fine, here's the plan, you stay here and guard the missile, and I'll go bust some skulls!" the angry boy grinned manically before turning and vanishing from the room.

"No wait God dammit! That's not a plan! Get back here you asshole! " Minami screamed at him as he disappeared from sight, shaking her fist in his direction. But to no avail, he didn't return.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself as she turned and looked around the room, seeing various items such as chairs, tables, as well as some empty barrels and ply board lying about.

 _Whelp, now I'm fucking stuck here, just great._

Sighing to herself, she hung her head in defeat, until a crackling voice came through her communicator piece that was sitting in her ear, given to all the participants before they entered the building.

 **Remember to focus Young Yagi, and do note all that foul language you've been using is not becoming of a young hero…** All Might's stern voice eventually came through loud and clear in her ear.

"Eeep!" Minami's spine went ramrod straight at the slight scolding. Touching the outside of the ear-piece, she opened up communication to respond.

"Yes sir I understand."

 _Dad really doesn't like it when I curse, gotta cut back on it…._

Suddenly she heard an explosion, and the floor shook ever so slightly beneath her feet. Her eyebrows raised as she looked down at her boots.

 _I'm sure Bakugo is behaving completely demonic for Izuku, God I hope he's ok…_

Not knowing what else to do with herself, she paced the room a bit as she felt a few more soft tremors from Bakugo's quirk. Eventually she pulled up a chair and sat in it, her knee bouncing as she attempted to calm her nerves, trying not to imagine Izuku being blown into a million pieces.

Another explosion sounded, slightly louder than the others. Startled, Minami jumped up out of her chair and turned on her communicator to check in with Bakugo.

"Bakugo, what is going on down there?! Let me come down and help!" Minami pleaded with him.

"Just shut up and defend the weapon!" Bakugo shrieked through the communicator. Minami winced as the volume hurt her ear, but then all sound cut out completely.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Minami scrunched her eyebrows in confusion "Hello?!" then it dawned on her what had happened.

 _That fucker turned the mic off!_ Minami let out an exasperated growl, throwing her head back in frustration.

 _THIS is such a clusterfuck! How am I supposed to work with someone who doesn't even want to work with me?!_ Minami snarled to herself, kicking an empty box across the room in mid tantrum.

Minami began pacing the room once more, weighing her options as to whether she should stay with the missile or go down stairs to fight, when her ears twitched at a sound she heard.

"Near the middle of the fifth floor…"

Minami knew who's voice that was; excitement bubbled in her chest at the opportunity to end her boredom and finally contribute to the exercise.

 _So it seems Ochako got past Bakugo… I doubt Izuku is with her, else we'd all hear Bakugo screaming like a banshee firing off his quirk…_

"Ochako-chan?" Minami tentatively asked. She could hear the sound of scuffing shoes and then see the top of a brown bob coupled with large brown eyes peeking out from around the corner of a pillar.

 _It is her! Glad I can finally have something to do!_ Minami grinned, then suddenly pointed at her with one hand, and clenched her other hand into a fist, activating her quirk, hearing a buzzing sound.

"Well come on then! Let's see what you've got hero! You'll never get past my defenses to take my missile! Muhahaha!" Minami attempted her most evil sounding laugh, but sweatdropped as she realized it probably wasn't all that intimidating.

She could hear sputtering and snorting coming from the pillar Uraraka was currently hiding behind. Minami felt her face flush a bit as she realized it was Ochako laughing at her. Moments later Ochako walked from around the pillar still giggling, leaning over holding her abdomen. Minami couldn't help it, her laughter was contagious, and she was soon laughing at herself as well.

A clicking sound resonated in Minami's ear, and the voice of All Might came through.

 **Now young Yagi, I'm glad you and young Uraraka are having fun, but remember to truly treat this as a villain versus hero situation,** All Might's reminder was definitely light, as Minami could hear the laughter in his voice over her communicator. She responded back, calming her giggling spell.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down!"

Powering up, a mischievous grin graced Minami's face as she crouched slightly, feeling her power rumbling through her at full capacity.

"Let's see what you've got Uraraka-san!" ethereal blue emanated from Minami's form.

Ochako's cheeks puffed up like a puffer fish as she touched a chair and launched it toward Minami using her gravity quirk.

"Very well villain! Take this!"

The chair came at Minami quickly, but she was able to focus on it and blast it away with ease. Then a barrel and a box launched forward. Minami quickly demolished them with two simultaneously released blasts. Minami could feel her confidence boosting by the second.

 _This isn't so bad! I can do this!_ She grinned to herself before seeing the impish smile go across Uraraka's face in her helmet.

Unexpectedly, an entire barrage of items rose up into the air at once. Minami stammered backwards a bit and fell on her bottom, shocked at how the small brunette could muster lifting so many items into the air at once. She could see Uraraka straining to maintain her concentration as all the items floated in the air around her.

Minami's jaw dropped as she stared at the sea of items above her as she realized what had happened.

 _She distracted me with those first few things so she could get to the rest of the items scattered about closest to her! Ugh, why didn't I think about hiding everything from her?! Oh yeah that's right, If I had been observing my peers yesterday during our quirk apprehension test I might have thought of that, but I was only completely focused on myself, uughh! Why can't I do anything right?!_

"Release!" Uraraka yelled out, beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face.

Minami's eyes widened as the wave of chairs, barrels, and plywood fell towards her, Glancing forward for a second, she could see Uraraka racing forward at the same time in an attempt to secure the missile.

 _No! She can't touch the missile! I can't let my dad or Izu down!_ Gritting her teeth, she outstretched one hand facing Uraraka, and her other hand reaching up above her head. Her palms were sweating and trembling, her throat constricted as she internally panicked in the high pressure situation.

 _HURRY! DO IT!_ She mentally urged herself forward, and released two powerful blasts, one struck Uraraka dead center of her abdomen and sent her flying back. The other disintegrated most of the items above Minami's head. Minami gasped at how hard Uraraka flew back, crashing into the back wall.

"Ochako-chan!" Minami covered her head as the remaining debris fell around her and on her. Looking up once the debris had finished raining around her, she scrambled towards the brunette girl.

Running toward Ochako, she knelt down to help her sit up. She could see Ochako wince at the movement, and she began coughing heavily into the crook of her arm, moaning softly.

"I'm so sorry Ochako-chan! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I'm so sorry!" Minami apologized over and over, a heavy feeling of guilt washing over her.

 _I didn't mean to blow her away! Ugh I still really need to work on my control! Especially when I'm nervous or under pressure! Now if it had been Bakugo, this would have been pretty hilarious honestly…_

Ochako looked up at Minami a bit dazed and smiled, she wheezed for a few moments before speaking,

"It's ok Minami-chan, I'm alright, just got the wind knocked out of me," she coughed a few more times, inhaling deeply.

Unexpectedly, a huge explosion erupted below them rocking the entire building and floor. Both girls shrieked at the unexpected blast, covering their heads when bits of dust sprinkled onto them from the ceiling.

Minami winced as piercing crackling blew into her ear. Suddenly she could hear the fight going on between Bakugo and Izuku.

 _The explosion must have knocked the communicator back on for Bakugo's piece! He doesn't realize I can hear him again…_ Her eye brows rose at her revelation.

 **Come in! Come in Midoriya!** She heard All Might's voice scream, the sound of terror laced in his words.

She gasped at All Might's shout, holding her head in her hands at how loud it was.

 _Oh God, Is Izu ok?! Apparently, the explosion also scrambled the communicators because now I can hear everything Papa is saying to everyone…_

"The more nitrogen stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is!" she could hear Bakugo explain gleefully to who she assumed was Izuku before continuing,

"Even if you give me everything you've got, you'll never beat me!"

Minami could hear Ochako's communicator buzz with the sound of Izuku's voice, but couldn't make out what he said.

"It's not good" Ochako croaked to Izuku as she coughed once more, standing to her feet. Minami hovered next to her, hesitant to help her up, not knowing if the assistance would annoy her.

 **Bakugo, used that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight!** Minami winced at the angry tone in her father's voice.

 _Glad he's not directing it at me…_

She could hear a snarl release itself from Bakugo's mouth at being limited before he spoke. "Then we'll fight hand to hand!" more explosions rang out, and Minami could decipher screams in the background.

"Don't you ever forget what you are! You're a weakling!" Bakugo roared, Minami's eyes widened as she could hear Izuku shout out in pain again.

Glancing at Ochako, she could see the determined look in her eyes; she seemed to sense that Izuku was in danger as well. Details need not be spoken between the two girls.

 _Maybe she can hear his screams through my communicator too, they are really loud.._ Minami thought to herself distressed before speaking.

"Come on Uraraka! Let's go help Deku! We'll figure out the missile stuff later, first we gotta stop Bakugo from killing him!" Minami said, determined.

Ochako nodded before replying, "Right!" and both girls took off at a sprint towards the stairs. The blasts and screams were steadily getting louder as they ran towards the battle scene.

 **Yagi, where are you going? Stay back!** All Might commanded to her through her communicator.

 _Sorry Papa, but I don't care if I fail today's assignment, I'm not going to let Bakugo kill Izuku! This is getting way out of hand! No one hurts my friend!_

As Minami ran, flashes of the most meaningful moments with Izuku ran through her mind since they met:

... _You can do it Minami-chan, keep going!_

... _Don't cry Minami-chan, I'll be your friend,_

 **Young Yagi!** **STOP!** All Might shouted, but Minami panted as she pushed herself faster, feeling her heart thrumming powerfully in her chest, spurring her on faster, causing Ochako to have a hard time keeping up with her. She could hear Bakugo give Izuku a real beating through her communicator; the sounds only spurred her anger at the thought of someone hurting her friend.

... _I'll always have your back!_

... _Don't worry Min-chan, you'll be a great hero, I believe in you!_

 _He's one of the kindest people I've met; all he wants is to help people, he really is like the big brother I never had, and I'm not going to let Bakugo tell him he's worthless or hurt him anymore!_

Approaching the floor the two boys were on, Minami internally panicked as she could hear Bakugo winding up with another powerful blast.

 **Young Bakugo! Cease this attack this instant! This is your last warning, or not only will I stop the battle and you'll fail this assignment, but you'll get detention every day after school until further notice!**

 _Minami could hear the panic in All Might's voice, and it sent a tremble of fear down her spine. Did her father really have no control over the situation and that's why he kept telling her to stay back? But what about Izuku? Who would help him? Why didn't he just stop the battle?!_ Minami wondered to herself, frustrated with the situation as she raced on.

Rounding a hallway, Minami knew the two boys must have been just on the other side of the wall they were currently running parallel to.

"Why won't you use your damn quirk against me! What's your deal!? Did you think you were better than me this entire time?!" she could hear the agitation rising in Bakugo's voice.

Nearing their destination, Minami quickly began gathering as much power as she could so she would be prepared for battle with one of the most aggressive people she had ever encountered. Ochako looked at Minami nervously as they ran, seeing her glow an angry shade of bluish purple as she gathered her strength.

"Help Izuku! Let me handle Bakugo!" Minami growled low at Ochako as they turned the corner to jump into the fray.

 **BAKUGO! NO!** All Might shouted.

"Eat Shit Nerd!" Bakugo grinned as he began to launch another gauntlet attack. Rounding the corner, Minami instantly came face to face with the volatile boy. His smirk dropped completely off his face and instead he sported a shocked expression, being caught off guard by the ferocious snarl Minami wore as she leapt towards him, along with the glowing orbs of light coming from each of her palms.

"Not if you do first Pop Rocks! Ahhhhhh!" Minami screamed as she released a singular large energy blast from both palms, preventing Bakugo from releasing another large explosion at Izuku.

"OFFHH!" Bakugo cried out as Minami's blast met her target, sending him flying backwards into the dust and smoke that filled the area and out of sight. Panting at her exertion, she turned to glance behind her and saw Izuku looked a bit bloodied and scraped, his costume torn to shreds in some spots as Ochako helped him stand once more. He grinned tiredly at Minami, giving her a friendly waive.

"Hi Min-chan, thanks for the help, sorry I messed up the whole training exercise."

Minami looked at Izuku in disbelief, "How can you even think you're the cause of all this Izu? It's not you! It's-"

BAM!

Minami gagged as she felt a strong punch like none other she's ever felt to her stomach, bringing her to her knees.

She cried out as Bakugo then kicked her in the ribs for good measure, the force of his blow sent her sliding across the floor. Her entire body shook as it was stunned with pain.

 _I don't think I've ever been hit this hard…How did Izuku manage this while I was upstairs with Ochako?!_ Minami groaned to herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso, curling in on herself.

 **Minami! Are you alright?!** She could hear All Might call out to her in her ear, but she hadn't quite gained her breath back to answer him.

"YOU! Who do you think you are, coming in between me and Deku! You stupid Gaijin Bitch! This is none of your concern! NOBODY gets a sneak attack on me! Do you hear me!" Bakugo screeched at her as he approached her.

Glancing up at the blond haired boy standing in front of her, Minami felt a tremor of fear go through her as she took in his state; breathing heavy, nearly foaming at the mouth, all of his muscles enlarged.

 _He means business! I need to get up!_ Minami attempted to move, but grunted in pain as she was slow to stand.

Looking the boy in his red eyes, she steeled herself once more,

"You don't get to talk to Izuku like that, he's ten times the hero you'll ever be!" Minami sneered at the boy who was only inches away from her own face at that point, attempting to intimidate her.

 **Bakugo! Stop immediately! Stand away from Young Yagi!** All Might cried out.

"Kacchan! Stop!" Izuku yelled out to Bakugo, attempting to lure him away from Minami as he stepped towards him. That action alone seemed to completely attract Bakugo's focus.

"And YOU! You've been hiding your true power for YEARS!" Bakugo hissed out at Izuku, causing him to take a tentative step backwards. Uraraka behind him whimpered.

"You haven't even used your quirk yet, well then I'll force you to use it! It'll be nothing compared to mine!" the boy roared before leaping forward at Izuku.

But he was stopped mid lunge when a weight jumped onto his back, an arm wrapping around his throat from behind in a choke hold.

"Why are you so insecure?! Just stop! Stop being so shitty!" Minami yelled in Bakugo's ear as she held onto him tight, trying to get him away from Izuku. Bakugo's pupils dilated at the girl's question, triggering a nerve.

"I'm not fucking insecure! I'll never been insecure! I'm the best! And Deku is nothing!" Bakugo shouted as he tightly gripped Minami's forearm that was wrapped around his throat, digging his fingers into her flesh. Minami cried out at the pain.

His raw strength was much more than Minami could handle. Gripping her arm, he flipped her off of him, hurling her forward to nearly hit Izuku and Ochako. Minami yelped as she roughly hit the floor in front of Izuku and Ochako's feet.

"Minami-chan!" Uraraka crouched down to help Minami stand. Minami was grateful for the help, she didn't know how much more fight she had left in her.

As she slowly stood to her feet, Minami looked up at Izuku, and could see his entire demeanor had changed. He clenched his fist and grimaced at Bakugo. She could hear a buzzing sound engulf him and little green lightning bolts shot around his body as what she assumed was his quirk as he activated it. Minami stared mesmerized, having never seen him use his quirk before.

"You've always been stronger than me Kacchan; But that's exactly why I want to beat you!" Suddenly Izuku took off at a run towards Bakugo, his arm cocked back. Bakugo leaped forward towards Izuku once more.

Minami stood back next to Ochako in shock, watching the two boys charge each other, not knowing what else to do except stay out of their way.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

Ochako and Minami watched in awe as Izuku's power blew out a hole into the upper levels of the building. Bakugo stumbled back in shock at Izuku's raw strength, not expecting him to aim upward.

The force of the power sent Minami and Ochako flying backwards. Both girls screamed as the wind whipped around them and they flew backwards against a wall.

 _Holy shit?! this is Izuku's power?! No wonder he broke so many bones so far! This isincredible!_ Minami thought in awe.

Coughing at the smoke and dust that was floating heavily in the air, Minami scratched at her eyes as she wheezed. Finally being able to see once more, Minami blinked heavily and looked over to see if Ochako was alright, but found the girl had vanished from her side. Looking straight up the opening Izuku had made, she could make out the figure of the girl disappearing onto the top floor, likely going to secure the missile. Minami sighed and shook her head, laughing softly to herself.

 _Well, that'll do it. There's no way I can get up there fast enough to stop her from getting the missile._ Minami thought, accepting defeat.

 _But it was all worth it,_ she grinned as she saw the sniveling look on Bakugo's face as he stared at Izuku. Disbelief was written across his face as he came to terms with the fact that he had just lost.

"YOU! You were playing me this entire time you bastard!" Bakugo growled out lowly at the green haired boy, his lower lip trembling and his eyes watering. Minami tilted her head to the side as she watched him.

... _is he going to start crying?..._

Glancing at Izuku now that she could see him through the settling dust, her eyes widened at how awful his arm looked.

"I wasn't, my body just can't handle the backlash of my power yet. This is the only way I had any chance at winning." Izuku squeaked out in response to Bakugo's accusation, clearly in a lot of pain. Bakugo's face looked horrified at the admission.

 **The hero team WINS!** All Might called out happily over the speakers.

 _Thank God, this can finally be over._ Minami moaned as she stood up, a jolt of pain going through her ribs at the movement. Hearing a thud, she saw Izuku had passed out and fell to the ground.

"Izuku!" Minami gasped as she ran forward, kneeling down to see if he was ok.

 _He seems ok, just looks like he passed out…_

Looking up, she saw Bakugo still standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Well don't just stand there baka! Go get All Might for help!" Minami shouted at Bakugo, who's eyes traced down to her momentarily before he continued to stare numbly forward, mumbling something to himself quietly.

Hearing beeping noises, she looked and saw a robotic EMS team carrying a stretcher had arrived. She quickly stood up and stumbled out of their way so the team could meticulously load Izuku onto their stretcher and carry him off. Minami couldn't help but stare at the little machines, impressed with how advanced they were.

"Let's head back Bakugo, time for your grading. Just remember, whether you win or lose, you can always come out ahead by learning from the experience." Hearing the deep timbre voice, Minami glanced forward and saw All Might had arrived and was standing behind Bakugo with his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure the volatile boy who still seemed shell shocked. Relief flooded Minami as he stood between her and the blond boy she disdained so much.

Then it seemed, some light returned to Bakugo's eyes, and his characteristic scowl reappeared. He shrugged off the number one hero's hand and stormed out of the room. Once the boy had completely disappeared out of sight, All Might turned his attention to Minami, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder, a stressed out expression implanted on his face.

"Are you ok Minami? Can you walk?" All Might questioned softly as he already began prodding the side of her chest to check her ribs for fractures, though still mindful of the cameras that were on them, where the other students were likely to be watching. Minami sucked in air as he poked a tender spot and stepped away from his touch.

"I'm alright sir, just sore, can we go back to the monitoring room now?" Minami asked, eager to get out of the building to be off camera now that the exercise had been completed.

Giving her a half-hearted thumbs up, All Might only nodded as he guided her out of the building with a forced smile on his face, wanting to say so much more but being limited by the current situation.

"Of course Young Yagi! Let's head back."

* * *

Once she entered the monitoring room, she was bombarded by her classmates, all of them speaking at once.

"That was crazy Yagi! You were super tough though!" Kirishima grinned as he congratulated her.

"Yeah! You were totally electrified!" Kaminara smiled as he raised his hand to give her a high five. Minami hesitantly returned it, smiling softly.

"Blondie! When did you get so ballsie? I must be rubbing off on you!" Mina giggled as she hugged her friend. Minami wrapped her own arms around Mina and sighed, finally feeling some of the stress ebb away at the welcoming hug.

"Thanks guys! I just tried by best" Minami grinned sheepishly as she pulled away from Mina's hug before All Might called her, Bakugo, and Uraraka to stand in front. Her eyes glanced around the room for a familiar head of green hair, but Izuku was nowhere to be found.

 _He must have gone to Recovery Girl's office then…_ Minami thought to herself before All Might began speaking,

"Good work to the first of our students who participated in today's exercise! But after all that, I think it's clear to say that our VIP in the first session was really…well… no one!" All Might sweated and scratched the back of his head as he spoke, obviously nervous.

"Nani!?" the rest of the class exclaimed.

"Not even Ochako or Midoriya? Even though they won?" Asui questioned, confused.

"Now, can anyone tell me why?" All Might questioned as he clapped his hands together, paranoid he was being too villainous by not selecting anyone as a VIP. Yaoyorozu's hand was eager to shoot up into the air at that moment.

"I can All Might Sensei! I can!"

Minami face-palmed as she saw Momo volunteering to answer.

 _Oh God, this is going to be so bad…_ Minami dreaded the raven haired girl's response.

"As you mentioned before, sensei, using destructive attacks indoors is foolish. From what I saw, Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. Midoriya's performance suffered from the same results. Uraraka lost focus halfway through, and even abandoned the opportunity to capture the missile sooner when Yagi ran off to go fight her own teammate," Yaoyorozu paused for a moment as her face scrunched up with disgust, "Yagi, well Yagi in my opinion was the one with the worst performance… Not only did she not use any teamwork with her teammate to devise a plan, she left the missile wide open to attack her own teammate! She even laughed and joked with a member of the opposite team, clearly not taking the training exercise seriously. Then she had no control over her quirk when she attacked Uraraka-san, almost seriously injuring her in the process! Finally, she just let the hero team swoop in to get the missile, even when she knew it was happening. A really poor performance if you ask me!" Momo sniffed as she ended her explanation.

Minami stood there and bowed her head, grinding her teeth at the verbal beating Momo gave her. Silence descended the group for a few seconds until murmuring could be heard about. Then tentatively Kirishima raised his hand and spoke.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying Yaoyorozu, but I mean Yagi's teammate did totally lose his mind, I think she only stepped in like she did to try to stop the situation from escalading…" Kirishima spoke quietly, worried he would offend the pretty girl.

Momo turned to give Kirishima a death glare before turning her nose up.

All Might glanced over to where Minami was standing in line next to Ochako and saw her face a shade of crimson, embarrassed by all the scrutiny of her peers. He felt his heart go out to her, but needed to continue on with class.

"Alright children! That'll be enough! Young Yaoyorozu I would say is mostly correct in her assessment, if just a bit harsh!" All Might grinned as he pinched his index finger and thumb together to emphasize Momo's harshness. Finishing his explanation, All Might turned to fish out the next two teams from his selection boxes, trying to sweep the first disastrous exercise under the rug.

Minami quickly fell back into the crowd of students, eager to be out of the spotlight. Walking past the raven haired girl who had just criticized her so harshly, Momo sharply bumped her own shoulder with Minami's shoulder as she passed by, clearly showing her disdain for the yellow haired girl. Minami grimaced at the contact.

"Geez…What a bitch…" Mina whispered quietly into Minami's ear as she approached her friend, eager to support her after her traumatizing experience with Bakugo.

Minami shrugged at Mina's statement, feeling crappy at that moment, _Even Papa thinks I did a horrible job…_

Looking at Mina, she saw several rapid changes in the pink girl's face as she stared behind Minami. First calm, then shocked, then blushing with wide eyes, and a large smile on her face as she began to bounce a bit excitedly, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she fought to contain her enthusiasm. Minami raised her eye brow as she stared at her friend.

"What Mina-chan? What's gotten into you?" Minami startled as she felt a hard tapping on her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Heterochromia eyes, one a steel gray, the other a dazzling blue, albeit a red scar covered the blue eye, but that didn't bother Minami one bit.

Minami felt her draw drop slightly. She forced herself to close her mouth and breathe, lest she forget. Inhaling, she could smell a spicy kind of cologne coming off the boy that stood before her; it made her heart flutter with excitement and a warm feeling churn in her stomach. The boy smirked a kind, yet slightly unsure smile, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey."

* * *

Alright that concludes chapter 17! Thank you guys so much for supporting my story! I promise I'll be releasing chapter 18 pretty soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Y'all! Surprise! Here's chapter 18 less than a week after my last update! it's a biggie. I hope you're all enjoying the story! I had a few people message me asking for more Dadmight in the next chapter, so that's exactly what I did! I was so blown away to see all the love pouring out to me from my last chapter; you guys are seriously the best! I love seeing when y'all also enjoy the story, cause it's lots of fun to write! so please continue to review, favorite, and/or follow my story! It's the best motivation!

Oh! And one last thing. If you guys ever want to see something played out in my story, just send me a message and I can consider it, if it works with the story!

Alrighty! And onward!

* * *

Minami was quiet for a moment as she gazed into Todoroki's stare, captivated by his eyes. Hearing Mina clear her throat behind her was enough to snap her out of her trance. She forced herself to respond before she could make herself look any weirder, in her eyes at least.

"Hi…" Minami smiled dorkily at the boy, still enamored. Inwardly, she wanted to smack herself.

 _Really?! Hi?! That's all you could think of? Come on girl! Get it together!_ She thought to herself before she refocused on Todoroki, who began speaking.

"You were really cool when you kicked Bakugo's ass…" He quipped quietly, grinning softly at her. Minami giggled at his remark, encouraging the quiet boy to smile a bit wider.

"Really? I was scared shitless…" Minami whispered before continuing, being conscious of the fact All Might was currently answering a few questions from Iida before announcing the next students that were up for the activity, "Though I'm not sure I kicked that much ass, it quickly turned into him beating mine!" she giggled again. Todoroki snorted at her remark.

"You definitely kicked his ass, most importantly his pride. I've been looking forward to when this would happen since we all met him yesterday. He had it coming." Todoroki smirked at her again before asking a question,

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names, I know your last name is Yagi, but what's your first again?" The boy smiled again, looking a bit embarrassed. Minami thought the very small flush to his cheeks was absolutely adorable.

"Oh it's ok, I'm not the greatest with names either. It's Minami, Yagi Minami" the blonde girl grinned as she reached forward to shake his hand. However, Mina, who still stood behind Minami had other ideas, and at that moment decided to push Minami into Todoroki to get the ball rolling a bit faster.

"Ofh!" Minami fell forward, losing her footing. Todoroki, not expecting the fall, reached forward and caught her in his arms, pulling her close to secure her. He blushed at their proximity, inhaling on instinct, and deciding he liked the vanilla perfume she wore.

Minami wrapped her arms around his neck attempting to balance herself. Looking forward from her position, she could see Momo off to the side standing next to Jiro. The dark haired beauty was staring daggers at her.

 _That's right, she likes Todoroki too, like every other girl in our class…_ Minami belatedly remembered. Smiling back at Momo, she squeezed Todoroki a bit harder with a hug, locking eyes with Momo as the half and half boy, a bit confused at what was happening, enjoyed the affection none the less and returned the hug slightly.

 _That's right bitch, I got to hug him first,_ Minami grinned widely. She could see Momo purse her lips as a sour expression crossed her face before she stomped off, with Jiro tagging along after her.

Minami pulled back at that point, her cheeks a rosy color as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry Todoroki! I guess I'm a bit clumsy sometimes!" she grinned, Todoroki just laughed quietly at her response.

"That's alright…and you don't have to call me that…call me… Shoto," he smiled softer this time, without showing teeth.

"Ok…Shoto," Minami enjoyed the name rolling off her tongue, feeling a heat curl in her belly once more before continuing,

"Shoto, that's a nice name, who named you that?" His face seemed to darken a tad when she asked,

"My mother named me." There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence afterwards, and Minami worried she had struck a sore spot. She immediately tried to move past it.

"Oh! Well, you can call me by my first name too," She grinned. The half and half boy smiled again at her response.

"Minami, I like it." he spoke again slowly, before a large figure appeared behind him. Mezo Shoji arrived to find his partner. Shoto turned to see what the boy had to say.

"All Might sensei has selected our team as the next one up, we're the hero team. It's time to go." Shoji spoke stoically.

Shoto turned back to face Minami before giving her a small wave with his hand as he walked off with Shoji.

"We'll talk later Minami," the boy walked away with Shoji towards All Might, who was waiting just outside the observation room.

"Sure! Bye Shoto!" Minami grinned, not being able to contain her excitement then. Mina finally was able to approach her friend again, giving her a thumbs up with a goofy smile, whispering in her ear "You're welcome."

Minami sputtered a laugh, "You're awesome Mina,"

Mina smiled at the compliment, "If there's one thing I know, it's love!" she laced her fingers together and swooned at the thought. Minami giggled at her friend's antics.

Encouraged by Minami's laughter, Mina grabbed Minami and spun her around. "You guys can go out on dates together, and dress up all fancy!" Mina waggled her eyebrows. "I can do your hair and make up for you! And paint your nails! And help you pick out cute outfits!" Mina squeaked and jumped up and down, getting herself excited at the thought.

Minami laughed at Mina's enthusiasm, turning back around, holding her hands up, "Whoa wait a sec, that's wayyy far off, we don't even know if he likes me like that!"

Mina rolled her eyes at Minami's response, "Oh Minami! Don't you know anything about love! Of course he does! It's why he's been giving you those GOOGLY eyes since our first day of class yesterday!" the pink girl emphasized the word "googly" by circling her index finger and thumb until they were connected, holding up each of her hands to her eyes, leaning in close to the blonde haired girl.

Minami began giggling so hard that she snorted, triggering Mina into her own laughing fit.

"Ladies! It's time to began watching the exercise now!" All Might called out to the two giggling girls as he returned, wagging his finger playfully at them.

Both Mina's and Minami's heads bobbed up at his voice; they replied in unison "Yes All Might Sensei!"

Looking up at the televisions in front, Minami could see Todoroki and Shoji briefly talking strategy, while on the other screens the villain team debated on how to protect the missile.

 _Would have been nice if I could have had the opportunity to discuss strategy,_ Minami thought to herself, still a bit bitter on how things went for her.

"Get outside, it's about to get frosty in here…" She could hear Shoto explain calmly to Shoji. Minami tilted her head in interest as she watched the screens.

Shoto placed his hand on the wall of the building, and Minami felt amazed to watch his ice spread like wildfire throughout the entire building, reaching the missile. She saw Ojiro struggling to move his feet as they were encased in the icy trap.

The ice even spread into the monitoring room. Minami felt her entire frame shaking from the heavy blanket of cold, looking around to see everyone else doing the same.

 _Holy crap! He's hella strong! How is he able to do that?!_ Minami stared up at the televisions, unable to look away from the boy's raw power.

Shoto calmly walked into the room hosting the missile and responded to Ojiro's protests,

"Fighting without the soles of your feet will be painful. Bring it on, if you dare…" Shoto spoke with an air of confidence mixed with arrogance. Minami felt shivers tremble down her spine at his statement, though not from the cold.

Mina stood next to Minami, chattering away as her breath made little puffs in the frosty air, but took a moment to lean over and whisper in Minami's ear,

"OH. MY. GOD. He's SUCH a badass!" she whispered furiously, clearly twitterpated by the strength of the half and half boy. Minami nodded her head furiously at the pink girl, too cold to utter anything.

"He's TOO strong!" Kirishima exclaimed, annoyed with how cold he was, his teeth chattering.

"He immobilized the enemy! Without harming his ally or the nuclear weapon!" All Might commented, impressed with the boy.

"Hero team wins!" All Might announced happily into his microphone, excited that the exercise with the second group of children went much smoother.

Within minutes, Shoto and the rest of the students returned to the monitoring room after the ice had been retracted.

"Wow! You're amazing Shoto!" Minami complimented as he returned next to her. She reached out to tentatively touch the ice sticking to his left side, then pulling back sharply at its icy temperature.

"Oh! It's cold!" Minami grinned.

Shoto laughed outright at her admission, "Yes, well, ice is cold,"

Minami flushed at his statement and began giggling nervously, "Yeah of course, I knew that!"

Internally, Minami was panicking a bit, _God I sounded so dumb when I said that!_

Shoto continued to gaze at her with a small smile on his face before responding, "Tell me, what's your favorite animal?"

Minami was taken aback a bit at the change of topic, but was eager to keep the conversation flowing with the mysteriously handsome boy. She stood there for a few moments in thought, humming to herself before she was able to decide.

"I like lots of animals, but my favorite would have to be rabbits! They're so cute and cuddly," she smiled at him.

He smirked in a confident kind of way as he closed his right hand in front of her. Minami leaned forward a bit in fascination, wondering what he was going to do. Within seconds, he opened his palm back up to reveal a little icicle bunny at the center, no bigger than several inches. Minami gasped, clearly enthralled.

"Here, he's yours," Shoto picked the mini ice sculpture up and took her hand, placing it in the center.

"I love it! I'll keep him forever! Or until at least he melts!" Minami beamed up at Shoto, bouncing a bit in her excitement.

Shoto laughed outright once more at her admission, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

The class ended quickly as the final group wrapped up their performance. All Might stood at the head of the class with his hands on his hips, smiling at all the young faces looking up at him.

"Future heroes! You all performed marvelously today! You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around!" He gave them a big thumbs up.

The class cheered at All Might's announcement.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class. Aizawa sensei was kind of a buzzkill." Tsuyu commented, the rest of the class nodding along with her in agreement.

"Well I'm happy to oblige!" All Might smiled a dazzling grin as he bowed to them slightly, his cape billowing behind him majestically as if he were royalty.

Standing straight once more, All Might held out a set of keys. "I must lock up the buildings and observation room before we can leave for the day, so everyone wait a moment for me outside, then we can all leave together for the last period of the day," All Might announced as he spun the key ring on his finger, whistling an upbeat tune as he left to take care of the faux buildings.

In the meantime, the class began conversing with each other.

Mina approached Minami, "Look at Bakugo, he's pouting like a baby off to himself," She snickered. Glancing over to her left, Minami saw the volatile boy a distance away, isolating himself with his back facing the rest of the group. Minami could hear sniffling from his direction and saw him angrily wiping his face with the back of his hand; she felt a twinge of sympathy go out to him.

 _For as awful as he has behaved recently, I do feel bad for him that he's so upset. Maybe if someone tried to be his friend, he would feel better, and wouldn't be so angry all the time…_ Minami began walking towards Bakugo, but Mina stopped her.

"Minami! What are you doing?! Stay away from him, you don't know what he'll do!" Mina grabbed Minami's arm, attempting to stop her.

"it'll be ok Mina, as long as I don't antagonize him, and just talk to him, nothing's gonna happen," She slipped off her friend's hand from around her bicep. Looking behind Mina on the other side of the group of students, she could see Momo talking Shoto's ear off, with Shoto attempting to converse with her, but not looking completely interested.

 _I'll apologize to Bakugo for how bad our training exercise went, and tell him it'd be cool to put all this behind us and be friends, then I'll go rescue Shoto from that black haired banshee_ , she grinned to herself as she began tentatively approaching Bakugo once more, feeling proud of herself.

 _It feels really good to do something nice!_ Minami stopped just short of Bakugo, though he hadn't seemed to notice her yet as she could still hear him sniffling, and suspected there was a tear or two rolling down his cheek. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention before speaking.

"Hey Bakugo..Umm…I know today was crappy, and I'm really sorry for how things turned out, but I was thinking we could put all that behind us, and maybe we could even be fri-" Minami was cut off by Bakugo's fury at her trying to sympathize with him.

"Get off me! I don't need your fucking pity party!" Bakugo lashed out at Minami like a caged lion, swinging his arm back to push her hand off his shoulder. However, he miscalculated her proximity to him.

WHACK!

She yelped as Bakugo's heavy metal gauntlet smacked her across the face, feeling an excruciating pain go through her nose and face.

Clamping her eyes shut, she immediately covered her nose with her hands and could feel a warm liquid gushing out of her nostrils; the pain was unbearable and brought her to her knees. To her mortification, she couldn't stop herself from releasing her tears and cries at the absolutely horrid throbbing sensation going through her entire face; all she could do was focus on was the pain.

Immediately everyone crowded around Minami at the sound of her cries; it was complete chaos, not to mention utterly overwhelming for her.

"Minami-chan?!"

"She's bleeding! Someone get something to help her!"

"Yagi-san don't cry! Here let me see!"

"Bakugo! Why would you hit her?! What's your problem dude?!"

Bakugo stood there with a stunned look on his face at how fast things had escalated, his hands shaking, especially the one wearing the gauntlet that sported a splatter of blood on it's side where it made contact with the wailing girl just several feet away from him. He huffed as several of the male students came forward to push him farther away from Minami.

"It was an accident you extras! Tch. As if any of you losers could take me on anyways; She'll be fine once she stops her wailing…" Bakugo sneered at the closest male to him, which happened to be Todoroki.

Todoroki's face hardened at Bakugo's comment,

"You WILL move farther away from her, Now."

All Might's keen ears could hear a commotion as he returned to the group from closing up the faux buildings they used during their training exercises. He craned his neck to see what all the fuss was about, however, stopping dead in his tracks once he was close enough to see a familiar blonde head tucked into the center of the mass of 1-A students. Now near enough to hear her cries, his heart began hammering in his chest and he immediately rushed over to the scene; his paternal instincts triggered. Attempting to wade his way though his students to get to Minami, he could see she was on her knees covering her face. His eyes widened as he saw blood leaking between her fingers and dripping onto the ground in front of her in a small puddle.

"My goodness! What happened?!"

"Bakugo-san hit Minami-chan with his gauntlet when she tried to talk to him All Might sensei!" Tsuyu explained with a small ribbit.

All Might grimaced and sucked in his breath at that statement, attempting to keep his anger in check, but couldn't help to glance over at said boy who seemed to be shocked and was slowly backing away from the group of children.

 _I'll deal with him later, right now Minami needs me…_ All Might thought to himself before he spoke.

"QUIET! Everyone please step back so I may help young Yagi!" All Might bellowed, trying to be as patient as possible, but quickly losing that battle as he attempted to gently, but firmly push his students out of the way to get to his daughter.

With the group of children finally quieting down at All Might's shout, all that could be heard were Minami's uneven breaths at her attempts to quell her bawling. Finally being able to approach Minami after most of the students had stepped away, All Might noticed there were currently three students that still hadn't left Minami's side. Mina, who had taken off the boa from her costume to press it against Minami's face to stem the blood flow. Then Uraraka, who was crouched by Minami's side and had been attempting to comfort her by rubbing her back. Lastly, to his surprise, Todoroki was standing some distance away from Minami on her other side, his hands extended a bit, acting as a barrier between Minami and Bakugo. The fact that Minami had made friends to the extent that they would step in to comfort her brought joy to the number one hero's heart, despite the negative situation.

All Might knelt down, his proximity caused Ochacko to quickly shuffle out of his way as he closed in, laying his hand on Minami's back and taking over for Mina by holding her boa to Minami's face.

"Don't cry, young Minami, for I am here…" All Might stated softly as he patted her back gently. All Might could see Minami's eyes, which were quickly swelling, blink open briefly to glance at him before shutting once more. After holding the boa for a few moments, he rapidly discovered it was already saturated with blood. Looking up, he saw Mina and Ochako standing there, blood on their hands and some spots on their costumes, not sure what else to do.

"Young Ashido and Uraraka, Can you two ladies please go get me a few towels from the girl's locker room so we can stop the bleeding?"

The two girls quickly nodded and responded with a "Yes sensei!" before darting off.

Silence permeated the area once more as most students loitered, feeling unsure as to what they should do.

 _I know the kids' final class will be starting soon with Aizawa, best to send them off, and I can take Minami to Recovery Girl._

"My young wards! I thank you for the assistance to your classmate, but if I remember correctly, Aizawa-sensei's final class of the day is beginning soon. Go ahead now and get to class, I'll take care of young Yagi here and get her to Recovery Girl's office." grinning a bedazzling smile from where he was kneeling over Minami to the rest of the students, All Might hoped his mild show boating would be enough to reassure the students to leave quickly.

The students seemed to nod uncertainly, Todoroki being the last one to finally turn around and tentatively follow the rest of the students to the locker rooms to get ready for the final period of the day. As the vast majority of class 1-A was approaching the tunnel that attached to the locker rooms, Mina and Ochako passed them as they returned with the towels.

All Might took the two towels gratefully, then shooed both girls off to follow their classmates to their final course of the day, assuring them that Minami would return once she was healed up from Recovery Girl.

Once All Might was certain the students had returned to class, he was finally able to focus on Minami, who's crying seemed to have slowed a bit. Gently placing one hand on her collar bone, his other remaining on her back, he tilted her backwards until she was sitting on her behind on the ground. She moaned at the movement.

"Shhhhh Little Minami, Papa's here now," All Might fussed softly at the girl, her cries of pain like individual daggers to his heart. Leaning even closer now, he attempted to peel her bloodied hands off her face so he could see her injury, though the action caused mild hysteria in the girl and immediately kicked up her crying; All Might backed off at once for fear of causing her more stress. She muffled out an indecipherable sentence in between her sobbing and tears, though All Might wasn't able to catch it.

"What was that my dear?" All Might asked as he patted her head softly, and attempted to ease away one of her hands with success.

"I-it's g-g-going to be so b-bad, i-i-i-it's going to be h-h-horrible, I'm g-going to be u-u-ugly forever n-now.." Minami spoke slightly clearer, stuttering in between her sobs, her frame shivering from the pain shock and adrenalin rush that was beginning to wear off.

"My dear, it will not be that bad, I assure you, now let me see your face, come now," All Might softly coaxed her as he began to slowly peel away her remaining hand on her face. Her crying hitched a bit more at the movement, but at All Might's shushing it slowed back down. Once he successfully had removed both her hands, he was finally able to take in her bleary face. Blood was still running from her nose; smeared and dribbling off her chin and cheeks, running down her neck and onto the front of her hero costume. It was a grisly sight. Her nose and eyes were definitely beginning to swell, but at least nothing was horribly wrong outwardly, to All Might's slight relief.

 _Poor kid, that's gotta hurt…_

All Might masked his concern with a sweet smile as he took a towel and gently dabbed at her face, wiping away some of the blood. "See? Just as beautiful as always little one," He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to her forehead before continuing with cleaning her up.

Minami hiccupped a laugh of disbelief, then immediately felt a sense of déjà vu. Here she was, over a year later from her first meeting with the pro hero, having All Might clean blood off her face from a bloody nose, again. She would have rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation if it wouldn't have been so painful. Suddenly, she took in her costume now she was beginning to see clearly once more. She felt horror rip through her as her stunning blue and white hero suit she loved so much was absolutely ruined; blood had saturated the front of her costume. She knew well enough that there was no way they could get this severe stain out of the fabric.

Her bottom lip quivered as she looked her father in his eyes; a few more tears leaked out. "I r-ruined the nice costume you paid for, that Uncle D-D-David made, and I did h-horrible today during the t-training exercise, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Papa." Minami sounded much younger than 15 as she spoke, hiccupping as she did so. Blood coated her teeth when she opened her mouth to breathe, though it was enough to All Might's relief to see that she had in fact not lost any of her teeth in the accident.

"Oh little Minami, sweetheart," All Might's heart went out to the girl as he used an American term of endearment, scooping her up carefully into his kneeling lap, delicately holding her close to him as he rocked her gently. He cradled her head to his chest as he held the other towel to her nose in an attempt to stop the slowed bleeding. He began humming to her softly as he rocked her, attempting to comfort her and calm the last of her cries. Looking at her half lid eyes and taking in her quieted demeanor, he deemed his attempt a success before continuing,

"It's just a costume my dear, it can easily be replaced; However, you cannot. And you did not do horrible today, I am in fact very proud of you my girl. But first, before we discuss it anymore, let's get you to recovery girl to get you patched up now, hm?" All Might looked down at the girl in his arms, and smiled wider at her nod of affirmation.

Standing up slowly, he carefully repositioned the girl so he could support her with one arm, while being able to use his other hand to continue holding the towel to her nose.

"Hang on my girl, we're going to move pretty quickly here," firing up OFA, All Might jetted off, holding the girl tightly in his arm as he rushed to Recovery Girl's office. Within moments, he stood outside of Recovery Girl's office. He rapidly opened the door and stepped in before nearby second and third years who were in the hallways could stop him to ask questions.

Slamming the door shut, All Might let his muscle form drop to Yagi with a poof of smoke. Now having to use two hands to hold Minami, Toshi stifled a cough as he carried her bridal style through Recovery Girl's office into her examination room.

"What on Earth All Might?! Another one?! What kind of class are you running?!" The voice of Recovery Girl filled the small room, criticizing the number one hero.

Setting Minami to her feet, his hand pressed on the small of her back, guiding her towards a chair for her to sit in. Recovery Girl's eyes widened as she looked at the bloody girl holding a towel to her face. Yagi held up his hand before Chiyo could berate him anymore, knowing how terrible his class had gone.

"I know Chiyo…Today has been an awful day. Chaotic and out of control…" Toshi sighed disappointedly, especially as he eyed his other student, Izuku, laying in a bed unconscious.

Recovery Girl gave Toshinori a side-eye as she rolled up a chair towards Minami, increasing it's height to be at eye level with the blonde girl. Beginning to examine her face, Minami cried out at the pain that shot up her nose when Recovery Girl touched a particularly painful spot, tears immediately leaking from her eyes instinctively as she whipped her head out of Recovery Girl's hands.

"Oh dearie, I know; I know it hurts. Now let me see your face again so we can fix you up." Sniffling, she turned her head back tentatively towards Recovery Girl, fearful of feeling anymore pain.

Yagi stood nearby on pins and needles, wringing his hands, not sure what he could do. Glancing over at Izuku once more, Toshi decided to walk towards his bed to check on him closer, leaning down to pat the boy's soft green curls as he waited for Recovery Girl to finish her exam. He found combing his fingers through the boys hair calmed his nerves.

"Smile for me sweetie," looking closely and moving her lips delicately, Recovery Girl saw all her teeth remained. "You still have all your beautiful teeth dearie," she smiled at the girl in an attempt to cheer her up, patting her knee before continuing on.

Reaching over to grasp an instrument, Recovery Girl brought over a small, digital X-ray machine, quickly taking a few shots of Minami's face.

Rolling over to her desk, Recovery Girl grasped her tablet, thumbing through the X-rays. All Might slowly walked over, peeking over her shoulder.

"Just a hairline fracture on her nasal bone that extends across to her frontal maxilla," Recovery girl took a stylus and circled the area around Minami's nose and eyes on the tablet, showing Yagi the thin lines that represented the cracked bone. Toshi felt guilt engulf him at her words.

"No wonder she's hurting so much, she technically cracked the front of her skull, the poor little thing. If she had been directly hit any harder, she could have suffered permanent damage…"

Seeing Yagi's startled face at her last statement, Recovery Girl quickly focused on the positives, not wanting to tax the pro hero too much. "But no worries All Might, nothing that my healing ability can't fix up. Though she'll be beyond exhausted afterward, best to just take her home and let her rest until school tomorrow."

Toshinori sighed in relief, but couldn't help but to repeat Recovery Girl's words in the back of his mind,

 _Cracked skull…Could have had permanent damage…_ Yagi felt sick at merely the thought.

Recovery Girl looked at Minami and smiled, "You're lucky you have such a hard head young lady! But I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of All Might; your Papa has the hardest head of them all!" Minami giggled tiredly at Recovery Girl poking fun of her father's stubbornness, with Yagi joining in with their laughter, happy to see Minami feeling well enough at least to laugh.

 _Tough little thing to be laughing like that, even when dried blood is caked all over her face, and I'm sure her head is just pounding…_ Toshi thought to himself as he witnessed Recovery Girl reach over and plant a kiss on Minami's forehead. Minami winced as she could felt a tingling and popping sensation spread throughout her face as the healing quirk worked its magic, but sighed in relief as she felt most of the pain recede and the swelling disappear.

Reaching to take Minami by the hand, Recovery Girl urged her to her feet towards an extra bed, "Come lie down till your Papa is ready to take you home,"

Minami stumbled to her feet, the extreme exhaustion kicking in as she felt the last of her energy depleted. Minami blinked as she struggled not to black out.

Toshinori quickly stepped in, swooping her up bridal style before laying her onto the mattress across the room, "I've got you kiddo,"

She instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her breaths making a whistling noise through her nostrils due to the dried blood that still remained in her nasal passages.

Recovery girl appeared at Yagi's side with a box full of anti-bacterial wipes, beginning to wipe the remaining dried blood off Minami's face.

"My word there's a lot of blood, something, or someone, really knocked her around…Care to elaborate?" Recovery Girl sternly asked Toshi, clearly expecting an answer.

Toshi grimaced at her tone before speaking, "A boy, Katsuki Bakugo, gave these two a very hard time during my class today. Unfortunately, it resulted in some seriously injuries on their end…"

Recovery Girl's eyebrows rose at Yagi's explanation before she spoke, "ONE boy did all this…One?"

"Yes, Chiyo…Just one… I will need to figure out some sort of punishment for him," Yagi spoke softly as he ran his palm over Minami's hair while Recovery Girl finished up. She glanced back at Izuku to make sure he was still sleeping before speaking once more.

"That boy is trouble All Might, what he needs is a good whipping to put him in his place. Horribly injuring two students in one day, unheard of! Even in all my time here as a school nurse. And not just any kids, but your kids on top of it!" Recovery Girl griped quietly.

"Chiyo…" Yagi shook his head at Recovery Girl's suggestion. He could understand her frustration. Hell, he felt it just as deeply as she did, but disciplining a child for violence with more violence just made no sense to the older hero.

"I will handle it, I promise," Yagi held up his hand to the older woman to show his sincerity.

"Well you had better! Just remember, Minami and Midoriya are still just children, just like the rest of the students at this school. But most of all, they depend on YOU specifically to guide them and defend them, even from themselves. You best figure out how to do that so they're not winding up in my office every other day."

Toshinori nodded quietly at Recovery Girl's advice, understanding the importance of him raising the two children properly. The older woman sighed before continuing onward with her thoughts.

"Now, getting back to Minami's care. Once you get her home, you'll need to help her out of her costume and get her in the shower to clean the rest of the grime off of her. A hot shower or bath, coupled with a nice cup of tea and some food is always some of the best medicine around. Make sure she takes this medicine before bed." Recovery Girl handed Toshi 2 small pill packets.

"They're inflammatory drugs, they'll help reduce the rest of the internal swelling so she'll be as good as new tomorrow for school." The older woman clarified when Toshi gave her a questioning look.

Closing his palm around the pills, Yagi smiled at Recovery Girl, grateful for her assistance once more.

"Thank you, Chiyo, I truly appreciate it. Do you mind holding on to Minami for a bit so I can go and finish up a few quick things to end the day? It shouldn't take longer than half an hour." Yagi questioned.

Recovery Girl waved her hand at him, shooing him away as she sat back down at her desk, looking at various files on her computer. "Of course All Might, just make sure you come back soon, she's likely to wake up sooner than later, and when she does I'd rather she be home."

* * *

Minami's eyes fluttered open slowly to the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair. Opening her eyes more fully, she was met with the bright blue sky. She quietly gazed at the clouds rolling by her; It was a peaceful way to emerge from the darkness of sleep.

"Well good afternoon sunshine! Did you have a nice nap my girl?" hearing the deep, smiling voice of All Might, she looked to her side and could see her father grinning at her happily as he held her bridal style. Glancing around herself, she could see they were high up in the sky as her father bounded from building to building, carrying her home.

Minami smiled and yawned, stretching slightly and went back to leaning her head against her father's chest, enjoying the feeling of safety despite being high in the air.

"hmm hmm, it felt really good to sleep," She scratched her eye. "Are we going home?"

"Yes my dear, in fact we're getting home right now!" All Might beamed, feeling upbeat.

Swooping in to land just outside his apartment window, All Might jimmied it open while still holding Minami with one arm. Ensuring no one could see him, he quietly slipped into through the window and set Minami down carefully on her feet in their living room.

"Head to the bathroom now to get in the shower, I'll be there in a minute."

Minami slipped off her costume boots stretched more thoroughly, wincing at the soreness she felt throughout her body, then nodded tiredly before walking slowly off.

 _That kiddo is going to crash hard tonight, best to get her to bed nice and early…_

Hearing the shower water turn on, All Might deflated into Yagi, a bit of steam filling the area. He coughed into the crook of his arm, feeling his own exhaustion kick in before turning around to shut and lock the window, pulling the blinds.

The tired hero reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table to turn on the television, switching it to the news station as background noise before slipping off his own boots and heading over towards the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, he came face to face with Minami struggling to get her skin tight costume off, the blood and sweat sticking to her only making it more difficult. She griped to herself without realizing Yagi was in the bathroom with her.

"Minami my girl," Yagi stepped forward to assist. She jumped at his voice, feeling a bit embarrassed, not realizing he was in there with her.

"How do you get such a tight costume off Papa?! Ugh this is so dumb!" she growled low to herself as her patience wore thin.

Reaching into the neck of her costume on her back, Yagi found a tiny zipper he knew to be there, and pulled it down several inches until it could go no further.

"Oh!" Minami had no idea there was a zipper in it when she originally put it on. Yagi chuckled at her surprised face before peeling the costume down off her frame, eager to prevent anything else from irritating her at that moment to avoid a full blown melt down.

Minami whined as the action aggravated the sore spots on her body, exposing several large bruises, the largest being on her ribs. Yagi grimaced at the black and blue.

 _This is something she will have to get used to. As a hero, you will always have a few scrapes and bruises after fighting crime…_

Holding her bloodied hero costume in his arms, Yagi waited for her to remove the remainder of her clothing so he could ensure she got into the shower without falling, then place all her clothes in the washer at the same time. As she stalled for a few moments, suddenly it occurred to him that she may have been feeling shy.

 _I forget, I went many years before my injury not really caring if other heroes saw me nude when I changed in between costumes…though I'm sure it's different for a teenaged girl…_

"It's alright my girl, no reason to be embarrassed around me. There isn't anything you can't show me or talk to me about regarding your body. I'll take the last of your clothes to get them to the washer, then leave you to it." Yagi assured.

Minami stood a bit taller then at his reassurances, and quickly removed the last of her clothing before eagerly attempting to get into the shower, tripping slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

Yagi stepped forward then and gently took her bicep when he saw her stumble, helping her get in, then pulling the shower curtain in front of her.

 _Chiyo had warned me that she may be slow and clumsy for the next 24 hours as her body finished up healing, the blood loss and head injury really doing a number on her._ He thought to himself as he left the bathroom.

Toshi entered the tiny laundry room, filling up the sink up with hot water before pouring some stain remover on a few spots of her costume. Reaching for a scrub brush, Yagi scrubbed the thick liquid into Minami's costume, letting it sit for a few minutes before placing it in the washer with the rest of her dirty laundry, setting the water to extra hot. He grinned as he stared at the front loader beginning its wash cycle, watching the suds roll around in the machine.

 _If there's one thing I know, it's how to get blood stains out of hero costumes._ Toshinori thought to himself proudly, being able to do one domestic duty well; laundry.

Turning into Minami's room, he opened a few of her drawers, looking for the most comfortable pajama pants and top he could find, and returned to the bathroom, setting them quietly on the counter next to a fresh towel. Looking at the shower, he could hear it still running.

"How are you doing? Feeling alright? Do you need help?" He called to her from where he stood, checking to make sure she was still fine.

"No, I'm ok Papa. I'm finishing up now." the girl called back quietly from behind the shower curtain as she rinsed the suds off herself

Yagi nodded at her response, then walked out of the bathroom to go prepare an instant ramen soup for her as a quick but filling dinner. Turning on the stove eye and placing a small pot of water on it, he walked back towards his room to change into something more comfortable for the evening. Returning to the kitchen, he saw the water was boiling and added the noodles with seasoning, stirring it together.

The sound of soft feet padding onto the kitchen tile drew his attention, and he turned to see Minami walking into the room dressed in her comfy pajamas he laid out for her, beaming up at him.

"That smells really good!" her stomach growling in response.

Yagi grinned back cheerfully as her appetite had returned, "Well go ahead and take a seat at the table,"

Scampering over to sit in a chair, Minami couldn't help but feel her spirits lift as Yagi placed the bowl of steaming ramen in front of her, along with a cup of tea. Taking the seat opposite of her, he sat down with his own cup of tea, watching her enjoy her food.

"Man, the last 24 hours have been some of the worst and best moments of my life. But I'm just looking forward to starting fresh tomorrow." Minami enlightened Yagi as to what was exactly on her mind. The older hero raised an eyebrow at her statement, not sure what has been good for her in the last day or so. Seeing his befuddled look, Minami began clarifying as she slurped her noodles.

"Well, sneaking out at night with Mina, getting chased by villains, then getting in trouble was awful. But it's nice having a best friend again," She beamed at Toshinori as she took another bite of her soup.

Toshi chuckled at her response, urging her continue with a hum as he sipped his tea.

"Well, then today wasn't fun getting beat up by Bakugo, but I did speak to a nice boy today, which was good…" she trailed off, staring hard at her food, not sure if she should have mentioned the last part.

Yagi was confused at that one as he stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant by how it was good she spoke to a boy today…

 _She speaks to a lot of boys at school, they are her class mates after all, OH!-_ his eyes widened as he figured out what she meant by that. Looking more closely at the girl, he could see her cheeks had a dusting of pink as she concentrated extra hard on the food in front of her, stirring her bowl nervously.

The kitchen fell silent as Toshi processed what she said, the only sound being Minami's spoon and chopsticks clinking against her bowl. Her statement triggered his protective side. Somewhere deep inside him, the guttural, animalistic side of him that wanted to protect her from all things that could harm her roared.

 _Come now Yagi, you knew this day would come, Recovery Girl even foreshadowed it. You knew she would eventually start showing interest in boys…Well that day is now. Now time to deal with it…_

"Papa?"

 _You can do it,_

"Dad?"

 _She's growing up, nothing you can do to change that._

"Dad…"

 _It would have happened eventually, better to know it is happening now than being surprised later…_

"DAD!"

Toshinori jumped at Minami's shout, coughing up a bit of blood as he was startled, nearly spilling his green tea on himself. Grabbing a napkin near him, he wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry Dad! Are you ok? You just started staring off into space and didn't say anything…It kinda freaked me out! I'm not in trouble, am I?" Minami asked, looking concerned.

Yagi chuckled to himself softly at her concern as he finished wiping the crimson off his chin.

"No my girl, no trouble at all," Toshi cleared his throat before continuing, "Young Todoroki eh? He's a mystery that one."

Minami squeaked at his statement, her eyes darting wildly around as she tried to lead him off the trail.

"Shoto? Why would you think that?!" Minami laughed nervously, pinching the end of the table with her fingers.

Yagi held his hand up to her, trying to signal Minami to calm herself.

"I have my ways of knowing my dear, no sense in trying to hide it now. I used to be a young teenager in love myself you know," he winked at the girl, chuckling as he took another sip of his tea, seeing a deeper flush appear across her cheeks.

 _That, and the fact the chemistry between those two was quite obvious during class today…Though she doesn't need to know that part; let her think I have some super power that all parents are supposed to have…_ Yagi chuckled to himself before continuing.

"Just get to know him first, S-L-O-W-L-Y," he emphasized, "You're too young to be seriously dating anyways,"

"Daaaadddd" Minami whined,

"Well, tell me this, what do you like about him?" Yagi asked.

Miami pursed her lips in thought for a few moments before speaking, "He seems kind, and he's handsome; he has nice eyes. Oh and he smells good!" Minami smacked her hands over her mouth when she said that last statement, her entire face going tomato red.

 _Oh my God! I can't believe I just said that! What's wrong with me?!_

Yagi initially choked on his tea at her last sentence, then snorted, beginning to laugh loudly, a few tears of mirth dotting his eyes before he flicked them away with his index finger as he finished his laughing spell.

Minami sat there feeling mortified as she stared at her father laughing.

"Minami, it's completely normal to have these feelings at your age. In fact, if you weren't feeling these kinds of things at least occasionally, I'd be worried. But this?..." Toshi trailed off a bit as he spread his hands before him, slightly shrugging his shoulders, "not unusual in the slightest. However!" he held up his index finger with a smile, "It does NOT mean you should act on those feelings, especially now, as you're only 15 years old. Relationships are very complex things that even many adults have trouble dealing with. Which is exactly why I cannot support you pursuing one at this time."

"But Dad! That's not-" Minami began to protest before Yagi cut her off.

"You're at UA for school to become a hero, not to date boys. Trust me, there will ALWAYS be opportunities in the future for boys. But for now, I want your focus on your studies."

Minami pouted at his statement.

"How about this, when you turn 16, we can discuss you going out on a few dates with boys, is that fair?" Yagi asked as he calmly finished off the last of his tea.

Minami thought about what he said for a moment or two, then smiled and nodded.

Yagi grinned back, reaching forward to pinch her cheek gently. Minami giggled at the action.

 _Good job dad…_ _and maybe by the time she's 16, she'll have forgotten all about Todoroki_ … Toshi congratulated himself before speaking once more.

"That's my girl! Now off to bed, you need lots of rest before school tomorrow, you're running on fumes right now!" Yagi smiled as he stood up to collect her empty bowl and cup.

"Bed time? But it's only 7:30pm!" Minami looked offended, "I'm not a baby! I don't need a bedtime like one!"

Yagi cast a doubtful eye at the girl as he stood at the kitchen sink rinsing her bowl out.

 _And here's where the temper tantrum starts. I knew she was overly tired, poor kid. I'd say she's hit her limit. I'm sure she's still exhausted from last night, and today's school activities only add to that. Then being healed by Recovery Girl only kicked things up a notch. I haven't seen her this ornery in a long time._

Wiping his hands dry on a hand towel, Yagi was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before approaching Minami, who currently had tears swimming in her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table. Crouching down in front of her, he took her face in his large hands and smiled, running his thumbs over the darkened skin under her eyes.

"Those dark circles under your eyes don't lie kiddo…But listen to this proposition. How about you go brush your teeth and meet me back in the living room. We'll watch an episode of Full Metal Alchemist before you go to bed. Sound good?"

Her tears dried instantly at Toshi's proposition and she grinned, "That's definitely a good deal!"

Toshi handed her the two pills that Recovery Girl had given him.

"Make sure you take your medicine after brushing your teeth now," he ruffled her hair smiled back at her as she dashed off towards the bathroom.

 _I've definitely improved at this whole parenting thing…This should work out just fine…_

* * *

As Yagi had predicted to himself, within 10 minutes of the episode starting, Minami had passed out into a deep sleep, and was currently leaning on him, gently snoring.

Scooting forward on the couch, he pulled the girl fully into his lap and stood up, shifting her in his arms and balancing her on his hip so her head remained resting on his shoulder; his forearm supporting her weight as she drooled slightly on his shirt.

 _Omph! She's getting heavy. She's not so little anymore…_ he winced as he could feel his knees crack from the extra weight.

Tip toeing to her room, he gently placed her on her bed and pulled her purple comforter over her form, tucking her in. Turning on her fan for some white noise, he backed quietly out of her darkened room, leaving her door a smidge open in case she needed him at any point.

Returning to the living room, he exhaled tiredly and scratched his eyes.

 _Today couldn't have been any worse. Hell, the last 24 hours couldn't have been worse. But at least it's over now._

Then Toshi remembered one last task he had to do and groaned to himself. Looking at the clock that shone 7:55pm, he pulled out his smart phone, making sure to use a special app to mask his cell number before dialing a number he had saved before leaving the school earlier that day.

 _Or at least today's almost over…This phone call definitely won't be fun…_

"Moshi Moshi" a feminine voice answered on the other end.

"Is this Mitsuki Bakugo?" Yagi asked.

"…Yes…May I ask who is calling?"

"Madam, this is All Might, your son's teacher from UA. Do you have a few minutes to speak?"

"All Might?! Why yes of course sir!" Mitsuki responded excited, clearly a bit star struck to be speaking to a famous hero.

Yagi could hear the television volume going down in the background on the other end of the phone as she listened in.

"Madam, I am calling to inform you that your son, Katsuki Bakugo, was involved in injuring two other UA students today. I am sorry to have to inform you of such bad news, but in light of his recent behavior, I cannot let it pass by without proper punishment."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few moments before the woman spoke once more.

"Oh really? Katsuki was bullying students at his high school already?" the woman sighed, sounding stressed out. "I am so sorry All Might, we have been trying to discourage this kind of behavior for some time, but Katsuki has a mind of his own and isn't very good at listening to our wishes…" She responded, sounding embarrassed.

 _Rightfully so…_ Yagi thought to himself before continuing.

"I'm afraid it was more than bullying madam, he caused one boy to break his arm, and broke the nose of a girl outside of combat." Yagi explained further.

"WHAT?! He attacked a girl?!" Mitsuki screeched into the phone, the volume causing Toshi to pull the phone away from his ear, wincing, before placing the phone back to his ear to speak.

"Yes, madam. These actions are taken quite seriously at UA as they are not very becoming of a hero. Now I was calling to ask if it was alright with you, to have Young Bakugo report to school at 5:30am tomorrow for a morning detention session. While I believe the injury to the girl was an accident, I cannot-" Yagi was quickly interrupted by Mitsuki as she prepared to take some justice into her own hands.

"Of course he can be at school tomorrow morning at 5:30am! Oh this is UNBELIEVABLE! KATSUKI!" Yagi held the phone away from his ear once more as he could hear the woman stomping somewhere, still holding her phone.

"KATSUKIIII!" The woman shrieked again, searching for her son. In the background, Toshi could hear the grumpy voice of Bakugo as he answered his mother. His eyes widened as he heard garbled shouting, then the suspicious sounds of smacking and screaming on the other end, the shouts of the crimson eyed boy evident in between his mother's screeching and slaps.

Toshi quickly hung up the phone call, coughing up a bit of blood, which he wiped away. Feeling a bit stunned he sat on the couch for a few moments, holding his phone in his large hand.

 _I didn't mean for the boy to get smacked by his mother…_ Toshi thought to himself, his eyes still large as he felt some sympathy for the volatile boy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yagi rose to his feet once more to fix himself another cup of tea.

 _May as well enjoy a quiet evening catching up on some television, who knows when I'll have this opportunity again_. He thought to himself as he shuffled off to the kitchen.

* * *

Alrighty! Here's the end of Chapter 18! Kind of more of a filler chapter, but still fun to write! LOTS of Dadmight! For those of you wondering why All Might hasn't been fussing over Izuku that much yet, well, I always pictured All Might as being a bit more old school. Hence his comments of telling Izuku to stop being a cry baby, but never saying it to Minami, etc. But it doesn't mean he doesn't care about Izuku's well being or doesn't expect females to be tough heroes; I think in my mind he just expects girls in hero training to be more emotional and a bit more delicate I guess. Also, Izuku is generally tougher than Minami, and hasn't had a big crying session yet like she has, but it doesn't stop All Might from worrying over him or looking after him, he is his heir to OFA after all . Thanks again for following my story! Please leave lots of lovely reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you again for sticking with my story! Seeing all your reviews and messages really brings a smile to my face! I apologize for how long the updates have been taking. To be honest we had a cancer diagnosis in my family and it really hit me hard. 2019 has been super crappy for me, and it's been difficult to focus on writing. But now I have a new chapter out, so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Also, I have been getting some reviews and a few messages asking why Momo is so OOC and I promise there is a reason why! It goes along with the entire story and all will be revealed in the future. But for now, Momo very much dislikes Minami, and bit by bit, her reasoning why will be revealed. Here is Chapter 19, please read and enjoy! I look forward to all your lovely reviews! They truly make my day and are huge motivators for me . Y'all have an awesome day!

The sun rose gently in the horizon as a new day began. Birds were singing and chirping their morning greetings as summer was right around the corner. On UA campus, a young blond boy panted from the exertion of his exercises and kneeled to catch his breath near a trash can. His breaths had turned into small puffs that evaporated into the cool morning air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he finished vomiting for the second time that morning due to the intensity of the workout that was directed by the number one hero himself.

All Might stood over the resting student with his fists on his hips, smiling as usual. He handed Bakugo a towel as the volatile boy's morning detention concluded. The boy snatched the towel from him and wiped the sweat from his face, giving an angry side eye to All Might before he wiped his mouth. The boy's sour behavior did little to offend the large hero, as he was sure his point had been made from this unorthodox detention.

"I hope you have learned a valuable lesson from this detention session Young Bakugo, and learned the importance of impulse control, as well as controlling your temper. There are consequences to all our actions, and as heroes it is even more important that we understand this concept. Let it be known that my detention sessions will no longer be conducted in a classroom setting, but will consist of heavy exercising that will instill the importance of respect and discipline. Is this understood? " All Might allowed his dominating presence to come into play as he eyed the teen at his feet, expecting nothing less than acceptance.

 _So much potential boy, but I won't have you throwing tantrums that cause serious injury to the other students…I'll make sure you learn to reel yourself in…_ All Might thought to himself as flashes of Izuku and Minami went through his mind, determined to protect them, as well as the rest of the students. Both stood there in temporary silence; All Might waiting for confirmation from Bakugo, not breaking eye contact with the younger male.

Bakugo was the first break his stare, gritting his teeth and nodding his head, not trusting himself to say anything out loud as he slightly submitted for once. All Might was satisfied enough with his response before continuing,

"Now hit the showers boy and clean up before class starts, you have little over an hour til school starts." Patting his back, All Might turned and crouched, leaving Bakugo to take care of himself as the hero leaped off toward his apartment where a certain blonde hair girl still rested.

Soon enough, All Might's feet balanced on the ledge outside his apartment window. He let himself in and noted the comforting silence of the homely apartment. He chuckled to himself as he deflated to Yagi, making his way towards Minami's room.

 _She must still be sleeping…._ Turning the corner into Minami's room, his suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door fully and saw a lump under the lavender comforter in the dark room; a bit of blonde hair peeking out from the top.

Wasting no time, Toshi made his way to the other side of her bedroom and slowly opened the blinds and window, allowing the cool morning spring air to flood the warm room. Minami moaned at the bright light and cold air intruding on her space and rolled away from the offending brightness. Yagi laughed at her dismay.

"Come on little one, time to get up! Sun's shining and birds are chirping! Time to wake up and enjoy the day!" walking over he gently tugged her blanket off her form. Feeling the chilled air blow over her body Minami moaned loudly, clearly annoyed as her teeth chattered a bit; she curled in on herself. Her eyes cracked open to see Toshi sitting down on the edge of her bed, his thin face smiling at her as cheerful as ever. The rays of the sun shining behind him framed him in a golden light. She couldn't help but enjoy his jollity despite her slight irritation.

 _He's like a big ray of sunshine itself, or like a sunflower with how his hair looks… a big sunny, sunflower dad…_ Minami snorted to herself as her drowsy brain babbled, scratching her eyes as she yawned and stretched like a cat attempting to reawaken its muscles. Reopening her eyes, she startled slightly as she came nearly nose to nose with her father's intense stare.

She observed Yagi's cool blue shadowed eyes studying her face closely, looking for any remnants of yesterday's mishap. Seeing only her normal slender nose and large doe eyes free of injury, he ran a hand over her forehead and down her head, briefly checking for a fever and felt none. Reaffirming to himself she was fine, he pulled away as he moved to shake her shoulder to re-emphasize it was time to wake up.

"You got plenty of sleep last night kiddo, close to 12 hours! Now time to move little Minami!" he grinned mischievously as he tickled her sides as a last ditch attempt to wake her up.

Minami's drowsy body jerked at the unexpected sensation to her belly. She shrieked and giggled while she twisted and turned in her bed. Instinctively her feet kicked out upwards at the would be attacker. Yagi easily dodged her attacks, laughing at her sluggishness. Minami latched onto Yagi's neck in an attempted headlock, but the experienced hero snickered at her attempt to immobilize him.

"Oh no you don't squirt! I've got you now!" Yagi easily slipped the headlock and pinned her back on the bed, continuing his tickling until she signaled her defeat. Yagi backed off immediately, laughing at her sprawled form on her sheets.

"How are you able to dodge everything I throw at you? It's not fair…" the girl whined out loud as she wheezed to catch her breath, laying flat on her back with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Yagi laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead,

"Because, my dear girl, I've been fighting villains for two of your lifetimes." Minami sighed at his response, only being reminded of how far she had to go as she sat up. Seeing the discouraged look in her eyes, Yagi continued with his response as he was still leaning in close,

"But you know what?" he whispered loudly to her in a playful tone. Minami's ears couldn't help but twitch at his tone, not sure what he was going to do next.

"What?" she whispered back with the same inflect, curious.

"You're going to be even BETTER than me in time, just you wait!" Yagi whispered back vigorously, rubbing his nose with Minami's in an Eskimo kiss, making the girl laugh at his childish antics.

Standing straight once more, Toshi grimaced as his back cracked, before he turned his attention back to Minami, smiling at her happy face.

"I have a little surprise for you. If you're in the kitchen in 10 minutes all ready for school I'll have a fresh stack of blueberry pancakes waiting just for you." Yagi gleefully explained to the blonde girl, eager to see her excitement.

Minami's eyes lit up at his statement, her father only being able to cook American breakfast food well from all his years living in the US. But in her mind, no one else did a better job than him, especially with her favorite breakfast meal; blueberry pancakes.

"Really?!" Minami bounced on the bed.

Yagi laughed at her excited face, leaning down to ruffle her bed head, then turning around to leave the room. However, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his thin torso, stopping him in his tracks. Glacing back, he saw Minami holding him tightly, pressing her face into his lower back.

Unwrapping her arms from around his middle, Toshi turned and kneeled down in front of the girl, who had her head dipped, confused at the sudden change of demeanor.

 _Does she not want blueberry pancakes after all?_ Toshi thought to himself, puzzled.

Lifting her head slowly to meet Yagi's mirrored blue eyes, tears swam in Minami's eyes as she spoke,

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and I'm really grateful you always take good care of me…I promise I'll try really hard from now on to not be so difficult to look after…" Minami sniffled as she spoke, many emotions swimming in her as she spoke; appreciation, embarrassment, guilt, love.

Toshi's eyebrows shot upward as she spoke, realizing why she was so upset,

 _She thinks I'm upset about everything that has happened? Well that's just not true!_

"Oh Little Minami," Toshi fussed as he pulled her into a fierce hug. Feeling the girl wrap her arms around his frame and bury her face in his neck, he continued.

"You are never a burden, to me, never. And as long as you always try your best, I'll always be happy with your behavior." He could hear Minami sniffling some more and pulled away slightly from the hug to look her in the face.

"Now now little one, no more crying, I think you've cried plenty in the past two days." Toshi took his thumbs to wipe away the few stray tears rolling down her cheeks, smiling at her softly. Minami choked out a laugh as the last of her tears dried up. Yagi pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her cheeks and eyes, then held it over her nose, insisting she blow into it.

"There, much better. Now, let's see your smile!" Minami smiled back at Toshi as he pocketed his handkerchief once more, her insecure feeling that her father may be disappointed with her genuinely gone, and ready to start the day anew.

"And what do we always say when we're feeling bad about something?" Yagi questioned more so as a reminder,

"In this world, the ones who smile are the strongest of all." Both father and daughter recited together, as they had done so many times before, usually when Minami was on the verge of a panic attack or was having a bad day.

"Good girl, now don't you forget it," Toshi smiled as he tapped her nose playfully with his index finger, but his eyes widened as he nearly forgot something important. Standing to his feet again he turned and quickly walked out of the room, shouting over his shoulder,

"Oh! I almost forgot to show you something,"

"Hm?" Minami tilted her head, eager to see what Toshi had for her.

Turning the corner back into her room once more, the number one hero held something behind his thin form, grinning oafishly. Minami peered a bit from where she stood, and could see fabric legs waiving slightly behind his thin frame.

"Close your eyes," smiling, Minami closed her eyes, until she could feel something right in front of her. She grinned as she could feel the anticipation building.

"Open them," snapping her eyes open, she saw her hero costume being held in front of her, all clean and cleared of blood and dirt stains.

"TA-DA!" Toshi shouted, has he held forth Minami's hero costume, proud of his handiwork.

Minami squealed excitedly and snatched the uniform in her hands, holding it closer to her face to convince herself that it truly was as clean as it looked. Minami caught a soft floral scent wafting off the fabric, hinting to the fact it had recently been put through the washer, perhaps even several times.

"Papa! How did you do it?! It's perfect!"

Yagi laughed heartily at the girl's shock and enthusiasm, placing his hands on his hips in a very All Might manner before winking at her as he spoke,

"That, little Minami, is a story for another time, but you'll be late for school if you don't get dressed and into the kitchen for breakfast soon," he grinned as her head whipped to look at her alarm clock on her night stand, and she shouted in surprise, running to her dresser to pull out her school uniform.

Laughing at her franticness, Toshi backed out of the room towards the kitchen, shaking his head at the awkwardness of teenagers.

* * *

Minami breathed heavy as she raced towards the UA gates,

 _Oh shit! oh shit! I can't be late on top of missing class time! Aizawa-sensei will really target me then!_ She thought to herself, her heart pounding as she ran as fast as she could.

Turning the corner, she noticed cameras flashing and video recorders taking statements from UA students just a ways down the sidewalk. She slammed the breaks on and skid to a halt, confused as to why there were so many reporters clustered around the gates of the school, but not wanted to go closer until she could figure things out.

"Good morning Yagi-San," *Ribbit*

"EEEKK!" Minami shrieked and jumped into the air, dropping her backpack. Some of its contents spilled out onto the sidewalk, and Minami cringed at how stupid she must have looked for being startled so easily.

"Sorry Yagi-san, I didn't realize I would scare you," the froggie girl apologized robotically, but continued to stare unblinkingly at Minami, somewhat creeping the blonde girl out. As Minami regarded Tsuyu, she could see quite a bit of intelligence in her eyes.

 _Don't be mistaken Minami, she may seem weird, but I bet she's super smart…Now stop being so rude and respond back!_ Minami chided herself internally before forcing a friendly smile to come to her face.

"It's no problem Asui-san! I'm sorry I made such an ass of myself, I guess I didn't hear you come up behind me, and I was so distracted by…well…whatever that is over there!" Minami waived her arm in the direction where the press still pushed against the school gates, shouting questions at various students who were arriving to school, though about what Minami couldn't catch.

Both girls kneeled to the ground to pick up her pencil carrier and a few other things that had rolled out of Minami's bag, placing them back in her backpack once more before standing straight.

"It's the press, they're swarming the place looking for a story now that the world knows All Might is a teacher at UA." *Ribbit* Tsuyu calmly explained.

"All Might, huh?" Minami responded softly, trying to play it cool, but in reality her nerves were running a mile a minute.

 _All Might? Oh crap, I don't want to answer any questions about Papa!_ Minami thought to herself worriedly.

"Come on, we better get to school else we'll be late," Tsuyu stoically explained as she led the way, with Minami tentatively following behind her, warily eyeing the reporters just ahead.

Soon enough, the press's heads turned and excitement was lit in their eyes as they saw the two UA students approaching. They quickly rushed the two girls, crowding them as they shoved microphones in their faces. Minami scrunched up her nose at the invasion of her space and pushed along until she was just at the school gates. As she moved to go onto school property, she felt a greedy hand latch onto her wrist, preventing her from moving. She balked, nervous to turn around and look the crazed reporters in the eye.

"Hey! Hey girls! Is All Might your teacher?!"

"Yeah! Tell us about All Might! What's he like?!"

"Has he shared any secrets with you?! Does he have any tips about how to fight crime and balance home life?!"

"What about tips about working out?!"

"Or what his favorite fashions are?!"

Minami's head spun as question after question was thrown at her. She tentatively peeked over her shoulder at the press as she was still held in place, unsure what to say she stammered.

"Umm," her face flushed as her nerves began to hit her. In that moment, she felt a tug in the opposite direction.

"Come on Yagi-San, they're not important," the frog girl took Minami by the arm and forcefully pulled her free, dragging her away from the offending flashing lights and shouting voices onto school property.

"Hey kids wait! Where are you going?! You didn't answer any of our questions! Get back here!" a woman with her hair in a ponytail made to follow but the metal gates nearly slammed shut on her when she moved forward. She screamed in an undignified manner, backing off enough to where the gates receded once more. But Minami was sure they loomed in the background, ready to slam upon the woman once more were she to try to go onto school property again.

Minami laughed at the woman's crest-fallen expression she wore on her face as both she and Tsuyu reached the stairs of the school.

 _Good, I hate the stupid press, they're so annoying…_ Minami turned her attention to the little green girl who still held her arm, leading the way into the school.

"Thanks again Asui-san! I think they would have eaten me alive if it weren't for you!" Minami grinned at her.

"Call me Tsuyu. And I'm glad to see you're doing well after the fight you had with Bakugo. Our class was worried about you." Tsuyu didn't acknowledge Minami's appreciation and instead jumped onto the next topic that was clearly on her mind.

"They were?" Minami asked unsure, not really certain if she should believe her.

 _I never really had friends back in Oklahoma, and I don't know these kids really well yet, so would they really be worried about me?_

Turning the corner, both girls arrived at the 1-A class door. Tsuyu stopped to look at Minami before entering.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" the green girl stated as she slid the door open and stepped inside.

Immediately, the chattered dimmed considerably as both girls walked inside as the vast majority of the class chanted in unison Minami's name, showing their excitement to see her.

"Yagi-san!"

Chairs could be heard scraping across the floor as multiple students moved to greet Minami, with Mina and Izuku leading the pack.

Soon Minami found herself surrounded with familiar smiling faces, hands patting her shoulders and others taking her own appendages to lead her to the center of the excitement. It caused a warm fuzzy feeling in her belly.

 _So they really do care?_ Minami smiled happily as she greeted her new friends.

"Min-chan! I'm so sorry! I woke up in Recovery Girl's office yesterday but you were still asleep. I'm so sorry what happened with Kacchan," Izuku looked down feeling upset with himself, but then looked upward at Minami before continuing, "Here, I got you your classwork that you missed yesterday, I'll explain anything you need to know!" he gave her a thumbs up as he handed Minami the paperwork, who took it gratefully. Before Minami could respond, a smaller upbeat voice came through.

"Are you ok Minami-chan?! You were so bloody yesterday!" Ochaco commented, taking Minami by the shoulders, staring straight into her face unabashed, looking for any remnants of the bloody disaster from the previous day. Minami could feel her face flush as she felt Ochaco's minty breath fan across her face.

"Yeah! You sure were bawling!" Sero laughed out loud, and Minami felt her face turn beat red as she scratched the back of her head, feeling embarrassed that they all had seen her blubbering her eyes out.

"Yeah, I guess I really did cry hard, huh?" Minami uttered quietly.

A pink hand slapped Sero behind the head at his teasing statement.

"Sero! God you're so rude!" Mina rolled her eyes at the fledgling tape hero.

"What?!" Sero asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, confused.

"Hey! Sometimes it's manly to cry!" Kirishima punched the air as he spoke, trying to discourage Minami's embarrassment.

"At least All Might was there to help! He always saves the day!" the floating voice of Hagakure came through, Minami could only tell it was her by her ghostly clothes floating nearby.

Minami nodded happily, "Yep! He's the best! He always saves everyone!" she grinned as she made her way though the crowd, thanking everyone for their concerns, eventually getting to the front of her row. Stopping, she realized she was right next to the said offender who caused her so much pain the previous day. He appeared to be sitting in his seat resting his chin on his fists, pouting.

She forced herself to look straight ahead as she walked past him, but couldn't help to glance down briefly at him as she walked by, and her eyes made contact with Bakugo's red irises briefly.

Minami inhaled sharply, forcing herself to look away and continue onward to her seat. She could hear him grunt dismissively at her, and was relieved he had nothing to say.

 _I'm not ready to deal with him right now, not yet…_ Minami thought hesitantly to herself, feeling a tiny tremor of fear go through her at seeing the boy. She felt irritated with herself that she even acknowledged the slight fear she felt at that moment.

Approaching her seat, she could see Yaoyorozu talking a mile a minute to the boy she was most interested in…Shoto. His face perked up a bit as Minami took her seat next to his.

Setting her bookbag down, she looked over and offered a bashful smile to Shoto, who looked relieved to see her, in his own quiet way.

"…Hi…" Minami stated softly as she tucked some of her loose blonde hair behind her ear, looking up at Shoto's eyes shyly.

"Hey…" he offered a small, tight lipped smile of his own, unsure of where to start the conversation, and both were silent for several seconds, before a loud voice from behind Minami interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me? Todoroki-san and I were having a conversation before you interrupted us!"

Minami grimaced at the thought of the black haired girl staring daggers into the back of her head, and turned around, her own fiery blue eyes meeting Momo's dark ones.

"With all due respect, he didn't really seem that interested in what you had to say to begin with Yaoyorozu-san…" Minami stated to her, trying her best to be as mature as possible, especially with the recent lecture she had received from her father regarding the importance of always trying to be the best person one could be.

Minami could hear a small snort come from Shoto as he turned away, covering what she was sure his smiling face. Minami could feel a bit of courage come back to her in that moment as she turned back around to face the front of the room with the class still chattering around her, feeling triumphant.

Suddenly, she felt her desk inch forward as a swift kick was delivered to the underside of her chair from behind.

 _Are you fucking serious? Just leave me alone!,_ Feeling irritation rip through her, Minami whipped back around to face the other girl,

"Why don't you keep your large feet to yourself?" Minami hissed back at Momo. Yaoyorozu sneered back at Minami before responding.

"Why don't you go cry some more," Minami grimaced at the intelligent girl, but silently reminded herself of her promise she made to her father just that morning.

 _No fighting…you promised Papa that you'd be on your best behavior from now on…now you just gotta stick to it…_

Minami instead choice to roll her eyes and turn back around in her chair, "Whatever…" she sighed to herself. She was just grateful that no one else seemed to notice their little spat except for Shoto, who sat there staring at the two girls a bit shocked.

She heard heavy breathing coming from in front of her at that moment, and looked up to see Mineta's dilated pupils zoning in on her.

"Girl fight? I love girl fights… I'd love to see a boobie or two fall out if you guys decide to duke it out…" he licked his lips as his eyes moved back and forth between Minami and Momo, waiting for more.

Minami felt repulsion scorch her as she made what she was sure an ugly face at the small boy nearly drooling all over her.

"Ew, no, you're fucking gross. Turn around and drool all over someone else…" Minami snarled at the perverted boy, who slurped his tongue and slowly turned around, hoping she or Momo would give him any reason to continue watching them.

 _Scratch that, no one else but Shoto and ball boy here saw us fight…which is good at least… I don't want anymore negative attention drawn to me…_

Suddenly the door slammed shut loudly, rattling the thin walls of the entire room. The class immediately went silent. Aizawa-sensei was in a bad mood, something that put everyone on edge, as no one was eager to be expelled.

Letting his large stack of books drop onto his desk unceremoniously, he sighed loudly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb, appearing to dread even being there in the first place.

 _Good, leave, be gone. I'd be totally fine with having any other teacher as my home room each besides you…_ Minami thought to herself coldly as she took in the blood shot eyes of Aizawa as he turned to regard the class.

Sitting down at his desk in an exhausted manner, Aizawa began to address the class.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training, I've looked over your grades and evaluations." In an instant, his bloodshot eyes were on Bakugo.

"Bakugo, grow up already, and stop wasting your talent." He firmly put the boy in his place, irritated with his attitude problems so early on in the year.

Minami snorted to herself at Bakugo's scolding.

 _Good, he deserves it, he's a huge spoiled brat…_

"Got it…" the boy uttered quietly. Minami was amazed at his demeanor, she didn't think anything he did could be quiet.

"and it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm…"

Minami's eyes flickered over to Izuku's form as Aizawa changed to the next student, and could see him jump at the sudden comment from their sensei.

"Learn to control your quirk…because just trying isn't going to cut it...But you do have some potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work harder, Midoriya…" Minami noticed Aizawa spoke softer this time than he had to Bakugo, which she was grateful for, for Izuku's sake.

 _He is trying hard…he just has to figure out how to stop nearly killing himself anytime he uses OFA…_ Minami thought to herself.

"And we have one more problem child now it seems, Yagi Minami. What a surprise, she got herself involved in Midoriya's issues and found herself in recovery girl's office yesterday as well."

Minami felt like lightening had struck her when Aizawa's dead gaze shifted over to her. She gulped and instead focused on her desk, listening to Aizawa's comments as she tightly gripped her skirt.

"I understand you relish in attention and like to rush in and play the hero, but remember, you need to stop worrying so much about your peers and focus on strengthening your own quirk. If you manage to keep your nose out of other people's problems even a few times, you may just yet become a good hero…"

Minami felt a swirl of anger at his initial statement, but then it ended with an odd sense of gratitude at his backhanded compliment. Not wanting to risk it, she attempted to respond appropriately.

"Yes sir…and um…Thank you?"

Aizawa barked a harsh laugh at her response, "Don't thank me kid, you still have a long way to go, and to be honest I don't need a false show of gratitude from you when I know you don't really mean it."

Minami felt her face fall at his rude remark.

 _And there he is, ok nevermind then…and that's total bullshit, I'm not trying to get attention, I'm just trying to do what's right…_ she pouted for a moment, irritated she let herself think that maybe Aizawa would be nice to her.

While Minami was immersed in her own thoughts, she could hear Aizawa speaking to the class once more, though not really paying attention until she heard the class roar around her in excitement, most of them raising their arms towards the ceiling, startling her.

Snapping up straight and looking around, she tried to deduce what exactly was happening.

She felt a soft nudge against her arm and saw Tokoyami staring at her with his hawk face, seeming to understand she had missed what was going on.

"Aizawa-sensei said we have to choose a class president, but it seems everyone wants it," he snorted as he looked at their classmates nearly falling over themselves for the title.

Amongst the bickering and shouting, Minami held her hands over her ears, but still grinning at the antics of her classmates.

 _Ugh I don't want the class president spot, too much responsibility; I'd rather just focus on my own studies…_

Looking down at her desk, her eyes widened as she saw a small slip of paper had made its way right in front of her without her knowledge. Tentatively taking the note, she opened it to find the following written in impeccable kanji:

Want to get lunch?-Shoto

She felt a flutter of excitement course through her chest as she wrote her response just below it, ending it with a smiley, and shyly passed the note back to him, where he took it with a soft smile, letting his fingers run across the back of her hand:

Yes :)

* * *

Several weeks went by, and to Minami's relief all was quiet on the front. No surprises, no freak accidents, just normal school with normal life events. Or, at least as normal as it gets for going to one of the top hero schools in the world.

Soon the weeks passed into May, and she and Shoto were slowly spending more time together, and learned more about one another. To her amazement, she found out Shoto really liked to read, which was not something she was expecting. He also liked the stereotypical things most boys enjoy, like videogames and sports, but Minami wasn't bothered by that in the slightest. In fact, she enjoyed trying mobile games on his phone in between classes, and learning the complexities of Japanese baseball team rivalries.

She found that Shoto was very, very private, and in all honesty quite aloof. However, when it was just the two of them together, she found she could peel the protective layers back oh so gently, and find out a bit more about just who exactly he was; that is, if the timing was just right, and the environment perfect for revealing secrets.

And that is exactly how Minami found herself one Friday afternoon in May, the final class of the day. Students were allowed to be paired up to finish a question exercise before enjoying the weekend. She and Shoto had drifted together naturally, and while the class loudly chattered around them as they completed their final assignment, Minami and Shoto spoke about more personal things:

Minami sat at her desk doodling on some scrap paper after she and Shoto had finished their question exercise, the hum of conversation heavy around them.

"So…do you have plans with your mother this weekend for mother's day?" Shoto's amicable tone interrupted her doodling and she stopped abruptly at his question, feeling dread wash over her.

 _So far I've managed to dodge anyone's questions about my mom all day…I'm tired of hearing about Mina's excitement to get her nails done with her mom, or Ochaco making dinner together with her's , and especially stupid Momo talking about going shopping with her mother and planning her next trip to Italy with her…I don't want to hear any of it anymore, I just want to go home and wait for this crappy weekend to be over._

She paused for a moment, thinking about how to word her response to him, not wanting to voice even a hint of what she had just been thinking to herself.

"I…." she paused, trying to think of the words she wanted to use, but coming up empty. Shoto waited patiently, though the look on his face hinted to the fact that he may have anticipated what her next words were.

"My mom….She…She died… a long time ago…" Minami turned to stare down at her paper, not wanting to look up at see the pitied look on his face.

It was silent between the two of them for a beat or two, then Minami could hear Shoto exhale, obviously regretful.

"Oh….I'm sorry Minami, I didn't mean to-"

"No no Shoto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off so sad!" Minami waived her hands, interrupting Shoto with her apology.

 _But you are sad…aren't you?_ She questioned herself internally, but pushed it away, not wanting to think about how she felt.

"It's just that…my mom died when I was 4, when I still lived in the United States…So I haven't had a mom for a long time…" Minami glanced back to face him, and was relieved to see she hadn't offended him.

Shoto swallowed quietly before responding,

"I can understand that completely. You see...I was separated from my mother too, when I was young..around 5 or so…" He softly explained to her, his eyes showing a bit of emotion at what was clearly a very painful subject to him.

Minami tilted her head as she tried to piece together what had happened.

 _Did she die? No, I think he would have explained that…Did she leave them?_

"I'm sorry Shoto…I know how that feels first hand…" Minami stated, and saw Shoto twitch at her response.

"It wasn't like your mom…My mom…she…she gave me this…." Shoto explained more forcefully then, and pointed to the red scar that laced his eye.

"My mom hated me, and that's why she poured boiling water on my face…My father was such a bastard to her that it warped her personality to the point that she despised me…My father placed her in a mental hospital after it happened, and I haven't seen her since…" Shoto finished as he clenched his jaw and fist. His explanation drew horror from Minami, as well as striking a chord with her on their new found commonality.

Minami gaped at him like a fish for a moment, not sure what to say, having a hard time picturing even Endeavor doing something so awful. She knew his father wasn't very kind, but didn't know much beyond that point. She did the only thing she could think of doing. She leaned forward and tentatively placed her hand on his clenched fist, rubbing her thumb over his tight knuckles.

"Gomen…I'm so sorry, Shoto," Minami whispered completely heartfelt, staring down where her small hand covered his.

 _If only I could explain more about my own story to you Shoto, then you would know I do completely understand. I understand what traumatic experiences can do to you…_ Minami thought, choking bit with emotion before pushing it back down.

Feeling him slide his hand out from under her palm, she felt a pang go through her heart as she could feel him clamp back up once more.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Minami internally panicked as she saw him break his eye contact with her, looking away as he cleared his throat.

But before Minami could say anything else to Shoto privately, the bell chimed over the PA system signaling the end of the school day, and the class was up in a loud flurry.

"Hey! Don't forget to turn in your assignments before you leave!" Aizawa called from where he laid wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag on the floor, looking groggy as he woke up just enough to make his announcement, before rolling over to go back to sleep.

Turning to look back to say something to Shoto, she noticed he had already vanished, and saw his back leaving the classroom door, their joint assignment sitting on Minami's desk.

Looking to her left, she saw Mina approaching her with Momo right behind her, giving Minami her standard sour look as she returned to her desk to grab her bag after partnering up with Jiro.

"Minami-chan! We need to talk about the most recent episode of Haru Ga Kita! Here, let's walk to the train station together!" Mina waived cheerfully as she slung her bag over her shoulder, completely oblivious to what had just happened. Minami forced a smile to come to her face as she walked out of the room with Mina.

* * *

"Minami?" Toshi arrived home slightly later than usual after the UA staff meeting ran late. The apartment was silent. He had stopped to pick up some yakisoba from the local café on his way home, and had expected his girl to nearly bowl him over in her eagerness for food, but was surprised to see no activity. Setting down the food after slipping off his large leather shoes and pulling off his pinstripe suit coat to lay over the back of the recliner, Yagi paced to Minami's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" relief flooded Yagi as Minami's familiar voice sounded, though he caught the tone of sadness in her voice, and it only urged him to turn the knob faster.

Walking in, he saw Minami sitting on the edge of her bed with her mother's gold bracelet, turning it between her fingers. He noticed she hadn't worn it since he brought her to Japan, though what he hadn't realized was it was due to her developing a sense of disgust every time she looked at it. Looking at the blonde girl, he noticed she had tears swimming in her eyes, and a few tear tracks down her round cheeks. Toshi sighed, he hated to see her unhappy.

"Minami my girl…What's wrong little one?" Yagi cooed to her, approaching her slowly and sitting on the bed, wrapping one arm around her frame.

"It's just that…this Sunday will be mother's day, and my entire class couldn't stop talking about all the things they were going to do with their moms over the weekend…" Minami trailed off, still fixated on the small bracelet she held in her hand.

Yagi sighed then, hearing her explanation.

 _I was worried about this, I was hoping that maybe she would forget it was mother's day this Sunday…but it seemed that was not to be…_ Yagi lamented to himself as he thought of a way that he could make her feel better.

"My dear," Toshi took one of Minami's hands that were still fiddling with the bracelet.

"Your mother….I'm sure she loved you with all her heart, and she wouldn't have left you if it hadn't been for the car accident that took her away from you my dear…" Toshi remembered how Minami had told her what she had always been told about her mother; that she had died in a car accident when Minami was only 4 years old. He squeezed her hand as he spoke, hoping it would give her some peace.

Minami shook her head, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks now as she stared straight ahead as her frame shook, "…for the past year, I had been angry with her… After I found out that she must have known you were my dad…" All Might stopped then to listen to her closely, confused as to why she had been upset with her deceased mother.

"Angry….that she kept us separated…that she forced me into a life of misery in Oklahoma…If she had just told you about my existence when she was still alive, I could have been with you so much sooner, and not stuck in my own personal hell. She must have really hated me to have done that… It's why I couldn't' bear to wear something that belonged to her anymore…" Minami's voice warbled at the end as grief slipped into her voice, allowing the bracelet to drop to the floor at her feet.

Yagi squeezed her hand tighter and pushed her head to lean on his chest with his other hand, stroking her hair.

"Oh my girl, no no, I don't believe for one minute your mother hated you, not in the slightest." Toshi paused for a moment, licking his lips, trying to ensure he breached this delicate subject properly.

"You're right, it was wrong of her to keep your existence from me. And I also want you to know for a fact that if I had known about your birth sooner, there is no force on this Earth that could have prevented me from coming to get you, to take care of you; I can promise you that," He continued to stroke her hair as she leaned on him, sniffling,

 _Stop making this about yourself you fool, and make her feel better about her mother!_ Yagi reminded himself harshly.

"But from what I remember about your mother, she was one of the kindest and most gentle people I had ever met. It was one of the many reasons I fell for her. And I'm sure she had her own reasons for keeping you a secret from me. But what matters most is she loved you and we are together now, and nothing will tear us apart now that you're in Japan…

 _You lie… You're so pathetic, lying to a little girl like this…You know of Sir Nighteye's prophecy; you may be gone in even a year or two. Don't get her hopes up just to let her come crashing down…If you were a real man you'd tell her the truth…_ Yagi's subconscious chided him. He pushed it aside.

Minami's sniffles became louder as she craned her neck up to look at Toshi. He was met with her red watery eyes and quivering lip.

"I…I can't even remember the sound of her voice anymore…Why do I feel guilty about that if I hate her?" Minami inhaled a sob, and Yagi shushed her, holding her tighter to his torso and he petted her head more vigorously.

"That my dear, is because you don't hate her at all…" Yagi replied softly as he continued to hold her tight, thinking for a moment.

"Just promise me this little Minami…I have already forgiven your mother for keeping you a secret from me…do you think you'd be willing to consider the same, when you're ready?"

Silence permeated the room except for Minami's sniffles. After several seconds, Yagi could feel her nodding against his chest, agreeing to his request. He felt a smile come to his face.

 _Forgiveness is the path to achieving inner peace…_ He reminded himself as he patted her back, glad she was making a good choice for her mental well being.

"That's my good girl," Yagi rubbed her shoulders as she sat back again, rubbing her eyes free of tears. Reaching downward, Toshi picked up the fallen bracelet, and turned it in his palm, its presence bringing back memories of Minami's mother.

Standing up, he walked the bracelet over to her desk, and set it on the edge.

"I'm going leave this here for you, and when you're ready, you can wear it once more," He smiled softly at her as she nodded up at him.

At that moment, an upbeat chiming went through the room melodiously. Minami reached over to snatch her phone up from the end of her bed, looking at it.

"Who's that from my girl?" Yagi questioned, curious,

Minami read her phone screen and smiled as it only said one thing:

 **I'm sorry, I was really rude. Do you forgive me?**

Minami knew immediately that this text was from a certain red and white haired boy, of whom she forgot to add his phone number to her contacts list.

"A good friend" Minami smiled to her father, who only grinned back as he glanced down at her open notebook on her desk, where she had been doing homework not long before he came home.

However, Yagi could feel his eyes bug out slightly as he noticed scrawled up the side of one of the pages was the name "Shoto" written over and over again with hearts sketched in between. He coughed harshly into his hand and could feel a bit of blood spurt up into his palm.

"Dad? Are you ok!?" Minami worried from where she still sat on her bed.

Only one phrase came to mind for Yagi at that moment,

 _Shit._

* * *

Alright well this was a bit of a filler chapter to get the ball rolling for the next chapter, the beginning of the USJ villain attack! Thanks again for reading this story! I so appreciate it! And if anyone has any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to post it as a review or to send me a message! Until the next chapter, PLUS ULTRA!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Y'all! Chapter 20 has finally arrived! Thank you all SOOO MUCH for your patience! I've just been getting through life; work, work and more work. Anywho, there's the newest update, hope you guys like it! I LOVEEEE seeing reviews! It really brings a smile to my face, so the more reviews the better! Thanks again!

Oh and by the way, this chapter may be considered more M for the violence, gore, and swearing that is about to ensue, in case anyone is triggered by anything like that. Please beware!

* * *

Minami giggled as she shared some veggie straws with Tsuyu, the motor of the UA bus humming under their feet as chatter from her fellow UA students filled the air. Finding herself sandwiched between Tsuyu and Kirishima, Minami nearly choked on her snack when a blunt statement came from Tsuyu's mouth.

"Your quirk is like All Might's." her loud monotone voice clear as a bell as she stared Izuku in the eye.

 _Jesus Tsuyu! Couldn't you have been a bit more quiet?!_ Minami thought to herself as she gagged, noticing the majority of the class's heads that swiveled in their direction at the frog girl's comment.

Wheezing on the crisp that had lodged itself in the back of her throat. Kirishima took note of her distress and thumped Minami heartily on her back.

"Whoa there blondie! Take it easy on those snacks!" the redhead laughed, using Mina's nickname for her as his patting finally worked to dislodge the chip from her trachea. Clearing her throat, Minami gave her gratitude to the boy with a nod and a wave of her hand, instead more focused on Midoriya's stuttering at Tsuyu's comment just two seats away from her.

Minami desperately began trying to think of a way to refute the frog girl's astute observation, when suddenly her prayers were answered.

"Hold up Tsuyu, All Might doesn't get hurt though. They're already different in that way." Kirishima disagreed before Minami could even speak. Minami felt her anxiety leave her body as she briefly made eye contact with Izuku, whom she could tell felt the same. Though Minami didn't miss the small crestfallen look on his face at Kirishima's observation of how prone he was to injury. Apparently, Kirshima noticed it as well, when he quickly spoke once more to clear the air.

"But that sort of simple strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" he grinned before continuing,

"Not like my hardening, I'm good in a fight, but it's real boring." The redhaired boy extended his arm and a clicking sound filled the bus as his arm became rock.

Izuku grinned back as he observed Kirishima's quirk in action.

"I think that's pretty neat though. Your quirk's more than enough if you wanna go Pro!" Izuku encouraged with a clenched fist.

The rest of the class murmured in agreement before Mina chimed in.

"Yeah! But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!" the pink girl grinned back.

A heavy French accent permeated the atmosphere, eager to give his two cents.

"My naval laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro, as long as you don't blow up your own stomach! Right ma mademoiselle, ma petite cherie?" he began speaking French, directly looking at Minami as he did so, batting his eyelashes. Minami stared back at him befuddled.

Kirishima leaned over and whispered in Minami's ear softly, just as confused as she was,

"What did he say Blondie? Do you speak French too?" Minami snorted softly before responding,

"Beats me, maybe he thinks I'm French?" Minami and Kirshima shared a small giggled between eachother, Minami's eyes drifting back towards the flagrant French boy who continued to stare at her unblinkingly.

 _Weird…_ Minami thought to herself, not being interested in the French boy in the slightest. Silence filtered into the bus for a good 15 to 20 seconds as the awkwardness of the French boy made everyone a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, you wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo," Tsuyu picked up the conversation once more.

Glancing inconspicuously across the bus Minami searched for the half and half boy she found herself drawn to and saw him sitting behind Bakugo. His eyes locked onto hers instantly and he offered her a small wink, unbeknownst to everyone else on the bus.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged, he'd never be popular…" Tsuyu finished her opinion with a harsh truth.

A roar erupted from Bakugo's throat as he jumped to his feet, almost knocking out Jiro who was sitting next to him.

"What'd you say frog face!?"

"See?" Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders, her point being validated by Bakugo's temper tantrum. Bakugo growled back at the girl before Kaminari spoke.

"You've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." The electric boy rolled his eyes as he spoke, a grin coming to his face, many of the students giggling and chuckling at his comment.

"FUCK OFF Pikachu! How about I pound you!" Bakugo sneered at the blond boy, who only raised his hands up in surrender, a smirk still gracing his face.

Minami sputtered a laugh "That's so brutal Tsuyu and Kaminari!" She continued to laugh, tears coming to her eyes. Looking at her right, she could see the shocked look on Izuku's face, clearly stunned that Bakugo was being bullied for once. Minami smirked to herself as she struggled to contain her giggles.

 _Good, serves the explosive asshole right…he tortured Izuku for years, and now he can finally get a taste of his own medicine…_

"Stop laughing fuckface!" Bakugo raged at Minami, still out of his seat, leaning forward on the railing just in front of him.

Minami turned her nose up at the boy,

"Shut up Bakugo, if you weren't such a prick then people wouldn't pick on you!" Minami stuck her tongue at the boy.

The laughter and Ooohing filled the bus around them, and Bakugo's face began to turn red as rage and embarrassment filled him. Desperately thinking of a way to quiet Minami, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You want another knuckle sandwich to that nose of yours?! Huh gaijin?!" Bakugo screamed at the blonde girl, spittle flying from his mouth.

Minami bristled at his comment, the bus falling silent, everyone remembering the gory scene. She sneered back at the boy.

"Is that a threat pop rocks?!" Minami puffed herself up with air, putting on the look of complete confidence. Internally, she still feared the volatile boy a bit, and felt a small shiver of fear go down her spine, remembering the pain she experienced the last time she tangled with him.

 _That's a feeling I never want to experience again…_

"Kacchan please! T-there's no need to get so a-angry! Everyone knows how strong you are and how you're going to be a great hero!" Izuku chattered his response out bravely, attempting to defend his friend.

Bouncing out of her seat, Mina hopped across the aisle and squeezed herself between Minami and Tsuyu.

"Yeah Bakugo, stop being such a drag!" Mina shouted as she wrapped her arm around Minami's shoulders. Minami looked at her friend and smiled, glad to have her and Izuku's support. Looking behind Bakugo, Minami could see Todoroki growing a bit tense as he eyed the explosive boy in front of him lose his shit.

Growling at the rest of the class, Bakugo conceded a bit, puffing out a bit of air from between his lips.

"Tch. Whatever you damn extras, not even worth my time…" Folding his arms over his chest, Bakugo grimaced at the rest of the class before sitting back in his seating, pouting the rest of the way.

"All of you QUIET! We're here now, so look sharp!" the irritated voice of Aizawa rang out from the front of bus, tired of hearing the children bicker amongst each other.

Gasps and excited squeals filled the bus as students moved to look out the windows. Craning her neck to look behind her, Minami saw an imposing like stadium building, and felt butterflies fill her belly.

 _So this is the USJ?!_ She thought to herself awestruck. _I wonder what kind of rescuing we'll be doing today?_

* * *

WHOAAA!

Holy Smokes! Are we at Universal Studios Japan?!

The excited chatter of the other students flowed around her as Minami stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the multiple areas that lay inside the USJ. Her eyes were wide and jaw slack. She took in the view of the large pool of water roughly the size of the small lake, with a waterfall flowing into it. Behind it, a mini city with tall buildings loomed, and off to the side, a mountainside existed with large boulders. Her body vibrated, eager to test out each area and see what she could do with her quirk.

 _It really does feel like a theme park! I can't wait to get down there!_ Minami thought to herself as a misty blue glow emanated from her porcelain skin.

"I built this facility myself. I call it every disaster and accident you can imagine, or as you guys may know it, the unforeseen simulation joint, USJ for short!" a happy robotic sounding voice came from behind all the students. Turning around, Minami came face to face with a space suit looking person. Confusion filled her as she wasn't sure who, or what, she was looking at.

"Whoaaaaa! It's the space hero thirteen!" Izuku cried out, stars filling his eyes.

"He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" Uraraka exclaimed, equally as excited.

 _Ooooh so he's another hero, I hadn't recognized him…_ Minami's eyebrows raised in revelation.

Hearing her classmates chatter around her, she could hear Aizawa softly question Thirteen about where All Might was. Minami's ears perked up at the name of her father and pretended to suddenly be preoccupied with her fingernails as she eavesdropped. Glancing out of her peripheral vision, she saw the space hero only hold up three fingers to Aizawa. Minami instantly knew what that meant.

 _Dad's already almost used up his three hours?! Dangit! I really wanted to try rescue work with him!_ Minami sulked to herself. She could see Aizawa shaking his head in disgust, irritating Minami as protective feelings rose within her for her father.

 _My dad's just a natural born hero! He can't help but to rescue someone in need! And that's no reason to be disgusted with him. Ugh what an ass…_ Minami bit the inside of her cheek as she cast a nasty side glare towards her sensei.

"So before we get started, I'd like to make several points!" Thirteen held up four fingers, which calmed down the students' prattling. Clearing his throat, Thirteen continued,

"As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

Minami gasped softly at his statement, her mind racing instantly.

 _Wait, his quirk is a literal black hole!?_ Minami could feel herself sweatdrop at the thought. _Would you just be sucked into the abyss with his quirk?_

"However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities…" The space hero continued to lecture.

Minami looked down at her palms at Thirteen's words and thought of the strength she was told that resided in her, and of the close calls she had with others she has used her quirk on. Most recently, she had almost seriously injured Uraraka and Bakugo, and still felt anxiety about it.

 _He's right, some of our powers could be extremely deadly; me included. Ugh, this is scary, I don't want to kill anyone! And I don't want to be lectured about something I'm completely aware of already…_

"In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."

Minami flinched.

"However, this class will show you a new perspective, and I hope to leave you here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people, and your powers are not meant to inflict harm!"

A round of applause echoed along with whistles and smiles. Thirteen appeared to be pleased with the students' reactions and bowed, "That is all! I thank you for listening!"

Minami applauded along with her classmates, still feeling unsure.

 _I hope I am able to get the hang of my powers completely. Papa says it's completely normal, but just last week I accidentally burned his favorite polo…_

"HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE! Thirteen protect the students!" Aizawa screamed over his shoulder suddenly as he flipped his goggles on, poised and ready to strike at something down the stairs. He was the most lively Minami had ever seen him. Unease pulsated through her veins as she looked at their battle tense teacher, never seeing him so worked up.

 _What…what the hell is going on?!_ Her blue eyes panned back and forth around them, looking for whatever startled their teacher. Seeing a swirling void down at the bottom of the stairs near the fountain, Minami gasped as she saw dozens of malevolent looking figures pouring out of the swirling mass.

"What the heck's that?! More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked.

"No, idiot! They're villains!" Jiro shouted at him, smacking him behind the head. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Minami would have laughed, except all she could do was stare at the abomination invading their class, and she could feel her pulse quickly increasing as panic set into place.

"Sensei! Aren't there intruder sensors?!" Momo questioned.

"Yes of course!, but it seems the sensors aren't working. It must be one of the villain's quirks that's doing it!" Thirteen explained, unease clear in his robotic voice.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation immediately! And try calling the school!" Aizawa commanded as he marched forward to the edge of the stairs leading down to where the villains awaited him.

"Aizawa sensei! You can't fight them all alone!, against that many… even you can't nullify all their quirks!" Izuku fretted to Aizawa, begging him not to commit what he perceived was suicide.

Pausing a moment to glance back at the green haired boy shyly tugging on the bottom of his shirt, Aizawa stopped to reassure his student momentarily, "Heh, kid, as you'll learn yourself, no good hero is a one-trick pony!" Leaping forward, Minami stood shocked as she watched her sensei leap forward to very well what could be his death, and he did so with no hesitation what so ever.

"He's a dead fool!" Minami could hear a villain shriek in delight as Aizawa glided toward them. Minami could feel her heart in her throat, wondering if she was about to see her teacher be killed in front of her very eyes.

However, she was shocked once more when she saw Aizawa using his capture scarves to gracefully fly in between the villains, quickly incapacitating the nearest bodies with punches and kicks to the face and torso, despite the heavy numbers against him.

"Wow! He can hold his own even when out-numbered!" Izuku cried out, happy to see their teacher doing so well. His voice snapped Minami out of her stupor and she turned to race towards the entrance.

Running past Izuku, Minami stopped to grab his arm, Iida taking Izuku's other arm as they raced to the front door, dragging a star struck Izuku with them.

"Now's not the time for analysis Midoriya! Now run!" Iida scolded Izuku as he and Minami dragged him along.

 _Holy crap Izu, I'm starting to think you have no sense of self preservation!_ Minami thought to herself as fright filled her being, agreeing 100 percent with Iida.

A cold air rushed along side them, stopping the students in their tracks. A black mist with evil glowing eyes materialized in front of the door.

"I won't allow that brats!" his deep foreboding voice sent a shiver through Minami's body. Hearing the cries of dismay and whimpers around her, Minami could tell she wasn't the only one frightened at that moment.

The smoky figure morphed into a more humanoid one and Minami could begin to clearly see the outline of a tall, slender man. His glowing yellow eyes squinted with feigned pleasantries as he spoke,

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains, I am Kurogiri," he bowed slightly in a very gentlemanly manner before continuing,

" Forgive our audacity, but we've come here today, to U.A High School, to complete a very _SPECIAL,_ mission…" His eyes squinted even more as he spoke. The emphasis on the word special had the hair raised up on the back of Minami's neck as she listened.

"To end the life of All Might, your precious Symbol of Peace…"

Minami choked a bit, as gasps of alarm surrounded her. Minami jumped as she felt two small hands grip her forearm and whipped her head to the side to see Mina's quivering form and large frightened doe eyes staring at her. She needn't say anything, Minami could already tell what was on her mind with a worried look on her own face.

 _This makes me think of when we were cornered in that back alleyway too…Only this is so much worse. They came here to look for Papa…but he's not here. Now what will they do to us? Maybe once they see he's not here they'll leave us alone and leave the USJ?_ With slightly hopeful feelings Minami listened in as the void spoke once more.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today… But it seems his schedule was revised?" Sighing, the void seemed to shrug his shoulders. "Well, that's unfortunate, but no matter… maybe we can lure him out with a few dead children then, ey?" His eyes squinted with malice once more, and Minami nearly wet her pants at his implication. Cries of dismay and sobs filled the air around them.

Feeling a second shoulder bump her side, Minami looked to her other side and saw Shoto quietly leading her away from the front to the back of the group of children, his eyes never leaving the misty villain just in front of them. Turning back, Minami saw that Mina had latched herself onto Uraraka.

"Shoto…what are we going to do?" Minami whispered as a soft dry sob escaped her throat. Todoroki quietly shushed her and patted her shoulder.

"We'll think of something Minami-chan. Maybe we can create a distraction if one of us attacks him and-"

KABOOOOM!

Not being able to finish his sentence due to a large explosion, Minami squinted against the blast and slowly opened her eyes, having a sneaking suspicion as to who that could have come from.

Bakugo and Kirishima stood at the front and they were battle ready. The misty villain Kurogiri seemed to have been taken off guard, not expecting students to fight back so soon.

"Not if we end you first you, you fucking freak!" Bakugo snarled at the villain with Kirishima grimacing at his side.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming!" the redhead glared.

"NO! both of you! Get behind me!" Thirteen cried out in dismay, seeing not only had their attack done little to no damage, they had now irritated the villain.

"So you want to fight huh? Well I'll give you a fight you'll never forget…." The villain spoke ominously as he expanded his body further. Within a blink of an eye he had encompassed the entire group of students in a misty black cloud, a strong wind whipping around all of them.

"Begone. Writhe in torment as you're scattered like trash in the wind, until you breathe your last, little heroes…" the dark voice surrounded them.

With the blackness closing in and the wind picking up speed around them, Minami cried out as she felt herself lifted into the air, losing contact with Todoroki.

"Shoto!" she reached out into the darkness, grasping for his hand.

"Minami!" she could hear his disembodied voice call out to her in response as it grew farther away.

Minami groaned as her stomach flip flopped. She pinched her eyes shut at the unpleasant sensation as she floated through the void for a few moments. Then just as quickly, she was dropped onto hard cement; she opened her eyes and glanced about. Observing the cold cement interior that looked to have been through many battles with UA students, she assumed that she must have been transported to a completely different area of the USJ. The shadowy interior made her feel uneasy, like anything was ready to jump out at her.

 _I must be in the collapse zone, with all the fake buildings that mimic fallen structures onto bystanders…_ she thought to herself as she remembered what Thirteen had briefed about each of the zones when they first arrived.

Walking quietly along the room, she gasped softly to herself as she heard male voices closing in from down the hall. She quickly tiptoed to press herself flat against the wall closest to the only entry way. She gritted her teeth and activated her quirk, feeling slightly more comforted as it coursed through her body. As the heavy footsteps closed in, it was as if time slowed down; all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She attempted to psyche herself up.

 _OK Minami this is it, you're actually going to fight villains way sooner than you thought. Don't chicken out, just do what you've been taught to do…Remember what Papa said, to smile in the face of fear…_

She could feel the hair on her arms stand up, and ever so slightly there was movement to her side out of her peripheral vision. However, as she heard the quiet voices down in the hallway, she was too heavily focused on their arrival to really concentrate on anything else, until it struck.

A bone rattling snarl erupted from beside Minami, where a goanna looking man that had been using camouflage leapt out at her with his claws bared; painfully slashing the side of her ribs. Minami screamed at the pain that erupted from her side before peppering him with energy blasts, knocking him out for the time being.

Within seconds, the two other villains she had been listening to peeled around the corner. Minami spun to face them. One man had horns like a bull and looked ready to charge. The other seemed to possess some kind of arachnid quirk, his eight beady eyes blinking in unison as they zoned in on its prey.

Both parties locked eyes momentarily before the two burly men charged her. Flicking her wrists forward, Minami sent forth two large energy blasts from her palms, but the horned villain shoved them aside with a flip of his head, snorting as he did so. She sent forth another large blast, and it hit the spider villain dead center, causing him to scream as he flew into the air, but not before he twisted himself mid flight to shoot out sticky webbing from his mouth.

Minami narrowly missed the webby trap by side stepping the attack, but the pesky bull villain appeared right behind the webbing ready to stab her with his long horns. Minami was forced to literally take the bull by the horns and flip her lithe body to perch on top of his upper back to avoid being gouged. The man roared and reached up to try and grab her.

 _FUCK!_ Minami screamed to herself and she gritted her teeth as she hung on, trying to think of what to do next. The man's hands were clawing and grasping clumsily at her, his inflexibility showing. Minami decided what she had to do then.

 _I'll blind them, then run like hell to hide and escape…Here it goes!_ Minami thought to herself and she pushed forth her palms and spread her fingers just like she had in the warehouse with Mina months ago, a bright white light pulsated forward.

Both men screamed in rage and pain, and Minami reopened her eyes to jump down and run as fast as she could out of the room and towards the flight of stairs. Continuing to run down several flights, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she turned the corner to race into another room. Sprinting towards the paneless window, she peaked out to see she was still far too high up to comfortably jump from the building. Below, she could see the large lake like pool that was used for water rescue simulation.

Pausing, she heard the battle ensuing outside, as well as the pounding of multiple footsteps just above her. Minami cursed to herself and rushed to duck and cover behind a large fallen pillar that could easily shield her. Taking a moment, she glanced down at her side and could see the entire left portion of her torso was slick and stained with blood, her suit torn with four very visible laceration marks. Prodding it gently, a jolt of hot pain shot down her torso; Minami moaned in agony at the sensation, not yet accustomed to such painful injuries. Hearing the footsteps draw much nearer. Minami clamped up as she heard the men's angry voices.

"Where the fuck is that little bitch?! I swear when I get my hands on her fer blindin' us…"

"I can smell her scent, her blood… She was here, she had to be…" a lizard like voice slithered out. Minami could hear his forked tongue flick out, scenting the air.

"We gotta find her, this is one of the kids the boss is interested in…"

Minami startled a bit at that sentence, and her mind began to race.

 _The villains want me? But why?! Do they know I'm All Might's daughter? Maybe not, they said I was just one of the kids they wanted, meaning they want at least some of my other classmates. If they knew who I really was, I think they'd just want me…_

Suddenly, another set of footsteps entered into the room, and an aggressive, loud, male voice made itself known.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing?! Where's the brat?!" Minami held her breath at the voice, not even wanting to envision what he looked like.

"W-w-well, you see, we didn't lose her. We just kinda lost sight of her, and-"

BANG! The shot of a gun went off, echoing around the room, hurting Minami's ear drums.

The loud thud of a body falling to the floor, and the stiff silence that followed was all Minami needed to know to understand what had just happened. She covered her mouth with both hands and clamped her eyes shut, horrified.

 _Jesus….they just killed one of their own men? What the hell? Just stay silent Minami, make no noise, maybe they'll just move on…_

She felt a warm, wet sensation near her bottom where she sat, and looked down to see a pool of blood making its way toward her from under the pillar she sat behind, further staining her hero suit.

 _Holy shit…holy shit…I'm literally sitting in a pool of blood…._ It took all of Minami's mental strength to not release a horrified scream at that moment. She breathed through her nose, fighting back the feeling of nausea and shock.

"You fucking rejects get the hell out of my sight and go find that little cunt! I'm not returning to the boss without her in hand!" the voice screeched, and no sooner when he did she could hear two sets of feet scurrying out of the room, eager to be away from the one who had so effortlessly stole the life of their comrade.

Hearing silence for at least 10 to 20 seconds, Minami perked up a bit more, becoming hopeful.

 _Maybe the last villain will leave the room soon, and I can make my escape…_

Finally hearing some noise, an irritated sigh released itself from the lips of the unseen villain. She heard his heavy footsteps march out the door and what sounded to be down the hall. Carefully peeking from around the corner, she saw no sign of any other beings in the room, and quickly moved from her hiding spot to make her way to the door. Except, one thing stopped her after she stood up, and that was the crumpled heap of flesh that lay sprawled on the floor just nearby. Her eyes immediately were drawn to the body, and she could feel her throat close up with anxiety as she couldn't pull her eyes away from the carnage.

All she could do was look at the lifeless stare of the bull man whom she had just fought moments before. She noticed with revolt that blood was leaking from the tear ducts of his eyes, his nostrils, and his mouth; a big bullet hole was evident on his forehead. Just behind him on the floor, she could see splatters of his brain and spinal cord mixed in with bits of skull.

As much as she wanted, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific scene. Memories of researching what criminal activities looked like on her phone the night her father rescued her resurfaced.

 _Those articles…they're no exaggeration…this is real…it's really happening._ She thought to herself, shell shocked, she could feel her knees shaking, and was unable to command her legs to move to get herself out of there. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring, until she heard another voice in the room with her.

"Well there you are, I knew you had to be around here somewhere…" the voice sounded with obvious glee; like a cat who just ate the canary. Spinning around, she came face to face with a gangly man that had white paint covering his face, red eyes, and frayed black hair.

"You are quite the enigma to capture little girl…We've been searching for you for a while now…."

 _STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?!_ Minami chastised herself harshly as she stared at the villain in fear.

His eyes flickered from her shocked face to behind her, and realization seemed to dawn on him.

"What kid, never seen a dead body before eh? Man, you're really a virgin out in this field if you've never seen a corpse before! Well, it's as good a time as any to pop that cherry."

She shivered at his innuendo as his eyes roamed her body before moving forward to grasp the corpse by the locks on its head. She felt her body seize up as he pulled out a machete from somewhere within his coat flaps and quickly separated the head from the body, holding it up for her with a smirk on his face as blood heavily flowed out from the neck. Striding forward, he held the head out to her to take. Minami backed up a few steps, whimpering as bile rose in her throat, pinching her eyes shut. Taking offense at refusing his offer, a snarl ripped across his face.

"TAKE IT YOU LITTLE BITCH ELSE I'LL BE HOLDING YOUR HEAD NEXT!" he roared at her.

Opening her eyes and whimpering, Minami tentatively reached forward to grasp the head by the hair, staring at the dead face, feeling tears prick her eyes.

The villain smiled evilly at her cooperation.

"There's a good little hero…"

Continuing to stare at the head, she felt bile quickly rising in her throat. Minami dropped the head and leaned over to her side, vomiting violently onto the floor next to her shoes.

 _This guy is really fucked in the head!_ _I need a plan to get the fuck out of here. I wonder if blinding him would work too…._ Minami thought to herself as she finished puking, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The man laughed hysterically at the girl's reaction. "Oh boy kid! You're never going to make it in your business with that weak stomach of yours! You'll be killed within a week's time!" Suddenly, a thought crossed his face.

"But I have a better idea on how to test you…." A creepy smile graced his face, enjoying the time he was taking to psychologically torture her.

Feeling shivers go down her spine, Minami stood straight to look forward and was met with a blast of powder hitting her square in the face. She inhaled instinctively, coughing violently at the attack, waving her hand in front of her face as she tried to clear the powder away. Within seconds, she could feel her heart racing involuntarily in her chest; her body felt heavy. Internally, she began to panic as she peeled opened her eyes and she cried out in fright at what she saw.

"What's wrong kid, don't like what you see?" The villain's voice sounded altered to her; more monstrous and dark. As he laughed manically, insects and rotting flesh poured out from his mouth like a scene out of a horror film. The air behind and around him pulsated in time with her racing heart.

Minami growled and whimpered in fright, scratching at her eyes with her fingers, desperately trying to clear her vision from the offending sight.

Glancing around herself, Minami saw the walls were wavy and crawling with things she couldn't describe.

 _HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK! What the FUCK is going on?! I think I was drugged but I can't tell what is and isn't real!_ She could feel her brave façade slipping.

"You know why they call me Dream Eater kid?" the villain's dark voice warbled as light pulsated around him, "It's because I'm all you'll be able to see in your dreams for the next two days…a lucky side effect of my quirk." He grinned, his teeth elongated into serrated edges, his eyes turned into slits. Minami screamed and felt the last of her control slip as a terror fully took her.

She peppered the entire area with strong energy blasts, determined to make the swirling, pulsating air stop; to make his disgusting cackling cease; to make sense of anything.

She could hear the villain curse behind the dust her attacks were stirring up as he tried to duck and cover.

Panting, she looked and saw the glassless window amongst the dark swirling and screaming creatures, and remembered there was a lake just below. With a grim realization, she knew that was her only chance for escape at that moment. Dashing forward, she leapt through the window and fell downwards towards the lake below. Colors and darkness swirled around her as she fell. Opening her eyes she looked below to see what was once blue was now black water that had formed a monster's mouth and was opened wide ready to swallow her whole.

She whimpered and pinched her eyes shut as she neared the water, reminding herself this couldn't be real.

 _It's not real, not real, just water, not real…_

SPLASH!

She hit the water hard and opened her eyes, swimming to the surface and gasping for air. Hesitantly looking around, she saw her surroundings seemed to look relatively normal again. There was a bit of a haze, but the monstrous creatures and darkness she had witnessed were gone at least for now.

 _Maybe the water washes away the effects of his attack?_ Minami wondered to herself as she treaded water.

Hearing a distant shouting, she glanced upward and saw the villain Dream Eater, along with the spider and lizard like villain looking down at her from the tall building she had just jumped from.

Ducking back down under the water, she swam deeper and farther away as she heard something pelting the surface of the lake. Glancing up, she saw remnants of webbing at the top of the lake; the villains' feeble attempts to recapture her now that she was out of their grasp.

Turning away, she swam as far as she could, until she felt like her lungs were about to burst. Swimming to the surface, she inhaled heavily, pausing to pant a bit until she caught her breath. Now in the shallow end of the lake, she stood in the waist deep water. That's when she heard some familiar voices just nearby beyond the artificial reeds that were shielding her from their view. Peeking around the reeds, she saw green hair; relief flooded her at that moment, recognizing who that hair belonged to.

"Izuku!" Minami cried out as she sloshed forward. Her voice grew hoarse as the world spun around her darkly in a flash. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. She paused for a moment, rubbing her head.

"Min-chan!" The green haired boy cried out and made his way towards her. The look on his face said it all.

 _I must look like a damn mess…I feel like shit…._ She thought as Izuku took her gingerly by the arm and led her back to the rest of the group, which consisted of Tsuyu and Mineta at the shoreline. They were looking on with shock on their face.

"Min-chan…what happened?" Izuku stared her straight in her eyes and balked a bit. "Your eyes, they're completely black! They're not blue anymore…" he said, clearly distraught.

Looking down at her reflection once the water had calmed, Minami could see exactly what he meant. Her lovely blue irises were no longer there; it looked as if her pupil had expanded across her entire iris.

Hearing the water sloshing a bit, she saw Tsuyu and Mineta approaching.

"Yagi-san, are you ok?" Tsuyu gently prodded the slash mark on her side, and Minami winced, stilling Tsuyu's hand from further movement with her own. Forcing a smile to come to her face to try to reassure her classmates, Minami responded.

"I'm alright Tsuyu, Izu. I got cornered in the collapse zone by several villains. I think one of them poisoned me because I'm tripping a bit…hence the black eyes," she paused to point at her irises. "When we get back to campus after our escape, I'll just need some help from recovery girl," Minami grinned, trying to cover her fear. But in the back of her mind, there was a question still lingering.

 _IF, we get back….._

"Dang Yagi! You really got the crap beaten out of you! Shoulda stuck to a group like us! We're so good we're basically almost pros already!" Mineta boasted as he folded his arms over his chest. Minami gave him a deadpan stare.

"Really Mineta? Now's not the time…We need to escape to get help…" her eyes glanced upward and could see a very large group of villains fighting who looked to be their sensei, Aizawa, somewhat distantly. Off to the side, she could see some creepy grey looking guy with hands all over his face and body, along a giant blackened monster with a bird beak and serrated teeth standing near him. She felt shudders through her body just staring at them, getting a some bad vibes.

"We were just talking about that, we need to escape, but maybe, just maybe there's a way we can lighten the load for Aizawa sensei…" Izuku responded as he looked on, laying a hand on Minami's shoulder.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're that stupid Midoriya…" Mineta responded, not looking forward to another fight.

"I'm not saying we should dive right in!" Izuku defended his statement. "Just that we watch for an opening, and do what we can to lighten sensei's load…" He looked on, with a determined look in his eyes as he calculated a plan.

Minami looked at Izuku with admiration, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm in Izu, you guys with us?" Minami looked back at Tsuyu and Mineta. Tsuyu nodded her agreement with a small ribbit. Mineta, however, grimaced and seemed to be having an inner battle with himself until he felt like he was about to burst.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll do it, but you guys gotta promise me we won't get killed!" Mineta cried out, still feeling conflicted about his agreement.

Minami snorted and looked back at the small boy standing behind her.

"No promises half pint, we live and die by the hero code," She grinned and clenched her fist. Izuku and Tsuyu giggled, clearly understanding she was joking. Mineta, on the otherhand, didn't seem so certain that she was joking, and gave Minami an annoyed look.

"Look girlie, you may be suicidal, but I'm not, I have lots to live for!" the small ball boy sloshed closer to Minami to jab her in her stomach with his index finger as he ranted, clearly not pleased.

Minami slapped his hand away and rolled her eyes, tired of Mineta acting like a drama queen.

"Like what shortie? Harassing girls?"

"I do no such thing! I just admire them!" Mineta smiled proudly as he spoke, impressed with his own wit. Minami face palmed at his response, clearly annoyed. Then Izuku interrupted them.

"Guys stop! Look! That grey villain with the hands all over him is making his move on sensei!" his voice clearly held panic.

Looking forward, Minami watched as the man raced forward towards Aizawa, snagging his elbow and partially disintegrating it. She gasped as the sight, not expecting that.

 _What….what in the actual fuck kind of quirk is that? It just turns whatever he touches to ash?!_

Another involuntary flash of spinning darkness affected her vision for several seconds, then faded once more. Minami blinked her eyes, attempting to ignore the side-effects of her poisoning, and looked again and saw the large black monster was suddenly hovering over Aizawa, pinning him to the ground. Minami felt terror seize her chest. Beside her, she could hear Izuku grind his teeth, also feeling terrified by the sight.

A large crack sounded and they could hear Aizawa's scream of agony as the creature broke his arm like a twig. Minami whimpered at the sight, not sure what she could do.

 _I may not like him, but he jumped in to save us, we can't just stand here and watch him be tortured, can we?_

The Nomu then took Aizawa's head and started bashing it into the ground. Minami covered her eyes momentarily, before realizing what she was doing and forcing her hands down, trying to think.

 _No…stop being a baby and open your eyes! I need to see what's happening, so I can think of something…._ Minami scolded herself.

"This is bad Midoriya, Maybe it's time for a change of plans?" Mineta whimpered. For once, Minami agreed with him. Something had to change and be done NOW.

"Izu…We have to do something…IZU…" Minami whispered feverishly as all four of them ducked low into the water, trying to stay hidden while they formulated a plan.

"I'm THINKING Min-chan…." Izuku responded back, clearly feeling the stress of the situation.

A swirl of black void materialized behind the grey villain, and out came the villain that Minami recognized as Kurogiri, the one who had blocked them from leaving the USJ when the attack started. He seemed to be having a conversation with the grey handed villain. The grey villain seemed irritated at the void, scratching his neck in a frantic way. Minami could barely catch a few words here and there, but there was a statement she thought she heard that made her perk up.

"We're leaving…"

"Did he just say they're leaving?" Tsuyu questioned outloud in disbelief.

"I…I think so.." Izuku responded, unsure himself.

"We're saved!" Mineta cried out and leapt onto Tsuyu, grasping her breasts in his joy. Minami looked on with a disgusted look on her face as Tsuyu held Mineta under water for a few seconds as retribution.

Looking back towards the villains, despite them saying they were leaving, Minami still felt a sinking pit in her stomach.

"I've got a bad feeling about this you guys…" Tsuyu echoed what they were feeling.

"To do all this, and then to just leave on a whim…doesn't make sense…" Izuku murmured out loud as his brain processed everything.

Looking upward, Minami noticed it seemed the villains had gotten a bit closer, and then she heard the grey handed villain utter something that made her guts twist.

"Before we go, let's leave a few dead kids," he turned and pointed at them and suddenly he was on them. He was quick, though not as quick as the black monster. But within moments, he had cornered all of them, who were frozen in fear.

Feeling terrified, Minami saw his hand reach out and partially enclose over her face, preparing to end her life, when suddenly he stopped, and then began to chuckle. Minami panted in fear, trying to catch her breath.

"You really are pretty cool, Eraser Head…" Minami's eyes dashed over to where their sensei was, and saw his glowing, unblinking eyes staring straight in her direction, his hair raised, protecting her from certain death, despite the agony he must have been in.

Once the opening had been made, suddenly all hell broke loose.

"NO NO NO NO! GET OFF OF HER!" Izuku roared as he leapt forward, one for all buzzing through his body as he prepared to punch the grey villain. "MINAMI RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Breaking her trance, she pushed the grey villain's hand away and blasted him with a strong energy blast just as Izuku's fist would have met his face, creating a large wave.

Except, once the wave faded, they were no longer met with the grey villain, but the black monster. He seemed completely unfazed at their attacks, and growled menacingly at them as he bared his fangs. The grey villain was directly behind him. He laughed maniacally and spoke.

"Children, meet Nomu, the bio-engineered creature designed to kill All Might. Though you don't need a quirk to kill a sniveling kid. Nomu, drown that little blonde brat, she'll be the first to die. Make her suffer for trying to blast me!" he sneered at her, and suddenly before she could move Minami found the Nomu's thick fist wrapped around her throat and she was shoved under water.

Terror struck Minami's heart and she began thrashing underwater, trying with all her strength to peel the fingers off her throat. But it was impossible, its iron grip was impenetrable. She began sending off as many blasts as she could towards the creature's reflection above water, hoping some of them would meet their mark, that maybe it could loosen his grip.

She could hear the screaming of her classmates as they jumped into the fray; the water moving rapidly around her at their quick movements.

Abruptly, she noticed she couldn't really feel her legs anymore. A startling realization made its way through her mind.

 _I'm dying…_

She dug her nails into the monster's wrist and sent forth direct impact blasts, determined to blast his arm off. Some blood floated in the water after that, but it didn't affect his grip. If anything it tightened it.

Her hands began to go numb, and soon she could hardly raise her arms anymore.

 _I'm dying…_

No longer able to hold her breath, she gasped, desperate for air, and felt the horrid burn of the water entering her lungs, her stomach. Her hands finally fell to her sides, unable to be usefully anymore. She saw the bright ethereal blue light that had encased her body while she fought had now faded away. She was spent.

 _I'm dying…_

As darkness finally closed in, Minami fell unconscious, with one last thought going through her lucid mind:

 _Dad…Where are you?_

* * *

Alright! And there ends the chapter! Some crazy shit has gone down! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again, and I will be updating pretty soon with the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi my wonderful readers! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! I love hearing your opinions! Here is Chapter 21, All Might arrives! And guess what? He's gonna be PISSSSED, lol.

Thanks again and I hope Y'all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

BOOM! The doors to the USJ were kicked in with such force that it caused everyone out in the open to stop what they were doing and gaze upward. Dust floated out heavily, shielding whoever it was that had arrived, but heavy footsteps could be heard echoing, and soon enough a very large figure could be seen walking inwards. He appeared through the wall of dust and dirt, muscles tense and a very uncharacteristic snarl planted on his face.

All Might.

Many of the students cheered and hollered at his arrival. Some began crying tears of relief and joy.

"I had a bad feeling, so I cut my talk with the principal short and came right away…Then I ran into young Iida on the way, and he gave me the gist of what was going on…."

 _I can't imagine how frightening this must have been for the children…and how hard my fellow heroes have fought…Just the idea of it makes my blood boil!_ All Might thought, clenching his fist. A deep growl left his throat as rage filled him at the thought of anyone hurting his students; especially Izuku and Minami. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry. His fists continued to clench and unclench as he strode forward and surveyed the scene, eager to begin pummeling some villains.

He observed the crying faces and big smiles of relief, accounting for many of the students almost immediately. Fear gripped his heart as he could not locate two faces in particular.

 _Where are MY two kids?...No matter…They're strong youngsters, I'm sure I will find them quickly. For now, all I can do is reassure everyone that everything will be ok because…_

"I AM HERE!" All Might roared as he gripped the tie that was around his thick neck and shredded it; tossing his suit coat to the side as he prepared for battle.

The students cheered at his battle cry, believing in him and that everything would be alright.

All Might stood tense at the top of the stairs, his body crackling with power. His glowing blue eyes scanned the perimeter and saw the 20 or so nervous villains near the bottom of the stairs, with Aizawa sprawled just to the side. Exhaling, he zipped down there within a blink of an eye, knocking out each and every one of the villains before snatching up Aizawa. Taking a moment to look at him, All Might immediately noticed his snapped arm and bashed up face.

 _I'm so sorry Aizawa…Thank you for defending our students…_ Gently slinging him over his shoulder, All Might turned to meet the villain that seemed to be the leader. A grey skinned man and a large monstrous black beast that was nearly frothing at the mouth, ready to attack for its master. Movement behind them caught his attention and he glanced to see Izuku and Tsuyu fishing something out of the water. He gasped when he saw a mop of drenched blonde hair and a pallor face, his eyes widening.

 _MY GIRL!_

His heart began pounding wildly in his chest and he darted forward faster than he could remember in recent memory. He punched the grey villain in the face before snatching up the four trapped students, putting some distance between them and the shocked villains.

Plopping the conscious children down after gently setting Aizawa on the ground, he cradled Minami in his arms as he kneeled, searching for any signs of life, but it became quickly apparent that she wasn't breathing. He wanted to weep at her sickly white skin and blue lips.

 _My…My girl…My precious treasure…My baby…Please come back…Don't go little one…Don't go…._

All Might choked back a sob as her limp head lolled to the side when he shook her gently, attempting to wake her. With no response, he laid her flat on her back onto the ground. All Might raked one of his calloused hands though his hair as he agonized over the possibility that he was staring at his young daughter's corpse.

 _You were supposed to protect her…and you failed…what kind of father are you?_

He felt like he wanted to scream, and he bit his knuckle for a brief moment to compose himself, to not release the cry of anguish that he was sure the villains just behind him were dying to hear. He could see the children looking at him with shocked faces at the range of emotions going across his face; it snapped him out of it a bit and reminded him of where he was again.

 _Stop Yagi…put aside the parent and be the hero. Save her. You must save her…_

Attempting to refocus himself by inhaling and exhaling harshly several times, All Might pushed down his emotions and got to work quickly. He pressed two fingers to Minami's jugular vein, feeling nothing at first. He switched to the other side of her throat. Then her wrist. His heart began to sink.

"They….They drowned her….that Nomu monster…They held her under water…We…We tried to fight back…. Oh God she's dead…." Izuku's unsteady voice cracked as he was overwhelmed with guilt, gazing down at what he assumed was his dead friend.

"Shhh my boy, I know you did everything possible to protect her…" All Might hushed his successor in a soft manner and forced a smile to come to his face as he momentarily glanced up at the green haired boy in his attempt to reassure him, still keeping one eye on the villains in the near distance. He noticed the grey one was muttering to himself insanely as he picked up the hand that had been knocked off his face. He turned back to finding a pulse once more, not ready to give up.

 _No….No…Come on little one….I know there's life in you yet still….Come back to Papa little Minami…you still have so much more to live for!_

Suddenly, as if in response to his request, a flicker was felt beneath his fingers on her carotid artery. A faint heartbeat. A fire was relit in All Might's soul as hope was restored; a wide smile spreading across his face. He swiftly began chest compressions, careful not to administer them too heavily as he didn't want to crack Minami's sternum in his haste.

After performing 30 compressions, he tilted her chin back to open her airway. Leaning over, he covered her ice cold lips with his own and blew a burst of life-saving air into her lungs, noticing with relief how her chest rose.

Repeating this cycle twice, Minami's eyes suddenly popped open and she took a gargley, raspy breath on her own before coughing aggressively, water leaking heavily from her mouth and nose. All Might pulled away and met her awakening with absolute delight.

"That's it my girl! That's it! Breathe! Breathe!" All Might cried out with relief and joy as he pulled her upper body into a sitting position, patting her heartily on the back as she coughed and vomited water. Minami gasped heavily as her body sucked up precious oxygen; her eyes darted around wildly, trying to take in her surroundings once more. Tsuyu and Mineta sighed in relief. Izuku had tears sliding down his cheeks as he leaned in to take Minami's hand.

"Min-chan…You're alive! You're alive!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Minami jumped at his touch, then feebly wrapped her arm around him, reciprocating the affection.

Snickering could be heard from the grey villain and Kurogiri.

"It's your lucky day brat that you were attacked by my Nomu and lived to tell the tale. Lucky thing that All Might came here to save the day, isn't it?" He cooed out, finding the entire situation extremely entertaining, halting their attack to watch All Might squirm and agonize over potentially losing one of his students.

Hearing his quip, All Might sneered at him with a side glance before continuing on with assisting his daughter.

"Is…Is this real….You're here? I….I'm alive?" She croaked out after she had finished coughing up the water she had inhaled, wheezing a bit as she stared at her father in disbelief. Relieved, All Might noticed color coming back to her face, though her darkened eyes greatly concerned him, as well as the nasty looking injury on the side of her ribs.

Tears swam in his eyes and he smiled warmly at her, wanting nothing more than to wrap her up in a hug and never let her go. However, he had to settle for cupping her cheek briefly before speaking.

"Yes my girl, you are alive. I am here, and everything is going to be alright now." He replied, patting down her drenched blonde locks.

"Now Young Yagi, you go with Young Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta to safety. I'm going to take care of these villains, then I'll come join the rest of you."

"But the villains..they-" Minami stuttered out, trying to warn All Might about the Nomu's strength.

"No buts young lady, I need you to get to safety," All Might smiled softly down at Minami, patting her one last time on the head and not giving her another chance to respond. He stood straight and turned fully to face the villains.

Minami looked on as her father walked off to defend her and the rest of her classmates, still feeling dazed and processing everything that had happened.

"All Might!" Izuku grabbed the back of his shirt before he could leave.

"It's no use! That brain villain! He didn't even flinch up against my punch! And-"

"Midoriya, kiddo." All Might spoke softly with a grin, feeling like he had a new lease on life now that he knew his daughter and successor were alright. Grinning wider, he made a piece sign, and proudly proclaimed one of his catch phrases;

"Fear not Young Midoriya!"

Nodding stiffly, Izuku allowed All Might to be on his way without further protest. Minami watched the exchange in faint interest as she mulled her own thoughts over.

 _I'm not dead, Papa is here to save the day…everything is going to be ok?_

"Min-chan, come on," She felt Izuku tugging her to a standing position. Still feeling a bit dazed, she stumbled forward a bit. She began to walk slowly, leaning some of her weight onto Izuku, following Tsuyu and Mineta, who were carefully carrying an unconscious Aizawa. Mineta was more than eager to get as far away from the impending fight as possible, but as always, found something to complain about.

"Oomph! Aizawa sensei is heavy Tsuyu! Move faster so we can get out of here!" Minami could hear Tsuyu mumbling to herself in an irritated manner, no doubt over Mineta's whining.

As they plodded along, She noticed Izuku turning back to at All Might almost constantly. Then it hit Minami like a freight train; the memory of Thirteen holding up three fingers to Aizawa to signify that All Might was out of time. Minami's throat clenched, she knew what this meant. Her father was running on fumes, and he was gearing up to battle a creature that was potentially just as strong as him.

"Izuku…We can't just leave All Might… Not when-" Minami exclaimed hushly,

"I know, Min-chan..But if we stay we'll just be a liability…"

"Minami glanced back once more at her father, and saw him darting forward, beginning the battle.

* * *

All Might allowed his smile to drop once the children had left. Pure rage flowed through him, and he bared his teeth at the villains standing just a distance away. He clenched his fists, imagining it was their bones cracking in his grasp as he stalked closer.

 _How dare they…HOW DARE THEY! First they terrorize my students, then nearly kill my daughter, and have the audacity to LAUGH about it… They're going to pay for this..._

"Finally! The star of the show has arrived. Tell me All Might, how does it feel to have children fight your battles for you? Though I must say, while sometimes villainy can be burdensome, it was a _REAL_ pleasure hearing that little cunt scream along with the rest of her classmates. Is this what you call the next generation of heroes? Fucking pathetic…" the grey villain grinned maniacally as he tried to get a rise out of the number one hero.

All Might bristled at the insult to his students; especially to his daughter being called such a foul name. The paternal instinct in him to protect overflowed.

"You shut your filthy mouth villain! You have NO right coming here to attack these children. And you'll pay for what you've done!" All Might snarled back at him, chomping at the bit for a fight. The fury that encompassed him was almost animalistic in nature. It took all his willpower to reel himself in, less the villains become smears of blood on the concrete just below their feet; though to be honest, the thought of that didn't really bother All Might much; not after everything they had done.

All Might grumbled to himself, weighing the pros and cons of what he could do at that moment. He didn't prefer to kill, and in fact could count all the times he had done so in his very long career on just one hand. He much preferred arresting and bringing criminals to justice with a jail cell. However, on the very rare occasion, killing rabid villains was a necessity that had to be done when there was no other option to save innocent lives. Of course, you were thoroughly investigated by the police after the killing, but being able to justify it to save people usually wound up fine for the hero; it had become just another grey area in the hero world, and in fact other heroes, especially Endeavor, killed villains far more often than he. It was not a topic he was looking forward to explaining the complexities of to Minami and Izuku one day.

 _But I must set a proper example of what is true hero work to the students. No killing can be done today at least…Especially when it seems the students are on their way to escaping the USJ._

He leapt forward then with a roar after briefly thinking it all through, tired of talking with the maniacs standing before him and ready to shed blood instead to get his point across.

 _Capture it is then…But it doesn't mean I can't make them feel some pain in the process…_ All Might's blue eyes twinkled as he launched himself into the fight, ready to avenge his students torment.

The grey villain's face grew serious as All Might charged him, and he softly called out for his body guard.

"Nomu…"

The beast snarled as it was summoned, knowing what its job was and ran forward eagerly to defend its master.

"CAROLINA SMASH!" a large energy wave blew towards the Nomu, having no effect on him whatsoever. The nomu screeched and grasped for All Might, who dodged his attack by leaning backwards.

 _Seriously?! No effect at all?!_ All Might thought to himself perplexed when the grey villain spoke once more.

"No effect, because he's got shock absorption. If you want to really damage Nomu, you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece. Not that he'll give you that chance…" He grinned, enjoying the fight.

Leaping behind the black monster, All Might saluted his thanks to the villain for the info as he grabbed the monster by the torso and flipped him backwards to incapacitate him.

SLAM! Dust flew up from the heavy attack, then settled to show All Might was trapped in an unusual predicament.

"UUUGHHH!" All Might moaned at the hot pain lacing itself up his side; blood trickled from his mouth as he pushed his body beyond its limits. It looked as if All Might and the Nomu were in some bizarre game of twister, with All Might curled underneath the Nomu holding him against the ground. The Nomu stretched over and had his fingers digging into All Might's torso, firming holding him in place as well. However, he also gripped his old wound, hard enough that blood could be seen leaking through All Might's white undershirt.

"ARRRGHHH!" All Might ground out at the severe pain radiating from his side as the Nomu squeezed harder.

 _Even if I had wanted to, I may not be able to kill this creature…_ All Might thought to himself with shock, not being able to remember the last time he couldn't overcome a villain with raw power and strength. He cursed his weakness, blaming himself.

Reluctantly, All Might released his hold on the Nomu to attempt to peel the beast's hands off of his weak point. Unfortunately, Kurogiri had warped over right as All Might performed his attack, trapping the number one hero half way in his void.

"Oh, perfect timing Kurogiri!" the grey villain clapped his hands with glee, "So you hoped to drive my Nomu into the concrete and seal his movements eh All Might? That would have never have worked , Nomu is as powerful as you!" He laughed insanely, very proud that his plan was coming together.

"I'm glad that I can oblige," the void villain bowed as much as he could in his spread form before continuing, looking at All Might, "It's my job to close the warp gate on you while you're halfway through immobilized, thereby cutting you in two! Though I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate…"

"Oh it's fine Kurogiri, you can just use a hose or something to sweep away all the gore, come now," the grey villain waved away his fellow villain's concerns.

All Might grimaced to himself at his predicament.

 _Shit! how am I going to get out of this? I just need to loosen his grip, then maybe…_

"ALL MIGHT!"

He startled at the young voice calling his name. Glancing forward, the number one hero could see Izuku running back. His heart began pounding harder, fearing for his successor's safety.

 _Young Midoriya?! No turn back!_

"How foolish…" Kurogiri grumbled, expanding his warp to accommodate the boy who had leaped forward to defend All Might.

All Might panicked, not sure what to do at that moment. Looking forward still, He could see the bobbing blonde head of Minami as she ran back as well, not able to keep up with Izuku's speed at the moment.

 _No! Stay back!_ The number one hero lamented, until, a miracle happened.

Suddenly a large explosion hit Kurogiri, preventing him from absorbing Izuku.

"Move! You're in the way Deku!" Bakugo screamed as he landed with a blood thirsty grin, nearly body slamming the torso of the void villain into the ground.

"I knew your punk ass wasn't just all cloud and smoke!" He grinned deviously as his assumption had proven true.

A wave of ice then traveled up the Nomu, stopping just before it hit All Might. Todoroki calmly walked forward, effectively immobilizing the creature.

All Might felt relief as he noticed how the ice stopped just shy of him.

 _The ice has loosened his grip, what control by young Todoroki!_ He thought to himself, feeling grateful for the assist as he flipped out of the Nomu's grasp, backing up slightly as he gripped his old would which had been slightly reopened.

"I heard you all are here to kill All Might…But scum like you could never kill the Symbol of Peace…" Shoto sneered at the trio of villains. The grey handed villain looked antsy, especially after dodging Kirishima who attempted to apprehend him. He was current scratching violently at his neck, trying to think of what to do.

"Crap! Almost had him!" Kirishima pouted a bit as he stepped back into line with the rest of his classmates.

Minami arrived as well, wheezing to catch her breath. Todoroki gave her a nod in her direction, his multi colored eyes taking in her damaged state. She glanced over to him and could see the concern in his eyes, but looked hesitant to voice them. Bakugo and Kirishima turned to look at her as well, Kirishima also looking at her with a shocked expression. Bakugo, however, smirked at her dampened, bloody state as he continued to pin down the void villain.

"Heh. Looks like you couldn't hack it and got the shit kicked out of you…" He grinned triumphantly from where he kneeled.

Still panting to catch her breath, she flipped the volatile blond her middle finger.

"Fuck off Bakugo, don't need your shit..." She sneered back at him, feeling her face flush from embarrassment.

"Children…enough." All Might barked out, his eyes focused on the villains in front of them.

"Hmm, well this is a problem, you've pinned our only way out…" the grey villain narrowed his eyes in an irritated manner at Bakugo.

The void villain shifted under Bakugo's hand slightly at hearing their predictament.

"Don't move! If I decide you're doing anything fishy I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!" Bakugo stated with a shit eating grin on his face.

"…Dude…that's not very hero like…" Kirishima laughed.

"Nomu, take the explosive brat out, we need our escape route back…"

The monster screeched at its master's command and ripped off its frozen limbs, awkwardly pulling itself from the void, it's eyes spinning as it screamed, until a new arm and leg sprouted from the previous stumps.

"What the…I thought its quirk was shock absorption?! Get back everyone!" All Might called to his students, allowing his gaze to linger slightly longer on Minami who obeyed her father's command and took several more steps back.

The grey villain chuckled at All Might's confused tone. "I don't remember saying that's all he could do. This is hyper-regeneration!"

The nomu grinned its serrated teeth once it felt its limbs were completely restored, and took off in a flash. Minami gasped, not knowing what was going on, feeling confusion as she felt a strong wind suddenly pass by her, almost blowing her down with Izuku, Shoto, and Kirishima.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out, afraid for Bakugo's safety.

Suddenly looking over to her right, Minami saw the volatile boy standing next to her, looking very confused.

"Wow you dodged that?!" Izuku exclaimed, only believing the best.

"Shut up! I didn't!" He growled at Izuku.

Minami stood there dumbfounded, until she glanced over to where Bakugo previously stood and saw her father panting slightly, his arms still up in a protective form.

 _Papa got there fast enough to block the hit and push Bakugo out of the way?!_ Minami's eyebrows raised.

"Anything to save a comrade, huh All Might? But violence in the name of saving others is admirable, isn't it?! And you know what All Might, that pisses me off! Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, but we're still categorized as bad, how is that?!" the grey villain screeched as he stomped his feet in a very child like manner.

Minami tilted her head at the man's explanation, _That makes no freaking sense what so ever. Heroes have to respond with violence BECAUSE of the violence caused by villains! This guy needs to be locked away forever! He's totally nuts!_

"Symbol of Peace, hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence. And violence only breeds more violence; I'll show the world that by killing you!" The villain crouched slightly as he said this.

"What a load of hooey…" All Might said in response to the villain's rants, choosing a more dad-like phrase as he was mindful of the nearby young ears of his students. He shook his head at the insanity pouring out from the villain's mouth, almost feeling sorry for how twisted he had become that he couldn't even see up from down.

"Get ready guys, looks like we're gonna fight after all!" Kirishima called out as he hardened his entire body.

"It'll be three on six!" Shoto exclaimed, approving of the odds.

The rest of the students nodded, firing up their quirks. Minami felt her power flow through her body, wincing slightly as she felt an unnatural heat spike through her body coupled with another flash of hallucinations, but ready to fight nonetheless.

 _Need to stay, need to help dad, Izuku, Shoto…_ she gritted her teeth as she glanced subtly at the rapidly drying blood on her father's white under shirt.

"No! all of you, get out of here! Head for the entrance and leave!" All Might called out to all five children.

"But things wouldn't have gone so well if we hadn't stepped in!" Todoroki defended.

"Right you are young Todoroki! So thanks for that!" he flashed the half and half boy a hearty thumbs up, then sighing to himself, knowing the students weren't going to leave willingly until he disposed of the nomu creature.

"But fear not my young pupils! Just sit back and watch a pro get serious!" All Might grinned one of his iconic smiles, attempting to reassure the children once more, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Minami as he gazed at his students.

Suddenly the grey villain began charging the teens, and All Might jumped into action.

"He's coming guys! Get ready!" Kirishima warned. Minami crouched, her power shining off her frame.

"I'm going to blast the shit out of this asshat!" she snarled as she saw his approached, ready to deliver some retribution.

However, the grey villain's charge was blown off course as All Might and Nomu exchanged fists, their power creating a turbulent wind tunnel where no one else could fight.

Minami squinted her eyes and shielded her face with her fore-arms against the harsh wind. She could hear her father crying out heroically that he would go beyond as he tossed and battered the Nomu monster. But Minami didn't miss the blood trickling out of his mouth, the sheen of sweat on his face, and his overall disheveled appearance. All Might was struggling, and she felt a pit form in her stomach.

 _Come on dad, you can do it. Beat him and let's go home…I don't know how much longer I can take this…_ Minami clenched her hands together in hope that her father would win. She felt her knees shaking from the fear and stress from the day, swaying slightly as a dizzy spell was taking over her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Shoto approach her, concern laced once more in his heterochromia eyes.

"Minami-chan, here, take it easy for a bit. All Might has this all taken care of," He smiled softly at her; his own attempts to reassure her. Minami forced a worried smile back,

 _You don't know his secret Shoto, you have no idea…_

"For sure," She had a tight lipped smile to Shoto, which caused him to raise an eyebrow, as he clearly saw through her fake smile.

Minami had always been very impressed of her father's power. But seeing him quickly dive and dash, as well as deliver punches that were each beyond 100 percent of his power, she could feel herself in awe of the massive amount of strength rolling off of him, despite the fact that it was proving very difficult for him to defeat the Nomu.

 _Dad's so cool!_ Her eyes shimmered as she allowed herself to be dazzled for a moment at the raw power her father displayed.

"Tell me villain, do you know the meaning of… PLUS ULTRA?!" All Might roared as he delivered his final punch to the Nomu, sending it straight clear through the roof of the USJ.

All the children stared up in shock as the Nomu became a speck in the distance, until he vanished completely. Minami felt sweet relief flood her and she felt a genuine grin spread on her face for the first time since she had been on the UA bus earlier that day. She began whistling and clapping for All Might, cheering his name. Kirishima and Izuku quickly followed suit after they got over their shock.

Minami could see Todoroki and Bakugo stood there still amazed, muttering something about how amazing the world of pros was.

"You…You cheated! How dare you do that to my Nomu?!" the grey villain shrieked and stomped his feet once more, having a temper tantrum.

"Well, are you coming to get me? What happened to winning the game villain? If you can take me, then bring it on!" All Might snarled at the two remaining villains, fixing them with a cold glare as he planted his feet.

Dust rose up around All Might as he stood his ground. Minami stood there and stared, her smile slowly fading , sensing something was seriously wrong. She wondered if she was over reacting, glancing over at Izuku. But his face betrayed his emotions like an open book; she could see the same terrified look on his face; he sensed it too.

 _That's…That's not just dust….it's steam…right before he transforms. Oh shit, he's not in control anymore, he's going to revert to his true form!_ Minami's eyes widened in panic as she pieced everything together.

"Come on guys! Let's go see if the others need help!" Kirishima called, walking away with Todoroki and Bakugo in tow. Minami and Izuku held back.

Minami glanced over at the two remaining villains. She could see they were having a quick paced conversation, but they were too far away to hear.

"Midoriya, Yagi, what's going on with you two? Come on! We gotta go like All Might said!" Kirishima explained, a bit annoyed, and started tugging Midoriya along with them. Izuku turned to try to think of something to say, something that wouldn't expose All Might's current weakness.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Minami heard a shrill voice shriek.

Suddenly, the two remaining villains charged with vigor towards All Might. Minami turned and looked at her father, and saw the determination in his face as he pushed forth a grin of confidence. But she knew him well to know it was false. She could remember a very important lesson he told her before:

 _I smile to hide the fear and pressure I feel as a hero!_

Minami felt her eyes widen as her father was in mortal danger, and it was as if everything slowed down for Minami.

 _NO NO NO!_

"Minami!" she could hear Izuku yell as she launched herself into action without thinking, her quirk's power exploding off of her, creating a turbulent wind tunnel around her. Propelling herself forward with her quirk, she fired up her power higher and faster than she ever had before. A hot heat ran up and down her body, and she could feel her insides burning as she gathered as much energy as she could muster. She grimaced, feeling the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!" She screamed. Both villains' heads swiveled as she shot towards them with hands bared; large energy blasts bursting forth from her that pulsated so hot and heavily that it blinded nearly everyone nearby.

The screams of the villains were unmistakable as they flew backwards from her attack, and the bright light ended abruptly.

All Might anxiously removed his forearm from his face, and saw the villains scuttling away. Roughly 30 feet in front he saw Minami stumbling around, seeming dazed.

Suddenly, loud explosions sounded from the door of the USJ. Looking up he saw the rest of the teachers had arrived with Nedzu.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Nedzu cried out, strangely upbeat despite the circumstances.

Hearing a heavy hacking sound, All Might turned his attention back to Minami and saw her pulling her hands away from her mouth, a horrified look on her face as bright red blood coated her palms. She glanced up to look at All Might.

All Might felt a pit form where his stomach should be. Blood was clearly dribbling out of Minami's nose, as well as leaking out from the corners of her mouth. It was a horrifying sight to behold. She opened her mouth to say something, her teeth covered in crimson, but instead her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground; the last thing she heard was All Might screaming out her name.

* * *

Alright! And another cliff hanger! Sorry about that! I wanted to get this chapter out asap though and figured it was long enough what do y'all think? Let me know by leaving reviews! Next chapter will be some major Dad Might!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! Here is chapter 22! Prepare yourself for some major Dad Might! Lots of fluff in this chapter, but it's to be expected after everything that has happened. Thanks again for all your support! and please let me know what you think! Seeing all the reviews really spurred me on to work on this chapter extra soon!

* * *

Yagi opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep from them, recognizing he was back in his apartment. Glancing over at the wall clock he saw it was a bit past 2am. The TV hummed in the background as he slowly awoke after dozing off in his recliner chair for hours from bringing Minami home. Unfortunately, because his time had been completely used up the previous day, he had Mic and Midnight's help by driving them home and carrying Minami up to their apartment. Midnight had insisted on tucking her in, cooing at her young face as she slept soundly, likely due to all medications and IV drugs Recovery Girl had given her to boost her healing.

Yagi paused and listened for any sounds coming from Minami's darkened room just down the hall. All he heard was silence, coupled with a wheezing snore. He furrowed his eye brows at the slight wheezing noise,

 _I should check on her, that doesn't sound good…_

He sat up slowly in his chair, rising to his feet, groaning at the popping noises coming from his joints. Minami hadn't woken up since she passed out at the USJ, which Recovery Girl assured would be normal if that were the case due to the extreme amount of strain that had been put on her body.

Toshi walked slowly to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and slowly sipping it, mulling over the events after the USJ.

In his true form, Yagi had called for Cementoss after he created the cement wall, blocking him from the sight of the other students. Rushing over to Minami with Yagi, Cementoss had scooped up the unconscious girl. They had called for the school ambulance and rushed her to Recovery Girl's office back at campus. Cementoss had stayed behind, not wanting his heavy frame to weigh down the ambulance. So Yagi had rode in the back, holding Minami's hand the entire way as the school paramedics attached an oxygen mask to the young girl's face, taking her vitals.

Recovery girl had done all she could for the time being, remarking it was uncanny how often she saw both Minami and Izuku in her office to be treated. Izuku had arrived shortly after to get his injuries treated, describing the events to both adults in detail.

Recovery Girl had stitched up Minami's wound on her side, as well as treated the multiple bruises layering her body; especially her neck, where the Nomu had nearly squeezed the life out of her. She had also treated Minami's slight internal bleeding, attributing it to the massive amount of power Yagi had described Minami displaying before she passed out. Toshi winced when Recovery Girl explained the girl had fried her internal organs due to the power and heat of her quirk. At his horrified face, Recovery Girl had reassured Toshi that she could heal it as it wasn't permanently damaging, but warned against her doing something so reckless again until she was ready to control such intense power.

Recovery Girl was able to take a blood sample and confirm Minami had been poisoned like Izuku said. However, it seemed it would wear off within a day or so, and it was reactive to heat. Therefore, the key to controlling it for the next day or so was to prevent fever.

Recovery Girl had also been worried about Minami developing an infection from inhaling the "bacteria laden lake water" as she had described it, and so she had also sent Yagi home with an antibiotics shot, an anti inflammatory shot for possible fever, some extra strength Acetaminophen with a decongestant, and some cooling pads to lay across her ribs and body, in case she needed it.

Yagi snorted to himself remembering when Recovery Girl had mentioned she previously accepted an invitation to a healing quirk convention for the next day and had a flight to catch later that night. Yagi had nearly panicked at the thought of not having her nearby should anything else happen. Recovery Girl shook her head at his fears and had patted his knee, reassuring him that if she truly feared for Minami's survival, she would cancel her trip. However, that was not the case as she reassured him that his girl would be fine, and that she had done all she could for the girl for the time being, as she could not heal fevers or chronic illnesses, just physical wounds.

Finishing his glass of water, Toshi set the glass gently on the counter top as he stood there in the darkness, his night vision from his quirk giving him all he needed to see clearly. He rubbed his face with his palm, trying to ward away the impending headache he could feel beginning to make its presence known. He stared out the kitchen window at the multitude of city lights flickering in the distance, the view having a calming effect.

Before falling asleep in front of the television, he and the rest of the teachers had received a mass text from Nedzu stating classes had been cancelled for the next day, as well as likely for the rest of the week as the school scrambled to figure out what exactly had happened and how the villains were able to pinpoint class 1-A's location for the day. Toshi's grip tightened on the lip of the sink, his mind jumping to the worst.

 _It's not possible for the villains to have known unless someone who DID know our schedule told them. But the only ones who would know would be the faculty. So either someone hacked our system, or we have a mole…God I hope it was just a system hack…._ Toshi thought to himself grimly, his experienced hero mind mulling over the possibilities of how this could have occurred, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a pierce screaming coming from his daughter's room.

Gasping, Yagi coughed some blood into the sink at the shock. Wiping his mouth with a nearby towel, his eyes were wide as he raced to Minami's room, ready to protect her from whatever was causing her distress.

* * *

Minami felt her eyes snap open, but all she met was darkness. She could feel her breath hitch in terror, not hearing anything but never ending silence.

There was just darkness, an endless void. All she could hear was her heavy breathing as her anxiety kicked up a notch. Feeling claustrophobic, Minami wanted out, NOW.

"Dad?!" her voice echoed back. Waiting momentarily but not hearing any response back, She felt panicked and cried out for others, desperate for any response.

"Izuku?! Shoto! Mina?!" No response, just the reverberation of her voice bouncing off unseen walls.

Suddenly, she heard a whispery, slithering voice in her ear, causing the hair on her neck to rise.

"I told you I'd be back…" the memory of Dream Eater haunting her.

"No! get away!" she screeched as she swiped back at the figure standing behind her; it materialized into thin air, then reappeared on her other side.

"But don't you see, I'm not going anywhere, and now we can spend so much time together," the villain crooned happily, floating around to appear in front of her, his eyes turning into slits and his teeth elongating, morphing him into a monster.

Minami screamed for her father once more before pushing forth her hands, feeling energy pricking in her palms and she prepared to fight the monster. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear someone calling her name, but she couldn't be sure.

Suddenly the walls around her began to sway and churn, with creatures pouring of them, screaming and clawing at her. It made her nauseous, and she screamed once more for her father to come and save her, not having a clue as to where she was or how she could escape.

Her arms felt heavy and it was as if she couldn't raise them anymore. She heard a male voice call her name again, louder this time. She looked around for its source, desperate to escape the hell she was stuck in.

When suddenly, she blinked.

* * *

The haze cleared, and she saw her father sitting before her, straining to maintain his hero form as he held her wrists back; her hands buzzing with her power. Realizing she was home and had activated her quirk, she immediately stopped. All Might released her wrists and sat on the edge of her bed staring at her with a look that was difficult for Minami to pinpoint. Sympathy, guilt, worry; she couldn't really pin it down to just one.

Tears filled her eyes, and the dam broke then; Minami began sobbing in earnest. Her head was pounding, and her throat and chest hurt. It hurt to breathe, to think, to exist. All she wanted was to bury herself in her blankets to make the pain go away. It felt like her body was on fire and freezing at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so miserable. The room continued to spin around her, and she cried at the pain assaulting nearly every nerve of her body.

"Oh Minami…" All Might cooed as he gathered the girl into his arms, pulling her onto his massive lap, reluctant to let his hero form slip away as he knew she was likely still having hallucinations.

 _If she hallucinates again, I won't be able to protect her from self harm if I'm not in my hero form, or she may accidentally harm me in my true form…_ All Might thought to himself reluctantly as he resigned himself to maintaining his hero form for the time being, thanking his lucky stars for Chiyo's healing power giving him the ability to use his hero time again so soon after the attack.

The girl sobbed unintelligible words into his chest as she clung to him for dear life, afraid she would blink and be back to where she was in her dreams.

All Might continued to hold her to his torso, petting her shaking frame as he shushed her cries. He felt his heart break as her cries only increased, recognizing them as the kind a child has when they don't feel well. He frowned deeply at the heavy heat rolling off the girl through her pajamas and placed the hand that was cradling the back of her head to her forehead, hissing at the blistering warmth that assaulted his palm.

"Oh little one, you've developed a nasty fever," All Might murmured, no smile gracing his face as the worse possible outcome had become a reality, despite all of Recovery Girl's assistance.

T _here is no doubt now that she is hallucinating, that fever is just feeding the poisoning's side effects, making everything so much worse, poor girl…_ All Might thought to himself grimly as he stared at her watery eyes, noticing he still could not see her blue irises, only black.

Minami wheezed, a rattling sound from her lungs coming forth as she spoke,

"Papa…It was so scary…" She sobbed once more, the memories of her nightmare and the USJ coming back full force as she finally had the chance to break down to her father in privacy.

All Might shushed her once more,

"I know my girl…I know…It's all over now though…" He soothed as he gathered her up, her cheek resting on his shoulder as her legs swung weakly while he carried her to the bathroom, setting her on the counter top. Minami sniffled as she blinked against the bright lights, watching her father as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She shivered as she lost the warmth of her blankets, despite the fever.

Opening the cabinet, he searched for the thermometer that he knew would be hidden in its depths.

Minami continued to wheeze through her mouth, her nose being completely plugged up.

"I…I d-don't want to s-see him again…." Minami whined as she wiped her eyes, attempting to calm herself, but the haziness of her surroundings made it difficult.

"Who sweetheart?" the calming timbre of All Might's voice asked as he successfully located the thermometer and removed it's cap, making eye contact with Minami.

"Dream Eater…H-he was the v-villain who poisoned me…H-he threw p-powder in my f-face, and now the w-walls shake when I l-look at them, a-and I see him w-when I s-s-sleep," She hiccupped out as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

A determined look crossed through All Might's face, then he pushed forth a reassuring smile as he cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Oh little Minami, my girl, I am here, and nothing else bad is going to happen. Soon the hallucinations will go away, and that will happen much faster once we get your fever down. But first, let's see how high your fever is now, huh kiddo?" he spoke softly in a fatherly manner, pleased to see she had no problem understanding him and still trusted him completely, despite the traumatic day.

Picking up the thermometer off the counter, he turned it on with a beep, and waited for it to turn to 0 C before pushing it gently into her ear, believing that to be the easiest way as she couldn't breathe through her nose at the moment.

Minami whined softly at the intrusion, her ears, nose and throat feeling a bit raw from whatever infection plagued her. All Might shushed her gently as he patted down her blonde locks, keeping her head steady when she attempted to instinctively pull away.

Within 30 seconds, the thermometer beeped several times, signaling its completion. All Might removed the device from her ear and read the temperature. His eyebrows raised at the number that came across.

"…My goodness! 39.4C! (103F). Oh this won't do at all, we'll have to get your temperature down immediately my girl." All Might fussed, but made sure to put a smile on his face at the widening of her eyes, careful to not to scare her with the seriousness of her high grade fever.

 _She doesn't need anymore stress, and it won't make it any easier on her to lower her fever if she's afraid…_ All Might reminded himself, careful to make sure he was upbeat for her sake.

All Might knew the risks if the human body went beyond 40C (104F). The chances for permanent damage were much higher, as well as hospitalization was necessary in order to control the fever. He had to move, and move quickly.

All Might grabbed the baggie full of Minami's medicine given to him from Recovery Girl, pulling out the two shots with the bottle of liquid medicine. Minami's eyes widened at the two syringes that were covered in caps to keep their sterility and jumped off the counter.

"No no no! Please no shots!" her eyes were wide as she slowly backed away, her wheezing increased as her knees shook.

All Might looked at the girl sympathetically, nearly forgetting her phobia of needles. Leaning down he gently took her arm and pulled her closer to him, setting his large hands on her shoulders as she shivered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't you want to feel better little one?" All Might asked her, trying a different tactic.

Minami nodded solemnly.

"It's your choice for now my girl, but if you don't receive these shots, there's a decent chance I will have to take you to the hospital as I won't be able to control your fever. So what would you like to do?" All Might opened his arms in an inviting manner as he waited for Minami's answer.

 _Maybe if I give her the power to choose, it will go more smoothly. Either way, she needs to get the shots. I hope for her sake she chooses to accept them, as I do not want it to come down to me pinning her down to administer them…_ All Might thought to himself, fretting slightly.

Minami thought for a moment then looked up into her father's blue eyes with determination glistening in her own.

"I know I need them…So can you just give them to me? I….I'm bad with needles…" Minami finished her statement and swallowed nervously.

All Might smiled at the girl, proud that she had made the best choice for herself, and ultimately the choice that would cause her less stress in the end.

"Great choice my girl!" he grinned as he gave her a thumbs up in a very heroic fashion. Lifting her up onto the bathroom counter once more, he took each of her pajama top sleeves and rolled them up to her shoulder, exposing her toned biceps.

All Might reached over and took the first of the syringes, removing the cap before gently taking her left bicep. He looked at her sympathetically as her wide eyes didn't leave the syringe held in his fingers.

"I promise, I will make this as quick and as painless as possible. It'll only be a slight pinch. Now, close your eyes and I'll get this over with as quick as a flash!" he grinned at the terrified girl, hoping he wasn't making her nerves worse.

Minami pinched her eyes shut, letting her father take her arm. She squeaked a bit as she felt the pierce of the needle break her skin, along with the feeling of the cold liquid invading her arm. All Might quickly reached over to take the second syringe and administer it before Minami could realize.

"Owww!" her eyes opened with the burn of the second shot into her other arm, and All Might looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry little Minami, but look, we are all finished now! You truly handled those shots like a champ!" he grinned as he set the second emptied syringe down and flexed his bicep. He reached over into the cabinet to grab a box of bandaids that happened to be decorated with chibi All Mights. Minami grinned at the bandaids All Might held in his hands.

"They're so cute!" Minami giggled, forgetting about her sore biceps. All Might smiled down at her improving mood. Sticking the bandaids on each of her arms, he leaned down and planted a kiss to her hot forehead.

"There we are, all better now. Now it's time to help your body cool down by drawing a lukewarm bath. I'll have you sit in it for a bit, then you can change into a fresh pair of pajamas." All Might turned around to open the tap on the bathtub, tweeking the water temperature until it was just right. Filling up the tub sufficiently, All Might turned the water off and plugged up the drain before returning to Minami who looked as though she was dozing a bit sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Come here now sweetheart," All Might spoke softly as he scooped her up from the counter, and gently lowered her into the tub still in her pajamas, not giving her a chance to protest.

Minami gasped at what felt to her like freezing cold water, and clawed her way up All Might's arms, her eyes widening at the shock as she began to panic. All Might grunted at the sharp feeling of her nails digging into his skin, and attempted to peel her fingers off of his arms carefully.

"Easy there little one, just relax now…" All Might hummed to her, but it seemed as if Minami were lost in her own world, and all hell broke loose before All Might could truly curb it from occurring in the first place.

Minami began hyperventilating as another hallucination was triggered. She blinked and found herself back at the USJ once more, face to face with the Nomu who was attempting to drown her. Pinching her eyes shut, she could hear Izuku cry for her to escape before it was too late. Behind the Nomu she could see Dream Eater standing there, grinning maniacally as she struggled. That did it, and Minami felt her self control completely slip as she screamed and fired up her quirk, ready to blast the Nomu in the face.

Minami leapt from the water, her body taught as she struggled to escape, feeling her power course through her limbs when she heard her father's voice in her ear.

"Minami stop! It's me! Your papa!" All Might cried out, attempting to break her hallucination and get her to come back to him.

Minami blinked and could see her bathroom again. Her father hovering over her as she was halfway out of the bathtub, holding her wrists once more as her hands buzzed with power. His face looked startled as he looked into her seemingly possessed expression. Allowing the power to drop from her hands once more Minami began to weep, upset with herself for almost causing harm to her father twice.

All Might seemed to understand the reason for her distress immediately and pulled her to him in another hug, her soaked clothes getting water everywhere and soaking his night clothes as well.

"Hush now my girl, everything is alright, because I am here. You've caused no harm to me, everything is ok, look!" he pulled away and spread his long muscled arms wide to show her she caused him no pain, a hearty grin planted on his face.

Minami rubbed her eyes and looked at her father, sniffling,

"You're sure you're ok?" she asked timidly from behind her hands, the sound of tears still heavy in her voice.

All Might laughed his stereotypical booming laugh, flexing his biceps before pulling her closer to him once more, planting multiple silly kisses on her flushed cheeks, causing Minami to giggle at the ticklish contact. All Might smiled to himself at getting her to laugh.

"Of course I am! Now my girl, would you be ok with getting into the bathtub? Let's try to get your fever down." Much more carefully this time around, All Might placed his large hand on her lower back, guiding her slowly to the water. Before she could begin to move, he carefully lifted her wet nightshirt to expose her ribs, ever so softly running his fingers over the stitches Recovery Girl had given her, relieved to see she had not torn them open during her most recent hallucination. Releasing her once more, he allowed her to get in on her own.

Minami clambered in, gasping at how cold the water felt to her. She paused to look at All Might with a skeptical look.

"It's so cold!" she whined, pulling away slightly. All Might placed his large hand on her back, preventing her from backing out.

"It's really not my girl, that's the fever leading you to believe it is. Go ahead now, get in," All Might spoke patiently, helping Minami in.

Minami squirmed as she sat in the water fully, it coming up to her collar bone. She whined as her teeth chattered.

All Might grabbed a nearby empty cup from the edge of the sink and filled it with bathtub water and gently poured the water over the top of her head. Minami whined at feeling the cold water trickle down her face and into her hair. All Might shushed her whines of protest as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"There, there my girl, all is well, now we just need you to sit in here for about 15 to 20 minutes or so, then you can change and we'll go back to bed," He patted her wet head. Minami's teeth chattered as she shook her head at him.

Leaning over, he set a timer on his phone, the device looking comically small in his large hand. Once the timer was complete, he set the phone on the edge of the sink before turning his attention back to Minami.

"Now my girl, tell me, what happened exactly at the USJ attack…" All Might's concerned blue eyes zeroed in on Minami, who looked down at her fingers in the water tentatively.

 _I need to know what happened from her perspective…if there is anything else we should know about._ All Might fretted to himself internally.

Minami breathed deeply through her mouth several times, the rattling evidenced in her breaths before she began.

"We…we had all just entered the USJ, and Thirteen had finished up his explanation to us…when Aizawa sensei started shouting for us to stay close…." Her brows furrowed as she began to remember the horrible day.

"I looked, and saw all the villains coming through a black swirling void… then that big void villain," Minami put a index finger to her bottom lip as she thought, "I think he said his name was Kurogiri, blocked us from leaving, and sucked a lot of us into his void and I think we were spread out everywhere. I just fell into a large vacant building."

The water sloshed as Minami brought her knees to her chest and she rested her chin on top.

All Might hummed as he listened, encouraging her to continue.

"And then what happened little Minami?" He patted her head as he filled another cup with water, gently pouring it down into her hair and face.

Rubbing her eyes, Minami spoke once more,

"Then I heard voices, and hid up against the wall. And that's when I was attacked, and I fought three villains. And…it was just…." Minami sniffled at the bad memories coming up.

All Might stalled his movements then, pausing to listen closely.

"I was able to fight them off long enough to escape, and I ran as fast as I could to several floors below. They caught up with me so I hid behind a pillar, and that's when…Dream Eater appeared…." Minami swallowed deeply, feeling her throat tighten with anxiety.

All Might rubbed his hand down the back of Minami's back, supporting her,

"It's alright sweetheart, go ahead…" All Might crooned.

"He….He killed one of the villains for not catching me….he shot him in the head…I….I had to sit in his blood that pooled to where I was hiding until they left…" She inhaled a shaky breath before she continued.

"It was my fault…when I stood to escape, I saw his body…just laying there…I saw the bits of brain and everything, I couldn't stop staring at him…if I had just moved to run I wouldn't have gotten caught…." Minami buried her face into her knees as she began to cry.

"Shhh my girl…None of this is your fault…none of it…" All Might emphasized as he draped his large arm around her shoulders, and used his other hand to tilt her teary face up from her knees so she was staring at him once more. His heart broke at seeing her so distraught.

Anger and despair stirred up in All Might's chest at the thought of her being a direct witness to such gore.

 _She's too young to be exposed to that yet….far too young…._

"Then….Then Dream Eater found me, and he…" she whimpered, and All Might tightened his hold on her, giving her courage, but also dreading what she was about to say, his mind racing with what could have happened.

"He…cut off the head of the villain he killed, and forced me to hold it…then he sprayed me with powder and I ran, jumping out of the building into the lake below…" She began sobbing in earnest then. All Might scooped her up and held her in his lap, not caring that water was spilling all over the bathroom tiled floor.

All Might rocked her gently, leaning her head into his chest as she cried.

"Oh my poor sweet girl, you've been through so much…But everything will be ok now…there, there…" All Might held her close as he glanced over at the time left on his phone and saw there were 5 minutes left.

 _Good enough, I need to get her back to bed anyways, this has been a trying enough time for her…_ He reached with one hand to turn the timer off his phone before leaning her head up so she could look at him.

"My girl…I am so proud of you for your bravery…You did so well,"

Minami looked at All Might with a skeptical look as she sniffled, rubbing away her tears.

"But it's true! You persevered! And you even saved me!" he grinned widely.

Minami looked at him with large eyes,

"I…I saved you dad?"

All Might released a jolly laugh and grinned at her,

"Well of course you did! When I couldn't move after taking down the nomu, you leaped into action and displayed quite of bit of power young lady! If you hadn't done that, I would have been killed, no doubts about it." He smiled softly at her young face that was in awe of the concept that she had saved the number one hero.

All Might patted her head as he held her shaking frame closer,

"You, my dear, are going to be an extraordinary pro-hero. Now we just need to figure out how you can wrangle all that power without hurting yourself… and we will, make no mistake about that," He grinned at the girl who smiled back softly at him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, but this time with happiness.

"Now, let's get you into some fresh pajamas and hit the hay, hm?" All Might smiled as he set Minami to sit on the toilet seat, then walked over to the cabinet that held fresh bath towels, grabbing the fluffiest, largest one he could find.

"Alright kiddo, arms up,"

Minami obeyed without question as the room still spun around her, eager to get out of her wet clothes and into something that was dry, feeling like she was freezing despite her heated skin from the fever.

All Might peeled the soaked clothes off her shivering frame before wrapping a towel around her, feeling guilt bubble up in him as he saw all the bruises that littered her body. He pushed the feeling aside, making sure his face only showed happy emotions so not to distress her.

"Alright, I'll be right back!" he walked briskly out of the room, first heading to his own room to change out of his wet clothes. Glancing down at his wrapped torso, he winced at the soreness he felt from his wound. Finishing up quickly, he popped into Minami's room to grab a fresh pair of pajama shorts and a soft t-shirt.

Returning, he saw Minami standing with the huge towel wrapped around her, dwarfing her. All Might grinned at how cute she looked before quickly helping her dress.

Leading her out of the bathroom, she suddenly stopped in the hallway, looking apprehensive at her room.

"Dad….Can I…Can I stay with you tonight….Please?" Minami tentatively asked as she glanced down, afraid he may decline.

All Might knew he could never say no, especially since she was ill.

"Of course kiddo! How about we watch a bit of television in bed before going to sleep?"

Minami bounced a bit in a child like manner, happy that she would not have to spend the night alone in her room. All Might couldn't help but grin at her, finding her absolutely adorable at that moment as she tugged on his large hand, eager to spend any time with him. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest, knowing that she saw him as her safety blanket, that she felt like she could trust him with anything.

 _And she absolutely can, I would do anything for her…anything at all to protect and nurture her…._

All Might thought fondly as he leaned in to plant a big kiss on her cheek, nuzzling her with his nose before standing straight again, leading her into his room where she crawled under the soft blanket on the bed. Flicking on the television with his remote, he settled on some reruns of a Japanese gameshow.

All Might was about to get into bed himself before he realized with a start that Minami needed to take two spoonfuls of the liquid medicine Chiyo had given him, nearly forgetting to have her do so.

Walking briskly back to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine, he stopped in the kitchen to grab a tablespoon before returning to see Minami sitting up in bed, her legs crossed as she watched the television show.

"Alright my girl, one last round of medicine, come here for a moment,"

Minami looked dismayed at that and grimaced.

"More medicine?!" her eyes saw the bottle full of liquid and she stuck her tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"Yuck! I hate liquid medicine!" the girl whined. All Might sighed, hoping he could convince her to take the liquid without too much of a fuss.

 _Please, please don't turn this into a fight little one…_ All Might fretted.

"Come now my girl, this will treat your congestion, here now open wide," he poured the pink goupy medicine onto the spoon and held it towards her.

Minami tentatively leaned forward and opened her mouth, and All Might wasted no time popping the spoon into her mouth before she changed her mind.

Minami scrunched up her nose at the taste, gagging a bit as she swallowed the fowl tasting liquid. All Might couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted expressions going across her face.

"Oh little Minami! It can't be that bad now!" laughing, he poured the last spoonful for her. Grinning, he held the spoon towards her,

"Once more sweetheart, then I promise we'll be done with medicine for now,"

Minami groaned and nodded, accepting the spoon and pinching her eyes shut as she forced herself to swallow the medicine, dry heaving slightly at the off taste.

All Might grinned and patted her on her damp head, though ready to grab the nearby trash can in case she needed to puke. He watched her cautiously as she gagged a few more times before she settled down, glancing up at him.

"Ugh, that was so gross!" she wrinkled her small nose once more. All Might smiled back at her childishness as he set the bottle on his night stand, sliding under the covers next to Minami, the bed groaning loudly at his heavy weight.

The young girl wasted no time snuggling up to her father, yawning as she felt the side effects of all her medicine taking effect. All Might chuckled at what a cuddler she was.

The two laid there in silence as they stared at the small TV on his dresser, watching the flashy gameshow. All Might could feel himself beginning to relax as he felt his daughter's small hands playing with his large fingers, seemingly deep in thought. He waited patiently for her to say what was clearly on her mind. And then suddenly, her soft voice interrupted their television watching time.

"Papa, there was something else that happened at the USJ…I forgot to tell you…." She said quietly, her hands gripping his fingers tightly in anxiety. All Might matched her grip gently, giving her courage, his ears perking up at her statement, eager to finally hear what she had been mulling over.

"Oh?" he turned slightly to face her.

"The villains…when they were looking for me…I heard them mention that I was one of the kids their boss was interested in….what does that mean? Why would the villains want students?" she tilted her head as she stated her question, genuinely unsure.

All Might froze at her statement, feeling fear penetrate his entire being…

 _They want the children….why would they want the children….Why would they want MY child specifically…_ All Might questioned himself, feeling panicked, before looking down at seeing the scared look growing across Minami's face.

All Might quickly fixed the worried look on his face to his one of confidence, smiling at her as he ruffled her damp hair.

"Thank you my girl for telling me this, but I'm sure they meant nothing serious by it. I'm sure it was just for that time being they were looking for certain students to try to lure me in for their attack. No reason to concern yourself with it…" All Might lied through his teeth.

 _She needn't concern herself with this, I will handle this_ , he reassured himself, attempting to convince himself that the best thing for her was for him to lie.

Minami looked at All Might with an uncertain look on her face, not sure if she fully believed it.

"You're sure Papa?" She seemed a bit skeptical.

All Might grinned,

"Of course! And besides, you have more important things to focus on now, like the upcoming UA Sports Festival!" he boomed, quickly changing the topic, hoping it would get her mind off the troubling news she gave him.

Her eyes widened at the fancy title, truly fascinated now and completely forgetting what she had just told him.

"The sports festival? What's that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

All Might raised his index finger with a grin as he explained it in the best way he could think at that moment,

"That, my girl, is a chance for you to shine and announce to the world who you are."

* * *

Alright Y'all! There's the end of Chapter 22! I hope there was enough Dad Might in there for you without it being too sugary sweet! I had several of you guys reach out asking for Dad Might, so I tried to deliver I hope it was just right for Y'all! Please let me know how you guys think/felt about this new chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Hellllllooo Y'all! Thank you again for your everlasting patience! Here is Chapter 23! Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what y'all think with reviews!

* * *

"The one that has the quirk to disintegrate anything he touches, his name is Shigaraki," a hush fell across the UA staff, heavy with anxiety as to how this new foe had been so easily able to attack their school's students.

Naomasa cleared his throat as he continued, "We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the quirk registry with no luck. Nothing turned up on the warp gate user, Kurogiri either. Their quirks aren't registered, and they're both using aliases, making them members of the underworld…." He finished as he looked around the room of pro heroes, waiting for their response.

An irritated scoff sounded, "so you're saying we know next to nothing…I reckon we oughta learn fast…or the leader of those varmints…Shigaraki….he'll heal and be back again…" the garbled accent of Snipe came through loud and clear, frustrated with their dead end.

"Leader huh…." Yagi muttered under his breath as he pieced his thoughts together. Principal Nedzu heard his whisper and glanced upward at him, asking him to continue.

"It's just that nothing about this feels normal…It was an especially daring attack! And not just in meticulous planning…He started going on about some ridiculous ideology, bragging about that Nomu thing's quirk…then when things didn't go his way, he started throwing a tantrum!" Toshinori shook his head in disgust.

"One thing is clear…he's a man-child…unpredictable and highly dangerous…and the fact that Minami told me she over-heard the villains talking about how they're interested in the children…We potentially have a crisis on our hands if we can't apprehend this Shigaraki villain quickly."

Several other of the teachers nodded their heads in agreement at Toshinori's thoughts. The rest sat back in their chairs quietly.

"Now hold on Dad-might," Present Mic light heartedly responded, holding his hand out to stop Yagi's negative thoughts in their track. "Not all is lost yet, and with the beating we gave him he'll be down and out for a while, no reason to fret that he'll be coming for your little listener or the rest of our students anytime soon," Present Mic grinned as he shot him finger guns, his sun glasses sliding down his nose as he tilted his head.

Suddenly, a fist pounded onto the table, rattling it heavily. "Don't be stupid Mic! Of course he'll be back sooner than later! It's like All Might said, he's a kid with too much power!"

"Maybe he never received general quirk counseling in elementary school…" Midnight said quietly. Vlad King's head swiveled at her comment, irritation rolling across his face.

"So?! What does that matter anyway?!" he growled. Midnight rolled her lip back over her teeth in a very unlady like fashion, snarling back at the 1-B teacher,

"It was just a thought that came out loud! I'm not saying it justifies what he has done!"

Naomasa cleared his throat, attempting to get a word in over the bickering, with no such luck.

"Quiet!" The confident voice of Nedzu quelled the argument, silencing both heroes instantly.

"Even so, we apprehended a total of 72 villains at the USJ last week-" Naomasa was interrupted by an anxious question,

"Do you know if the villain Dream Eater was caught?" Yagi questioned immediately, his fingers drumming the table. Naomasa sent him a sympathetic look before responding.

"No All Might, it seems he is still at large, but we will continue looking for him as well…"

Toshinori's eyebrows furrowed together at that statement, worry clear in their creases.

"Yes…well….Thank you Naomasa…and sorry for my interruption…" All Might spoke quickly, lacing his fingers tightly in his lap, clearly distressed at that information as he feigned a cool composure.

"Yes, well, the villains that we were able to apprehend…They were all just back-alley thugs. But the question is why so many of them would agree to follow this…Man-child, as you so accurately described him, All Might…" Naomasa hit the nail on the head with that question.

Silence permeated the conference room as the heroes mulled over that exact question, and what their next move would be.

* * *

Animated chatter and laughter floated through the classroom on the students first day back to school. Kirishima was sitting at his desk, his thumbs connected as his index fingers pointed upward. He looked up at Minami questioningly.

"Is this right?"

Minami lightly sat at her desk across the room, one eye clamped shut as she hovered over the pinched folded paper football she made between her index finger and thumb. Her middle finger was rolled back over her thumb on her other hand, ready to flick the folded triangular piece of paper through the goal posts that were Kirishima's fingers.

"Yeah that's pretty good, hold your hands up a bit higher…" Minami murmured as she concentrated; her tongue poked out a bit as she focused.

"Yagi-chan! Please, this is not proper school protocol! We should all be sitting quietly at our desks reviewing our curriculum for the day before class starts!" Iida flapped his arms around as he tried to plead with her from his desk, craning to look over the shoulders and heads of the rest of the students that had left their seats and gathered around her's, Todoroki's, and Kirishima's desks.

The class shushed Iida violently at his statement, intent on seeing who won the final round of paper football; Minami or Todoroki. Minami felt bad for the straight-laced student, and looked over to Iida with a bashful look on her face to placate him,

"Sorry Iida-kun! I promise this is the last round of the game!"

Just as Minami prepared to make her field goal flick, Todoroki coughed abruptly behind her,

Cough-cough "MISS!" cough-cough

A few snickers were heard from various students, and Minami turned around and gave Todoroki a sly look full of teasing suspicion. The half and half boy just hid his smirk behind his closed fist where he had mock coughed into, his colorful eyes dancing playfully as he looked at her.

"COME ON MINAMI-CHAN! You're taking SO long!" Mina rolled her eyes as she shouted at her friend in an over dramatic manner, her patience wearing thin.

"Shut up Mina!" Minami snorted a laugh as she flipped her friend off. Mina giggled and flipped her back her own middle finger, eager to use the offensive western form of expression that Minami had taught her not too long ago. Several other students snorted a few laughs.

"FINISH THE GAME YOU FUCKING LOSERS!" Bakugo shouted , his eye twitching as he raised his hand; tiny explosions tickled his palm as he voiced his displeasure at being forced to wait.

Minami glanced up at the volatile boy, her electric blue eyes boring into the boy with her new found confidence that he would not go out of his way to attack her.

"Patience is a virtue pop rocks," Minami grinned devilishly as she felt a bit more comfortable with the boy now, enjoying the moment as the boy's face turned from pink, to red, to nearly purple as he looked ready to burst with the anger brewing in him. Izuku looked terrified, but ever the good friend he stepped forward to try to calm Bakugo.

"N-n-now Kacchan…Let's take a deep breath and think this through before you say or do something you're going to regret…" the green haired boy tentatively walked forward with his hands raised, ready to move quickly if need be.

"Shut it nerd! This is between me and the gaijin! So get the hell out of my way!"

A flick sounded suddenly and the class fell silent. Looking up the two boys could see the paper football fly through the air, and straight through Kirishima's index fingers.

The class roared, half in agony, and the other half triumphantly.

"Quiet! All of you! your screaming is giving me a head ache." The grouchy adult voice caused all the children to look to the front of the room, not daring to believe who it could be.

"Aizawa Sensei!" the teens chanted happily as they scrambled back to their seats, eager to not be expelled on their first day back.

Appearing as a mummy with all his bandages, only his bloodshot eyes could be seen between the wraps, his scruffy hair sticking out at the top. He walked slowly to his podium as he warily eyed his exuberant students.

"Glad to see you're doing well sensei!" *ribbit* Tsuyu commented, attempting to be upbeat.

Minami's eyes trailed from Tsuyu to Aizawa, her eye brow raised.

 _Doing well? He looks like death warmed over…should he even be able to work? Maybe he should be back in a hospital…._

"My welfare isn't important, because your fight is far from over…" Aizawa stated as a matter of factly, but was interrupted by the students jumping to conclusions.

"Fight?"

"You don't mean…"

"MORE VILLAINS?!" Mineta screeched, causing Minami to wince at the pitch of his voice and cover her ears.

Aizawa sighed and rolled his eyes, "I mean U.A.'s Sports Festival is fast approaching!"

The entire demeanor of the class shifted and the teens cried out in joy.

"Sports festival!"

"That's totally ordinary and amazing!"

"Oh come on! We just had that villain attack, you sure about this?!" Mineta's shrill voice cried out above the others, likely the only student there who wasn't excited.

 _Man what a wimp! He didn't even get any injuries or have to fight anyone at the USJ_ , Minami thought to herself as she rolled her eyes as Mineta fretted in front of her.

Minami could see the familiar head of green hair sitting in front of Mineta slowly turn to face him, his freckled face shocked at Mineta's viewpoint.

"It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains…" Izuku stated seriously, not even able to fathom the idea of the world famous UA sports festival being cancelled.

"You sure about that?!" the purple boy responded loudly. A shocked look passed over Izuku's face.

"Mineta…are you telling me you've never seen the UA Sports Festival?!" Izuku's own voice rose at his question, daring Mineta to answer in the affirmative.

"Of course I have! That's not what I mean!" Mineta quickly answered, not wanting to be seen as what many teenagers would assume to be a loser or shut-in.

Minami's mind began to wander as their teacher explained the background of the festival which she was already familiar with, thanks to All Might.

Minami flushed slightly, realizing that she must have been the only kid in Japan who hadn't heard about this famous festival until her father had shed some light on it the previous week. She remembered it perfectly, as she lay in bed with the television playing softly in the background; the day's previous horrifying events fading away as her father smoothed back her hair with one large hand, his other squeezing her own hand while he explained the idea and excitement that surrounded the event. Minami remembered that she must have asked at least a dozen questions surrounding the event, but the never ending list of questions didn't daunt her father in the slightest, who was eager to get her mind on more positive events.

Furrowing her brow slightly, she tried to remember what her last question had been, but she had trouble remembering when her curiosity had faded into the peacefulness of sleep between her father's calming baritone voice and his constant gentle combing through her hair.

"The nation's top heroes will be there as scouts!" Minami jumped back to reality as a loud, intelligent voice behind her responded to Aizawa's explanation. Minami breathed deeply through her nose as she felt her heart slow back down, realizing the voice belonged to Yaoyorozu. She didn't dare to turn around and look at the girl, not wanting to attract her negative glare.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero. But remember, your time is limited, so show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves. This event happens once a year, so you've got three chances, so make the most of it."

Minami could feel a flutter of butterflies in her stomach as excitement and nerves kicked up at her sensei's final explanation on the matter. Glancing around the classroom, she saw a glint in many of her classmates' eyes, and was sure they likely felt the same.

* * *

Pleasant chiming sounded through the PA system, signaling the end of class. Her stomach rumbled on cue with the chiming of the bell, letting her know it was lunch time without her even having to look at the clock.

Chatter from her classmates picked up in an instant as people met and began planning their lunch hour together while speaking about the Sports Festival.

"This has got me so freaking pumped!" Kirishima grinned excitedly as he spoke to Sato, Sero, and Tokoyami.

Minami turned as she heard Iida speak next,

"This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes! Of course we're in high spirits!" he spoke as he seemed to clench his entire body and hunch over, seemingly trying to contain his excitement. Mina and Tsuyu looked at the strict boy with puzzled looks on their faces.

*Ribbit* "you got a funny way of showing it Iida…" the froggie girl said while Mina grinned at how strange the boy was acting, "weird…"

Seeing the rest of the class getting worked up, Minami approached Izuku who seemed to be absorbing all of it.

The green haired boy looked over to see Minami approaching and smiled, "Everyone's so excited!"

Minami grinned back, his enthusiasm contagious, "Well yeah! This is totally awesome! Aren't you excited?!"

Izuku seemed nervous at her question, and scratched the back of his head, "Well yeah sure! It's just that…well…."

Minami tilted her head to the side, not understanding what Izuku was trying to say, when they were interrupted by a very tenacious looking Uraraka, whose energy buzzed with determination and something else to be reckoned with.

"Deku…Minami-chan…." Uraraka spoke to them as she moved closer.

Minami and Izuku stood ramrod straight, not expecting this vibe from the very soft spoken girl.

"Uraraka! What's wrong with your face?!" Izuku squeaked out his question, feeling slightly intimidated by the small girl as she stared at him like prey.

Uraraka grinned almost sinisterly as she spoke, "At this Sports Festival, let's do our best!" The girl jumped and pumped her fist into the air, unable to contain her own enthusiasm.

The rest of the class was unsure about her unusual demeanor and hesitantly followed suit, pumping their own fists into the air, pushing forth their own undecided cheers as they giggled and snorted at her comical display, her enthusiasm spurring on their own eagerness.

Giggling at Uraraka, Minami felt a nudge in her shoulder and saw Iida and Mina had joined her and Izuku.

"Yagi-Chan! Would you like to get lunch in the cafeteria with us?" Iida asked formally as he stood straight as an arrow. Minami giggled at the boy.

"Sure Iida-kun! But first, I need to do something, mind if I meet you guys there?!" Minami glanced back at their exhausted looking teacher who was slowly packing up his things. Minami suspected he was going to go take a cat nap in the teacher's lounge.

Izuku nodded at Minami's response while Iida nearly saluted military style. "Yes Yagi-chan! That should be sufficient! But please remember we have a limited time for lunch!"

"See ya Blondie!" Mina wiggled her fingers bye as she turned to leave with the two boys, following the rest of the class out of the room with Uraraka in tow, until no one else remained except for Aizawa and Minami.

Aizawa guardedly eyed the blonde girl from behind his mummified appearance as she quietly approached him, seeming eager for the conversation to be over so he could be on his way.

"Aizawa-sensei….I just wanted to say….well I never got the chance to….but at the USJ, you saved my life, despite the fact that you hate me…and well I just wanted to say thank you…thank you very much…" Minami spoke softly as she bowed lowly, feeling guilt and extreme gratitude fill her at how much this man had to suffer to save her and her classmates, especially when he cancelled Shigaraki's quirk to prevent her imminent death. Despite her dislike of him, she had never wished ill on the grumpy stealth hero.

Aizawa's eyes softened slightly for a moment behind his bandages.

"I don't hate you…Yagi-san…" The scruffy man spoke softly, but firmly, as he gathered the last of his things. "Your father is just loud and boisterous, which irritates me…and I see a lot of him in you is all… You both like the spot light and to show off…"

Minami snapped up from her bow at the comment, her eyes sparkling at his words, taking them as a compliment to be compared to All Might. "You think I'm like All Might?! Really?!" Minami couldn't help the grin that nearly split her face, as nothing else could please her more than to be compared to her father, who in her eyes could do no wrong.

Aizawa stared at her momentarily before snorting a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head.

"Even your personality is like his, what was intended to be negative you flipped to be a positive. Guess that'll never change though about you, will it kid? You're just too much like your dad." Aizawa chuckled dryly before continuing,

" Eh, that's not necessarily a bad thing. We tend to butt heads quite a bit, but your dad is a good guy, just not my cup of tea…" Aizawa shrugged his shoulders and then scoffed before giving her a sly look.

"And besides, it's not like I could let All Might's kid die, he'd have my head, number one hero or not,"

Minami giggled and rolled her eyes "Sure sensei, I'm just glad you don't hate me." Minami grinned at him, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders at her teacher's words and acceptance of her gratitude.

Seeing her dazzling smile, reminiscent of All Might's, but for once not irritating him, Aizawa reached a bandaged arm forward and lightly punched Minami's shoulder with mentorly kind of affection.

"Don't stress about it kid. Now go on, your friends are waiting for you in the cafeteria." Aizawa began shooing the blonde out the door, eager to be on his own way to the teacher's lounge.

Minami grinned as she allowed herself to be herded out the door.

"Yes sir! I will see you later!" Waving, Minami turned the corner and walked a ways, nearly skipping in her happiness at her teacher accepting her thank you. The hall ways were silent as the school's students ate lunch.

 _Maybe Mr. Aizawa isn't such an asshole after all…_ Minami hummed happily to herself until she heard a familiar male voice clearing his throat behind her. Pausing in her tracks, she turned and was met face to face with blue and grey colored eyes.

"Minami-chan…" Shoto spoke huskily as he stepped forward from a converging hallway. Minami felt surprise over take her, not expecting him to be waiting for her down the hallway. Seeing the determination in Shoto's eyes as he stared at her, Minami could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. She swallowed dryly before responding.

"Shoto! You were waiting for me?" Minami asked softly.

The half and half boy stepped closer to Minami. "I've been meaning to speak to you. And with what happened at the USJ last week, it's just been…." Todoroki paused a moment and blew a shot of air out from his mouth, looking away with a frustrated look on his face.

Looking back at Minami, he posed a question.

"I know it's lunch time, and you're probably hungry, but do you want to talk for a bit in the courtyard?"

Minami could feel her heart beat pick up at the thought of wandering the beautiful scenic area with her crush, and despite the protest she felt from her stomach, she could never refuse.

 _Shut-up stomach! This is way more important than food! We'll eat later!_

"I'd love to," she hummed quietly, still in disbelief at the situation she found herself in, but feeling happiness jolt through her at seeing the genuine smile spread across Shoto's face.

Walking out the side doors at the end of the hallway, Minami gasped at the beauty that met her. It was well known U.A. hired only the best gardeners with plant quirks to work on the aesthetics of their flower beds, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. Minami was sure that only gardners with powerful growth quirks could create such works of art. The blooming buds and flowers were nearly as big as her head, and the leaves as green as the brightest jade stone. The bright colors and fragrant scents had attracted plenty of hummingbirds, butterflies, and honey bees; their peaceful buzzing letting Minami know they were enjoying the area as much as she was.

A tentative touch to her hand brought her back to reality. Turning her head to face him once more, she hadn't realized how close Todoroki had gotten; her nose nearly brushed his. Clearing her throat and stepping back slightly, Minami gave herself a bit of space lest she become a stuttering idiot.

Shoto sighed and turned around, starting to pace slightly in the small courtyard they were in.

"When we were separated at the USJ due to that warping villain, all I could think about was where you were, if you were ok…" the half and half boy stopped his pacing to clench his fists at his side. Releasing his fists, he reached forward with his back still turned to Minami, having a hard time looking her in the eyes, instead focusing on the robust canary colored roses, playing with the petals.

"Then…when we all met up when All Might-sensei was fighting that creature…and I saw you, wounded and battle worn…I couldn't help but think it was my fault, I could have stopped you from getting hurt if I had been able to prevent us from getting separated. Then you jumped in to finish All Might's fight against the remaining villains, putting yourself in lethal danger…"

Todoroki turned then, and Minami could see the confusion and fear, coupled with a bit of anger in his face.

"Why did you do that!? Why? He's the strongest, the best hero there is, he would have been fine taking care of those villains by himself."

Minami stood there speechless as Shoto waited for her answer. She had never seen him this emotional before. She stuttered slightly before answering.

"I….I don't know Shoto…I just moved without really thinking…I was just worried that something bad would happen if I didn't jump in,"

 _It's not really a lie, it is true, I was worried my dad would die if I didn't stop the villains…but Shoto doesn't know about dad's secret, and doesn't even know he's my dad… He can never know…._ Minami thought to herself, feeling frustrated that she couldn't tell the whole story; bound to a secret that wasn't her own, but just as important to guard none-the-less.

The negative expression faded from Shoto's face, and he turned away again once more, facing the yellow roses and running his fingers over the petals in silence for a few moments before continuing.

"Then after seeing you pass out from that insane amount of power you displayed, I couldn't stop myself from sending you text messages all week. I had to know how you were doing. I'm sorry if I annoyed you…"

The boy looked uncharacteristically bashful for a moment as he glanced back at Minami over his shoulder, fearful of her reaction.

Minami's eyes got big and put her hands up in a non threatening manner. "Oh no! not at all, it was nice actually. My dad was really worried about me, and rarely let me leave my room or our living room couch all week. I started to get really bored laying around like a loser, so it was nice talking to you." Minami gave Shoto one of her large characteristic grins, hoping it appeared as genuine as she felt at that moment.

Shoto smiled softly and snorted at her calling herself a loser before turning back towards the attractive flowers.

"You're not a loser, Minami-chan…not in the slightest…" He spoke softer this time, and Minami had to lean forward slightly to hear him.

"…I was so worried when I saw you were unconscious, but Cementoss wouldn't let us get near you…you're….you're the first friend I've ever had…"

The boy said the last part so quietly that Minami wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What?" Minami asked, wanting to be sure she heard him correctly.

Shoto sighed and spoke slightly louder.

"It's true…I never had a friend until I came here, to UA, and I met you. I never thought about it much, but I never questioned my upbringing, and I didn't start to realize that it wasn't normal until I got older. Then I didn't care, I thought friends weren't necessary, that it was weak to have them. There's so much more that I need to tell you about how I trained before coming to UA, but I just haven't found the words to tell you…"

Minami's eyes widened a bit, not realizing the boy's childhood had been that isolating and traumatic.

" But then, after meeting you…you make me laugh, and make me want to try new things, and even sit with our classmates at lunch and talk about the stupidest stuff, like what's the best brand of chocolate, popular bands and TV shows." Todoroki laughed to himself softly, never expecting himself to be in this situation; one where he feels the need to protect someone else; like a friend. His body tensed again though, thinking about something that obviously bothered him. Minami stiffened at his reaction, not sure what she should do.

"But I let you down, a good friend protects their friends, and I just stood there like a damn weakling, while you jumped into the fray to protect All Might. I was off fighting chump villains while that fucking monster drowned you…what kind of friend does that…" Todoroki squeezed his fists tightly as his voice warbled at the thought of how close Minami had been to dying, the multitude of new emotions creating havoc on his psyche.

Minami winced, realizing that word must have spread quickly to her classmates about exactly what happened to her. She was shocked at the amount of emotion coming from the normally quiet and enigmatic boy. The boy who told her quiet jokes and made her laugh. The boy who had the smile that captivated her. The boy who was easily the most handsome boy in their class. She took a moment to think about what he said.

 _It's true, he doesn't talk to other people much. And he's started regularly eating lunch with me, Izu, Iida, Uraraka, and Mina now…am I really his first friend? Just what kind of childhood did he have? Maybe it was just as shitty as mine, even though he's the son of the number 2 hero. I know he's not on good terms with his dad…but I never wanted to push the issue too much, it always seemed to upset him._

Minami sighed then, and felt guilt pierce her at the thought of how upset Shoto had been this entire time, that he had been bottling it up with no one to talk to. Worst of all, she had been responsible for all those negative feelings. She couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Shoto, it's not your fault. There were so many villains at the USJ, and it was so crazy and chaotic, there's no way anyone of us could have avoided what happened, and-"

"No! that's just it Minami, I've trained my whole life for something like this, that's all I've ever done! And when it mattered most I failed!" the boy seemed more upset at her statement, and Minami stopped speaking, biting her lip.

 _Crap…Now I've just made this worse…_ She mulled over a way to try to break him out of his self-loathing stupor. Thinking for a moment, she spoke again.

"We're not perfect, Shoto-Kun… we're only human, and we can only do our best. Just because you weren't there when I almost drowned or when I was poisoned doesn't mean you're a bad friend, how could you have known at the time that I was in trouble?" Minami reasoned with him, and could see Shoto look at her from over his shoulder, listening to her words.

"Besides, you're my friend too Shoto. In fact, no one else knows this, but before I came to Japan, I only ever had one friend in Oklahoma." Minami licked her lips, nervous to tell anyone that she had only one friend before her life changed for the better. "But I know I'd be really lucky to have a friend like you." Minami could feel her heart in her throat, nervous as to what the half and half boy's reaction would be.

Minami could see the tension ease in his shoulders as he turned fully to face her. A small smile played on his lips as he fiddled with something in his fingers.

Glancing down, Minami could see the long emerald stem attached to the most beautiful and lush yellow rose head she had ever seen.

Realizing she had seen the flower, a light blush fell across his cheeks and he hastily shoved the flower into her hands, careful to not push one of the large thorns into her palm.

"Here, the yellow roses are as bright as the sun, like you," Todoroki's words stumbled out of his mouth, the normally cool and collected boy was out of his comfort zone.

Minami glanced down at the beautiful rose, lifting it to her small nose and inhaling its luscious scent. She smiled at Todoroki, who seemed entranced by her.

"It's beautiful Shoto…like your heart," Minami spoke softly without thinking, then gasped as her thoughts tumbled from her mouth, terrified that she had just ruined a nice moment.

Shoto's eyes widened momentarily, then softened at the compliment. The only sound that could be heard were their heavy breathing, along with the birds singing in the cherry trees just above them.

Minami then blatantly realized Shoto had gotten so close she could feel his breath fanning across her face. She could feel an unfamiliar heat swirling in her lower belly and shooting down her limbs. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his own. The grey and blue were enchanting, as well as was the touch of cologne she could smell on him, mixed in with his natural scent.

Todoroki appeared to lean in closer, until their noses were touching. Minami could feel her heart beating out of her chest, not sure what was going to happen, but she was eager for more then. Her fingers brushed Shoto's own hands, and she could feel him lace his fingers with her own.

"Young Yagi…" a deep baritone voice broke the trance that both teenagers appeared to be in. Both teens started and jumped back a bit.

Minami's head swiveled to look up, and could see the large muscular figure of All Might standing at the top of the court yard, his smile was strained and unnatural, clearly distressed at what he was seeing. She wondered if Shoto could also sense the fakeness behind his grin.

 _Uh-oh, I hope I'm not in trouble, I recognize that look. I wonder why he came looking for me before my free period?_ Minami felt a pit form in her stomach as she tried to be casual and lifted her hand to wave back at the number one hero. However, it did little to ease the pressure coming from the number one hero as his matching electric blue eyes bore holes into her and Shoto.

* * *

Alright everyone! That's chapter 23! Wanted to have some character development between Minami and Shoto as they grow closer and start expressing some of their feelings more, though they don't really entirely understand what all their feelings mean. Hope you all enjoyed it! More to come next chapter! I will update sooner next time! Please leave reviews telling me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi Ya'll! Here's chapter 24! Thank you so much for all the reviews and love! I love it so much! You guys are the best! Enjoy this new chapter and please continue to leave your lovely feedback. PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

Both teens were silent as they stared at the hulking frame of All Might, the tension was thick in the air; Minami felt like a little kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner was ready.

Minami slowly released the breath she was holding and didn't dare move as she stared up at the intimidating gaze of her father. Glancing over at Shoto, she could see a similar deer-in-headlights reaction.

Minami spotted a flash of confusion go through her father's eyes; he clearly didn't realize just how intimidating he appeared at that moment. A few more seconds went by, then it was as if a light bulb was lit over his golden head, and he finally understood just how frightening he must have looked to the two teens at that moment.

All Might released a puff of air and forced his shoulders to relax, liberating his body of most of the tension it had been holding. His smile appeared a bit more genuine then.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you two kiddos. I just left my office to look for Young Yagi and heard your voices in the courtyard," his gaze shifted to Minami,

"My girl, will you have lunch with me? Your father just called me from my agency and wishes to speak with you,"

Minami sighed, knowing it was a partial lie, but necessary to keep their secrets. Discretely glancing at Shoto, she could see the mild disappoint in his face at having their conversation cut short.

Minami forced a smile to come to her face when she could only feel irritation at being interrupted,

"Of course All Might-sensei," she turned back to Shoto, feeling upset that they couldn't finish what they started.

"I'm sorry Shoto, do you mind if we talk some more later?" Minami spoke regretfully, not ready to leave the half and half boy's side, but knowing with the look her father was still giving them she had no other choice.

Shoto nodded with a tight lipped smile and reluctantly released her hand. Minami hated how cold her hand felt without his own securing it.

"Of course Minami-chan, we'll have plenty of time after school."

Minami felt a bit of hope fill her then, realizing that Shoto was correct in that they could always stay behind after their final period of the day and talk more then.

"Come along my girl, no time to waste now, your father is waiting for you on my office phone," All Might interrupted Minami's inner thoughts as he extended his hand to her to help her up the stone steps in one large stomp, eager to get her away from the boy who had attracted her attention.

Taking All Might's giant hand, she was easily pulled up to the top of the courtyard to stand beside the number one hero. She could hear the quiet sigh of relief that All Might released at finally having her by his side; it caused her irritation at the situation to flare wildly.

Looking down at the blonde girl next to him affectionately, All Might turned to address Shoto, feeling a bit guilty for shocking the boy so with his unannounced arrival.

"Now Young Todoroki, don't forget to eat lunch. Lunch is an essential meal of the day that is needed so you can really plus ultra thorough the rest of your afternoon! HAHAHA!" All Might laughed his typical belly laugh while he gave him a thumbs up, using his overly charismatic attitude to try to cover his tracks for his possessive behavior.

Looking confused at the out of place fatherly advice, Todoroki nodded quickly, not wanting to challenge the larger hero for anymore of Minami's attention.

"Yes All Might sensei, and I apologize again for taking up Minami-chan's time, I did not realize her father had been trying to get a hold of her." Shoto bowed slightly, for the first time eager to be away from the large hero, his presence making him antsy, though he couldn't really understand why.

All Might waved the boy's apology away and smiled once more as he placed his other hand on Minami's shoulder, leaving Shoto behind and guiding Minami back inside the school.

Once inside the building, the only noise that could be heard were the sounds of their footsteps as they walked the quiet corridor. When All Might was sure they were far enough away from Todoroki, he deemed it safe to speak as the entire school was still in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted whatever….THAT was back there, but I do have a few things I need to discuss with you and Young Midoriya at this time-"

"You totally over-reacted! It was nothing, we were just talking about what happened at the USJ when YOU came barging in and scared the shit out of us! We're JUST friends!" Minami snarled at her father, not enjoying the feeling of her hormones still swirling wildly through her with no opportunity for release. She didn't bother holding back her anger now that they were alone.

"Language, young lady," All Might reminded her with a firm voice, though not liking the attitude in her voice either.

Looking down, All Might raised one of his thick blond eyebrows as he saw the large yellow rose still clenched in her fingertips.

"Just friends eh? What did we agree upon when we last spoke about dating little one?" The golden hero could see Minami's cheeks were flushed and she seemed on edge; the last thing he wanted was a full blown tantrum from the girl, especially in a public place. He attempted to take things down a notch as he spoke more quietly while they approached his office door.

"Well, it technically wasn't a date, it was just a discussion!" Minami huffed, the irritation still evident in her voice. She didn't like the unfamiliar jittery feeling flowing through her body, it was like she had an itch she couldn't scratch.

All Might scoffed to himself at her explanation, for the first time slightly lamenting her cleverness and determination. Not having the patience to deal with her attitude at that moment, he decided to drop the issue.

Arriving at his office, he swung the door open and ushered Minami inside.

When the door nearly slammed open, Izuku's head swiveled towards the sound. Sitting on his stool next to the coffee table, holding the bento All Might had made him in one hand, he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself; the few yakisoba noodles that dangled from his mouth evident as he inhaled his food.

"Have a seat my girl and eat the lunch I made you," Closing the door behind them, All Might phased back into his thinner form, coughing into his palm.

Minami's spirits picked up slightly at seeing Izuku there, who waved happily at her, his mouth still full of food. Minami giggled at how silly he looked.

"Hi Izu! Is the food good?" she smiled as the boy vigorously nodded his head, his appetite unyielding now that he had inherited All Might's power and was constantly training.

Taking a seat next to Izuku on the second stool, She opened the bento box and to her chagrin saw her bento consisted of curry and freshly sliced daikon radishes. The curry she didn't mind so much, but she couldn't stand the taste of the radishes, and knew that her father had purposefully packed this lunch to get her to eat more vegetables after Recovery Girl had mentioned her diet was in desperate need of more legumes. She digressed at the time, but one look from the matriarch had quieted any other thoughts of protest.

"Here, both of you, have some green tea," All Might poured each of them a cup and slid it to them.

Izuku dipped his head gratefully as he took the cup and sipped it, finishing up his bento.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Minami dug into the curry, appreciative for the filling meal.

All Might sighed as he swallowed a sip of green tea, setting his own cup on the table.

"I brought you two together to discuss a few things, mainly the UA Sports Festival, but also another topic."

Chewing on her curry, Izuku and Minami shared a look before Toshi continued.

"During the USJ attack, I really had to push myself beyond my limits to fight that Nomu creature. Due to that, my time as All Might has been shortened again, but this time to fifty minutes…"

"Fifty minutes?!" Izuku cried out in disdain.

 _What?!_ Minami thought to herself horrified, she choked on her bite of curry in her shock, coughing harshly, needing Izuku to pat her firmly on the back. Clearing her throat, she spoke up,

"Fifty minutes? But Dad…that's hardly any time at all!"

"Yes…my time limit's getting shorter by the day. I can barely maintain my muscle form for an hour now…" Yagi explained somberly.

 _Fifty minutes….just a year ago he could easily do 3 hours….that means…._ Minami began connecting the dots,

"And in all honestly, the time I have as the Symbol of Peace, is quickly running out. Among those with villainess intent, there are some who are starting to realize that…." Yagi continued, answering Minami's own question to herself.

Deafening silence followed Toshi's explanation for several seconds as his words sunk in. Minami felt a tremor of fear go through her at her father's words.

 _Some villains know that Dad is getting weaker? But what's going to happen to all of us when the day comes when Papa can't fight crime anymore?_ Minami thought the incomprehensible idea to herself, not wanting to fathom that there would be a time where the hero All Might wouldn't exist any longer. The thought of it frightened her more than anything else ever could.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault," Izuku broke the stillness, tears pricking his eyes.

Minami couldn't help but feel guilt laden as well, feeling a strong wave of sadness overtake her. She pushed the brimming tears in her eyes back down, simultaneously feeling irritated at her mood swings.

"If we hadn't been cornered by those villains, this wouldn't have happened…" Minami lowered her chop sticks, losing some of her appetite.

Yagi shook his head, not wanting their apologies or to frighten them, "Please! Don't apologize, that isn't the main reason I brought you both here anyways," Toshi stopped when he saw Izuku was out of green tea, grabbing his empty cup and filling it up from the thermos full of the hot liquid.

"Here my boy, have some more tea." Glancing over at Minami who was staring at her food, lost in thought, Yagi reached over and pinched her cheek gently, giving her a wide grin, snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

"My girl, please do not worry. Eat your lunch now, eat, eat!"

Feeling slightly more encouraged as his reaction chased away some the negative feelings, Minami dug back into her curry, glancing in disdain at her slices of daikon radish still waiting for her.

"Now, I called both of you here today because I really want to talk about the Sports Festival!" he grinned with an upbeat manner, trying to change the subject.

Glancing over at Izuku, he continued, "You still can't regulate AFO right? But you said you were able to during the USJ attack? Explain further my boy what happened," Yagi laced his fingers in his lap, waiting for Izuku's explanation.

Minami's ears perked up, not realizing that there had been a time when Izuku was able to use AFO and not shatter all his bones. Then it hit her why he seemed so unsure about the idea of the sports festival earlier.

 _He's probably really worried about how he's going to compete in the sports festival, since he doesn't have the best control over his quirk…ugh that sucks, poor Izu. But if there's anyone who can figure it out, it's him…_ Minami thought to herself as she munched on her food.

"Well…to be honest…I'm not really sure what happened," Izuku groaned, feeling frustrated as he looked into his lap. The sting of disappointment hit him as he hadn't solved the puzzle yet.

"When I attacked that brain villain, there was no kick back, but the only difference was I used my quirk against someone else with a real intent to harm. Maybe it was just luck?" Izuku trailed off, still not feeling sure about his explanation.

Minami's heart clenched at the dejected look going across her friend's face. Knowing there really wasn't a food that Izuku didn't like, she offered him her daikon radish slices from her bento box, hoping the gesture could ease some of his frustration.

Yagi saw his daughter's movement, and his hand darted between the two children before Minami could finish her offering, preventing the exchange.

"Minami no, finish your vegetables."

The blonde haired girl retracted her hand holding the bento immediately, not challenging the no-nonsense tone her father had, not used to it. Hearing a snort, she glanced to her side and saw Izuku chuckling into his hand at the scene. Minami cracked a small smile, glad that she was able to at least make him feel better with her scolding.

Looking down at the now empty bento box with the exception of her radish slices, Minami began taking each slice carefully and stuffing them in her mouth, one by one, intent on eating them as quickly as possible to get rid of them.

Meanwhile, Toshi's large hand clapped Izuku's shoulder in an encouraging manner as he leaned forward, "My boy! There's no such thing as luck! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. Besides, I chose you to succeed me because I KNOW you'll be a great hero. Now this Sports Festival is an event that the entire country will watch! You know what this means?"

Izuku shook his head, Yagi sighed dramatically good naturedly before continuing, "It means, my boy, that you, the fledgling Symbol of Peace, must announce to the world that you are here!" Yagi clenched his free hand into a fist, grinning at the boy.

Izuku hesitantly smiled back, still feeling nervous about not exactly having a plan, but slightly better that his mentor believed in him.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

The loud crunching and chomping was distracting, interrupting what was supposed to be an encouraging moment. Both males looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from, seeing Minami with her cheeks stuffed to the brim with the crunchy vegetable as she resigned herself to eating it.

"What?" her response came out muffled.

* * *

Minami walked briskly down the hall, weaving in and out of the upper classmen to get back to the 1-A classroom to retrieve her backpack she had left behind. She whimpered slightly as she clenched her lower abdomen when another jolting cramp went through her once more.

 _Ugh, stupid curry and radishes, I think it's giving me a stomach ache._ She thought to herself feeling slightly miserable and moody. She picked up her pace so she could quickly return to the teacher's lounge for her free period session while the rest of class 1-A had their English class.

Finally arriving back at her classroom, she slid the door open, seeing that most of her classmates had returned from lunch and were wandering around the room talking to each other before Present Mic arrived.

Walking inside she waved at a few people, and briefly apologized to Iida when he confronted her about not arriving to their table for lunch and how unhero like it was.

Squealing and laughter attracted her attention and she side glanced to see all the class 1-A girls had gathered around Jiro's desk. A sense of foreboding hit Minami and she silently tried to slide past without attracting any attention. However, that wasn't in the cards for her when her loud best friend spotted her arrival.

"BLONDIE!" Mina shrieked excitedly as she pranced over to her as Minami arrived at her desk.

Minami winced at how loud her pink friend was. Turning, she could see the rest of the girls look in her direction as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Her eyes subconsciously drifted to Momo, who coupled with Jiro gave her a snooty frown.

Minami sighed to herself, forcing a smile to her face as Mina approached with Uraraka and Tsuyu in tow while her stomach churned and cramped once more.

"Did you hear?! Did you?! We're all invited to Momo's house this weekend for a sleepover! Her mom's gonna take us to a hot spring and then shopping in Tokyo's Ginza district! Her treat for all of us! Aren't you excited?!" the pink girl hummed with excitement while Uraraka and Tsuyu smiled beside her.

"I didn't say I'm inviting that gaijin…" Momo's unmistakeable voice rang loud and clear through the classroom, copying Bakugo with her insult.

Tsuyu's, Uraraka's, and Mina's smiles fell as they turned to look at Momo. The majority of boys nearby shied and looked away, intimidated by the normally kind girl, not wanting to become involved in the girl drama. Minami instinctively glanced at Shoto's desk, hoping to see the boy there to back her up a bit, but to her disappointment the desk was empty as the boy was yet to return from lunch.

Turning to her other side, she saw Izuku was also not at his desk. Likely finishing up with her father discussing plans for the UA Sports Festival.

"Why not Momo? She's my friend! It'd be fun," Mina was the first to stick up for Minami, not understanding the raven haired girl's disdain for her friend.

Minami felt anxiety grip her throat. Normally she could kiss her friend for always being so loyal, but this time she just wanted to drop the issue and be on her way, not feeling up to doing battle with the creation quirked girl.

Momo sighed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Because, it's my sleepover, and I don't want HER ruining our good time, so take it or leave it,"

Tsuyu and Uraraka looked at each other feeling conflicted then, eagerly wanting to have some fun that weekend, but feeling uncomfortable with the bullying they were witnessing.

A cruel smirk twisted Momo's mouth then. "Besides, she's just some trash from the middle of no where, USA. I doubt she even grew up civilized like us. She probably wouldn't even know what to do at a hot spring, let alone know how to go shopping at a mall."

Jiro followed Momo's lead and both girls sputtered a laugh. Minami flinched as their laughter stung her, bringing back bad memories from when she was teased at school in Oklahoma by the other girls. She felt a blush fall to her fair cheeks and just wanted to disappear into the floor.

"Momo-chan….why would you say that? That's mean," The disembodied voice of Hagakure could be heard scolding the raven beauty.

"We…we don't have to go Minami-chan, really, it's not a big deal…" Uraraka whispered as she looked at Minami with guilty eyes.

Glancing at Mina, Minami could see her getting ready to fire something back at Momo when Minami laid a lily white hand over her arm, stilling her.

 _She's not wrong, I've never been to a hot spring before…and I did basically grow up in a shithole of a town, especially compared to how nice and advanced most of Japan is….she's right, I basically am still a gaijin,_ tears pricked at her azul eyes; Minami blinked them back and forced a smile to her face.

"Really, it's ok, I don't care, I had some stuff I needed to do anyways this weekend. Please go and let her rich, and probably snobby mom, treat you guys like the awesome friends you are, you'll have to tell me all about it." She whispered as she put on the most convincing smile she could manage, hoping it would be enough to convince her friends to go and have fun, especially since it sounded like they would not be spending a dime of their own money.

The three girls looked unsure, but Minami could see the excitement dancing in their eyes at the idea of being so spoiled for a weekend. She was sure they rarely got to do anything like this, and they were so looking forward to it, she didn't want them to feel an ounce of guilt.

 _It would have been nice to do something fun and girly too, if Momo didn't hate me so much…_

Suddenly, it was as if a weight was lifted from them, and all three girls let out a sigh of relief as Minami gave them permission to go have fun guilt free, despite feeling bad for Minami and feeling slightly conflicted.

The three girls smiled at her, with Uraraka and Tsuyu chattering happily about what they were going to see and do, saying bye to Minami before they left her side to go take their seats.

Only Mina remained, still feeling hesitant. She took Minami's hands, looking her friend in the eyes.

"I promise I'll bring you something back, I swear I-"

Minami stopped her, and squeezed her hands back, smiling harder, with tears shimmering in her eyes. She knew her friend could see through her and saw she was upset. Minami cursed how easy she was to read.

"It's ok! Really! Have fun," she squeezed Mina's hands once more before releasing them and trudging forward, afraid to look back at her friend again for fear she would break down.

She walked up her aisle, bag slung over her shoulder. As she moved to leave the classroom, she passed Jiro and Momo, but refrained from making eye contact with them. Looking down, she could hear Momo hiss a phrase violently just loud enough for Minami to hear.

"Sokoku e kaere gaijin!" ( _go back to your country outsider_ )

Minami's knees shook, but she forced her legs to move faster as she left the room and got into the hall way. Just outside the classroom, she could still hear Momo and Jiro's distant snickers from beyond the closed door; she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she felt her emotions rise to the surface.

She knew this phrase, it was whispered at foreigners who came to Japan that stirred up trouble.

 _Is this how I'm seen by my classmates? Just some foreigner who will never fit in?_

Walking away, Minami was in her own world as she kept her head down, not wanting to speak to anyone.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm like a rollercoaster of emotions today. Who cares about stupid Momo? Why does it bother me so much now? Ugh this is ridiculous, I'm just so over today._

Minami felt a tear go down her cheek; she angrily rubbed it away.

 _I need to stop thinking about stupid Momo and think about more important things, like the UA Sports Festival. I should talk to Papa more about how to stand out in the UA Sports Festival. I know he said that it would be easy for me to win over the crowd if I just acted like myself, but I'm not sure I understand what he means…I thought I needed to be flashy…Maybe Izu will still be there and can help give me some ideas?_

Minami took the final turn down the hallway and was fast approaching the teacher's lounge.

 _I wonder where Shoto is, I hope I can see him again after school…_ The thoughts of Todoroki brought a small smile to her face.

 _Would he really have kissed me, or maybe I was imagining it? I wonder what it's like to kiss someone? Does it feel weird to have someone that close to your face? Or does it just come naturally?_

Soon enough, Minami arrived to the door of the teachers' lounge and she quickly let herself inside, glad to be able to have a shield from the rest of the school.

Stepping in, she saw the lounge area that she had become familiar with over the past few months of school. Distantly, she could hear a soft snoring and looked to see Aizawa snoozing in his yellow sleeping bag on the couch, dead to the world around him. Turning right, she pushed through the door into kitchenette area, and saw her father sitting there, his blue suit hanging loosely on him in his thinner form. His stern face looked up to see his daughter walk through, and he cracked a small smile.

"My girl, good timing. Have a seat next to me, we have a few things to discuss before your math lesson with Ectoplasm begins," Yagi explained as he patted the seat of the chair next to him.

Swallowing nervously, Minami paced quietly around the table and took the seat next to her father, setting down her backpack. Pulling out her math book and note pad, she paused and looked up at Toshi, noticing how imposing he could still look even in his thinner form.

"My girl, after thinking about it thoroughly, I've decided that you will no longer be going to or from school without me escorting you, but-"

"Dad?! What are you talking about? I always walk to the train station and then walk with Mina the rest of the way to school!" Minami's loud outburst interrupted Toshi's explanation, and he sighed, beginning to lose his patience with Minami's foul attitude.

 _Patience, Toshi,_ the older hero reminded himself, breathing deeply as he felt his temper getting ready to show itself.

"Minami," he stated as he lowered his tone even deeper, "I know this isn't ideal for you but you need to just trust me-"

"But that's total bullshit dad! I'm not a little kid anymore! This isn't fair and I'm not doing it! I'm-"

"YAGI MINAMI! What on Earth has gotten into you?!" Yagi roared as stood up from his chair, knocking it backwards as he transformed into All Might, losing his shit as he had finally had enough of his daughter's smart mouth.

Minami piped down immediately, her eyes growing large at the absolute behemoth of a man standing in front of her who was directing all his anger and frustration right at her,

"You have been acting like spoilt brat all day and I have had enough of it young lady! Now you are going to do what I tell you to because I am your father and I know what's best! Do you understand?!" All Might snarled at the girl, then paused and looked at her face, feeling somewhat satisfied to see she had finally quieted down, but instantly regretting the fear in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes sir…." Minami squeaked out, placing her shaking hands in her lap as she dropped her gaze to her math book, feeling terrified to do anything else.

Nodding at her acceptance, All Might detransformed back into Yagi, coughing harshly into his hand, blood coating his palm. Pulling out a napkin, he cleaned himself up and reached over to pull his chair back up. Sitting back down, he spared a side glance to his daughter, seeing her still slightly shaking hand turn the page on her math book, and he felt another pang of regret hit him.

An awkward silence encompassed the room as both father and daughter worked on their tasks, except for the occasional scribble made by Toshi on the papers he was grading, and the ticking of the wall clock.

Both could sense the tension but were unwilling to say anything, until nearly 10 minutes had passed and Minami tentatively broke the silence, looking cautiously at her father.

"Papa?" Minami asked softly.

"Hmm?" Toshi hummed back in response, his eyes still glued to the stack of papers he was grading, red pen in hand.

"Why do….Why do some people not like foreigners?" Minami asked timidly, not sure how to word the subject.

Toshinori raised his eyebrows at her question, not expecting it, before answering.

"Well my girl, I suppose it's because some citizens have trouble understanding other people's cultures, or they feel threatened by how different foreigners can look. Though sometimes, foreigners don't follow our society's rules, and that can aggravate some people as well…" Yagi explained slowly, ghosting over the subject and not wanting to get into a big discussion on the other reason that foreigners sometimes aren't well liked; that some people were just bigoted.

Minami looked at Yagi with big eyes, processing what he said before looking a bit crestfallen and glancing back down at her math book, nodding her head.

"Oh…Ok then…"

Yagi's eyebrows scrunched together at her reaction, feeling a bit confused.

"Did something happen today Minami?" Yagi questioned, leaning down a bit to try to get a better look at Minami's face. When she leaned away from him, Toshi felt sadness course through him at her action, not being able to remember a time where she had shied away from him.

Minami stayed silent as she stared down at her open math book, her finger tips playing with the corner of the page, afraid to look up at her father again else he would see the tears she felt swimming just behind her eyelids. In the end, she just shrugged her shoulders, refraining from eye contact.

Seeing his daughter's reluctance to talk any further, Toshinori sighed and set his pen down on the table, not sure how else to proceed.

"Alright, well I need to go make a quick phone call, so I'm going to step out for a few minutes. You can take that time to gather your thoughts, sound good my girl?" Toshi explained to his daughter feeling a little bit exasperated.

 _She's been acting up all day, and on top of that I have two weeks worth of assignments that I need to grade, and the villain that attempted to kidnap her is still on the run, which is exactly why I can't let her walk around alone anymore, but I can't tell her that else she could lose focus on the upcoming Festival…_ Yagi thought to himself frustrated as he rubbed his temple.

Minami winced at his slightly sharp tone, and nodded her head, still not looking at her father.

"Yes sir," she mumbled, as she grabbed her pen and started doodling on the corner of her notebook.

Looking back at Minami once more with a slightly worried expression, Yagi sighed as he turned and pushed his way out the swinging door of the kitchenette area.

Alone, Minami finally looked up and rubbed her eyes vigorously as tears leaked out, dry sobbing.

 _I've cried so much throughout the past week, it's exhausting and I feel emotionally drained. Ugh, I just want things to be normal again!_ Minami whimpered to herself as she pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes, whimpering when another cramp struck her lower abdomen.

Hearing the door swing back open, Minami shot up forward out of her chair and to her feet, shocked her father would be back so soon. Looking upward, she saw it was Midnight instead.

Initially, the sultry hero walked in with a swing of her hips and a coy little smile, on the prowl for her favorite coffee mug. Seeing the young girl's eyes swimming with tears, her smile dropped into a look of concern.

"Mini Might! What's got you all upset?" Midnight pursed her plush lips together as she abandoned her initial task and instead took a seat next to Minami, taking her small hand into her manicured one.

"I….." Minami hiccupped as she scrubbed away the rest of the tears with her free hand, inhaling deeply as she reined her emotions in.

"it's alright, you can tell Auntie Midnight. Now, just between us girls, what's got you so flustered?" Midnight encouraged.

Sitting back down in her chair, Minami tearfully told her about the near kiss with Todoroki, the bullying she has been experiencing at the hands of Momo, and the bit of arguing she had been having with her father, unable to bottle up her feelings any longer.

"Oh lovely, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard being a teenager sometimes. I promise everything is going to be just fine now." The heroine purred as her motherly instincts took over and she hugged the petite blonde girl, stroking her hair.

Minami fell into the embrace, enjoying the motherly attention, feeling a bit lighter after her confession to the more experienced woman. After a few minutes, Minami pulled away, and smiled hesitantly at Midnight.

Midnight smiled back at her.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't cry." The older heroine smiled as she reached out to straighten Minami's hair down the front of her shoulder, smiling maternally.

"Now, why don't you go to the sink and get yourself a cup of tea from the hot water pitcher, you'll feel a bit better."

Nodding at Midnight's suggestion, Minami stood and walked to the sink, grabbing a clean mug off the counter and filling it with hot water and a tea bag. Sipping the beverage, Minami closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the best she had all day at that moment.

 _Midnight's right…things will straighten themselves out now…I just need to be level headed about it all…_

Hearing a quick inhale of a gasp behind her Minami's eyes popped open, destroying her zen moment. Turning to look back at the heroine, she saw Midnight's slightly alarmed face, her hand over her mouth, staring at Minami's behind. The girl furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh….Oh hunny, you've…you've started your time of the month…" Midnight spoke softly from behind her hand, wishing it weren't true.

Contorting her body so she could look at her behind, Minami saw the large red blood stain dead center on her school uniform skirt. Glancing back at her chair, she also saw a matching blood stain on the seat cushion. Minami froze, feeling a look of horror go across her face.

 _Oh. My. God. You have GOT to be fucking kidding me?!_ Minami screamed to herself internally, not believing her luck.

"Wha….What?..." Minami croaked out, praying to any God that would hear her that this was just a bad dream, that she would wake up any second now safe in her bed, and this would all just fade away.

"Is this your first period?" Midnight asked softly, a worried look still planted on her face as she stood from her chair.

"No!" Minami exclaimed before continuing "I….I just wasn't expecting this, it's too early,"

"Oh hunny, it's probably from all the stress you've been under, with you getting injured at the USJ attack, then getting an infection and being sick all week, I'm sure your body has gone into overdrive and now you're just a bit hormonally imbalanced. Hush now it'll be alright," Midnight strode over to the tomato faced girl and pulled her into another hug.

Minami lost the battle of wills with her emotions then and began crying in earnest. She felt at a loss of what to do, feeling defeated by the situation that was a horrible ending to an awful day. Somewhere between her tears and sobs, she heard the door push back open and her father's surprised voice.

"My goodness! What is going on in here?" Yagi asked, extremely worried.

She could hear Midnight speaking with a clipped tone to All Might as she continued to squeeze Minami around the shoulders and to her torso, explaining everything Minami had told her, and slightly scolding the older hero for the anger he showed her earlier. All Might responded dejectedly, feeling absolutely awful. Minami didn't focus on what was spoken exactly, and only hid her face in the woman's shoulder, unsure of how to face her father in light of the most recent event.

"What?! Her… Her period?!" She could hear her father exclaim as he began coughing harshly before phasing into his large form, trying to find a way to deal with the uncomfortable situation.

Leaning forward and putting his fists on his hips, All Might cautiously glanced at Minami's bottom where she was still trapped in Midnight's embrace, and winced to see the large blood stain that stood out starkly against her navy colored skirt. Taking a tentative glance at the seat cushion, he blanched to see the matching large crimson stain there.

Suddenly, Midnight's face brightened up as she got an idea.

"I know! She has extra gym clothes in her locker in the girls' locker room. All Might! Stay here with her until I return, talk to her and make her feel better!" Minami whined as Midight unhinged her arms from around her torso with surprising strength, leaving Minami feeling vulnerable and she finally forced herself to open her eyes and stare up at the impressive stature of her father, who was standing there sheepishly, wringing his hands.

Halfway through the door, Midnight stopped and turned back around, smiling at the girl,

"Now don't you worry a second my lovely! I'll be right back before you know it with a fresh change of clothes!" disappearing behind the door, the heroine left father and daughter alone.

Minami turned and began crying harshly into her hands, her back to her father, feeling heat seep back into her cheeks, mortified at the situation. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her father as he approached.

"Little one, I'm so, so sorry. Did you know that you were…having your…you know?" All Might asked softly as he crouched down beside Minami to lay a large hand on her back.

Anger encompassed Minami at his question, and she responded harshly,

"NO! I didn't know! Why would I allow this to happen if I knew?!" she snarled at her father before continuing,

"Besides, why are you talking to me if I'm just a spoiled brat?!" Minami turned away slightly from her father and dry sobbed into her palms, feeling sadness rip through her again.

All Might frowned and sighed, feeling guilty once more. His anguished face looked out of place when all the world was used to seeing him constantly smile.

"My girl…I am so sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was very wrong of me, I've been under a lot of pressure recently and I should not have taken it out on you" All Might reached out and tentatively took Minami's hand, firmly gripping it in his own.

Minami turned to regard her father once more, her eyes a blazing blue as she felt another wave of anger go through her, though slightly less this time,

"I'm NOT a spoiled brat!" Minami growled lowly at him, staring All Might straight in his eyes.

All Might smiled softly at seeing that determined look in her face, "No my dear, you most certainly are not," he patted her hand, attempting to calm her down.

Seeing the fire die down in her eyes, Minami's bottom lip quivered before she threw herself into her father's embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck; all was forgiven. All Might eagerly wrapped her up in a bear hug, planting a hiss to her cheek before rocking her softly as she wept.

Hearing the kitchenette door swing open again, Minami could feel her father look up, expecting to see Midnight. Instead, she heard an almost robotic voice ask what was going on, and her eyes snapped open, realizing who it was,

Ectoplasm.

Looking up, she could see the hero taking in the scene for himself, then an equally horrified look going across his normally stoic face as he figured out what was going on.

Quickly, her father addressed the other hero, suggesting to him that they reschedule for another time.

Nodding quickly, Ectoplasm slowly backed out of the small room with his math book and calculator in hand, probably thanking his lucky stars he didn't have to be involved in this estrogen-filled situation. Soon Minami and All Might were alone once more. Minami felt another wave of embarrassment rise to her face. She whimpered as she buried her face back into All Might's suit coat, dreading the idea that yet another person knew about her period.

All Might seemed to sense her dilemma, and stroked her soft blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you had no control over this…Ectoplasm-sensei won't say a word to anyone, I'm sure of it.

Minami sniffled as she nodded against his shoulder, before whimpering again as she pulled back slightly to grab her lower abdomen as a another cramp assaulted her, curling her body inward a bit.

All Might felt a bit alarmed, worried that something was wrong,

"Minami my girl, are you ok? What's wrong, are you hurt?" the seasoned hero pulled away slightly, looking at his daughter, pleading with her to be truthful.

Minami felt a bit bashful before she quietly explained,

"No….it just hurts…."

Realization dawned in All Might's mind before a look of sympathy crossed his face, pulling her back inwards to continue their hug.

"That's alright my girl, we'll get you some pain medicine for your cramps before we go home…"

A peaceful silence drifted between them as All Might began to rock her a bit once more as he hugged her, humming a soft melody that was calming to Minami, thought she couldn't put her finger on the name of the tune.

"Your conflict with Young Yaoyorozu, is that why you asked me earlier about foreigners my girl?" All Might broke the silence, genuinely curious.

Minami nodded vigorously into his shoulder, hiccupping, before speaking,

"Y-yes. S-she called m-me a g-gaijin….I-I'm s-sorry papa, I-I-I don't k-know why I-I-I've been so m-m-mean today…"

All Might's heart broke as she confirmed she was being bullied for her unique status. Shushing her, he continued to crouch and hold her in a tight embrace.

"Little Minami it is alright, I know you haven't been feeling quite like yourself today..." All Might licked his dry lips, quickly thinking over an idea before proposing it.

"How about this, after you get cleaned up we go out to that new pastry shop by our home for a little treat. Then this weekend, you come with me to Might Tower in Tokyo instead of staying home, it can be a good experience for you to see just how a large hero agency operates!" All Might smiled as he pulled away to look at Minami, relishing the look of surprise and joy that crossed her face.

"Really?! You really mean it?!" she grinned , All Might laughed a jolly laugh as he stood up straight and patted her head.

"But of course my girl! And if you'd really like, how about you invite a few girls over for a sleepover the weekend after the UA Sports Festival? That way you can have your own sleepover!"

Minami squealed with joy before wrapping her arms as far as she could around the thick torso of her father.

"That would be amazing papa! Thank you thank you! I love you so much!"

All Might chuckled at her enthusiasm, just glad to see her smiling again and patted her head.

"I love you too sweetheart. Everything will be alright my girl, for I am here."

* * *

Alright guys! That was chapter 24! Some teenaged girl drama going on! Figured I had to have it since this kind of stuff always happens in high school, along with the poor soul who always unexpectedly has her period at school and has to get new clothes; there was always one at least once a year when I was in high school. Also wanted to add some cultural clashing with Minami, as people know she wasn't born in Japan and isn't fully Japanese. And while Dadmight is awesome, he's not perfect! So wanted to make it realistic too.

And I know a lot of people don't understand why Momo is so mean to Minami, I promise all will be revealed! There is a reason! And she is normally her sweet self! Just doesn't like Minami for specific reasons! I LOVED all the reviews from my last chapter! It really spurred me on to release the update sooner! Please continue leaving all the love! It really makes me smile! Next chapter is Might Tower and the beginning of the Sports Festival! Stay tuned! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Y'all! Thank you SOOOO much for your patience, I'm on the mend from my surgery. So sorry it took longer than initially planned, I had a very difficult personal loss recently and I'm not going to lie, I've been pretty depressed about it. As I'm finally dealing with it better I was able to write the next update. Here's chapter 25! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the story! Please continue to send your lovely reviews! It really lifts up my spirits in a difficult time. Now it's time for Minami to see a different side of her dad, as well as her dad's business!

* * *

Minami nearly pressed her small nose against the pristine glass of the company car, gazing out in amazement at the tall sky scrapers and the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

The car rolled to a stop at a red light, and a huge group of businessmen and women quickly crossed, eager to be on their way to their jobs.

Turning to look back out her passenger window, Minami's eyes widened at a group of girls dressed in the kawaii harajuku style walking down the sidewalk, their colorful and frilly outfits instantly standing out amongst the rest of the crowd.

The car began to roll forward and Minami eagerly turned to Yagi who was sitting beside her in the backseat, shaking his arm and pointing at the group of older girls.

"Papa! Look at how bright their outfits are!"

Yagi looked up from his business tablet and smiled at her excitement,

"I see my girl, they look very pretty,"

"Yagi-san, would you like me to drop you off near the tower before I go and park the car?" the driver questioned, his eyes pivoting to the rear view mirror to glance at Yagi for a moment before returning to the road.

"Yes Takahashi-san, that would be perfect," Yagi replied politely as his eyes shifted from the driver to his rambunctious daughter who was currently bouncing in her seat, humming to herself as her large eyes took in the surrounding city. He smiled softly at her excitement.

"Minami my girl, are you ready to start the day?" Toshi asked Minami, relishing her dancing eyes that regarded him.

"Yes, YES! I can't wait to see everything!" the girl was practically vibrating as she shook her father's arm with her response, grinning ear to ear.

Toshinori chuckled "My goodness! Do you have ants in your pants? I haven't seen you this excited in a while!"

Minami giggled when her father reached forward to pinch her flushed cheek; the seasoned hero couldn't help but return the grin at seeing her so happy, just glad to see her smiling once more. Feeling the car roll to a stop, Minami looked up when their driver spoke.

"Here's the final destination, please take care now!" the driver raised his hand with a small smile while father and daughter left the car to step out onto the sidewalk.

Stepping more fully onto the cement to avoid the busy street, Minami paused to stare up at the imposing tower, her jaw dropping at its size, noticing it had a faux planet at its top with two outerbands orbiting it on an angle. Yagi chuckled at her face.

"Whoa….it's huge…" she murmured as she craned her neck to see the very top, but failing to do so at her angle.

"It is my girl! But the real magic lays inside the tower, now let's get going!" Toshinori replied with an upbeat attitude, leading Minami down the street, approaching the agency.

The golden hero began mentally listing off everything that needed to be done that day at the agency, along with setting a schedule for Minami when his train of thought was interrupted by Minami snickering at something. Yagi stopped to see what she was pointing at.

"Papa! Why does that vending machine have…panties in it?" Minami made a confused face as she laughed again, not sure if she was actually seeing female undergarments in the machine. "It's super weird!"

Yagi's eyes followed Minami's pointing finger and sure enough, the vending machine with women's underwear lay up against the side of Might Tower. A faint blush came across Toshnori's face.

 _I swore I issued a request to the city to remove that damn thing. Last thing that Might Tower needs is a perverted vending machine next to it. Looks like this will have to be added to today's list of things to do as well…._ Yagi thought to himself irritated that the damnable machine was still there, mocking him like a blemish on the beaming beacon of peace that was Might Tower.

Looking at Minami again, Toshi could see the wheels still turning in her head as she stared at the vending machine, fascinated as to why it would even exist. Taking her face gently, her cheeks squeezed in his hand as he turned her head away from what he considered was an offensive sight, getting her attention once more.

"Come along now my girl, heroes don't dwell on such…unpleasant things. A hero's focus is always on what they can do to better the society we live in,"

Taking her hand to encourage her movement, Toshi tugged Minami along and her interest quickly developed into nerves as she and Yagi entered the tower; suddenly many eyes were on her and her father.

"Hello Yagi-San!"

"Good morning Yagi-San!"

"Yagi-San! Hi!"

A chorus of hellos echoed in the large entry. Minami hesitantly stopped behind Toshi, not expecting such a large welcome.

 _Boy, dad sure is popular! Even when he's not in his hero form!_ Minami thought to herself at she peeked at all the new faces from behind her father's thin frame.

Yagi smiled and greeted the familiar faces before him. Glancing behind, he noted his daughter nervously staring, not trusting the new people before her.

 _Poor girl, her past still afflicts her even now after all her progress…I must work harder to build up her confidence if she is to be a top tier hero one day…_ Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Toshinori pulled the girl forward, not allowing her to hide behind him any longer in the presence of his agency staff.

"Please let me introduce you to my ray of sunshine, Minami-chan! She is my daughter and is currently a UA student!" Yagi grinned like the proud father he was at his announcement. The sighs and oohs and aahs made Minami blush as she waved at the group of people nervously.

"Umm…Hello, it's nice to meet you all!" Minami bowed low, her long, loose blonde hair brushing forward, not sure what else to say at that moment.

"A student of UA! We've heard so much about you from your father!" a middle aged woman stepped forward to speak to Minami. She had on the same uniform as all the other female receptionist staff; a small beret that had an All Might button on it, along with an attractive silk scarf tied on her feminine neck with a skirt suit. Minami assumed she must be the leader of the welcoming staff.

"What a lovely hero suit you have! The blue pattern looks absolutely lovely with your complexion and eyes!" The woman smiled genuinely at Minami, relaxing her somewhat as she felt the tension leave her body. Minami decided right then she liked the motherly-like woman.

"Thank you mam!" Minami grinned at the compliment, bowing one more. The group of women around them chuckled at her youthful enthusiasm, with Yagi standing by enjoying the interaction between some of his staff and daughter.

"Oi! Who's this fine lady in the blue suit! A new sidekick? She looks mighty foxy!" Minami cringed as an obnoxious man approached them, not liking the way his eyes raked her up and down.

Yagi growled softly and pulled his daughter closer to his side once more, never really liking the man approaching them, but keeping him employed at the agency purely because of his impeccable work, as well as no harassment complaints had been lodged against him at that time. He mentally tallied another reason to dislike the middle aged man; for the way he was staring at his daughter like she was a snack, it rallied his protective instincts almost immediately.

Stopping to stand along side the staff, he reached out to take Minami's pale hand and kiss the back of it, his eyebrows waggling at her as he did so. Yagi could feel his hackles rising at the action, getting ready to sink his teeth into the man, but his headstrong daughter beat him to the punch.

Minami pulled her hand immediately out of his grasp. "Ew! I don't know you!" Minami made an icky face as she took a step back from him. Several women snickered behind their hands, enjoying the look of disbelief that crossed the man's face at Minami's rejection.

 _That's my girl!_ Yagi quietly grinned to himself at his daughter's reaction of the man, glad she was more than willing to reject his advances and give him a piece of her mind. He stepped forward to put the man in his place and finish the job.

"As I had just explained before you arrived, this is my daughter Minami, she is studying to be a hero at UA," Yagi spoke icily as he stared daggers into the man.

Minami grinned at her father as she recognized the tone to be the professional way of saying "fuck off,"

A horrified look went across the face of the middle aged man as he realized he had been hitting on the daughter of his superior, who was also a minor, and all in his superior's presence.

Minami enjoyed watching the bow very lowly to Yagi as he babbled multiple apologies.

 _You pig, you should be really apologizing to me too,_ Minami thought to herself, though she had a feeling the age issue wouldn't have normally stopped a man like him.

Yagi waved him off, telling him they would speak further later. The man wasted no time scuttling away, eager to end the interaction himself.

Waving goodbye to the other employees then, Toshinori guided Minami alongside him towards the elevators, looking at the clock and seeing they were dangerously close to falling behind schedule.

Once arriving in the elevator together Toshinori released a large sigh after the steel doors closed. Yagi turned and set his hands on Minami's shoulders, crouching before her. His concerned eyes looked into Minami's, worried that the incident had scared her off from heroics and meeting new people.

"I'm very sorry for that my dear. As you can see, despite our advanced society, sexism still exists," Yagi spoke softly, his thumbs rubbing the tops of her shoulders as he thought what else he wanted to convey to her as she regarded him just as closely, waiting for whatever pearl of wisdom he was supposed to give her to help her comprehend future situations he was sure would occur when she was older, and when he likely wouldn't be around. Yagi's heart clenched at the thought,

 _How do you prepare a daughter to be a hero and how to deal with harassment; all the while maintaining a professional air about one's self_? Toshi ground his teeth at the thought.

Yagi knew the inequalities that still existed in the world of heroics. So many times he had personally witnessed it, a bright eyed young heroine would appear on the scene, determined to make a difference. However, most were shocked to meet the male counterparts that still believed women had no place being a hero. They even experienced it in interviews, a TV host asking a heroine not about her recent career accomplishments, but mainly focusing on what line of makeup she uses or what she does to keep a slim figure.

Slowly, over time, Toshi watched the fire in their eyes burn out as they began to believe that they couldn't make a difference, and soon they were a shell of their former selves, choosing either to retire early, or to keep up the charade of happiness and personal satisfaction.

Now he knew that some of the heroines were happy, perhaps due to being thick skinned, and some even just rolled with the punches and made it part of their image, like Midnight and Uwabami. Sure, things were better than it had been even 15 years ago, but the misogyny was there, sucking the energy and motivation out of many female heroes. Its presence worried him and how it would affect his daughter, as well as the rest of his girls of class 1-A that he had already grown attached to. But Yagi was determined to do everything he could to prepare them for such a world and how to make it better for future generations of women.

Then, it came to Yagi, what he could say that wouldn't over complicate the situation, while saving plenty of time later when he could sit down with Minami properly and explain to her how important it was to respect herself and set physical boundaries until she was ready for any physical relationships, as well as what to look for in a potential mate one day.

 _It did say in the parenting book I read that I am the role model of what she will look for in a spouse one day, I have to live up to it…_ Squeezing her shoulders, Toshinori looked into her eyes and smiled gently,

"My girl, always remember your worth. You never have to feel pressure to accept anyone's advances or inappropriate comments, and can reject them while being professional. You must always love and respect yourself. Remember, when you feel confident in your own value, other's opinions or actions cannot bring you down,"

Minami's uncertain expression on her face morphed into a dazzing smile, feeling herself inflate with confidence at her father's words.

Patting her shoulders once more, Yagi stood straight and gave her a large grin of his own,

"Now, this may get a bit hectic as we'll be at the top floor where there's a lot of press activity, but just follow my lead and no need to be nervous little Minami, because I am here to show you what it means to run a large agency!" Yagi flashed her a thumbs up before the elevator doors opened, revealing the chaos of the top floor. Minami's eyes widened at the scene before hastily following her father.

* * *

Minami released a large sigh as the steel doors of All Might's private space behind her clanged shut, her father hadn't been kidding, the press was absolutely nuts, and her encounter with them today just confirmed that once more. She leaned against the doors as she caught her breath and gave her poor heart a chance to calm down. Her cheeks were sore from forcing herself to smile so much, and she noticed her lower back was a bit stiff from bowing to more people than she could count.

 _I don't know how dad can do this constantly, always being stretched so thin, and so many people demanding things of you,_ Minami thought to herself, always knowing her father was busy, but getting a taste of that first hand made her develop a new found respect for him.

"Minami my girl, come here!"

Her ears perked up at the sound of her father calling her from down the hallway. Making her way forward, a door attracted her attention. She stopped to peek inside the room. Turning on the light, she was surprised to see a much more muted office space, nothing like the All Might office space that had been on the corner of the top floor.

In that office, she had been nearly blinded by colors of red, white and blue, along with seeing a huge American flag on the wall behind his desk. She also remembered seeing multiple pictures of All Might with celebrities and world leaders, and fancy framed news stories lining the walls with headlines along the lines of "All Might Saves the World Again," or "All Might, Our Savior."

This room was starkly plain in comparison, with an old desk and chair. She noticed a very tall pile of files sitting on the desk, almost ready to teeter over. The walls were bare; the room was simple.

She realized just how plain this side of the wall seemed, especially when also remembering the huge bronze statue of All Might that was just on the other side of the wall, where tourists had been ohhing and ahhing over it, taking pictures in front of it with their friends. She always knew her father was important, but seeing the bronze statue of him made him appear as if he were a God. The thought was odd to her, and she didn't know how she felt about that.

Minami jumped slightly when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, that startled her out of her thoughts. Whipping her head around she came face to face with Yagi, a grin on his face.

"Ahhh I see what held you up, ever curious now aren't you?"

Minami grinned back, rubbing the back of her head,

"Yeah! Sorry dad, I heard you call me, but I saw this room and couldn't help to look and see what it was. It's so different from your office just out there…" Minami gestured to her left, where they could still hear the dull roar of sound just on the other side.

Yagi laughed heartily, patting her on the back as he leaned forward to shut off the light in his office and close the door, leading her instead down the narrow hallway and towards the area where Minami could see natural light pouring through.

"Yes, well, no one is allowed to come in here except All Might, so no reason to really decorate it as much as the office that's open to the public," He smiled once more as they turned the corner to what was possibly the most beautiful flat Minami had ever seen, though her appreciation was momentarily distracted.

Realization crossed Minami's face at her father's explanation,

 _So that's why so many people were staring at me so strangely when I came back here with dad! No one else is allowed to come back here except him?_ Minami thought to herself shocked.

Gripping onto his large hand before Toshi could walk towards the kitchen area, she grabbed it and squeezed.

"Wait! This isn't going to cause problems for you will it? The public seeing you in your weakened form bring me back here to a space where only All Might is allowed?" Minami sputtered the question, and the flustered look on her face made Yagi chuckle.

"No my dear, it's no problem at all. I should have clarified myself better. You see, only All Might and "Yagi", Toshinori paused a brief moment to use his fingers as quotations when he said his last name,"Are allowed back here. Now them seeing me bring you back here is definitely new, and I'm sure there's plenty of gossip flying around on the other side of this wall at this very moment, but it won't really be seen as anything unusual, since you're Yagi's daughter and All Might's student," He finished his explanation, and Minami let out the breath she had been holding, glad to know her presence wouldn't cause any issues.

Taking a moment now, she allowed herself to soak in the beauty of the private penthouse, and she gasped.

The penthouse was an open concept, with a generously sized living room that opened up to a high end kitchen. No kitchen table was seen, instead a breakfast bar with plush looking stools were available to be sat on. Looking closer at the furniture that detailed the room, she could see they were all very high end.

Walking around a bit, she gasped at what had to be a 100 inch flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall in the living area, as well as the obviously original paintings that decorated the mahogany walls.

"This place is amazing!" Minami's voice echoed into the high peaked ceilings, and Toshi laughed at her amazement.

"But, I thought you didn't like fancy things Papa?" Minami questioned Yagi, generally curious as to why this residence was so fancy while their apartment was so homely in comparison.

Walking into the kitchen area, Yagi pulled on the handle of the fancy fridge and reached inside to grab a piece of fruit. Rolling an orange to Minami down the granite countertop, he intended her to have it as a snack. Minami jumped up onto one of the stools and snatched the fruit, eagerly awaiting her father's explanation.

"I see nothing gets past you, does it," he winked at her as he smiled before continuing, as he walked towards the other side of the living space where instead of mahogany walls there were several very large windows that went from floor to ceiling, showing off the impressive view of the city of Tokyo. Toshinori stopped in front of the windows to gaze at the view, facing away from Minami as he held his hands behind his back.

"I don't really crave fancy things, but I can appreciate them. The majority of the furniture and decorum were donations made to me by some people I saved, mostly in this case business owners of furniture and appliance stores, as well as an art gallery, and well, I didn't have the heart to send the items back."

Minami laughed at his sheepish look as he peered back to look at her. Then another question came to her.

"How come we don't live here instead of at our apartment in Musutafu?

Yagi's shoulders rolled with his next response.

"Well my girl, for much of my career I lived here, but once I knew I had to find an heir for OFA, and Principal Nedzu offered me a teaching position at UA, I decided to move closer to UA so I could seriously consider it," Toshi responded carefully, tactfully leaving out a few details, mainly about how Nedzu had actually offered him his choice of UA students as his successor, and it was never really his intention to make Izuku his heir.

"Then I met Izuku, and decided that he would be the next user of OFA. And when you came along, it only solidified my choice of staying at the apartment more permanently so the public wouldn't find out about our familial ties, as well as the general lack of privacy here. I wanted you to have as normal of a life as possible,"

Rolling the orange around on the countertop instead of eating it, she nodded at his response, it making perfect sense. She looked around and felt like despite the beautiful interior, the penthouse felt cold and vast, and frankly just didn't feel like home. Before she knew it, another question rolled off her tongue.

"Weren't you lonely here?"

All might's smile faltered then, and Minami could see his eyes shift as he thought about what he should say. A pang of guilt hit Minami then at his hesitance.

 _I hope I didn't make him mad…_

Toshinori sighed before turning back towards the windows once more, staring out at the sky scrapers.

"Of course little one, it was at times very lonely..." Yagi responded quietly and a bit more somberly, "But, as the Symbol of Peace, there was no time for personal relationships, or close friends. No time to make memories, my only focus was saving as many people as I could and on making the world a better place."

Minami was silent momentarily as she thought how terrible and exhausting an existence like that must have been before she and Izuku came along, realizing that being All Might was not as glamorous as it appeared to the public.

 _No friends? No life outside of work? He must have had some friends…_ Minami pondered, and then a thought came to her.

"What about Sir Nighteye? Wasn't he your friend?"

Toshi stiffened at that and turned, "Who told you about him?" He asked a bit more aggressively than he meant to.

Shrinking back a bit at his abrupt tone, Minami felt bashful, as if she knew something she wasn't supposed to,

"Izu told me about him, that he used to be your sidekick…I'm sorry was I not supposed to know?"

 _Of course, leave it to young Midoriya to educate my daughter of all the details of my career,_ Yagi sighed to himself, before softening his tone with his next response,

"Of course it's fine you know of him sweetheart. Many, many people know of him. We used to be very good friends, until my fight occurred which gave me my injury," He gripped his side as he spoke and turned back around to walk towards Minami. A smile graced his thin face as he changed topics before Minami could ask any more questions.

"Come, I want to show you something," Before Minami could blink, Yagi had shifted into All Might and bounded towards her, snatching her up and leaping to the side and up towards a steel door on the ceiling which had opened at some point. Minami squealed at the unexpected movement, dropping the orange onto the floor as she was slung over her father's shoulder.

As fast as it had began, it was over, and she found herself being set down gently on her feet, feeling a breeze blow through her loose hair. Cautiously opening one eye, than the other, she looked out in awe at the view, seeing many miles into the distance of Tokyo until she could see no farther. Minami realized that she was on the roof of Might Tower then, and felt a bit of fear at being up so high in the air. Looking up at All Might, he smiled down at her, the sun shining through his golden hair, love evident in his face as he began to speak.

"One day, this will all be yours and Izuku's to take care of, my girl," he patted her head affectionately.

Minami looked at him shocked, "But, Izuku is supposed to be the future Symbol of Peace, not me…Why…Why would I help take over this agency?"

All Might regarded her a bit confused that she would think that she wasn't entitled to his agency. Tightening his grip on her shoulder he spoke,

"Of course this would be yours to share with young Midoriya. You have just as much of a right to it even if you don't have OFA my girl," patting her upper back he continued, "You will be a wonderful hero in your own right and I know the both of you will do great things together." Minami blinked away the tears, feeling honored that she would be endowed such a prize; her father's entire life's work.

Nodding fiercely, Minami felt her throat tighten with emotion, "I promise I'll do my best Papa! I know this agency means more to you than anything, I'll take good care of it when the time comes."

All Might turned to look at her, his face a bit more serious looking than what she anticipated. Kneeling before her, he pulled her into a hug before Minami could even register it until she felt his hulking arms around her frame.

"Please make no mistake little Minami, you and Izuku mean more to me than anything,"

Minami smiled and returned the hug fiercely.

* * *

*the following day*

"Minami my girl, I'm back!" All Might announced as he dropped through the ceiling door into the penthouse interior, his heavy frame shaking the furniture slightly around him as he landed on his feet, back from making a brief public appearance at a children's hospital.

However, he was met with silence, with the exception of the TV in the background. Walking forward, he could see her school books and note books still spread out on the coffee table in front of the huge television.

"Minami? Little one, where are you?" All Might felt a tremor of fear shoot through him, fearing the worst as his paternal instincts reared.

Then he faintly heard her voice telling him she was in the work out area, and he felt a bit of his fear subside.

 _She's in the home gym, but why?_ All Might's brows furrowed as he stalked straight to the back where his personal gym was, keeping his hero form for fear of encountering something that would need to be taken care of in a more physical fashion.

Opening the door, he saw Minami sitting on the floor icing her knee. He noticed she was back in her hero costume, and there was a light sheen of sweat on her as if she had just been working out. She grinned up at him with a dazzling smile, seemingly happy.

"Minami my girl! What on Earth…What were you doing back here?" All Might kneeled down, trying to get a better look at her knee, when a voice appeared behind him that made All Might jump up and screech in surprise at the recognition of it.

"Gran Torino! My word, how did you get back here?!" All Might coughed harshly and with a poof a steam he turned into Yagi, his bright uniform hanging off his much thinner frame.

Gran Torino rolled his eyes at Yagi's jitteriness, "Boy, what makes you think I don't know about your little hide-a-way here. I stopped by your apartment and saw you and the little sprout weren't there, and figured out pretty quickly that you both must have been here, so I was able to decode your little trap door there to let myself in and give this one here some proper hero training," using his thumb, he referenced Minami sitting there with the ice bag on her knee.

Yagi's brows furrowed at his response,

"Disregarding the issue of you breaking and entering my home, what exactly do you mean proper hero training? She's already being taken care of by UA's finest as well as myself. Look at her! You call beating her to a pulp training?!" Toshinori retorted as he crouched down and got a better look at Minami once more, noting her tired state and multiple scratches and bruises. He fretted over her like a mother hen; Minami endured the extra attention.

Gran Torino scoffed at Toshi's behavior. "Boy this is what I'm talking about! You think you and those other heroes going soft on her is going to do her a favor? You think villains will go easy on her and treat her like a baby? She'll be a pro in 3 years time. It's time to wean her and for her to be treated like a young adult, and that means getting roughed up a bit, doesn't it kid?" Gran Torino punched her lightly in the shoulder, and Minami grinned at him, eager to impress him, even if the punch hurt slightly.

"Yes sir!" Minami responded upbeat as she rubbed her shoulder.

Yagi frowned at Gran Torino,

"Well, she is my baby! And it's my duty to protect her as well as prepare her for the real world of heroing," Yagi reassured himself more than Minami really by stroking the top of her head before leaning down to plant a kiss to her forehead.

Minami could feel a heat flush to her cheeks, embarrassment flooding her that another person was witnessing her father's affection for her. Gran Torino rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms.

"Dadddddd…I'm 15, I'm not a baby!" Minami whined at him under his large hand, in which case he only ruffled her hair harder, chuckling at her whine.

"See!" Torino pointed at her as if to emphasize his point, "Listen to the little sprout, she's no baby anymore. You need to toughen her up boy! Those criminals will take one look at her doll like features and tear her apart if we don't do something to make her stronger!"

"What's this "we" thing you're talking about here? I never recruited your help in training her," Yagi snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey!" Minami scrunched up her face at being called wimpy by Gran Torino, eager to get her two cents in between the two adults.

"Shut up kid, I'm trying to help you." Gran Torino slapped Minami lightly behind her head before placing his hands on his waist in an authoritative manner,

"Owww" Minami quietly whined as she rubbed her head,

Yagi balked at Gran Torino's action. Sweating, he instinctively rubbed the back of his head, remembering many times when Gran Torino had done that to him until he grew too tall. He thanked his lucky stars that Gran Torino had no chance of reaching the back of his head now.

Gran Torino sighed and shook his head as he stretched his arms over his head and cracked his back.

"I'm getting too old for this shit, But I had to step in to get things rolling in the right direction," he reopened his eyes after his large stretch, eying the father and daughter duo in front of him, marveling to himself privately at their similarities.

"I've been working her hard here for the past several hours, so that's enough for today at least, but remember boy, our love for her won't do her any favors in the real world,"

"What? Several hours?!" Yagi responded and looked at Minami for confirmation if this was true.

 _So while I was gone running errands as Yagi and for the brief stint at the hospital? I shouldn't have left her alone for so long,_ Toshi thought to himself guiltily.

Gran Torino turned back and looked at Minami, ignoring Toshinori's response.

"You remember what I told you girl, about what we practiced. You keep up the good work and I'll be back to check on you in a few months time, you hear?" giving her a stern look, he softened slightly into a look of approval at Minami's absolute commitment in her response,

"Yes sir I promise!" she bowed as she stood slowly, wincing at her soreness. Yagi nearly stumbled over himself to grab her bicep, helping her to a standing position.

"Good, now, I'll be back!," using his quirk, his super speed propelled him out the opening in the penthouse ceiling, and as quickly as Gran Torino arrived, he was gone.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Yagi turned his attention to Minami who looked up at him with large doe eyes,

"I'm sorry Papa, I'm not in trouble am I?"

Chuckling softly, Yagi ruffled her hair once more,

"Of course you're not sweetheart. I just worry at how hard Gran Torino can be on those he trains, from personal experience you see,"

"I promise I'm ok dad! Just a little sore and tired," Minami grinned up at her father, determined to show him she was ok,

 _I don't want him to worry, I just want to be the best hero I can be…_ Minami thought to herself, but her thoughts were cut off.

"Well, I have a surprise for you this evening," Yagi grinned as Minami's face lit up like the sun at his news.

"What?! A surprise?! Tell me! tell me!" Minami bounced like a little kangaroo around Toshi as she gripped his arm eager for her surprise, disregarding her soreness.

"Patience my girl! Patience!" Yagi grinned at his teasing her with anticipation, and instead shooed her off towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Go take a bath and get yourself cleaned up for the evening. I'll wash your uniform. You'll see soon enough where we're going tonight!" Yagi grinned as Minami eagerly scampered off.

* * *

*later that evening*

Minami and All Might landed in front of a graceful looking okiya in the hanamachi of Shimbashi, Tokyo. Looking around her, she saw all the buildings appeared older, as if she had traveled back in time to another era.

Resting for the remainder of the day, her father had reassured her he could definitely keep his hero form for at least an hour, and could likely push it to an hour and 15 minutes if necessary, which he confirmed would be enough time for her surprise. Reassured by him, she decided to leave him to it regarding worrying about his time limit.

A flash of bright kimono silk caught her eye, and Minami saw a pair of ethereal women dressed in flowing kimonos with hair ornaments and wooden shoes, walking away into the darkness of one of the alleys, off to work for the evening at another okiya. Minami realized then where they were going and she instantly felt excited.

"Are we going to see Geisha?!" Minami bounced in glee at the thought, feeling like the world of geisha was almost make-believe.

All Might laughed at her enthusiasm, placing his fists on his hips.

"That's right my girl!" Minami smiled back as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, then using her hands to smooth her hero suit over her hips.

 _I can't believe I'll be meeting a geisha tonight?! I only put on some mascara and a bit of lipgloss, that along with my hero suit, is it fancy enough to meet a geisha?_

Seeming to read Minami's mind, All Might smiled down at her and patted her head,

"You look beautiful my girl, no need to fret over your presentation. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

Minami thought of the vintage movie Memoirs of a Geisha, and remembered their great beauty, but struggled to remember what exactly Geisha were. They always looked like mythical beings to her, but now that she was actually going to meet one it was necessary to know what they actually did.

"…What exactly are Geisha Papa?" Minami asked timidly, afraid of looking stupid for not understanding something that was a part of her culture.

"Well my dear, Geisha are very talented women who can sing and dance and are educated in all sorts of topics of discussion. They are very good at entertaining their guests. They are not courtesans or wives, like much of the West mistakes them to be,"

"Courtesans?" Minami looked up at All Might in confusion as her brows furrowed, not understanding the term entirely.

"Prostitutes my girl… they are not prostitutes like those outside of Japanese culture may mistakenly believe…" All Might spoke quietly to ensure no one could overhear them as they approached the okiya.

"Oh!" Minami's face lit up in understanding of what the word courtesan meant, flushing a bit.

All Might began his mini lesson,

"Geisha are actually a lovely Japanese tradition, and in fact it is very difficult to meet many Geisha due to the tradition of Ichigen-san Okotowari, where an established client must introduce a new client in order for that new client to be entertained by a geisha or apprentice geisha."

Minami's eyebrows raised in surprise at that information,

"Really?"

"Really," All Might smiled down at her before continuing,

"In fact, that established client puts their reputation on the line to allow that new client to meet the geisha, so make sure to behave yourself tonight my girl," All Might wagged his finger playfully at Minami, knowing full well she wouldn't behave poorly. Minami giggled at her father's antics.

"Tonight, we'll be meeting Harusuke and her two associates. She is a very famous geisha from Kyoto, she branched off on her own several years ago to take over the hanamachi in Tokyo,"

"Harusuke," The name flowed like water from Minami's mouth as she pronounced it to herself, it sounded so graceful and sweet. She wondered if the Geisha would be as elegant as her name.

Walking inside the okiya, they were greeted by an older woman in a plain kimono. She bowed lowly to them, thanking them for their presence and took their shoes. Minami looked down at her red painted toes from her pedicure she received that morning before slipping on the slippers that were handed to her.

Following her father inside the dimly lit okiya, she walked into the tea room and saw three ethereal women standing there, smiling shyly. Minami gasped at their beauty, their painted white faces with red lips nearly glowed in the evening light, their only light source being candles throughout the room. Their hair ornaments flickered in the candle light, and their beautifully printed robes flowed from them like water.

The woman dead center seemed much more confident, and stepped forward, bowing lowly, her two counterparts following her lead. Minami assumed this must be Harusuke.

"All Might-San, it is such a pleasure to see you again," her voice was smooth and Minami stood in the doorway just staring at the three women, still entranced, until she felt like she had been hit by a truck from behind, flying forward to land on her belly.

"Omph!"

Minami felt embarrassment and shock shoot through her as she lay on the floor. She heard the geisha gasp as her father quickly lifted her back to a standing position, brushing her off. Turning, she saw a giant of a man who was nearly as big as her father, and had piercing blue eyes that seemed somewhat familiar. His face and torso almost looked to be on fire from what was clearly his quirk.

A pit formed in Minami's belly at his intimidating presence as he stared down at her unsmiling, and in fact looked quite irritated. Feeling frightened, she stood slightly behind All Might, not knowing what to expect.

 _Who the fuck is this?_ Minami thought to herself, nearing wetting herself at the terrifying man standing in front of her, _Is he a villain? If so, why isn't dad more worried?!_

Her questions were answered then,

"Ah, Endeavor, what a surprise it is to see you! I wasn't expecting you, it has been a while." All Might greeted enthusiastically. Minami could hear the brief surprise in his voice, but he covered it so well that she doubted anyone else could sense it.

The man grimaced, "Save it All Might, just because we're heroes doesn't mean we need to be best friends. Seems we must share the attention of Harusuke as there was a scheduling issue."

Minami made a choking noise,

 _This guy is a hero?! And we have to spend the evening with him?! Maybe Dad will decline and we wont have to?_

All Might's smile grew, if that were possible.

"Well of course! We don't mind, now do we Young Yagi?"

 _Shit…._ Minami thought to herself, disappointed at her father accepting the other hero, but quickly refocused herself to answer All Might.

Minami only nodded her head, not wanting to disagree with her father.

Endeavor's cold blue eyes shifted back to regard Minami,

"You shouldn't have been in the way girl, you need to learn to make room for heroes when they enter a room,"

Minami stared at him her mouth agape, shocked at his rudeness, anger boiling just beneath the surface.

"How about we all have a seat?" All Might quickly responded before anything else could be said, and placed his hand on Minami's shoulder, guiding her across the room to one side of the table that had been prepared for them.

Sitting down on the tatami floor pillow with Minami, All Might spoke once Endeavor had seated himself across the small tea table.

"Young Yagi here is a student of class 1-A at UA, and is in fact friends with your son, Young Todoroki."

Minami saw Endeavor's harsh eyes shift over to her, his eyes burning into her then as he scrutinized her.

Minami felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs at her father's statement; she attempted to act natural as a lovely maiko took a seat next to her, smiling sweetly at Minami as she poured her a cup of tea.

 _This crazy guy is Shoto's dad?!_ Minami quickly sipped the tea given to her, lest something stupid come out of her mouth.

"Oh really? She doesn't look like much. I don't want any of your students distracting my son from his destiny to be the greatest hero, so take note All Might," Endeavor spoke scorchingly of her,

All Might cleared his voice, patting Minami's shoulders,

"I assure you Endeavor, she's an excellent student and hero! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if both your son and she were protecting the city in the same ranks one day!" All Might put on a happy face once more, and Endeavor snorted at that as he greedily drank sake from the cup that was placed before him.

All Might turned his attention back to Minami, smiling kindly at her,

"Next to you Minami is Yoha-san, a maiko who is still a student herself,"

Minami turned to regard the maiko on her left once more who bowed to her formally at her introduction by All Might. Noting the physical difference between her and the other two geisha who were seated by Endeavor and All Might, Minami was surprised to see how bright Yoha's kimono and hair combs were in comparison to the two geisha that accompanied her.

The beautiful Harusuke seated herself next to All Might, pouring him some sake. She turned to speak to Minami from the right of All Might.

"Yes, Yoha is the best maiko in her class. Who knows, maybe you both will become the next legends in your retrospective fields of study and will enjoy each other's company for years to come," She smiled at Minami.

Minami bowed and smiled, appreciating the beautiful woman's attention and approval,

"Yes, I would be so honored if that were the case," Minami responded politely.

However, the serene moment was quickly interrupted,

Endeavor pulled back the entire cup of sake like a shot and slammed the fragile glass back onto the top of the table, nearly shattering the poor thing. Minami jumped slightly at the aggressive action as the table shook, and could feel All Might patting the top of her leg that was under the table, silently reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Playing favorites All Might? Why haven't you invited your other "wonderful" students of class 1-A on such a nice outing like this," Endeavor's sarcasm and accusatory tone were blunt.

Though, All Might deflected the rude question masterfully and laughed charismatically,

"Young Yagi here is the daughter of my assistant, he had to work late and he asked if I could take his daughter out for the evening so she didn't have to be cooped up inside."

Endeavor quieted himself as he stared at All Might and Minami, the gears in his clever brain turning as he digested the information he was told. Minami tried to not make eye contact with the hostile man, worried it would antagonize him, and instead focused for the time being on sipping her tea.

"So, decided not to go out saving lives tonight and settled for being a babysitter? Finally getting tired of being so revered?" Endeavor tried to antagonize All Might once more,

Minami balked slightly at his rude question, and cautiously side-glanced to her father, waiting for his response.

But to her surprise again, All Might seemed completely unbothered and only laughed good naturedly, "Your sense of humor never fails to amuse me Endeavor-san. I am only taking a small break this evening, it is good to try to have balance in your life, isn't it?" All Might smiled politely as he carefully sipped a tiny bit of sake as a courtesy to the beautiful geisha on his right.

Endeavor ground his teeth a bit and crossed his arms, seemingly irritated that he wasn't able to get under the number one hero's skin. The second geisha next to him seemed a bit flustered then, and quickly poured him more sake, trying to placate him with the alcohol, struggling to maintain her perfect composure due to her intimidation of the aggressive man.

 _How did Shoto come from someone like him?_ Minami wondered to herself as she watched the nasty man across from her sneer and grimace, not a hint of any kindness or sincerity to be found within him.

"Please, All Might, allow me to pour you some more sake," Harusuke spoke calmly, seemingly unaffected by the thick tension of the room. She turned her attention to Minami then,

"Would you like to try some dear?"

Minami felt surprise seize her, she hadn't thought it was even an option for her to drink sake.

"Oh no, she's not of age yet," All Might answered quickly before Minami could respond. Minami pouted a bit at being denied something she was genuinely curious about.

However, Harusuke pushed,

"But what a good cultural experience it would be for such a young girl to try a sip of sake with a geisha, and how many could say they had done that at her age, All Might-san?"

Feeling the peer pressure now, All Might looked a bit uncomfortable, but eventually relented as he sighed and waved his hand, signaling his uncertain approval "Just one sip, and no more,"

Minami grumbled at being allowed only one sip as Harusuke poured her a small glass.

 _Why can't I have more? Yeah it's alcohol, but what's the big deal? Well, if I'm only getting one sip, it's going to be a big one,_ Minami groused to herself,

Taking the cup, she bowed her thanks to the geisha before _g_ ulping deeply. Her eyes shot open at the burn of the sake as she swallowed it,

 _Oh, that's why,_ Minami belated realized as the intense burn settled in her throat and exploded into her nasal cavities, settling just behind her eyes.

The adults, save Endeavor, chuckled around her as she coughed harshly at the after burn and taste, her eyes watering.

"You want anymore my dear?" Harusuke smiled coyly at her, pushing forth the sake bottle a bit more,

"No! No thank you," Minami sputtered and coughed, leaning away from the bottle, and the adults laughed once more, except Endeavor, who seemed to sneer at her rejection of the alcohol. All Might patted her heartily on her back to help clear her airway.

Endeavor crossed his arms, "What kind of hero can't handle their liquor?"

All Might looked at Endeavor a bit incredulously, "She may be a hero, but she's still an apprentice of her trade, and a child at that Endeavor. Don't you remember your first time you tried liquor?" All Might laid his hand on Minami's shoulder, politely defending her,

Endeavor crossed his arms and snorted,

"I never had issues with handling my liquor,"

All Might decided to drop the topic then, not wanting to encourage Endeavor's bad temper.

"So girl, what's your quirk?" Minami jumped when she realized Endeavor was talking to her, seeming to have loosened up ever so slightly from his multiple glasses of sake.

"My quirk is called life force, I can manipulate my own energy," she answered quietly, but forcing herself to look him in the eye as she spoke.

The large fire hero grumbled at that, "What a waste of a quirk on such a small girl, I imagine you can't manipulate much,"

"On the contrary Endeavor, I have seen her-" All Might was interrupted by Minami responding to Endeavor's question instead, this time much more forcefully,

"You must not have a very clear understanding of how quirks can work then, Endeavor-san, if you're judging the strength of mine by just how I appear. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, "big things come in small packages?". But perhaps, this is strictly an American saying," Minami deadpanned the man across the table from her, surprising herself internally at where her courage had come from, but all she could feel at that moment was anger, feeling tired of having to deal with the man's terrible attitude on what was supposed to be a nice evening with her father.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? First he disrespects dad, then he's trying to take a bite out of me?_ Minami seethed, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the look of disbelief that came across Endeavor's face at her reaction, clearly not expecting it.

"Young Yagi!" All Might scolded her, "Apologize to Endeavor for your response," All Might gently laid his hand on the back of Minami's neck and upper back, already pushing her slightly in a bowing position, making it known without speaking that it was not an option to apologize. Minami immediately felt guilty, not wanting to hurt her father's reputation in front of the geisha, and relented to her father pushing her forward, her forehead nearly touching the table at her deep bow.

"My apologies Endeavor-san, it seems my temper got the best of me," Minami muttered, still feeling miffed.

She could hear the ornery man snort, and felt the slightly pressure leave the back of her neck. Taking that as her cue to sit straight, she eyed the man once more, and for the first time that night she saw a smile appear on Endeavor's face, though it was callous in its nature.

"I doubt that you're truly sorry, but as to really understanding your quirk, we will see about that girl, now won't we?" He smirked self righteously as he took another deep pull of sake.

Minami sipped her tea as she regarded him, saying nothing else to him, and felt a shiver go down her spine at the way his eyes burned into her.

* * *

Alright! That was Chapter 25! it was a biggie! so I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please leave some wonderful reviews just for me! It makes me so happy to hear how you're all enjoying the story! Next up, the UA Sports Festival! PLUS ULTRA!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Y'all! Hope you've all been safe from Covid-19! I hope this update brings you all a bit of happiness in the meantime while we all get through this pandemic. Here's chapter 26, it's finally the UA Sports Festival!

* * *

"Hello!? Earth to Minami?!"

Minami startled as Mina shook her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts she had been stuck in. Instead of answering the pink girl, Minami Looked around, observing her boisterous class 1-A classmates as they sat in the 1-A prep room.

Glancing to her left, she heard manly grunting and saw Kirishima and Sato arm wrestling, clearly warming up for the first event.

"Come on man! Show me what you got!" Kirishima screamed as he won the match, slamming Sato's arm to the table, nearly breaking the piece of furniture.

Minami cringed, their ultra competitive attitude making the butterflies in her stomach swirl harder.

 _How am I going to take on people like Sato and Kirishima? They're so strong!_

Looking ahead, she saw Momo and Jiro sitting at another table, speaking quietly amongst eachother as they strategized for what they thought they would be encountering in the arena.

Minami's breath hitched.

 _Momo's the smartest in our class! I'll never be more clever than her in a one-on-one battle…._

"Minami? You ok?"

Minami remembered that Mina was still trying to get her attention. She forced a strained smile to her face, it was all she could manage at that moment.

"Of course, I'm just thinking about tactics for the festival is all," Minami gave Mina a wink with a thumbs up, forcing through her false bravado of confidence to try to show Mina all was well.

 _Liar…._ Minami accused herself mentally.

Mina pursed her lips as she stared her best friend in the eyes, then begrudgingly accepted her response.

"Well, alright then, but I'm keeping an eye on you blondie," Mina grinned and flicked her nose, before turning to respond to Uraraka who was in the middle of an animated conversation with Tsuyu.

Turning back and staring down at her hands as she sat the table surrounded by her friends, Minami took deep, calming breaths, trying to slow her racing heart. However, nothing seemed to help, and it felt like the walls were closing in on her.

 _I need to get out of here…._

The chair's legs scraped across the floor as Minami stood to leave the room, attempting to make a quick escape without being noticed.

"Minami-chan? Where are you going?! The event is about to begin!" Iida half panicked at not having everyone there, fearing it would make class 1-A look bad. Minami growled lowly to herself, just wanting to get out of the room.

Minami forced a grin at Iida, "I promise Iida-kun, I'll be back in time, just need to stretch my legs for a quick sec,"

"But-" Iida tried to stop her once more and grabbed her arm, but Minami slipped her arm from his grasp. She was finished talking, feeling a mild panic attack taking hold, and without further conversation she slipped out the door into hallway.

Walking briskly down the hollow halls, she stopped at the large window and looked down at the thousands upon thousands of spectators pouring into the stadium to watch her and her classmates compete against each other.

The thought of all the citizens of Japan, of the world even, watching her and judging her, made Minami want to puke.

 _No…I need to push all negative thoughts from my head…I have to be positive….Like Papa told me to…._

Breathing in and out deeply, attempted one of Gran Torino's meditation techniques as she stood in front of the large window. She closed her eyes, but instead of imaging a tranquil spot such as a quiet meadow in the middle of the forest or the beach, her thoughts drifted back to the previous night before.

Minami opened her eyes for what felt like the 50th time that night as she laid in her soft bed. Rolling over, she stretched her hand out and patted the night stand, looking for her phone. She grumbled to herself as she belatedly remembered that her father had started confiscating her phone at night when she went to bed, explaining Chiyo had encouraged that she get no more screen time an hour leading up to her bed time, which would hopefully resolve her occasional cases of insomnia.

 _Well I'm still awake, can't fall asleep, wish I still had my phone to entertain myself at least…_ she grumbled to herself. Waking up more fully, she looked and saw the electric alarm clock on her night stand reflected 1:52am.

She groaned at the time, knowing she'd have to be awake in roughly 5 hours. Her father had sent her to bed nearly 3 hours ago, lecturing her on how important the next day was for her and that she needed all her beauty sleep.

Moaning to herself, Minami rolled over on her side and clutched her All Might plush given to her by her father when they first met, but she found it still did not quell the shaking of her body, nor the fear of failure that potentially awaited her tomorrow.

She laid there and listened to the soft hum of her fan, trying to think about anything besides the Sports Festival. Pinching her eyes shut, all she could see was her floundering while in the spot light, people laughing at her, the disappointment in her father's eyes. At that last image her eyes snapped open, looking around her dark room, focusing again on the calming hum of the fan.

However, she found that focusing even closer, she could hear the distant voices of the television in her father's room next door.

 _Dad's still awake…_ Minami belated realized.

Sitting up in bed, Minami left her warm covers and pushed her bedroom door open. Staring down the darkened hallway, the only light available was the dim sliver peeking out from under her father's bedroom door. She gripped her All Might plushie tighter in her long fingers into her chest as she got the courage to go to her father's bedroom.

Tiptoeing down the hall til she stopped in front of his door, she raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped just shy of it.

 _Should I bother him? He's been working so much lately, I know he's tired…this is stupid I shouldn't even be doing this, I need to just go back to bed and stop over thinking everything…._

She turned around and marched back to the entrance of her room, then stopped, and found her body pulling her back towards her father's bedroom once more. However, Minami's internal debate quieted once she heard the television had gone silent, and before she could turn around Toshinori's door opened up wide, and she found herself staring up into her father's worried eyes.

"Minami my girl, what are you doing up so late? I thought I heard you pacing the halls!"

"I…I….I can't sleep!" Minami hugged the toy to her chest, feeling bashful at acting like a 5 year old.

Yagi hummed then with a sympathetic smile as he understood better now what was going on, ushering her inside his room. She crawled onto his custom made bed, scooting back to nestle herself in the several pillows. Glancing up on the TV, she noticed a Japanese soap opera that was geared more so toward adult viewership. Minami felt her cheeks puff up with laughter that she held in.

 _Papa's watching the same show as Mina's mom!_ Minami snorted to herself in amusement.

Yagi quickly grabbed the remote, changing the channel to something more appropriate before clearing his voice,

"My girl, you need your rest so you can really go plus ultra tomorrow! Don't you want to do well?"

Minami bit her bottom lip as nerves shot through her once more, trying to sort the thoughts in her head before answering,

"Of course, but that's just the problem Papa, I'm afraid things aren't going to go well at all! I've never been in the scenario where everyone will be watching me….judging me…." She hugged the plush closer to herself at the last part and cringed, imagining the entire world staring at her.

Yagi sighed, understanding her concerns as he ruffled her hair before turning around to reach into one of his drawers. He dug for a moment before returning to the bed with an old photo that had a few bends and creases in the corner.

Leaning in to view the photo, Minami came face to face with a much younger version of her father holding up a 1st place medal around his neck, wearing a UA uniform. His fist was pumped up in his trademark show for victory. She saw no lines or signs of wariness in him like she can see now, he glowed with youth.

"Is this you Papa?! You were so young!" she gasped in wonder, entranced by her father's past as she had only received snippets here and there.

Yagi chuckled at her reaction, "Yes sweetheart, that was me in my third year, I finally took 1st place at the UA Sports Festival, thanks to Nana-sensei and Gran Torino-sensei training me so hard. Would you believe I was so nervous that I nearly threw up that morning before the first event began?"

Minami giggled at her father making a funny face as he shared the memory,

"Really?! But you always love attention!"

"Not so much then. Back then, I was actually quite nervous when strangers wanted to watch me perform or compete," He curled his skinny bicep for her before continuing, "I wasn't experienced back then, and large crowds made me nervous, not like today,"

Minami hummed in understanding, her eyes still fixated on the photo in her father's large fingers.

Toshi smiled as he suddenly got an idea. He pushed the photo into her palm, laying his hand on top of hers,

"Here, I want you to take this picture, and look at it every time you're nervous, so you're reminded that you are just like I was at your age,"

Minami looked up in wonderment, a bit hesitant,

"Are you sure Papa? I don't want anything to happen to this picture!"

However, the older hero held his hand up, insistent.

"Of course I'm sure! And every time you look at it I want you to remember what I've always told you before, that in this world, the ones who smile are the strongest of all. Just remember, all that matters is you do your best, and everything will be ok." Minami smiled up at her father's encouragement, feeling slightly more at ease.

"Now, it's way past your bedtime young lady!" Changing the topic, Yagi got a mischievous grin as he leaned in to tickle her, their laughter filled the room until Minami was gasping to catch her breath. Toshi started helping her up to take her back to her room for the night when Minami stopped him,

"Wait, Papa, can you tell me a bed time story?" Yagi grinned at the innocence in the tone of her voice, smiling softly at her as he scooped her up carrying her bridal style down the hallway, swinging her animatedly with each step, enjoying her laughter.

"Of course little one! Which bed time story would you like to hear? Cinderella? Aladdin and the Magic Lamp?" he plopped her onto her full sized bed, Minami giggled as she bounced, still clutching her All Might plush.

"How about the story where you and Uncle David drove to Las Vegas and you were almost arrested for trying to fight an entertainer with tigers who you thought was actually a villain?"

Yagi's jaw dropped at that request, never imaging he would be reminded of this story nearly 30 years later.

"Minami! Where did you hear this story?!" his eyes bugged out of his head slightly, though Yagi had a sneaking suspicion as to who told her this tale.

Minami started belly laughing, enjoying the look of shock on her father's face.

"Uncle David told me last week when he called your phone looking for you and you couldn't answer right away," Minami grinned innocently enough, causing Yagi to sputter a laugh as he mentally cursed his friend for telling stories of his youth that he definitely did not want his daughter to know about.

"You think it's funny to laugh at your Papa huh?" Toshi grinned as he began tickling Minami once more, laughing along with her shrieks, giggles and snorts. Finally giving her reprieve, he pulled her purple comforter over her small form, tucking her in, then making sure her plush was lovingly placed under her arm.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Yagi just stared down at her face as he combed his fingers through her bangs, enjoying her grinning features and flushed face before a wonderful idea popped into his head.

"How about my girl, instead of telling you the Cinderella story again tonight, I instead tell you the tale of how Uncle David burned his eyebrows off when one of his inventions went awry?" Yagi waggled his own eye brows as he made the suggestion, reveling in the look of surprise on Minami's face that quickly evolved into eagerness -

"Minami-chan," a smooth voice said her name, bringing Minami back to reality. She jumped slightly at the voice, quickly pocketing the photo she had been glancing at a moment ago that her father gave her the previous night before.

Turning around she saw Shoto approaching her, a calm expression on his face as he exited the boy's locker room. His shy smile at seeing her made Minami's heart soar. Stopping next to her, he joined Minami in looking out the window, observing the crowds.

"So many people, will anyone you know be here today to watch you?"

Minami grins, "Just my dad, but he's really the only family I have," Minami shrugged, "What about you?"

The half and half boy scowled a bit "My old man will be here…"

Minami shuddered thinking of Endeavor. She remembered her father's explanation for his foul attitude for the previous weekend. Though she hadn't been very satisfied with the justification for Endeavor's behavior was his extreme dedication to being the best, which brought about his somewhat rough exterior. While trusting her father's insight, she still couldn't shake off her intimidation of the fiery man.

"That bastard expects me to perform, to show off for the Todoroki name, for his ego. Well I refuse, I'm not his property…I'm not going to use my fire quirk during the tournament, just to piss him off." he glanced down at his left hand.

Minami felt her eyebrows raise in surprise, still not understanding why he would intentionally handicap himself , even if it was to spite his father. "Really Shoto? That's really gutsy of you! But are you sure? It's gonna make the competition really difficult, and people might resent you for not trying your best against them."

He scoffed, "I'm not here to make friends anyways, and I don't care if my old man gets upset, he can't push me around…" he pocketed his hands and pouted for a moment. Minami exhaled, a bit surprised at his sour attitude,

 _Does that mean he doesn't care about being friends with me?_ Her insecurity shining through a bit,

"Min chan!" a decidedly much more upbeat voice called out to her this time.

Shoto sneered at the bouncy attitude of the other boy, deciding then to take his leave,

"I'll see you in the classroom, Minami-chan…" the half and half boy stalked off, eager to avoid having to speak to the Izuku.

"Uh, sure Shoto…" Minami replied, feeling uncertain.

Izuku ran up to her and grasped her biceps then, happy to see his pseudo sister.

"Min chan! Are you ready to show the world what you've got!?"

Minami grinned at the green haired boy's show of enthusiasm, glad he seemed to be feeling better today.

"Definitely! I see you're feeling more confident,"

Izuku's smile faltered then, and he scratched the back of his head,

"Well, I feel a lot better about your prospects than mine, you have much better control of your quirk that I do….Hopefully I can find a way to impress All Might…"

Minami smiled, determined to help Izuku feel better,

"I know you will! You're the future Symbol of Peace!" she grinned, and then remembered something that would definitely make him feel better.

"I have something that I think you're gonna love," a shit eating grin plastered on the pale features of Minami as she tantalizingly pulled the photo back out from her pocket, revealing the young All Might with the Sports Tournament medal.

Izuku's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as he snatched the photo from her hand, going full fan boy,

"OH MY GOD MIN CHAN THIS IS AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS THIS REALLY ALL MIGHT WHEN HE WENT TO UA THIS IS INCREDIBLE—"

"Shhhhh!" Minami laughed hysterically at Izuku's reaction, "Someone might hear you!"

Izuku seemed to remember where he was and agreed readily, shaking his head up and down like a bobble head.

Taking the photo back, Minami pocketed it again and began leading Izuku back to the classroom, knowing it must be close to when they would begin the competition.

"Come on! If you have better confidence in yourself I promise I'll make a copy for you to keep!" she grinned at the starry look that crossed his face, and he nodded dumbly. Minami wondered if Izuku even knew what he was agreeing to, and continued to tease him.

Arriving to the classroom that was holding all their classmates, she saw Todoroki staring at her out of the corner of her eye as she and Izuku laughed together, he leaning in to touch her arm again. She saw Shoto's eyes widen as he sat up and approached them directly. Suddenly, before she knew it, he was standing directly in front of her and Izuku, but gone was the quiet, sweet boy who gave her shy smiles. Now she saw the same furious eyes as she saw in Endeavor, and it nearly made her stumble backwards.

"Todoroki! Uh, what is it?" Izuku asked quickly, anxious of the angry aura that was rolling off the half and half student.

"Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you, more capable. " he said it calmly to the green haired boy, but internally, there was no mistaking it, he was upset about something, but what? She stared at where his eyes flickered to for a moment, Izuku's hand on her arm, then back to the other boy's face. And suddenly it clicked.

 _Is he mad because….he thinks Izuku is interested in me? That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard! Everyone in our class knows that's definitely not the case. Does that mean he really like me then?_ Minami's blonde eyebrows furrowed as the conflicting thoughts and questions rolled around in her head.

"Huh? Um, sure!" Izuku seemed completely startled by the other boy's response, not understanding what could have caused his ire, instead only wanted to agree to back out of the impending confrontation.

Hearing the surrounding sounds die down, Minami cautiously looked around the room and saw they had attracted the attention of their classmates who looked on curiously. She grit her teeth in embarrassment and irritation. She had no intention of being in the middle of a fight before competing in the Sports Festival.

"Shoto, what the hell?" Minami ground out quietly, not wanting to attract anymore attention, but the boy ignored her, his eyes never leaving Izuku's as he continued on with issuing his challenge to the other male.

"All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he? Well, I'm not about to pry into why that is, but know this, I. WILL. BEAT. YOU." Shoto emphasized each word with a jab of his finger into Izuku's shoulder, causing the green haired boy to flinch and back up until he was backed against the some lockers nearby in the classroom.

The room went silent, until brave Kirishima decided to step forward and clasp Shoto on his shoulder,

"Hey man, why pick a fight now? We're just about to go on-"

Shoto jerked his shoulder out of his grasp, "I really don't care, I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend here,"

The admission again made Minami's stomach tighten,

 _He said it again, what does that even mean?! He just told me a few weeks ago that I was his first friend…is he taking that back now?_ Minami felt the hurt and confusion swirling within her.

"Ohhh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class!" Kaminari perked up, eager to see what would happen next. Beside him, Minami could see Bakugo growl and the electric boy's remark, clearly in disagreement as to who was the strongest. Behind those two sat Mina, Uraraka, and Hagakure. Mina seemed entranced, her eyes never leaving Shoto and Izuku as she blew a big pink bubble with her bubble gum, eager to see what she hoped would be a testosterone fueled battle.

"Shoto…." Minami fixed him with an angered look, "You can't just talk to people like that!" she stepped forward to him, finally gaining his attention. But instead of getting his wrath as Minami expected, she only saw an unwavering look go across his face,

"There's something not quite right about him Minami-chan, he's not who he seems… he's hiding something, that's for sure, why else would All Might be so interested in someone like him," He seethed out to Minami, as if he were determined to convince her of his belief so she would leave him behind. Minami opened her mouth for a moment to respond, then shut it, being rendered speechless at his behavior, having never seen him so openly aggressive before.

 _You're definitely right Shoto, there is something Izu is hiding, but it's not for you to know, or anyone to know honestly…_

"Shoto….All Might is just interested in him because their quirks are so similar…nothing more…" Minami croaked out, hoping it sounded convincing enough.. Though the son of endeavor merely shook his head in disagreement.

Izuku shuffled beside her then, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, before finally speaking up,

"I don't know why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me…it's true, you're clearly stronger, and I know I can't measure up to the others here in skill…"

"Hey man! Don't be so hard on yourself! No need to-"

"SHHHH!" Mina harshly shushed Kirishima's good will to allow the interaction to play out as the rest of the class sat on the edge of their seats as well.

Izuku continued on, not becoming unfocused, "But, everyone, even the kids from the other courses are aiming for the top, and I'm not going to fall behind. I'm going for it too, with everything I've got!"

The green haired boy clenched his fist, one for all buzzing bits of static over his clenched hand as he stared the other boy in the eye, his normally soft green eyes hardened.

Wish Izuku's ballsy promise, the fight just hitched up a notch and the entire atmosphere became almost suffocating.

Minami felt little beads of sweat appear on the back of her neck, and hesitated to even move. But she couldn't help but glance from the hardened look in Izuku's green eyes as he stared Shoto right back, daring him to challenge him further, to see just how Shoto had reacted.

What she saw was nearly a completely different boy than the one who gave her the yellow rose a few weeks ago.

Glancing at the half and half boy, despite his ice quirk, there was a fire roaring in his eyes, and she pitied Izuku for whatever plan he was coming up with. The fire and ice quirked boy was silent for a moment until he sneered,

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

The statement alone made Minami lose her breath, and her mind immediately flashed to the previous weekend at the geisha tea house where Endeavor had said the very same statement to her. It made her knees wobble. There was no denying that there were similarities between the two beyond just pure genetics.

 _Is this the kind of boy I want to be with? A boy like Endeavor?_

She wasn't able to answer that thought as the classroom door slammed open, effectively snapping everyone out of it. Iida poked his head through, an excited look on his face.

"They are calling us out! The Sports Festival has officially begun! Come on!"

* * *

Marching outside into the bright sun, Minami was startled to encounter a deafening roar from the massive stadium, causing her to pause in hesitation, her heart beginning to race.

"Come on girlie! It's time for us to shine! Brighter than Aoyama's laser even!" Mina exclaimed to her as she wrapped her arm around her neck, guiding her further.

Hearing his name, Aoyama sided up alongside both girls, "mais mademoiselle, no one can sparkle brighter than moi!"

Shoving him away, Mina grinned "Can it Frenchie! My acid quirk will knock your socks off! Or melt them off, which ever one you choose!"

Minami sputtered a laugh, "Mina! That's mean!"

The pink girl shrugged, "So?" both girls then laughed together as they neared the front of the stage in the center of the arena.

Glancing around, Minami saw the many faces of other first year students, none she knew besides her own class. But one thing was for sure, they were all fixing she and her classmates with nasty grimaces.

"Mina, what is up with all these guys? Do you see the dirty looks they're giving us?"

"Pffttt. Yeah. They're just jelly because we're so awesome!" Mina rolled her eyes.

"Ehhhhh, maybe…." Minami looked unsure, as she remembered Uraraka and Tsuyu telling her about when class 1-B came to check them out after their English lesson a several weeks ago while she was being tutored by ectoplasm for math.

"IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN, TIME FOR UA'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! PRESENTING THE FIRST YEARS!" Present Mic screamed into the speaker. The crowd went wild, their roar nearly shaking the ground beneath their feet. Minami swallowed at the intensity and glanced up into the crowd, looking for the teacher section, intent on finding her father.

"Whoa Minami, look at Midnight!" Mina shook Minami's shoulder as she snickered.

Looking forward, Minami saw Midnight sauntering towards the stage podium in her steamy hero uniform, her breasts jiggling, leaving little to the imagination. A few hoots and hollers came from the men in the crowd, and she ate the attention up, swaying her hips more as she cracked her whip.

"And now, it's time for the athlete's oath! As announced by your student representative…..Katsuki Bakugo!"

 _Bakugo?_ Minami thought to herself confused as she glanced at Izuku who was somewhat near her for an explanation. Seeing her confused glance, he only shrugged his shoulders.

Watching the boy shuffle forward, Minami waited on pins and needles, wondering what he was going to say.

Mina elbowed her, snickering at the situation.

"This should be good…." She whispered in Minami's ear.

Minami leaned forward in anticipation as Bakugo bumped the mic, causing it to squeal a bit. The crowd groaned at the aggravating sound. Stepping forward, he cleared his voice.

"I just want to say…..That I'm gonna take first place! Make no mistake about it!" the boy gave the crowd a glower that could shatter stone.

The crowd erupted then, some booing the rudeness, the others pumped up to see what would become of this promise. Meanwhile, the other first years erupted into a chorus of boos and jabs, calling for the heads of class 1-A.

Minami face palmed at his response, groaning.

"Ughhhh…that fucking idiot! Now everyone will be targeting us!" Minami complained to Mina, who was laughing hysterically beside her.

"I told you girlie! I told you he'd say something stupid! And holy hell he didn't disappoint" the pink girl laughed til her cheeks hurt.

Meanwhile, Minami could hear the shouts of her fellow classmates, particularly Iida nearly cursing out Bakugo for being so rude and misrepresenting them. Glancing at Izuku, instead of seeing anger, she saw him stoically calculating Bakugo, the gears in his intuitive brain trying to figure out what he was trying to prove.

 _Oh stop Izu, sometimes there isn't a reason for madness, and people just say stupid shit in the heat of the moment…_ Minami rolled her eyes a bit, slightly irritated he wasn't outraged like the rest of them.

"That overconfident bastard! I'll crush him!" a boy on the other side of Minami shouted, his skin turned into metal as he punched his palm.

Minami gulped as he made eye contact with her, and the boy mistook it as a challenge.

"What's wrong with you! Got something you want to say class 1-A scum?!" Minami stumbled back a bit, watching as the sunlight gleamed off his metallic skin.

"What's your problem prick? I don't even know you," Minami gathered her wits about her, sticking her nose up in the air as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Yeah! Buzz off dick! You mess with my friend you mess with me too!" Mina hopped forward then, worked up from all the chaos around them.

"Heh, we'll see if you class 1-A assholes are so confident after this first event," he grimaced as he stalked off towards the starting gate they were all being ushered to.

Following suit, Minami followed the rest of the group to the large metal gates. She felt her heart hammering in her chest once more, knowing this was really it, the festival was really beginning now.

Glancing up at the crowds again, Minami desperately looked for a head of yellow sunflower hair.

"Whatcha looking for Minami? We gotta focus now!" Mina grabbed her arm, shaking it. Minami smiled back.

"And now, without delay, let's get the first event started!" Midnight announced from the stage and cracked her whip, igniting the crowd once more.

"The fateful first event this year, the one responsible for sending many home crying each year, the obstacle course race! The course is a 4 kilometer lap around the stadium itself and will consist of all 11 first year classes racing against each other! So long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game!" Midnight cackled as she cracked her whip again, her sadistic side coming out, eager to see who would come out on top.

Minami looked up from her position and saw three lights on top of the gates, similar to a speedway.

"Racers! Take your positions!"

 **DING!** One light went out

"Get ready!"

 **DING!** Then the next became dim

Minami crouched forward, feeling her quirk flow through her as she prepared to spring forward, her body feeling almost electrified.

 **DING!**

"START!"

The stadium crowd roared again as the stampede of students raced forward. Minami dashed ahead, eager to prove herself. However, she shrieked as she found herself squished between a multitude of other UA uniform clad bodies.

Looking ahead, she only saw a few students trickling out at a time in the very front row.

 _The opening is too narrow!_ Minami lamented, trying to think of a way she could bypass all the other students, when suddenly, an aisle of ice cascaded back towards her and the other students, effectively trapping them in place by freezing their feet to the ground. Her eyes widened at her predicament. Looking ahead, she could see the bobbing head of half white, half red hair running in the distance.

 _Shoto!_ _Ughhh dammit I need to escape!_

"ARRRGGHHH why won't my acid melt this ice?! What kind of ice is this?!" Mina next to her whined out, desperate to escape.

Minami attempted to heat up her skin with her quirk, but the ice barely budged. She growled with frustration.

Looking ahead, she saw Momo had created a pole vault with her quirk, propelling herself over the crowd. Meanwhile, Bakugo screamed like a banshee at Todoroki as he blasted forward, calling him out. Suddenly, Minami got an idea.

She leaned down and pressed her palms onto the ice that covered her feet.

 _Carefully now, don't blast my feet off…._

Releasing a decent powered energy blast, Minami effectively shattered the ice around her feet. She grinned triumphantly. Looking around, she couldn't see where Izuku was, and so leaned forward, intent on freeing Mina. Once the ice was gone, Minami grabbed her, slinging her two arms around her neck.

"Heyy! Why are you helping her! Help me too!" Minami looked behind and saw it was the class 1-B boy with sharp teeth that could turn his body into metal, frozen from the waist down.

Minami stared at him as he glowered at her.

 _Oh now he wants to be friends? Well he can fuck off and stick to being a popsicle…._

Minami stuck her tongue out at him in response while giving him the middle finger, rejecting his request for aid. He roared in anger, trying his hardest to step forward to reach her, but failing as the ice proved too solid, though it did crack under his strength. Mina laughed at him as well,

"Suck it loser!" Mina flipped him the bird too, then waived bye before turning back around to hang off Minami.

"Hang onto me! I got an idea!" Minami shouted to Mina over the commotion. Mina immediately tightened her grip, and Minami gagged,

"Not that tight…Mina…" she gurgled and gagged, barely able to breathe. Mina giggled and loosened her hold slightly. Immediately, Minami copied Bakugo and simultaneously blasted into the ground using both palms. She sprung forward high over the crowd and towards the front.

"Yaaaahooo!" Mina screamed in excitement, excited to finally be on her way.

Beginning her descent, Minami began to briefly panic,

 _Oh shit! I hadn't really planned out this part!_

Her stomach flip flopped as she fell towards the ground, and both girls screamed as it became imminent there wasn't going to be a way to stop their fall.

Then as if by some miracle, Mineta appeared below them as he prepared an attack aimed at Todoroki.

 **BOOM!**

The two girls landed right on Mineta's back, using him as a landing pad.

"Oops! Sorry Mineta! Thanks for the catch though!" Minami grinned worriedly as she shook him, making sure he wasn't dead. The small grape boy looked dazed, and moaned, giving a weak thumbs up.

"Anything to have ladies want to touch my balls…" he grinned creepily, even if he did feel like he was one step away from death's door.

Minami wrinkled her nose at his innuendo and backed away, disgusted by the small boy.

Feeling the ground shake beneath her feet, she looked up and came face to face with a mini army of 0 pointer robots from the entrance exam.

She gasped and took a step back. In the background, she could hear Present Mic make an announcement to the crowd,

"EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES! LET'S SEE FOLKS WHAT THESE TALENTED KIDS DO NEXT!"

Minami heard the crowd roar again, and she began to sweat as the robots locked in on she and her classmates.

 **Target acquired! Defense mode activated!** The robots chanted methodically. Minami swallowed as she fired up her quirk, feeling power rumble through her torso and limbs. She fired at a few of them, causing damage.

 _I can't keep fighting all these robots and expect to make it to the end…_ Minami thought to herself.

Looking just ahead, she could see Shoto release another torrent of ice, freezing the vast majority of the machines as they stepped forward.

Minami looked on hesitantly as the robots wobbled and creaked. She stepped backwards, observing some kids run forward with glee, thinking Shoto had made a safe opening.

The large machines began to tumble forward then, the ground shaking wildly as they landed. The crowd gasped.

"AAAANDD THERE GOES TODOROKI! HE'S SO FAR AHEAD THAT IT'S ALMOST NOT EVEN FAIR! SMART MOVE FREEZING THE ROBOTS TO BLOCK HIS COMPETITION'S PATH!" Present Mic screamed out.

Looking around her, she saw Mina had vanished within all the chaos. Minami proceeded to run forward once the dust had cleared. She screamed as the same class 1-B kid burst through one of the robots, his body glimmering with steel from the chest up, the rest of his body was still stuck in the robot. Both children looked at each other and screamed at the same time.

"You!"

The boy reacted then first, grimacing. "Think you're tough shit now!?" he reached forward to grab Minami, attempting to prevent her from passing him, latching onto her ankle.

Minami jerked her leg forward, but the boy only tightened his steely grip.

"Let go of me!" Minami snarled at him as she shoved her hand in his face, blinding him with a flash of her quirk.

Minami smiled, satisfied with herself as she heard him scream, covering his eyes with both his hands. She raced forward, slipping and sliding over the frozen corpses of the robots

"LOOK AT CLASS 1-A'S YAGI GO! SHE'S WILLING TO DO WHAT IT TAKES! GO LITTLE LADY GO!" The crowd roared then, and Minami could hear Present Mic continue to scream into the speakers, commenting on how the robots had nearly crushed Kirishima and the boy from class 1-B, Tetsutetsu, who had tried to stop her.

Minami couldn't help but smile to herself at Mic's praise, tentatively enjoying the spotlight now that she was doing somewhat better. Feeling a small burst of confidence, she took a large leap onto another frozen robot, but ended up skidding on a thick patch of ice and immediately slipped, slamming back first onto the metal, sliding and spinning all the way down to the ground.

She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She groaned and pinched her eyes shut, pain shooting up and down her spine and ribs. She could hear the crowd in the stadium collectively gasp at the hard hit.

Coughing harshly as she tried to catch her breath, Minami gasped as she saw the remaining robots stomping towards her that hadn't fallen prey to Shoto's ice powers.

"OOHHH, OUCH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT FOLKS! WONDER WHAT THE FIREFLY OF CLASS 1-A IS GONNA DO NEXT?!"

Suddenly, she heard a collective series of blasts go overheard. Glancing up, she saw Bakugo sailing through the sky like a manic bird, flying straight over the cluster of 0 pointer robots. Not far behind him were Tokoyami and Sero, following the same path.

"DOWN LOW DIDN'T WORK FOR CLASS 1-A'S BAKUGO! SO HE TOOK THE HIGH ROAD! CLEVER!" Mic shouted.

The robots swatted at the ornery boy, giving Minami a temporary opening to blast forward on the ground. She spotted it and took advantage, using her quirk to propel her through as quickly as possible, narrowly missing the stomping feet of the behemoth machines.

Continuing onward, Minami felt some relief as she glanced behind her, seeing the giant robots were still there, not attempting to come after her.

Soon enough, she came to the next obstacle, and she could see several people up ahead. Recognizing them as other classmates, she grinned happily as she saw it was Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Mina. Minami waved as she approached them, but her grin fell as she saw what they were up against.

Giant pillars with tight ropes connecting them. It was clear students had to cross them without falling into the water below in order to continue on. Stopping near the edge, she looked at the other girls, who all seemed to have worried looks on their faces.

Tsuyu was the first to move. Ribbiting, she leapt onto the tight rope and crawled across in a very frog like manner. Mina, Uraraka, and Minami just looked at each other before another very loud presence made itself known.

"Well well well! It's finally time for support items to get the spotlight!" glancing over, Minami saw a girl armed to the teeth with various gadgets and tinkerings.

"Wait, she's allowed to have those!" Mina shrieked out, feeling gypped as she pointed at the other girl.

"She's in the support course, so I guess so…" Uraraka looked on, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Said girl turned, her goggle eyes locking in Minami, Uraraka, and Mina.

"In the interest of fairness, as long as they're items we developed ourselves, using equipment is just fine!" she cackled at the envy displayed on the other three girls' faces.

" And besides, aren't you guys in class 1-A hero course? You guys have practical battle training right? So this should all be a piece of cake for such a worthy group!" She sarcastically explained before a large harpoon launched itself from her chest, imbedding into the rock wall on the other side.

"So eyes on me all you corporations! And check out my adorable babies!" the girl then flew across the canyon, yelling all the way.

Minami raised her eyebrow at the odd girl,

"Babies? What the hell?"

Uraraka shook her head, "Who knows, the kids from the support course seem weird,"

Mina gritted her teeth and ran forward, leaping onto the nearest rock.

"I don't care! She's super annoying! And that's bullshit that they can use all those gadgets! Let's get her!"

Uraraka puffed up like an angry puffer fish then, and floated across next to Mina, "Yeah!" she rallied her battle cry.

Minami nodded, a look of determination going across her face as she glanced around her and saw various classmates scaling the ropes. In the distance, she could see even Izuku chattering his teeth as he pulled himself across, hating every second of it as he likely felt like he was going to fall.

On the other side, Iida was sliding across the ropes, using his engines to propel himself onward.

 _Shit! we gotta go!_ Minami felt the pressure of the competition.

Exhaling deeply, she launched herself again with her quirk and landed on the pillar next to Uraraka and Mina.

All three girls nodded to eachother,

"Alright! Let's go!" Uraraka grinned and began floating herself across as fast as possible, Mina hot on her tail with the pace she was setting.

Minami stayed focused, even as Uraraka pulled ahead, leaving her and Mina behind.

 _That's it, easy does it, not too hard, not too soft with my energy blasts…_ Minami thought to herself.

Jumping onto a smaller pillar, Minami suddenly lost her footing and slipped as part of the stone crumbled. She shrieked and snapped her hands forward, gripping onto the edge for dear life. She glanced down and immediately regretted it, nearly feeling dizzy at how high up she was.

"Mina!" Minami cried out, hoping her friend was still there.

"CLASS 1-A'S YAGI SEEMS TO BE HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES! CAN SHE HOLD ON AND PULL THROUGH?!" With his DJ set in the observation room, Mic played some chilling, suspenseful sound effect after his announcement. Minami ground her teeth at Present Mic, not finding his joke funny in the slightest.

It was then Mina's face appeared over the edge of the platform and she grinned, reaching down to grasp Minami's hands to pull her up. But suddenly, she stopped.

"You know, this is just like in the movie The Lion King, where Scar dangled Mufasa over the edge," she had a mischievous smile as she looked at Minami.

Minami felt all the color drain from her face then,

"Wha….What?" Minami whispered, staring into Mina's eyes.

Mina continued to stare darkly at Minami for a few more moments, and then perked up instantly.

"But, good thing I'm not that sadistic!" she grinned sweetly as she pulled Minami up to the top of the pillar, patting her on the back.

Minami exhaled as she shook, feeling the adrenaline rush wear off slightly, relieved that her friend didn't betray her. Nodding her thanks to Mina, the two girls continued onward.

 _She always picks the worst times to joke…._

Reaching the other side, they both sprinted to catch up with those ahead of them. While on their way, the ground shook heavily as the sound of dozens of explosions sounded off just ahead,

Minami and Mina screamed as they lost their balance. Minami landed face first, scraping her chin and left cheek. She cried out at the burning sensation.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Minami panted to herself as looked up. Attempting to catch her breath, She pushed herself back up, wiping the blood off her chin and cheek, forcing herself to continue sprinting forward.

"CLASS 1-A'S TODOROKI AND BAKUGO ARE NOW FIGHTING FOR THE LEAD! IT'S NECK AND NECK!" Present Mic screamed.

 _Ughhh they're so far ahead!_ Minami gritted her teeth and pushed herself faster, leaving Mina slightly behind.

Arriving at the front of the last obstacle, Minami sees various students trying to tiptoe across the large mine field while others just dashed through bravely. Though it seemed many of the devices had already detonated.

Minami gritted her teeth and began running, desperate to catch up, Mina right on her tail.

Looking far ahead, she could see Izuku gathering a small pile of mines, before backing up slightly and running forward, leaping onto the pile of mines with his large piece of sheet metal.

Minami's eyes widen, putting two and two together, seeing exactly what was going to happen.

"…Oh shit…." She pumped the breaks and stops, turning around to scream at Mina before belly flopping onto the ground in front of her, covering her head.

"Take cover!"

 **KABOOOOM!**

The explosion came through like a tsunami wave. The wind from the impact blew away most of the surrounding students, their screams going past Minami as they flew by.

Opening her eyes, Minami saw the wind had settled enough for her to stand. She coughed as she blearily blinked through the dust, not seeing Mina anywhere.

 _She must have gotten blown back…Sorry Mina…._ Minami thought to herself and ran forward, desperate to place decently in the race.

"AND HE'S PASSED THEM, CLASS 1-A'S MIDORIYA HAS PASSED LEADERS TODOROKI AND BAKUGO! AND OUR FORMER LEADERS HAVE CALLED A CEASE-FIRE TO CHASE HIM DOWNNNN!" the stadium roared in excitement.

Racing forward, Minami could see Izuku slam down the sheet metal once more onto the ground, producing a smaller explosion to push himself further ahead.

Launching herself into the air this time with two powerful blasts to avoid the after shock, Minami pressed on, even as Present Mic announced the winner.

"AND THE ONE WHO MADE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM FIRST IS….NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYAAAAA!"

Minami grinned as she panted, nearing the end she could see the stadium opening in the distance.

 _You did it Izuku! I can't believe it! Papa's gonna be so proud!_

Minami's ears twitched then at a sound behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw 7-8 students trying to gain on her, the closest being Momo, along with Ojiro, Tsuyu, several other kids she didn't recognize, and…

 _Tetsutetsu!_ Minami gulped, it looked like he wanted to kill her with that look of contempt that was on his face.

Glancing back at Momo, she sees her pretty face sneer as she produced some twine capture nets.

Momo cried out as she threw them at Minami, intent on stopping her. However, they fell short.

Minami looked forward and pushed ahead, grimacing to herself as she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest.

 _Not today bitch. Today, this is my day…._ Minami felt anger take hold of her as she thought of all the nasty things Momo had done to her.

"Eat dust!" Minami screamed back at her as she blasted herself forward once more, the power from her quirk stirring up dirt and debris, blowing Momo backward.

The technique was enough to propel her forward through the opening of the stadium, and Minami was greeted with a boisterous roar from the stadium crowd.

Exhausted, she fell to her knees, gasping for breath as sweat rolled off her neck and forehead, stinging the cuts on her face.

Glancing up on the large electronic TVs in the stadium, Minami saw her school picture flash next to the 10th place holder, behind Shoto, Bakugo, Iida, Tokoyami, and several other talented individuals. Minami felt a surge of pride go through her.

 _I did it….Papa do you see? I did it…Maybe I'm more cut out for hero work than I originally thought._ She smiled softly to herself as she weakly patted her pocket, where she still felt the photograph.

Mina trotted up behind her then, sweat also rolling down her red cheeks. "Dang girlie! You're fast!"

Minami panted as she smiled at Mina. Lifting her shaking hand up, she weakly flicked her a thumbs up.

"Thanks…" she garbled out, barely able to breath after the heart racing first event.

* * *

So there's chapter 26! Sorry it took so long to update! I plan on updating the next chapter soon oh and by the way, I may have based the las vegas entertainer off of Tiger King haha! If y'all haven't seen it, you should watch it, it's pretty crazy! LOL Let me know what y'all think! I love reading reviews! And love knowing y'all are enjoying the story! Please let me know! And I'll push myself to release an update sooner! :D :D


End file.
